Danger Magnet
by etraxler
Summary: Set during New Moon. The Cullens leave and Bella eventually finds herself in need of help... again. She ends up with the vampires she least expected... SORRY! I really suck at summaries. eventually M
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is my first fanfiction. It will eventually be a Jasper/Bella story. I have had it in my head for a while and I wanted people to be able to read it.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns all!**

Edward POV

I ran as fast as I could back home from Bella's house. I could hear everyone's thoughts from all over he house as I got closer. I slowed to a run and sank to the floor and I tried to form a plan.

This was the excuse I had been looking for. I cannot wait to get away from Bella. She is driving me crazy with her naive innocence and clumsiness. I could lie my way out of this, I just had to make sure that Alice could not see my reasoning or that Jasper could 'feel' my lie. I had to know what everyone was thinking before I could really come to a decision. So I concentrated on taking down my walls to let in their thoughts and immediately I was bombarded with my families voices.

Esme- I hope Bella doesn't get in trouble for getting hurt. I wish she could have slept here tonight. I cannot believe that I had to flee the house away from my own daughter…

Carlisle- Her arm didn't look that bad, should be better in a few days. I feel so terrible that her birthday was ruined. Jasper just feels terrible, I hope she forgives him….

Emmett- I wonder if I can go sneak Belly out so I can celebrate with her alone. I hope my lil sis isn't mad at me for having to get away from the blood…

Rose- Shit, Bella of course still thinks I hate her. UGH! If only I could just figure out a way to get her away from Edward. He is such a creep! I cannot let her get hurt because of him again!...

Alice- Edward is going to be back soon to call a family meeting, I should tell the others. I wonder if Jazz is ok. I should have seen the paper cut coming. Ugh I need to focus on my visions more when I know that she is going to come around…

Jasper- FUCK! How cod I have almost killed Bella. She doesn't deserve all this crap that keeps happening to her. I hope she's ok…

Ha! This is going to be easier than I thought. All I have to tell them is that we need to get away from Bella because she is just getting hurt around us. Which is technically true but who cares?

I smiled to myself then thought as hard as I could about having to stay with her for the rest of my eternity. My mood immediately went way down. Jasper won't suspect a thing.

I ran back to the house and jumped up the front steps and walked straight through the front door and into the dining room where everyone was waiting for me.

"We need to leave. Without Bella. All our family causes her is pain and fear! She deserves a normal life!" I said and looked at everyone to gauge their reactions.

"Fuck no! I am not leaving my baby sister! NO!" Emmett boomed and I glared at him.

"Emmett. Think about it! First James, then Jasper. Not to mention that we are pulling her away from her father and all her human friends. She will never be normal with us here." I stared him down but I could see that he wasn't wavering.

" We can protect her from whatever happens. We will make sure she sees Charlie more." He said and glared right back at me.

"Protecting her from James and other random Vampires is one thing. But what about when stuff like tonight happens, when we have to protect her from our own family. What if we have to protect her from you or me or Alice. Do you want that? For her to always be waiting for the next attack from her own family? From her own siblings?"

Emmett looked like I had just broken all of his video games. He was both angry and hurt because he knew that I was right. I let their thoughts flood my mind again to see how it was working.

Emmett- Are we really hurting Bella by staying with her? I cannot just leave, It will be too painful. I love my little sister…

Rosalie- What the FUCK are you trying to pull here Edward? What are you really after? I will agree to this only because it will get you away from My Bella. You wont be able to hurt her any more.

Alice- Its about time we move anyway. The malls here are seriously bad. I mean, I will miss Bella, but I really need better shopping options.

Jasper- The thought of leaving Bella hurts. I never would have thought that I could miss anyone like this. And what makes it worse is that it is all my fault…

Esme- I cant leave my daughter! I wont hurt her! I will practice more with containing my blood lust. I can't stand the thought of loosing one of my children…

Carlisle- Leaving Bella had the potential to tear this family apart. I wonder if Edward has really thought about what he is asking us to do….

It's working! It's working! It's working! Just a little more and I will have them all agreeing.

" Look everyone, I know it hurts to even entertain the thought of not having Bella. But we need to think of what is best for her." I said quietly and made sure my face was twisted in pain.

"Like you care!" Rosalie screamed at me in her thoughts. I had to fight back the smirk that I felt creeping up onto my face. The family had everything so backwards when it came to Bella. Everyone thought that Alice was her best friend when really Alice was indifferent towards the human. Rosalie on the other hand, loved Bella as if she were her own flesh and blood. In roses book Bella was top on the list right next to Emmett. Not to mention that everyone thought I loved her. Even Jasper. But really I only loved the silence that her head brought and the delicious smell of her blood.

" I don't think it is a good idea to leave Bella." Jasper murmured.

I growled low in my chest. He shouldn't care! She is just like any other human to him….. Isn't she?

"How could you say that after you were the one who attacked her for only cutting her finger!" I hissed at him. He would not ruin my plans.

" I agree with Jasper. I cannot abandon Bella." Esme said in defense of Jasper, who had dropped his head into his hands in shame.

" I refuse to stay here any longer. I will not hurt Bella anymore. I am leaving weather you want to come with me or not." I said knowing that Esme would come with me if she had to choose between us.

"What? You are not only going to abandon Bella, but you would abandon us too?" Carlisle asked in blatant shock.

"I'm going with Edward. We only bring trouble to Bella." Alice said looking sad. I burst into laughter inside. Apparently the shopping won out over the human.

"How could you leave your sister like that Alice?" Rosalie asked acidly.

"What do you care Rose, you hate Bella?" Alice said, matching her tone.

"You know damn well that, that is a lie. I love Bella just like the rest of you do. I just have problems concerning her and her humanity." Rose finished quietly.

"If Alice is going then, I kind of have to go too." Jasper said, his words muffled by his hands that he still had covering his face.

"I guess you leave us no choice then." I don't want the family to split so I guess we will be moving. When should we go?" Carlisle asked.

"Now. You all should go now. I am going to wait till tomorrow to say goodbye to Bella. None of you should say goodbye to her. I want her to have a clean break. And Alice, no checking her future anymore. No one is to contact her. She needs us to disappear all together from her so she can move on." I said and turned my back on the family and walked up to my room to start packing my stuff. I listened into their thoughts to see if they would listen to me.

Rosalie- That asshole. He knew that Carlisle wouldn't let the family tear apart. This is going to kill Bella! And now I will never have the chance to explain myself to her. I will never be able to tell her why I didn't like her being with Edward. And I can't contact her because that could cause fuckward to do something to her. UGHHH! I HATE HIM!...

Emmett- I cant even say goodbye. I can never see my little sister again. This hurts. I need my sister….

Alice- I wonder where we will move too. I hope its close to a bigger city….

Jasper- This family needs Bella. She makes us happy. Her emotions alone make me happy. The family is going to be depressed for a long time. Maybe I will go visit Charlotte and Peter for a while…

Esme- I cannot let this family be torn apart. I cannot let this family be torn apart. I cannot let this family be torn apart. Oh god I'm leaving Bella….

Carlisle- We are abandoning one of our children. We are monsters….

I felt a grin spread across my face. No one was going to go against me. Even Rose wont, she is too afraid that I will hurt Bella.

I own this family.

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review even if you didn't like it. But no flames please! =]]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. So, I really didn't want to have to write out all of bellas zombie stage so I just skipped it. I hope you don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or any of its characters.**

Bella POV

Its been months since my family abandoned me. The memories I have of them haunt me every day. It hurts so much to think about them, but it hurts even more to pretend they never existed. They never loved me. They never cared for me. But I cant hate them. No. I WONT hate them. They brought happiness into my life, and for that I am thankful. Even if they did take it all away.

Some of them I miss so badly its like I am hollow inside. But others, I guess I could say I am glad they are gone. I will always think of Esme as a mother to me. She is so loving and caring, and i would give anything for her to be happy. The same goes for Emmett. I miss his hugs, I miss his humor, and I really miss his brotherly protectiveness. I remember the first time I saw him, I was intimidated by his size and how stern and scary he looked. Looking back on that now makes me laugh. I couldn't have been more wrong. Emmett was nothing more than an oversized teddy bear. God I miss him. And strangely enough, I miss his wife too. Rosalie and me never really got to talk alone. I know she didn't really like me, but I could tell that if I knew more about her, I would really like her. She was fierce, and independent, but around Emmett, she was incredibly vulnerable and sweet. I will forever respect her. And then there is Jasper. I regret never really getting to know him. But in a strange way I feel like I did know him on some level. His quietness always spoke volumes and I always found myself drawn to him. His presence was just so refreshing compared to the other Cullens. I feel terrible that he has to stay with them. They smother them with their energy and emotions. He is so quiet and calm while they are jumping all over they place. I doubt he ever really gets to relax.

Carlisle I find myself not missing that much. Yeah, it was nice having a doctor nearby so that I didn't have to go to the hospital all the time but other than that there isn't much to miss. He's supposed to be the leader and father of the coven, yet he is constantly letting Edward and Alice make the decisions. He lets Edward walk all over him. And he is completely blind to all of Edwards bad traits. Golden boy my ass. Edward is a creep. Plain and simple. I don't know what I was thinking. I blame it on the 'Dazzling'. He could completely manipulate any human anytime, and I let him do it to me. I should have known he was a creep the second he admitted he was stalking me. But nooooo I had to go and think it was hot. I was glad he found me worthy of stalking. And he was so possessive. I don't think I made a single decision for myself during that entire relationship. And of course Alice was no help on that front. She was just as much of a control freak as he was. She chose my clothes, told me how to act, what to do, how I would react to things. Those two are perfect for each other. They are both equally manipulative and controlling.

But no matter how I think of any of them now. It still is unbearably painful. I miss my family. I miss them so much it feels like my insides get shredded when I think of them. I just wish I had gotten the chance to say goodbye. To tell Esme and Emmett that I love them, and that I wish I got to spend more time with Rosalie and Jasper. I know its pointless to hope I will see them again but I do it anyway.

I sat up in my bed and looked around my room. It was still dark outside, but I could hear Charlie down in the kitchen getting all of his fishing equipment sorted for his weekend trip with Harry and Billy. I'm glad I have gotten better at hiding my pain from Charlie. I know it hurts him to see me sad. I listened to him for a few more minutes until I heard him shut the front door and get into his car. As he started driving away I stood and grabbed my bathroom bag and walked from my room.

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror and grimaced. I looked like hell. I had dark circles under my eyes and I was even paler than normal. My cheek bones were more prominent because I had lost so much weight. My eyes held little life. And my looking at it all together including my wild mess of bed head, and I looked like a crazy person. But all in all, I looked better than I had last week. I will forever be grateful to Charlie for waking me up from my zombie like state.

FlashBack.

_Charlie sank down next to me at the kitchen table and let out a long sigh. I could feel his eyes on me, but kept my head down with my eyes on my English homework. _

"_Bells look at me." Charlie demanded. I lifted my head an inch or two and looked at my father. But I wasn't really looking at him, It was more like I was looking through him_

"_Bella, you need to snap out of this. I know you miss the Cullens, and I know that Edward hurt you when he left, but you are wasting away and I will not let this go on." He said, and I nodded. In all honesty, I heard his words, but they didn't really register with me. All I felt was the pain at the mention of HIS name and the name of the family that had left me._

_ I looked back down at my homework without saying anything and Charlie slammed his fist back down on the table. I didn't even jump, but I did bring my eyes back to his face._

"_God damn it Bella! If you don't snap out of it I am going to have to have you committed. You are starving yourself. You aren't even living anymore. Cant you see that you are hurting me and your mother by being like this?" He was yelling at first, but by the end, his tone became pleading._

_ Was I really hurting Charlie? That thought alone hurt me more than I could imagine. I might not be happy but I couldn't let Charlie suffer along with me. I focused my eyes on Charlies, trying as hard as I could to really see him. He looked aged, and thinner than he should be. He looked exhausted._

"_I'll try dad. I really will. I'll try for you." I said quietly. A wide grin spread across his face and he pulled me into a hug._

'_Thank you Bells." HE whispered and I wrapped my arms around him too._

End Flashback

I had been trying really hard, ever since. And it has been working kinda. Im no longer running on autopilot at the very least.

I quickly took a short shower and walked back to my room. I pulled on a pair of pale blue trucker jeans that has a whole mid thigh on the right leg and another hole on the knee of the left leg, and matched it with a v neck dark grey long sleeved shirt, and my classic converse.

I hopped down the stairs and looked at the time. It was 5:30 in the morning on a Friday, and I didn't have school.

I was going to the meadow.

I grabbed a few granola bars and a bottle of water and put them in a small backpack and ran out to my truck. I shoved the key in the ignition and turned and y truck roared to life.

I didn't pass a single person on the drive, the town was completely silent other than the sound of my truck. I stopped at the trailhead and tucked my keys underneath the drivers seat. I grabbed my bag and started my trek into the forest. I was swallowed by darkness as soon as I crossed the tree line, but instead of being scared as I probably should, I felt oddly comforted.

By the time I reached the meadow the sun had risen behind the clouds and I could see everything. I had only been to the meadow a few days ago, but it felt like forever and I promptly sank to the ground and inhaled the fresh air deeply. I felt all my muscles relax and I laid down and looked at the clouds up above me. They were thin and pale and it looked like the sun could break through, but I knew better than to hope for that. The sun hardly ever broke through. I closed my eyes and continued with my deep breathing, and before I knew it I drifted to sleep.

**AN: I was going to end it here but decided that it would have been really boring if I had.**

I jerked awake, what seemed like a few minutes later but judging by the fact that the sun was straight above me, it had been a few hours. I stretched and looked around for whatever had disturbed my dreamless sleep. I saw nothing, but I was positive that there was something there.

I grabbed my water bottle out of my bag and took a swig. Still feeling like there was someone nearby, I quickly screwed the lid back on and stood. I bent over and grabbed my bag. As soon as I Had straightened up again I heard a low ferocious growl in the woods in the direction of my truck. I froze instantly.

It wasn't him. It couldn't be him. But if its not him then who is it?

There was another loud growl that was followed immediately by a a loud screeching that sounded like tearing metal. Then before I could blink, I saw a blur and then I was in solid granite arms speeding through the woods on someones back. I looked at my captor and saw to my immense surprise, that it was Laurent.

"Laurent?" I asked puzzled as my heart started slowing down.

"Hello Bella." He said and he turned his head back to look at me and I saw that his eyes were a light butterscotch.

"I see the Denali coven converted you." I smiled.

He nodded and grinned back. He studied my face for a second, then turned his face forward again. I looked forward too and then the situation really sunk in and my heart started picking up its pace again.

"Uh, Laurent, would you mind telling me what the hell just happened? Where are we going?" I asked and waited while he seemed to deate in his head weather or not to tell me. "You had better tell me Laurent. Im not like I used to be. I will not be kept in the dark." I said firmly, and he sighed. I knew what I said was technically not true seeing as their was no way that I could force him to do anything. But I hoped it would work anyway.

"Victoria is after you." He said finally. I stiffened and my heart pounded.

"Continue." I prompted, needing to know more.

" I met up with her a few days ago while I was out on a hunt. She said that she was going to kill you because your vamps killed james. I told her I would help because I knew that I wouldn't be able to get to you before she did. So we followed your scent to the meadow and she was about to lunge at you but I stopped her. She wont be able to move again for about 12 hours and by then we will have lost her." HE said absentmindedly like he was thinking hard about something.

"But the Cullens are gone. They left me. They don't care weather I live or die anyway." I yelled.

"That does not matter to her. She knows that James would want you finished, and so she has plans to do just that. " HE said and I growled in frustration.

"So where are we going?" I sighed.

" We will stop in the next town and steal a car. Then I am taking you to Texas. I have friends there who will very likely help us." He said and again he drifted into thought.

"These friends aren't the Cullens are they?" I asked timidly.

"No."

"Are they…… Vegetarian?"

"No. But you needn't worry. They only eat serious criminals. You know, murderers, rapists, drug dealers. That sort." He assured me and I exhaled in relief.

"Wait! What about my dad? Victoria will kill him!" I immediately started to panic.

"Calm, little one. She will not harm your father. She will follow us. Of that, I am sure." He said confidently, and I let his words calm me.

We got to a small town no less than 45 minutes later and he kept to the alley ways. It was mid afternoon and I was very nervous that we would be seen, but then again, with the speed he is going, noone will be able to see more than a blur anyway.

He ran us into a parking girage and let me down at the passenger side of a black and silver Audi Abt TT-R. He somehow got inside the car and quickly disabled the alarm. He unlocked my door and I slid in just as he had managed to start it.

Pretty soon we were speeding out of the town limits and I relaxed back into the seat and yawned loudly.

"Sleep, Little One. I promise you are safe with me." I met his eyes and he smiled. I nodded and smiled back, then promptly closed my eyes and slid off into a blissfully dreamless sleep.

**AN: I hope you liked it! And in answer to some questions. Esme, Rose, and Em will be back eventually. I promise!**

**And the more reviews I get, the faster I will update.**

**Thanks guys!**

**-R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Sorry I didnt update sooner! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns.**

Laurent POV

Bellas breathing evened out and her heartbeat slowed and I knew that she had fallen asleep. I studied her with my peripheral vision and had to hold back a growl at the sight of her. Compared to the last time I had seen her she looked dead. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and her skin was tight over her bones from weight loss. When I had first met her, she had been full of life and she unconsciously oozed her feelings on everyone else. But now she was empty, void. I had only ever been around her in the baseball field and then after at the cullen house, but even I could tell the drastic difference. If one of the cullens had seen her like this they wouldn't even recognize the person she used to be.

Around three in the mornig, Bellas heart rate began to increase, she rolled over and whimpered sever times. Then without warning she screamed the most pain and fear filled scream I had ever heard. I quickly pulled over to the sid of the road and turned to her. I shook her shoulders jently.

"Bella! Wake up!" I said, trying to hold back the panic in my voice. Her eyes snapped open and she looked frantically around the car before landing on me. Relief flooded her features and she began to quietly cry.

"She had caught up with us and had taken me from you. She took me home and made me watch her torture my dad." She sobbed and I ran my fingers through her hair softly.

"Shhh, Little One. She wont be able to even move for a few more hours, and by that time you will be safe." I said quietly. " And I already told you, your dad is safe. She will want to find us before she forms a plan." Bella nodded slightly and I pulled away from her and started to drive again.

"So how do you know the vampires that we are going to?" She asked me after about an hour.

" I met them during a time when Victoria and James and I went our separate ways for a while. We had been hunting the same person, normally that would have ended in a fight over prey, but for some reason it was different. Anyway, we kept in touch, I see them every few years or so. And the last time I saw them one of them told me that I would need help and it would be for a strange reason. They told me to come straight to them." She cocked her head to the side for a second before realization covered her features.

"So one of them is gifted. That is how they knew you would be needing their help." She said it as more of a statement than a question but I nodded anyway.

She looked at my face intently for a few moments before sighing.

"When we come to the next town drop me at a diner so that I can take care of human things and you can hunt." She instructed and I had to fight back a smile. She really did know our kind well.

We sat in comfortable silence until we reached a small town and I left her at a 24 hour Diner with a promise that I would be back in an hour. I hunted quickly, taking down several large dear and an Elk. I looked at my phone and noticed I still had around 15 minutes until I needed to get back to Bella. I quickly scrolled through my contacts until I found the one I needed and Pressed send. I only had to wait two rings before I got an answer.

"You will be getting here a little before noon." He said without so much as a greeting.

"Good to know. And make sure you all have fed before we get there." I said and heard his wife asking why in the background.

"Who is 'we'?" He asked.

"You will see a little before noon. Just hunt. Trust me. Goodbye Peter."

Bella POV.

After eating and freshening up a bit I went back to the car and got in the passenger seat and waited for Laurent to get back. I could not believe that I was being hunted by a vampire AGAIN! This time though, I was being protected by a very different group than before, that's for sure. A recently converted 'vegetarian', and two human drinkers. This should be an interesting experience.

I relaxed into the seat and with those thoughts swirling around my head, I drifted off to sleep again.

I awoke to find that we were driving again, and that the sun was almost straight overhead. I stretched as much as I could in the confined space and my knees cracked loudly. I saw Laurent stiffen out of the corner of my eye at the noise.

"Don't worry, nothing is broken, it didn't even hurt. IT was just my joint popping from being in one position for so long." I explained and he relaxed a little. "So where are we?"

"About an hour outside Houston." He said stiffly and I could tell that he needed to hunt again soon.

"Laurent why don't you try rolling down the windows, that should make it a bit more bearable." I suggested and he did just that. I watched as he took a small tentative breath then relax back into the seat.

"Thank you, that is so much better." HE said and smiled a bit at me.

"So how far are we from our destination?" I asked as I watched the trees fly by my window.

"About a 20 minutes to a half hour." He said and I immediately stiffened.

What would happen if these vamps didn't like me? What if they didn't want to help protect me from Victoria?

"Relax Little One. You are in no danger from these vampires." Laurent said after sending my stress.

"But what if they don't want to help me? You cannot protect me on your own and I will not have you getting hurt over trying to protect me." I said and crossed my arms tight to my stomach.

"I have already contacted them. They know that I am not alone, and I told them that they needed to hunt before we arrived. They do not know that you are a human, but that shouldn't matter. I have great faith that they will help us. And do not fear for my safety, I am plenty capable of protecting myself." He said the last part with a grin, and his teeth flashed as if to prove his point.

I started wringing my hands and bouncing my leg as my nerves started to get to me. I took plenty of deep calming breaths to keep myself from hyperventilating. Laurent all of a sudden took a sharp left onto a pretty much hidden road much like the cullens hidden driveway. I continued to watch the trees fly by, and occasionally looked up to stare at the clear sky and bright sun.

"Are you ready little one?" He asked and I turned back to look at him. I nodded, not sure if I would be able to speak without my voice breaking from the stress. He reached over and placed his hand on my knee and squeezed it gently.

I looked ahead as the trees started to thin, and out of seemingly nowhere a very large Log cabin came into view. It was beautiful, with big windows and a porch that wrapped all the way around the front of the house. There were two swings hanging high in the only tree in their front yard way to high for any human to get to without a ladder. And their was a large lake that I could see behind the house.

This place trumped the Cullen mansion, hands down.

Laurent stopped the car in the yard and I paused and took a big breath. I let it out in a huge burst and swung my door open.

"Lets do this shall we?" I said with mock bravery.

He smiled and opened his door and ran around to stand besides me as I closed my door. I was so nervous that my knees gave out and I fell. Laurent caught me with a smirk and swung me up onto his back. I crossed my ankles over his stomach and held his shoulders loosely.

"Hello my friend!" I heard a very smooth feminine voice call form the house. I looked up at the front door and saw two people standing under the shade of the overhang, on the front porch. In a second, we were standing right in front of them.

One was a male with shortish dark blonde, almost brown, wavy hair. He had the familiar sharp features that vampires usually came with, and eerie scarlet eyes that seemed to shine. Indicating that he had recently fed. He was probably around 6 feet tall and he was lean, but definitely muscular. The woman standing next to him reminded me a lot of a model of course. She had chest length light blonde waves, and a face that could easily put Rosalie to shame. She had voluptuous curves with a small waist. And she too was very tall. Probably 5'10''. She had well toned muscles and very long legs. And just like Rosalie, being around her had instantly killed and confidence I had, which admittedly wasn't much.

"Peter, Charlotte, It is good to see you again." Laurent nodded to them as he said his greeting.

"It is good to see you too friend. And who is this lovely girl you have with you?" Peter asked.

I wiggled in Laurents grasp, letting him know I wanted to get off his back. HE carefully lowered me until I was standing firmly on the ground behind him. I stepped around him and held my hand out to Peter first. He grinned widely at my bravery and purposely flashed his teeth, and when I didn't show fear, he grinned wider. He reached out and took my hand and felt myself relax at the familiar coolness.

"It is nice to meet you. I'm Bella Swan." I said and turned to shake hands with Charlotte as well.

"You are different aren't you?" Peter asked and I looked at him curiously.

"So you are the one with the gift then." I surmised and grinned at him.

He looked shocked at my words for a second before laughing.

"Yes, I am the one with the gifts. Did Laurent fill you in on the way here?" He asked once he was odnt laughing.

"No I didn't. I only told her that one of you said the next time I came I would need your help. She figured out the rest on her own." Laurent said and grinned at their surprised expressions.

"What? Just because Im human, doesn't mean im dim." I said and crossed my arms across my chest, feeling slightly offended at their surprise. That set all three of them into fits of laughter. I growled quietly and Charlotte grinned at me looking very amused.

"Did you just growl?" She asked and I mentally cursed vampire hearing.

"Yes I did. You all do it, so why cant I?" I said stubbornly to hide my embarrassment. She smiled at me again and turned me and pulled me to her side so I was facing the others next to her. She wrapped her arm casually around my shoulder.

"I like her. She's a keeper." She said and I saw the other two nod.

"Ok Laurent. Now I know I said that you would need our help and that it would be under weird circumstances, but I don't know what those circumstances are." Peter said looking at Laurent.

"Its not him that needs your help. Its me." I interjected before Laurent could answer.

"You need our help? What could possibly be going on with you that you would need more than one vampires help with?" Charlotte asked me.

"Short version?" I asked and Peter and Char nodded.

"My ex- boyfriend who just happened to be a vampire, killed a vampire who was tracking me." I help up my wrist so that they could see the cresent mark on my arm. They both growled quietly, immediately recognizing the granite scar. "The vampire I was with dumped me, and I was abandoned by him and his coven. Now the mate of the vampire he killed is after me. Mate for mate you know? She knows they left, but she doesn't care." Peter was growling and glaring into the woods as if Victoria would pop out at any second. Charlotte held me tighter against her side.

Before anyone could say anything I heard a door inside the house shut and I saw Laurent stiffen and sniff the air. He had a look of recognition in his eyes and he glanced between the front door and me in panic. He moved so he was blocking me from view just as the front door opened.

"I didn't know you were having someone over." A very familiar voice said, then paused. "Laurent? What are you doing here, I thought you were with the Denali coven." He said and I gripped as hard as I could onto Charlottes side. She looked down at me and I motioned for her to move Laurent. She pushed him sideways a little and then moved so I could see the other person. I tightened the death hold I had on her side as I looked into the butterscotch eyes of a very beautiful, very familiar, golden haired vampire.

I inhaled sharply as I took him in.

"Jasper."

**YAY! Jaspers back! So, should I have bella be mad at him for a bit or not? **

**Bahaha! Sorry about the cliffy... kinda. **

**I will update soon, i promise. If you review i will even update again today =]]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long. My mom made me go shopping for gardening tools with her. BLEH!**

**Anyhoo. I hope you enjoy this. I'll update again tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer- SM owns.**

Bella POV

Jasper. Jasper was here. Jasper was standing in front of me with the happiest smile in the world on his face. I had Jasper back. But….

Jasper left me. He shouldn't be happy to see me. I shouldn't be happy to see him. But I am. But im also unbelievably pissed.

I moved away from Charlottes grasp and stood in front of him. Then I did one of the stupidest things in the world. I slapped him.

It stung my hand like crazy, and it didn't even phase him, but I didn't care. Then I did the one thing I knew could hurt him. I sent him all the emotions I had felt when they all left me. I concentrated on them and then I threw them at him.

His knees buckled and he fell to the ground, clutching at his chest. Peter and Charlotte were at his side in the blink of an eye. I reigned all of the emotions in. And Jasper stared at me in disbelief.

"That is what I went through when your family left. I had to deal with that alone. You didn't even say goodbye Jazz. I admit, I didn't expect you to say goodbye because we never got to know each other because of fuckward. But you could have at least told Alice to say goodbye. Or Emmett. You just abandoned me like I was nothing." With that last part I fell to my knees in front of him and I felt silent tears begin to fall from my eyes.

"Wait, so you are the human that the Cullens told?" Peter said and I laughed shakily.

"No shit. Unless there is some other human that they abandoned that I should know about." I grinned at him and him and Charlotte burst into laughter.

I turned to look back at jasper, when he lunged forward and pulled me to my feet, before pulling me to him in a tight hug. Without even having to think about it, I hugged him back. I inhaled deeply and relaxed against him. He smelled like the forest and honeysuckle.

While still keeping his arms around me, he pulled back to look at my face.

"Bella. I am so sorry. I fought for you. I told them that we shouldn't go, that it would hurt you. But Edward said you wouldn't even care about my opinion after what happened on your birthday. He told me you wouldn't want to see me." He stared into my eyes pleading for me to understand. To forgive him.

"Jazz I didn't mean to explode at you. I don't care about what happened at my party. That wasn't your fault, I never held that against you and I never will. But I am so sad about how your family left. I shouldn't take it out on you… you were just the first Cullen I happened to see." I said and shrugged.

"He isn't a Cullen anymore Bella. This boy has gone back to his roots now." Peter smirked at me. I looked questioningly at Jasper.

"Come inside. I will tell you everything that has happened since I last saw you. And you can tell me what you have done since then too." He let go of my waist and grabbed my hand instead, and laced his fingers through mine.

"We will leave you to talk. We will go to town and get food for the human." Charlotte said and she grabbed both Peter and Laurents hands and they were out of sight in seconds.

I let Jasper drag me through the front door and I was surprised by the interior of the house. I expected it to be completely modernized just like the cullen house. But it was rather rustic. The walls were mainly all wood and their dining room table and chairs looked hand carved. The living room was beautiful, it was very open and was mainly all windows that looked over the front yard.

Jasper let go of my hand and sat on one end of the couch. I sat down on the other end and pulled my knees to my chest, and leaned against the corner where the backrest met the arm of the couch. I just sat and stared at him for a second and waited for him to say something. His eyes were pitch black with some emotion I couldn't really recognize. It looked like anger and guilt. Finally he let out a long breath and I saw him clench and unclench his fists.

"What did we do to you?" He whispered to himself. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear but I did anyway.

"You left me. They left me. I broke. Trust me. I look a hell of a lot better than I did last week." I said and with the sincerity I was throwing at him he knew I wasn't lying.

"Bella. I didn't want to leave you. I really didn't. Neither did some of the others. But Edward said it was to keep you safe from us and Alice agreed. I couldn't leave her so I went too. But until Alice agreed, I just want you to know that I really did tell them that we shouldn't leave. I didn't want to leave you." He said, and against my better judgment I believed him. I could easily understand that he couldn't leave Alice. It sucks to lose the one you love.

"Jasper. I understand that you couldn't separate yourself from the one you love. I know that. I learned the hard way. But I don't understand why you would care about leaving me anyway. We never spoke at all, except for in that hotel in phoenix." I said and I let my curiosity over rule my anger at Edward for saying it was to protect me.

"Of course I didn't want to leave you Bella. You are family to me! Even tho I didn't get to speak to you as I wanted, I do feel I know you. Hell I probably know you better than you do yourself from knowing your emotions. You were always so free and your emotions are always pure. You were so selfless and caring. You accepted all of us despite the fact that we were vampires. You loved us all unconditionally. I always loved when you were in the house because your emotions made me feel so happy and at peace. I didn't want to leave you." His tone was pleading again and I nodded as I let it all sink in.

Ha! I knew the Cullens emotions sucked for him to be around. Im glad I don't smother him with my ever changing emotions.

"Why do you feel relieved and smug?" He asked and I looked at him to see his head cocked to the side.

I laughed and he smiled at the sound.

"Well, I have come to think about the members of the family that I miss the most. And believe it or not you are on that list. But just the other day I was thinking that I felt sorry for you, because I know that the Cullens emotions are probably overwhelming to be around. That they are probably smothering you. And I am both relieved and smug that, that isn't the case with me." I said and I blushed a little at the admission but shook it off.

He laughed loudly for a second, and I could see the pure happiness in his eyes.

"Oh Darlin', you have no idea how true that is. Their emotions ARE suffocating. But you really are a joy to be around. The purity of your emotions, even the bad ones, are very refreshing." He said and grinned at me.

"Good to hear." I smirked.

"So who else do you miss most?" He asked and moved so he was in pretty much the same position as I was.

"Well Esme of course. And Emmett. I miss him terribly. And Rosalie. I never got to know her. And I know she doesn't like me much, but I really admire her. And you. I hated that I never got to be around you because of fuckward and that stupid pixie bitch." I finished with venom in my voice. "Oh and no offence on that last part. I know you love her and everything." I shrugged.

"On the contrary, I think pixie bitch fits her perfectly." He said and I stared at him in shocked confusion.

"Uhhhh. I think I am missing something here." I stated.

"I will tell you everything I promise. As long as you tell me what happened after we left first." He said and I sighed.

"You aren't going to like it. I mean you practically already know because I showed you." I said pointedly and he winced as he remembered my emotions.

"Please?" He asked and I could see that his eyes had returned to gold.

"Fine. Well after Edward left me in the woods-" A growl erupted from Jasper and I looked at him shocked.

"He did what?" He snarled.

"Oops. I really thought you knew." I said and I watched as yet again his eyes turned to black in anger.

"Tell me what he did Bella." He demanded and I nodded but feared he would break something once he knew.

"I will, just promise me you wont freak or break anything. If you really need to you can go tear down a tree alright?" I asked and he nodded stiffly.

"Well after my party he took me home and left me on the front porch without even a hug goodbye. That had me terrified, and then the next day at school, he didn't show at all. I was so afraid he was mad at me. Then when I was pulling into the driveway after school, I saw him pacing at the tree line. I got out of the car and walked over to him. He grabbed my bag and ran it to the front door then he came back to me. He asked me if I would go for a walk with him and I agreed of course. I always did everything he asked." I said and clenched my hands in my hair and exhaled loudly.

"Now this is where you will get mad." I warned and he nodded again.

"Well he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the forest. We had probably been walking for around five minutes when he stopped and turned to me. He dropped my arm and took a step back from me. He had a strange look in his eye as he looked at me. It was like he was disgusted. I asked him what was wrong and he told me that the family was leaving. I told him that I would go pack a bag but he said that I wasn't invited. I asked him what he meant and he got this mean look in his eye and he smiled hugely and said that he was finally gonna be able to get away from me. He said it was about time and that he would finally be able to discard his toy and that I was no longer useful to him. I begged him not to leave me and told him that I loved him and he just laughed. He said that I was never loved by him and that I was purely around for his entertainment. He said that I was worthless and ugly and that I was never good enough to be a part of the cullen clan. He said that I would never see any of you again and be happy that he let me keep my life. And with that he ran off into the woods. I tried to follow him, to try and talk him out of it. But I just ended up stumbling around the woods for hours. Finally I gave up and just curled up on the floor. I honestly hoped I would die. But I was found by a search party. I was catatonic and unresponsive for probably 3 months after. Only about a week ago did Charlie snap me out of it." I said and felt consumed by the guilt of making Charlie and my mom suffer.

I looked up at Jasper and saw that he was shaking uncontrollably.

"Just go outside Jazz." I whispered. Instead tho he crawled down the couch until he reached me. He put his hands on either side of my head and leaned down. I knew he wasn't mad at me and I knew he wasn't going to hurt me, so I wasn't afraid. Just wary.

"You were always too good for him Bella. You were too good for the family. You are beautiful, and loving, and intelligent. You could never be worthless. I will never let him hurt you again. I will protect you for eternity. I swear." He said and he was projecting his honesty. I felt waves of love, happiness, and peace engulf me and I lifted my arms from my sides and reached up and put them on his shoulders. I looked into his eyes and breathed deeply.

"Thank you Jazz. Im glad I have you back." I smiled and his eyes lightened immediately. He moved so he was no longer hovering over me, instead he sat next to me. I moved so I was leaning into his side and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Your turn" I said and I felt him stiffed slightly. I put my hand on his knee and squeezed it slightly in encouragement.

"Well first I need to tell you about why I couldn't control myself around you." He said and I turned to face him. I was about to object when he covered my mouth with his hand. "Bella. I need you to know this." He begged and I nodded. He took his hand from my mouth and put it over my hand on his leg.

" Well. When you first had the paper cut everyone was absolutely fine. I just simply held my breath as did everyone else. But then Edward shoved you back and you cut your arm on all the glass. I thought he was trying to get you away from him or was trying to protect you from us but now after what you said im not sure. But when you started bleeding so much everyone felt the bloodlust. And I felt everyone elses on top of my own. Including Edward and you are his singer. That was why I was so out of control. That is one of the reasons I hate my gift sometimes." He said and I squeezed his knee again to get him to meet my eyes.

"I know I already said this. But I never ever blamed you for attacking me. Hell, im your natural food source and you have been neglecting it for a very long time. Animal blood keeps you only barely satisfied enough. Your inner nasty wanted what it had been craving. I understood that the second it happened. Don't act so guilty." I said and he had a small smile playing on his lips.

"But if I hadn't attacked you then Edward never would have had a reason to leave you." He said. God it was like he was trying to get me to hate him or something.

"Just another reason to thank you I guess. Im glad he left. He was possessive and overbearing, an completely controlling. I can see that now. And besides. He didn't want to stay with me. He would have come up with another reason to convince everyone to go anyway. Now would you get on with your story already?" I grinned at him to prove that I really had forgiven him.

His face broke into a large grin and he nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Thank you." He whispered. I felt him breath in my scent deeply then he pulled back and smiled at me.

"Well after Edward came home from dropping you off he said that we needed to leave. He said that we had to keep you safe from ourselves and that we were being selfish for keeping you around when we were so dangerous to you. Emmett refused to leave his baby sister and Esme refused to abandon her daughter. I said that I didn't want to leave and Edward blew up screaming at how I shouldn't have an opinion on the subject because I was the one to attack you anyway. Eventually Edward said that he would leave us if we didn't go with him. Alice agreed and Rosalie was so pissed at them. She couldn't understang how they could just abandon you so easily when they had claimed that they loved you. Since Alice was going I agreed to go. And Carlisle said that he wouldn't let the family fall apart so he had the rest of us go to." I scoffed loudly, interrupting him and rolled my eyes.

"See that right there is why I don't miss Carlisle. Yeah he would use the excuse that he was only doing it for the family, but we all know that he lets Fuckward and that fucking pixie walk all over him. He is no real Coven leader. He would do everything they asked. Everyone does." I said angrily. Jasper squeezed my shoulder gently and I met his eyes and smiled apologetically. "Sorry. Continue."

"Well after that was decided, Edward said that he didn't want any of us to say goodbye to you. That we couldn't see you again at all. And that Alice was not allowed to look into your future. He said he wanted you to have a clean break. So we all packed up and left. Carlisle only felt resigned, Esme felt to terrible and guilty and she had tons of self loathing. To her it was like she was abandoning her child. Emmett was depressed all the time. He barely ever told jokes. He stopped his pranks. Rosalie was so angry at Edward all the time and she felt so regretful. She always liked you Bella. It was the fact that you were with Edward. She never liked him and she thought you were too good for him. She talked to me about that not long after we left. Edward was so damn happy. I never could understand why. But he acted sad. He was always good at the tortured act but he couldn't hide his joy from me. And now I understand it. And Alice. Well Alice was just excited and hopeful. I asked her about it a few days later and she said that she was excited about the move and hopeful that there would be a good place to shop. I was so completely shocked. She was completely indifferent about leaving you. Me and Rose just wanted to tear her head off. Rose damn near did. I left Alice. The heartless bitch. And she didn't even care. She said that she knew we wouldn't last forever so it didn't really matter when we ended it. I left the family and came back to live with my brother. Whitlock is my last name now. It was my human last name." He grinned at that last part but I could see the sadness in his eyes.

I did pretty much the same thing that he did at the end of hmy story. I got on my knees on the couch and moved so I was sitting on his lap facing him with my knees on either side of his thighs. I lifted my hands so one was cupping his cheek and one was resting on his neck.

"Jasper Whitlock." I said firmly and he smiled as I used his real name. "You don't need her. She was a total fool to let you go. You can do so much better than her manipulative controlling nonexistent ass." I said and he laughed outright.

"Seriously jazz the chick has the body of a 12 year old boy." I said and smirked. He laughed harder. When he calmed down he met my eyes again.

"Thanks Darlin'." He said and I smiled and nodded.

"Jasper, I will always be there for you. You will never lose me. I swear. I care about you, and that wont change anytime soon." I said and I concentrated on sending him love, and happiness, and a bit of protectiveness. His eyes shined brightly and he pulled me against him in a tight hug. He buried his face against my neck and I relaxed against him.

"Im so glad I have you back Bella. Im never letting you get away again. I wont lose you." He murmered against my neck and I felt my heart swell.

"I will never leave you Jazz. I don't want to lose you either." I whispered and kissed his neck gently.

"Well don't you two just look like your having fun." A voice said from behind me and both Jasper and I jumped. I opened my eyes and looked up at the other three who were standing in the doorway.

"Hello Peter." Me and jasper said together.

**Well I hope you liked it. Edward is such an ass isnt he? Ugh! i hate him. **

**So no other Vamps are gonna come soon. Maybe in a few chapters =]**

**tell me what you think about when i should have Jazz and Bella get together.**

**love ya!**

**-R**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would have waited until tomorrow to update again, but i couldn't wait =]**

**Hope you enjoy =]**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer Owns!**

Peter POV

We left the walmart and loaded the car with all the clothes and food we got for Bella. I don't know what it is about this human, but the moment I saw her I knew she was meant for us. She is meant to be a Vampire. She will make our family whole and she will keep us together.

"Lets head back. They should have had enough time to talk by now." Charlotte said, and with that we all piled in the car and started back for the house.

"The Major needs to know about Victoria. He isn't going to like it." I said and shivered at the thought of him in a rage.

"I will inform him of everything that happened as soon as we get back. Bella will probably want to take a shower or something and I can tell him then." Laurent said and I suddenly felt all wrong at the thought of Bella not being there.

"No. Bella has to be there. Otherwise Jazz will go into a rage. But Bella keeps him calm. He will keep control as long as she is in sight." I said. Char and Laurent looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you insane? If the Major loses control with Bella in the room, noone will be able to keep him from hurting her." Char said and I could hear the panic in her voice.

"Look I just know that Bella has to be in the room. Otherwise it will end very bad." I said and she and Laurent growled.

It was silent the rest of the drive back. We got out of the car and grabbed the grocery bags. I looked in the front window at the living room and saw Bella straddling Jaspers lap and he was laughing.

"Hey. Looks like they are getting friendly." I said to the others and gestured at the window where Jazz was now hugging Bella to him with his face in her neck.

"He'd better not bite her." Laurent growled and I laughed.

"He wont." I said and we all ran to the front door. I opened it silently and walked into the living room.

"Well don't you two just look like you're having fun." I said and I had to hold back a laugh as both of them jumped. Bella is a human with dull senses, it makes sense that I caught her off guard. But Jasper? He should have known I was there.

"Hello Peter." They said in unison.

I laughed and set the bags of clothes next to Bella. She looked at them curiously and then looked back at me and arched an eyebrow in question.

"We noticed you didn't bring any clothes. You must have left in a hurry." She looked at Jasper as I said that. She seemed nervous to tell him about her leaving forks.

"Uhhh. Yeah. It was a pretty sudden departure." She said hesitantly and I could see Jasper stiffen.

"Well Bella, why don't you and Jasper get in a more comfortable position and we can all talk about your reason for being here." I said and she blushed in embarrassment and rolled off of Jaspers lap immediately. She sat with her side pressed against him and her back leaning on the back of the couch. But Jasper just lifted her up so she was sitting on him with her back against his chest. Both of them seemed to relax at the contact. I decided to store that away in my mind to think about later.

I walked to the kitchen and helped them put stuff away then we all walked back to the living room. Charlotte and I took the love seat the couch and Laurent took the Chair that faced both.

"Ok Bella. Why don't you tell us what happened when you left Forks." I prompted and she stiffened. Jazz squeezed one of her hands and she relaxed a little.

"Well. I already told you the gist of it. But I guess Jazz wasn't there for that." She paused and angled her head back so she could see Jasper. "This is another one you aren't going to like. And yet again. If you get mad don't break anything inside just go out to the trees. Promise?" She said and he nodded.

I looked to Char and Laurent and they seemed a bit surprised at the exchange. Bella took a deep breath so she could start her story and we all waited to know what would happen.

This should be exciting.

Bella POV

I turned my face away from Jasper and relaxed against him once again.

"Ok Jazz. You remember James and Victoria? Laurents old companions." I felt him nod. "Well Victoria was James' mate. So she is very angry at us for killing him. She blames me and Edward for his death. So she is coming after me to get her revenge. The whole mate for mate thing. Also im pretty sure she just wants to finish what james started." I said it all in a rush but I could tell he understood because he was shaking again.

I scooted off his lap and kneeled on the couch next to him. I turned his face towards me and put my hands on either side of his neck.

"They aren't here now. Im with you and Im safe. I told you I wasn't going anywhere." I said firmly and his eyes lightened a little. He turned me and pulled me back so my back was flush against his chest. He buried his face against my neck and took deep breaths. His arms tightened around my waist slightly and he relaxed.

"Continue." He said softly and the others smiled at me with shocked expressions. I smiled at them.

"Ok, well I had no idea that she was still after me otherwise I would have been more careful, not that being careful would have made a difference. But After you all left, whenever I had some spare time, I would go to Edwards meadow. It was the one place that made me believe that I hadn't just made all of you up. I felt safe there. So I was at the meadow and I had fallen asleep. I woke up because I heard something, but I couldn't see what made the noise. But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me so I got my stuff packed up to leave. Right as I stood up I heard a loud growl in the forest and I knew immediately what it was. It stopped for a second then another one started and then I heard something like metal tearing. Then before I could blink I was on Laurents back and he was telling me Victoria was after me and we had to leave. That's pretty much it." I said and shrugged.

I looked at Laurent and nodded at him to tell us what had happened with him. He nodded and took a deep breath. Jasper continued to keep his face pressed against my neck.

"I was in Alaska hunting alone when Victoria showed up. She asked me to help her with something for old times sake. I knew she was up to something so I agreed. We ran back towards Washington and as soon as we got to Seattle, she told me about her plans to kill Bella. I went along with it knowing that I could never get to Bella before Victoria. We were going to her house. We were running throught the forest when we smelled her close by. We tracked her and found her starting to stand in the middle of the meadow. I growled to give her warning. Then Victoria growled and was about to spring. I tore off her legs and grabbed Bella. But you should be warned. She may have failed once, but she wont stop trying. She will probably find more help." I shivered at the thought of her trying again. Jasper was growling softly and I relaxed against him, causing him to relax as well.

"So that is why we came. I didn't want Laurent to have to protect me on his own, and he thought we would need help as well. But if you don't want to risk it I understand completely and I will leave." I said and I tried to lean forward but Jasper held me tightly against him and growled louder.

"No no. You are with us now. You aren't going anywhere." Peter said and grinned at me. Charlotte nodded from beside him and nodded her agreement while shooting me a kind smile.

"Laurent, what about you? Don't you have to tell the Denali coven whats going on. I mean you just up and left." I said and he nodded.

"I will probably have to return soon. But at the moment the Cullen family is there and I would think we don't want them to know about this." He said and everyone in the room growled….. including me.

Peter grinned at me and I blushed.

"Well what are we going to do then?" I asked and Peter looked deep in thought.

"Contact any and all allies you have and tell them to keep an eye out for Victoria. Ask some to befriend her and then tell us her plans." Jasper said, his voice slightly muffled by my neck.

"Good plan major. We will get started right away." Peter said and all three of them sped from the room.

"Thanks for helping me Jasper." I whispered and he lifted his head and turned my head to face him.

"I will always help you Bella. I need you safe." I blushed furiously and he grinned and traced a line across my cheek.

"How are you ok with being this close to me?" I asked and he looked to be deep in thought.

"Well after we left, I learned a lot more control. I was horrified that I had attacked you. And I knew that if I slipped again that you would have been disappointed. So im more in control now. But besides that, you are too important to me to even think about your blood. I could never hurt you." I felt a wave of sincerety and sighed.

"Jasper. If you slipped I wouldn't be disappointed. I could never be disappointed in regards to you. Besides, I meant what I said about humans being your natural food source. It wouldn't even bother me if your eyes were red instead of gold." I said and he seemed shocked by my words but then he laughed and shook his head.

"You are entirely too accepting Bella." He sighed and I leaned back against him again.

"Hey Jazz. Do you think im going to be needed for anything for about an hour?" He shook his head and I sighed in relief. "In that case can you tell me where the shower is?" I said and he grinned. He stood us both up and I grabbed the bags of clothes that the others bought me. He grabbed my free hand and pulled me out of the living room and towards the staircase. On the next landing he took me past three doors and opened the 4th. I could tell as soon as we walked in, that this was jaspers bedroom. There was a tattered confederate flag framed against the far wall. There were two floor to celing windows and the walls were painted a dark grey and red. The bed was wrought iron and the sheets were a deep purple. There were several guitar cases laying around and there was an entire wall of books.

He led me through the room to a door on the far side. It opened into a gorgeous master bathroom. The bath was a Jacuzzi bath with jets and there are several shower heads.

"Wow Jazz. I like I like!" I Laughed and he grinned at me. "Oh and I hope you dont mind me jacking some of your books to read." I said and he laughed.

"Take whatever you want Darlin'." He said and walked back out into the bedroom. "I will be outside if you need me. Just open the bedroom windows and you will be able to see me." I nodded and watched as he opened the window and jumped out. I shut the bathroom door and turned on the shower. Right as I was about to take off my shirt there was a nock on the door. I opened it to find charlotte standing there with another bag in her hands.

"I think you might be wanting these." She handed me the bag then she walked from the room. I looked inside to see my favorite body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. Their was a razor and lotion and a lufa.

"Thanks Char!" I called and I heard her laugh downstairs.

I set everything down in the shower and quickly peeled off my clothes and hopped in. The water relaxed all the muscles that had been sore from sitting in the car and I let out a content sigh.

I took this time to think about everything that happened in the past few days. I know I should feel overwhelmed but oddly I don't. I feel strangely safe and at peace. I never felt like this when I was with the Cullen family. But I really do trust peter and Char. And Laurent saved my life and is risking his own. And I am so happy to have Jazz back. And I can actually spend time with him now that I don't have anyone trying to keep him away from me.

I sped through my shower and wrapped myself in one of the fluffy towels I found in the cabinet. I dried my hair as much as I could then I looked through the bags. I found an entire bag full of bras and underwear and hoped that Charlote was the one to pick them out. Ignoring my embarrassment I pulled some on and then pulled on a pair of dark blue short jean shorts and a white wifebeater. I found a hairbrush in the bag that charlotte had brought up and I tugged it through my hair. I looked in the mirror and I barely recognized myself.

I didn't look dead anymore. I had color in my cheeks, and my eyes had life in them again. I still had dark circles under my eyes and I was really thin. But I did look better than I had.

I left the bathroom and walked over to the open window that Jazz had jumped out of. He was sitting about 15 yards away on the edge of the lake.

"Hey Jazz. " I said quietly, knowing he would hear me. His head whipped around and he grinned as he caught sight of me. I watched as he stood and then he was nothing but a blur before he was standing below me.

"Jump." He said and I looked at how far down he was and shook my head vehemently.

"Nuh uh! Hell no. I am not jumping out of a second story window." I crossed my arm over my chest and he frowned up at me. Then he looked behind me and a grin split his face in half. I turned around just in time for peter to push me backwards out the window.

I didn't even have time to scream before I was being cradled against Jaspers chest and he was laughing. I struggled in his arms for a second until he let me down. I huffed slightly and glared up at Peter who was still standing in the open window.

"God damnit Peter! If I ever become a vampire the first thing im gonna do is kick your ass." I hissed and he laughed outright.

"Ah. See that's where you are wring sister. See im unbeatable." He said proudly and Jasper scoffed.

"Unbeatable my ass. Charlotte can beat you no problem." Jazz said and Peter scowled at him.

"Yeah, but Bella didn't know that." He pouted and I tossed my head back and laughed.

"I do now. So you'd better hide when the time comes Petey." I grinned mischievously and he shuddered.

"Come on bells." Jazz said and he laced his fingers through mine. We walked towards the lake in silence. When we reached the waters edge he turned me to look at him. He put both hands on my shoulders and stared intently into my eyes.

"Did you mean that? Do you really still want to become one of us." He asked, never taking his eyes off of mine.

"Yes. I didn't want to become one of you just for Edward. I wanted it so I could stay with the family. Granted, this is a different family, but I feel like I belong here. I feel like im right where im supposed to be." I said and looked down. "But if you guys don't want me I would understand completely." I looked at him to show him I meant it.

"Of course we want you Bells. I just thought that after what happened you wouldn't want to be like us anymore." He said and he actually looked sad.

I had to laugh at that and I heard someone else join in from behind me and turned my head to see Peter and Charlotte strolling up to us.

"My sister is a smart one. She does belong with us. I sure as hell am not letting her go." Peter said and I grinned widely at him and ran over and hugged him tightly. He spun me around in a circle and I laughed. As soon as he set me down Charlotte pulled me to her and kissed my cheek.

"Of course we want you. Welcome to the Whitlock family." She grinned and hugged me.

"Hmm. Bella Whitlock. I like it." I said and all three of them smiled.

Jasper walked over to me and pulled me from Charlottes embrace and held me with my back against his chest. His arms wound around my waist and I placed my arms over his. I felt instantly more relaxed as soon as we came in contact.

Peter eyes us curiously and then a shit eating grin spread onto his face.

"What is it Peter?" I asked curiously and he shook his head.

"Peter why are you hiding something?" Jasper asked and again Peter shook his head, and this time he laughed.

"Oh nothing. Bella just belongs with the Whitlocks more than we knew." He said and then he ran off. Charlotte shrugged at us and then she sped off after him.

"Well that was weird" I said and I could feel Jasper laughing behind me.

"He is like that all the time. You'll get used to it eventually." He laughed again and then tightened his arms around my waist. I relaxed against him as his scent surrounded me.

I yawned loudly and Jasper laughed again and I blushed.

"Come on. You should sleep for a bit. I bet that car wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep." He said and he released all of me except for my hands.

We walked slowly back to the house and he stopped below the window. I eyed him warily and he grinned at me before picking me up bridal style and jumpind up and through the window. He carried me over to the bed and set me down.

"Hold on, hold on. Let me go change. Sleeping in jean shorts is pretty uncomfortable." I said and walked into the bathroom. I took off the jean shorts and pulled on a pair of knit black sorts instead.

I walked back out to the bed and got under the covers. I scooted all the way over and patted the empty space so he would lay down next to me.

"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked and he nodded. I waited for him to lie down next to me. And when he did, I snuggled into his side and put my head on his chest.

"Im glad I get a second chance at knowing you Jazz." I said as I relaxed against him.

"Me to Bella." He said and I felt him lean his head down and he kissed the top of my head. He sent me waves of calm, serenity, and security. It didn't take me long to drift off to sleep.

Jasper POV.

I listened as Bella's breathing evened out and her heart rate slowed. I am so happy to have her back. Victoria would die before she had a chance to hurt Bella again.

I closed my eyes and let Bellas steady breathing calm me.

"Jasper." She murmured. And I felt electricity course through me. I brushed my hands through her hair and waited to see if she would say anything else.

After a few minutes she moved around until she was completely pressd against my side and one of her arms came out from under the cover and held me to her.

"Jasper I wont ever leave you. Not unless you want me to." She said it clear as day, but she was obviously still sound asleep.

"I'll never want you to go Darlin'." I whispered and a small smile tugged at her lips.

"Good." She murmured. And I knew right then that I truly never would leave her again.

**=]] Cheezy ending I know. But i hope you liked it anyway.**

**Hmmmm I wonder what Peter knows...**

**Review and I will let you find out soon!**

**-R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie meyer owns.**

Bella POV

I woke up to the feeling of someone tapping their foot anxiously. I cracked my eyes open slightly and took in my surroundings. I started to panic when I realized I wasn't in my room, but a wave of calm passed over me and I remembered where is was. I opened my eyes fully to see Peter looking out the window while tapping his foot. I felt fingers run through my hair and didn't have to look to know it was Jasper.

"Peter, has anyone ever told you that you are fucking annoying. Seriously. Listening to you tapping your foot isn't the most pleasant alarm clock." I said. My voice was husky and low with sleep and peter turned to me and grinned.

"Has anyone ever told YOU dear sister, that your voice when you wake up is sexy as hell?" He said and I blushed furiously and buried my face in my pillow and groaned loudly in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Go away. Let me sleep." I whined into my pillow, but I was sure that they still heard me because the bed was shaking with Jaspers silent laughter.

"No can do, sorry Kitten. " Peter said, but by his tone I could tell he wasn't really sorry.

"Liar." I mumbled and the bed started shaking again. I rolled over and looked up at Jasper. I made sure to look pleading. "Jazz, Please? Just a little while longer. Can you make him leave so we can just sit for a minute?"

I held his gaze and I could read in his eyes that he was torn. He glanced at Peter and I looked over just in time to see him shake his head slightly.

I let out a loud huff and looked between the two resigned.

"Fine. I'm getting up since obviously you guys want to tell me something, but you want the others to be around too. And my guess is you are in a hurry since you wont even let me sit here for a minute longer." I looked at peter to see a surprised smile spread across his face and he nodded to me telling me silently, that I was correct.

"Fine then brother dear. I can take a shower after you tell me what's up. Lets go see the others." I rolled off the bed but couldn't move once I was on my feet, due to a major head rush. I saw black dots clouding my vision and I had to squeeze my eyes shut from the pain. I wobbled from the dizziness and I reached out in the direction of peter. He had me held against him in less than a second. I hissed quietly at the pain and then it started to fade and I shook my head several times in an attempt to make it go away faster.

"You ok?" Peter asked me and I snapped my eyes open and looked up at him. His face was a mask of concern and I smiled internally at the fact that he cared.

"Sorry, head rush. I just got up to quickly. Vampires cant get those right?" I asked and he cocked his head.

"What is it?" He asked and I smirked.

"Its what happens when a person sits or lies down for a long period of time and then gets up. All the blood rushes to the head at once and it hurts your eyes and makes you really dizzy. I hate them. I used to get them all the time." I said and he smiled at me.

"No vampires do not get head rushes." He said and I smiled.

"Come on you two. Lets get downstairs." Jasper said from the doorway.

I moved out of Peters embrace and skipped to the doorway. Peter and Jasper laughed and I stuck my tongue out at them. I walked down the stairs quickly and tripped on the second to last step. A pair of cold arms lifted me and I looked up to see Laurent.

"Thanks" I said and grinned at him. He set me on my feet and waited for me to catch my balance.

"Be more careful little one." He said and I laughed outright. I could hear Jasper laughing behind me as well.

"Laurent, I am so clumsy that it doesn't matter how careful I am, I will end up falling anyway." I said and he looked at me slightly disbelieving.

"Ok… Example. Remember the whole James incident?" I asked and he nodded. "Ok, did anyone tell you how much I was injured?" He shook his head. I could see Jasper out of the corner of my eye and he shuddered at the memory.

"You wanna tell him Jasper or should I?" I turned to look at him and he looked far away for a second.

"You tell him. I don't even want to think of how we found you." He shuddered again but then he glared at me and I cocked my head in confusion.

"We wouldn't of had to see you like that at all if you hadn't of gotten away from us." He growled and I smirked.

"Peter, Char?" I called. They were at my side in seconds. "Did Jasper her ever tell you that he lost track of a human?" I said and they both grinned.

"No he didn't." Charlotte said and grinned at Jasper who groaned and glared at me again.

"I was being watched by both Alice and Jasper during the whole James thing. And I managed to get away from both of them without them noticing." I said and Peter burst out laughing.

"You couldn't even keep track of a human Major? I think you've lost your touch." He grinned.

Laurent coughed and I turned to him.

"Oh yeah. Well anyway. I got away from Jazz and the Pixie bitch and I went to meet James, thinking that he had my mom. So I get to this ballet studio by my old house and I find that it was all a trick. So he threw me into a mirror and I cut my head like crazy on a piece of glass. He broke my leg, and another piece of glass cut the artery in my thigh. Then he bit me." I said and I showed the scar again. All of them were growling by now and I coughed so they would stop.

"Anyway, all of that happened to me and I had major blood loss because fuckward sucked the venom out of me and then some. I ended up in the hospital and the cover story was that I had fallen down two flights of stairs and through a window. And not a single person doubted the story, because I am just THAT clumsy." I said and Jasper pulled me to him and laughed.

"I remember Edward telling us later how your mom had just sighed and shook her head when she found out how it all happened." That made everyone else laugh.

"Anyway. Shall we sit so we can talk?" I looked at Peter and he nodded. I moved away from Jasper and we all walked into the living room. Jasper sat down in the center of the couch and pulled me so I was sitting in his lap, just like yesterday. I leaned back against his chest and took his arms and laid them across my stomach. He laughed and squeezed me gently and I smiled. The others took up their same places from yesterday and then it all went quiet.

"Soooo. Whats so urgent Petey?" I asked and he looked at me nervously.

"Well, I'm going to let Jasper tell you." He said and I turned to look at Jaspers face. He was eyeing Peter curiously.

"What am I telling her?" He asked him and I looked to Peter again.

"Just answer your phone." Peter said and before anyone else you say anything I felt Jaspers phone vibrate in his pocket.

He took it out and answered it.

"Hello?" He waited and then I heard a female voice on the other side.

"Hey, yeah its good to hear from you." She said something else and Jasper Stiffened. I turned to look up at him and he stared into my eyes cautiously.

"Sure. I guess I will see you guys soon then." He said then snapped his phone shut.

"Who was it?" I asked and he continued to stare cautiously at me.

"That was Rosalie." He said and I smiled.

"How is she?" I asked and he smiled slightly.

"She is doing well. Hey Bella, uh which of the Cullens would you be ok with seeing?" He asked and I looked at him curiously.

"Everyone other than Carlisle, Fuckward, and the Pixie." I said and now it was my turn to be cautious. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Rose and Emmett want to get away from the others… So they are coming to visit me." He finished in a rush, and had I not already been used to deciphering vampire speed talk I would have no idea what he said.

"When?" I asked and looked back at the others.

"Well, they will be here at 2:13 tonight." Peter said and I stiffened.

Jasper squeezed my waist slightly as I let it all sink in. Rose and Emmett were coming. They were going to see me again. But what if they didn't want to see me again. I took a big breath and squeezed my eyes shut as I let it out.

"If you don't think they want to see me I can just go to a hotel in town." I said and looked at everyone.

A deafening growl tore from Peters throat.

"Hell no. If they don't want to see you, THEY can go to a hotel." He said and stopped growling.

"Noone is staying at a hotel!" Jasper sighed. "Em and Rose didn't want to leave Bella when we left. They will be ecstatic to see Bella." He said and I could see Peter relax a little. Peter eyed me with concerned eyes.

"What about you? Do you want to see them?" He asked me and I thought about it for a second.

"I do. Im just afraid what they will think of me now. I'm not exactly the same person. I couldn't bear for Emmett to be mad at me." I said quietly. Jasper let out another sigh and squeezed my waist. Then he let out a laugh that had all of us looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What?" I asked finally.

"Just make sure you don't go slapping them like you did me. I know Rose likes you but I don't think she would take being slapped by a human very well." At this everyone else laughed and I felt terrible. I had completely forgotten about slapping Jasper.

"Sorry about that by the way." I said and he grinned at me.

"Its ok. I deserved it." He said.

"Speaking of you slapping jasper. What did you do to make him drop to his knees?" Charlotte asked me and again, I felt terrible.

"I uh, gathered up all the pain and depression that their leaving made me feel, and I shoved it at him." I said and the other three looked shocked.

"Can a human even do that?" Peter asked noone in particular.

"Im a human and I did it." I said and Jasper laughed.

"Yeah but Darlin' you aren't exactly a normal human." HE said and I humphed.

"What do you mean Major? How is she different?" Peter asked.

"Edward cant read her mind." He said and Charlotte eyed me curiously.

"Yes yes we are all aware that I am a freak." I said and Jasper laughed.

"Hey Jazz. Can you show me what she made you feel?" Peter asked and I stared at him in shock.

"Hell no. Noone should ever have to feel that. I shouldn't have done that to Jasper either." I said loudly and I felt a wave of calm from Jasper.

"I want to know how badly I need to kick Edwards ass for hurting my sister. I want to know." He said sincerely.

"I already plan on tearing him apart for what he said to her when he left. There will be nothing left for you to do." Jasper said and I squeezed his hand.

"What did he say?" Laurent asked and I froze.

"Jazz? I don't think you should be in the room for the second telling. It made you angry enough the first time." I said softly and his arms tightened around my waist again.

"No. I will be fine." He said and I looked up at his face and I could read the determination in the setting of his jaw.

I filled them in on everything that Edward did and was cut off by peter right before I told them that he left me in the woods.

"Im gonna kill him!" he grouled and Jasper held up his hand to tell him to let me finish.

"She hasn't finished." He said and Peter glared at me waiting for the finish.

" Well after he finished talking he ran away into the woods and I tried to follow him. I just ended up getting even more lost and I ended up laying on the forest floor for hours before a search party found me." I said and Peter, Laurent, and Charlotte stood.

"He left you alone in the woods?" Charlotte asked me and I nodded slightly. With my confirmation, all three of them ran out the door and I could hear loud growls coming from the woods. Jasper was gripping my hands tightly and he was shaking again. I turned my head up to look at him and he had his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.

"Jasper. Go with them." I whispered and he shook his head. "Jasper, you are feeling everyone's anger right now. You need to go let it out." HE opened his eyes and he held my gaze. I could see the fury burning in his eyes and I did the only thing I could. I threw every good emotion I had at him. I sent him peace, and humor, and love, and security, and happiness and calm. As I sent them to him I watched as the fire in his eyes died down and the gold returned to them. I continued sending them to him until I felt him sending me a wave of gratitude.

"How did you do that bella?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know really. I jut thought about the emotions and then I kinda pushed them towards you." I said and shrugged. I moved so I was siting on him but my back was against the armrest and I put my arms around his neck and hugged him. He pulled me against him as he hugged me back.

I pulled away first and went back to having my back against his chest. He continued to hold me against him and he pressed his face into my neck and was breathing deeply. Peter come through the door first. He sat back down on the love seat and looked at me and Jasper.

"How are you keeping in your anger Major?" He asked and Jasper looked up at him and smiled slightly. I saw peters eyes widen slightly and I looked at jasper in confusion.

"I sent him the emotions you sent me." He said and I nodded and looked back at peter.

"Kitten, you are going to be one powerful vampire." He said and I grinned widely.

"Now Jasper. Show me what she showed you." He said and I glared at hm.

"You really don't know what you are asking for." I growled at him and he just shrugged.

"I need to know what happened to my sister." He said and I felt my heart jump. So he really did think of me as a sister.

"Fine." Jasper said and I turned and met peters gaze. He continued to watch me so I saw the instant he was hit with the emotions. He gasped and bent forward and wrapped his arms around his stomach. I squeezed Jaspers hand and turned to look into his face.

"That's enough." I said quietly and then I looked back at Peter to see him straightening up and looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"How did you live through that?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I didn't. I was catatonic. I didn't eat, I barely ever slept, but when I did I had terrible nightmares, I didn't talk to anyone unless I was asked a direct question. I didn't leave the house, I stopped reading and listening to music. I stopped watching tv. I was running on Auto pilot for months until my dad snapped me out of it." I said and I felt Jasper burrow his face in my neck again.

Peter looked deep in thought until the others came into the room. Charlotte looked at me sheepishly and Laurent merely nodded. I grinned at both of them and nodded in understanding.

"Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Do you really think that they will want to see me Jazz? They wont be mad?" I asked and looked up at him.

"The only thing they will be mad about is the fact that you have not been eating." He said and I grimaced and crossed my arms self-consciously.

"Well maybe Emmett wont hug me so hard now that I look extra breakable." I said and smiled at him. He laughed and the others looked at us curiously. Charlotte stood and came to stand in front of me.

"Come with me to make some breakfast?" She asked and held her hand out to me. I grabbed it without hesitation and she pulled me to my feet. Jasper growled slightly and I threw him a confused glance but he just shook his head. I could see peter out of the corner of my eye with another shit eating grin on his face. I turned my back on both of them and walked with charlotte hand in hand, to the kitchen.

"Its nice to finally have a girl around. It has only ever been me and peter and occasionally Jasper. It's a good change." She smiled at me and I smiled back. "So what do you want for breakfast. I think we got a bit of everything." She laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, did you get poptarts?" I asked and she nodded.

"We got cherry and the cinnamon ones." She said and I grinned.

"The cinnamon ones." I said and she walked to the closest cupboard. She tossed me a packet of the poptarts and I tore them open and took a bite out of one.

"Human food looks so gross." She mumbled and I grinned.

"Yeah, well blood doesn't sound to tasty to me either." I said and she laughed.

"I guess you are right." She said and I nodded.

"Uhh I'm gonna go for a walk by the lake while I eat. I'll be back soon." I said and when she nodded I turned. I chose to go through the back door so I wouldn't have to walk by the others. I closed the door softly then turned and walked to the lake. I gazed over the water and thought about everything. If you had asked me a week ago what I thought about having a new vampire family take me in I would have laughed in your face. But I feel more at home here than with the Cullens.

I sat down by the edge of the lake and finished off my poptarts. I looked out over the water and saw a fish flip over the water and I immediately thought of Charlie. I wonder if he was fishing today. I hope he wouldn't blame himself for me going missing. I didn't ever get to leave a note! I just dropped off the face of the earth. But atleast he isn't on his own. He has everyone down at La Push that are there for him.

I laid back on the ground and used my arm as a pillow. I looked up at the trees and let out a sigh. I really hated making people worry about me. I closed my eyes and let the sound of the water and the birds lull me to sleep.

Jasper POV

" So how are you so in control around Bella Jasper? I have never seen you so calm." Peter asked and grinned at me.

"I have no idea. Whenever I get angry if I pay attention to her it just disappears. Even the sound of her heart and her smell calm me." I said and looked down at my hands as if they could tell me the answers to all my questions.

"Was it like this when you were around her in Forks?" Laurent asked and I thought back to all the times I was around bella before.

"Noone ever let me be around her alone in forks. The only time I ever came in contact with her was when we were in phoenix and I had to use my gift to make her sleep. But I always found myself enjoying her presence in the house. She made everyone happy and her emotions were so…. Pleasant to be around." I said and Laurent looked thoughtful.

"She does have a way of making our kind like her. I feel very protective of the Little one." Laurent said and smiled slightly.

"After seeing her so comfortable on your back when you first got her and then when she shook our hands without any fear at all, I found myself liking her immediately. She is so good and trusting with our kind." Charlotte said from behind me and came in and sat by Peter.

"Where is she?" Laurent asked and I Listened for her heartbeat in other rooms but came up empty.

"She went to eat her breakfast by the lake." Charlotte said before I could panic.

"She is so thin. And she looks like she hasn't had a good sleep in a long time. Although the darkness below her eyes has faded quite a lot since yesterday." Peter said thoughtfully.

"Every time I felt her start having a nightmare I would make her calm." I said and Peter nodded.

"I still cannot believe a human can feel so much pain and still function." HE said and glared at the floor.

"You showed him?" Char asked me and I nodded.

"Can you show me as well?" Laurent asked and Peter flinched.

"Me too." Charlotte said and this time Peter growled quietly.

"I don't want you to feel that." He hissed at her and she glared at him and I could feel her anger at him rise.

"He just wants to protect you char. It isn't pleasant." I said and she glared at me to.

"I can handle it. You two aren't the only ones who think of her as family." She hissed and Laurent nodded.

"Alright. I will show you both." I said. I went back to the memory of bella throwing her emotions at me and I sent it to them in one large burst that had them holding themselves tightly as if to hold them together. I stopped the flow of emotion and they gasped for air for a second.

"I will kill that bastard." Charlotte hissed and Laurent and Peter growled their agreement.

"I need to go think. I will be in my room if you need me." They nodded and I sped up to my room and flopped face first onto my bed. I thought about everything that Bella had told us. I had never really enjoyed Edwards presence before. His emotions always being lined in darkness that I always assumed was sadness. But after what bella told us, I think it must be just that he is a dark person. His intentions are probably fueled by thoughts that are based on causing pain.

I lifted my head and looked out to window. I couldn't see Bella but since I couldn't hear her inside she must be out there somewhere. I hopped off the bed and grabbed a cival war book off the shelf. I sat back down on the bed and leaned against the headboard.

Not more than an hour later I felt insane amounts of fear and pacnic coming from the woods. I was downstairs next to Peter and Laurent in a flash. Charlotte much be somewhere else.

"Bella." Was all I choked out before rushing out the back door towards where I felt the fear that was steadily rising.

**Sorry about the Cliff hanger. I promise not to keep you waiting for too long!**

**So Rose and Em are coming soon! YAY! And I promise Bella and Jasper should get together within the next few chapters.**

**Review please! =]**

**-R**


	7. Chapter 7

**So, yesterday i ended it with a major cliff hanger. Sorry about that, but i felt that the story needed it. Anyway, Rose and Em are in this chapter as promised. So read and Review and tell me what you think will happen next. =]**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie meyer owns**

Bella POV

I woke up to a soft growling coming from somewhere over my head. I squinted through my lashed is the direction of the sound and saw a cougar staring down at me from a tree around 15 feet away. I glanced around me to see if there was anything else other than me that it could be hunting. But just like I figured. I was all alone. I felt my fear and panic rise as the cougar hopped out of the tree and crouched low and kept his eyes strained at me. I opened my eyes all the way and met its gaze. Its yellowish green eyes holding mine as a feral growl tore from it s throat, followed by a hiss. My fear peaked as it tensed to spring.

"Jasper." I choked out and the cougar lunged.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a blur of white and a flash of blonde hair and the cougar was flung across the clearing just as its claws tore through my shirt barely even scratching the skin over my ribs. There was a loud crash and several cracks as the large cat hit a tree and snapped several branches before thudding to the forest floor. I looked up expecting to see Jasper when I was met with the red eyes of no one other than Charlotte. I watched her as her eyes raked over me and rested on my stomach. She froze and I noted that she immediately stopped breathing.

"Charlotte, thank you so much!" I gasped out once I found my voice.

She nodded and smiled at me but continued to hold her breath. I sat up and winced as my shirt tugged on the scratch on my stomach. I peeled the part of my shirt that was over my wound back so I could see the damage. It wasn't bad at all. It was barely bleeding and it wasn't too deep. But it still stung like a bitch.

I held my hand out to Charlotte and she took it and pulled me to my feet. She wrapped me in a hug as soon as I was stable, and I relaxed into her. I felt her grip tighten and she stiffened before I heard her draw in a shaky breath. She let it out slowly and loosened her grip on me and pulled back to look my in the eye. Her eyes had darkened slightly but they were not the familiar onyx that I had come to link with hungry vamps. She grinned at me with an air of victory and pulled me into a hug again.

"I can breath in your scent even when you are bleeding. My concern is to great for me to hurt you." She whispered to me excitedly. I hugged her tighter to me and laughed.

"Is she ok?" I heard someone ask from behind me. I felt her stiffen and she whipped me around so I was behind her and she crouched protectively in front of me. I covered the gash on my stomach with my arms, hoping that not being able to see the blood would help. Charlotte snarled deafeningly at Jasper as he took a step towards us. He held his hands up in a gesture that said he wasn't going to hurt us, but Charlotte didn't stop growling until he had backed up to stand by Laurent and Peter.

"Hold your breath guys." I warned and Jasper immediately stiffened and he looked at me in a panic.

"Are you ok Bella?" He asked in a rush and I nodded and gave them a small smile.

"My blood isn't bothering Charlotte but that doesn't mean that it wont bother the rest of you. She is just protecting me." I said as Jasper glared at his sister for not letting him make sure I was ok.

"She saved my life Jazz. It is just a scratch, its not even that deep. But im not letting any of you see it because that would just make your restraint that much harder." I said and Peter growled.

"I would never hurt you." He hissed and I nodded.

"YOU wouldn't Peter, but your inner beast would. Laurent, once im out of here would you, uh, drain that mountain lion so that its death will have at least helped someone?" I asked and pointed to the cat that had not moved from the foot of the tree. He nodded.

"Ok. Charlotte? I'm going to come a little closer and see if Bella tempts me. I will have Peter hold me back in case ok?" Jasper asked her and she straightened from her crouch slightly and nodded to him. He clenched his hands into fists and peter pulled his arms behind his back to restrain him. Jasper locked his eyes with mine and inhaled deeply through his nose and then let it out in a whoosh. He shut his eyes and smelled the air again with a slight smile on his face. When he opened his eyes they seemed brighter and he laughed happily.

"It is no problem. I can smell it and it does make my throat burn, but it is almost like the burn doesn't matter. It is insignificant." He said and Peter dropped his arms and stepped back and then he too, took a deep breath. His eyes darkened quite a bit but other that that he seemed fine. Laurent apparently didn't want to risk it and kept holding his breath.

Charlotte straightened completely out of her crouch and in a blur of movement Jasper was at my side and he pulled me into a hug. I kept one arm over my cut and hugged him back with the other. No matter how much restraint he has right now I don't think getting blood on him would be the best idea.

"Can I see it Bells?" He asked me softly and pulled out of the hug to look at my face. I shook my head and he frowned.

"Sorry Jazz. This is already hard enough on you guys. I can easily patch it up." I said and he nodded but I could tell he still wanted to see it.

I turned and walked towards Peter and Laurent. Laurent smiled at me and Peter pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry we didn't get to see the action." He whispered to me and I laughed.

"You didn't miss much." I said and he smiled. I moved past him and walked with Jasper at my side, back towards the house.

" Are you sure you are ok?" Jasper asked and I sighed.

"Don't worry about me Jasper. It is just a scratch. This is nothing and you know it." I said and he smiled grimly.

"Yeah but this is still a first right? I mean I know you are a danger magnet and stuff, but this is the first time the wildlife had tried to eat you?" He asked and I laughed.

"Yes. Normally the wildlife leaves me alone. I promise not to fall asleep on the forest floor again." I smiled at him.

"You were asleep out there?" He asked and I nodded. "The forest floor cant be comfortable for you." He said and I grinned again.

"It actually wasn't that bad." I said and he smirked.

We reached the back of the house and I walked through to the kitchen.

"Can you get me a washcloth Jazz?" I asked and he was gone in a flash. I walked to the sink and turned on the hot water. He was next to me a second later washcloth in hand.

"Thanks. Now out." I said and pointed to the doorway. HE shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. I turned off the water and faced him fully.

"Look Jasper I know you are concerned and everything, but when I clean this it will probably start bleeding again. And you might have been able to feel ok outside but we are in an enclosed space now. The smell will probably be much stronger." I said and shuddered at the thought of the upcoming nausea from smelling my blood.

Jasper reached out and gripped my shoulders and pulled me to him. He bent and I could feel the tip of his nose trace a line up my neck from my shoulder to my jaw and I watched him inhale. He placed a small kiss over mu jugular when he was done and pulled back to look at me with a smile on his face.

"I have been using your smell to calm me since you got her Bells. I couldn't hurt you." He said and I stared into his eyes.

"Fine, you can stay. But if it gets uncomfortable for you at all I am totally ok with you leaving the room." I said and he nodded. "Ok, I change my mind. Lets not do this downstairs. Lets do this in your bathroom." He nodded again and we walked upstairs and into his room.

"Will you grab a shirt for me out of the clothes they got? Make sure it is dark incase I get blood on it. I don't want it to stain." I said and he smiled.

I walked into the bathroom and took off my shirt. Or what was left of it. The lions claws may not have gotten me much, but they shredded my shirt. I looked down at my stomach and gently inspected the cut. I turned on the hot water and wet the washcloth. I cleaned the wound as best I could and it barely bled anymore at all. Thank goodness. Peter would make fun of me forever if I survived an attack from a cougar and walked away fine just to faint as soon as I got back to the house when I saw my own blood.

Jasper came in as I finished cleaning it and walked over to stand next to me. He pulled away the had that was covering the scratch and he bent to look at it.

"You are lucky the skin didn't tear when Char knocked it away." He said and he straightened and handed me a black v-neck short sleeved shirt. The scratch would be fine without a bandage and it had already stopped bleeding, so I pulled the shirt on Over my head and smiled at Jasper when I was finished.

"Does it hurt?" He asked and trailed his hands lightly over my ribs and the coolness of his fingers soothed the slight burning of the cut through my shirt.

"Nope. No pain. But the temperature of your skin is making it feel better so im gonna go grab some ice to put on it." I said and with that we walked downstairs and back into the kitchen. I walked over and pulled the freezer open and groaned. No ice. Stupid vampires.

"No ice." I grumbled to Jasper and he laughed.

"Lets go to the living room with the others and I can just keep my arm on it." He said and I nodded and followed him in. We sat on the couch and I took my place on his lap and he placed his arm gently over my ribs.

"So how did you find me Char?" I asked and she looked out the window at the forest for a second before looking at me.

"I don't really know." She said and looked at her hands. "I was out running and I just had a feeling that you needed me. So I went to where I had seen you sitting when I left the house." She said and I smiled at her.

"Well what's important isn't how you knew I needed you, its that you helped me in the first place." I said and she smiled.

"I agree, but im also curious about the how she knew." Laurent said from his chair and Peter nodded his agreement.

"Maybe it is a family thing. You know how people say that when something is wrong with one twin the other will feel it even if they aren't close? Maybe its something like that." Peter suggested.

"Yeah, but we aren't twins." I said the obvious.

"But maybe you are supposed to be close to each other. Maybe you have a connection with each other that we don't know about yet." Laurent said and I thought about it.

"I don't know. I mean I could easily see us being close, but I don't know if that means anything." I said to no one in particular. Then something occurred to me. I looked at Peter and cocked my head. "But how did you guys know where we were anyway?" I asked him.

"Me and Laurent had been sitting in here talking when Jasper ran in and looked at us panicked. He said your name and bolted out the back door. We followed him to you." He said and I looked at back at Jasper. I raised my eyebrow.

"I could feel your fear." He explained and I nodded. That made sense. I looked out the window to see the light dimming.

"Well I am going to go lay down and read for a while. Come tell me when its 2." I said and got up off of Jazz' lap. I walked up the stairs and walked over to the bed I crawled over to the middle of it and I laid down on my back and stared at the ceiling. I let my mind wander and I mush have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was woken up by the felling of Jasper running his fingers through my hair. My head was resting on his thigh and the only sound in the room was my heartbeat, our breathing, and the occasional sound of Jasper turning a page on whatever he was reading. I opened my eyes and sat up and glanced out the window. It was completely black outside.

"What time is it?" I asked Jasper through a yawn." He pulled out his phone and glanced at the screen and then returned it to his pocket.

"It's a quarter after midnight. You slept for around five hours." HE said and I frowned.

"I have pretty much been sleeping since I got here." I mumbled and he reached his hands out and traced the circles under my eyes.

"You need it. Compared to when you got here the darkness under your eyes is practically gone. You will look completely refreshed and well rested by tomorrow morning." He smiled and I gave him a small one in return.

"I may look well rested. But I still look like I'm anorexic." I said and crossed my arms self-consciously over my stomach.

"Yes well in order to not look anorexic you would actually have to eat. And you haven't had more than those poptarts the entire time you have been here." He pointed out and I sighed just as my stomach grumbled. I blushed and Jasper smiled.

"Yeah yeah. I'll go eat." I said and climbed over him and slid off the bed. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then I left Jaspers room and went down to the kitchen. I looked through the refrigerator and all the cupboards and settled on a can of soup, a small salad, and two pieces of toast. I ate quickly and said hello to everyone else before running back up the stairs. Jasper was in the same place I left him and he was reading again.

"Is that another Civil War book?" I asked him as I crossed the room and climbed over him to get back in my spot. I leaned my back against the headboard next to him and leaned my head on his shoulders.

"Yeah. It is one of the most accurate ones I have found." He said and he closed it and set it on the bedside table. He put his arm around my shoulders and started running his fingers through my hair again. I relaxed against him and we sat in comfortable silence.

After a while he leaned his head on top of mine and moved the hand in my hair down to trace patterns on the exposed skin of my arm.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"One day will you tell me your story? And about how you, Peter, and Charlotte became close? I figured they are connected." I kept my voice gentle.

He didn't answer right away but his hand never faltered in its tracing on my arm so I figured he was just thinking.

"I will tell you. Soon. Just not yet," He answered, his voice just as gentle as mine. I snuggled more into him and let out a sigh.

"Its 5 till two baby sis. Better go get ready." Peter called just before he opened the door and walked in. He looked us over with that damn shit eating grin and gestured for me to get up. I stayed where I was and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well I figured I would take a long shower and get dressed and by the time I get downstairs they will have just finished with their hellos. Don't tell them I am here and do everything you can to remove my scent from downstairs before they get here. Jazz that means you need to change clothes. Any hoo, that way when they see me we will have fun with their different reactions." I grinned at Peter and Jazz sent me a wave of approval laced with humor.

"Sounds good kitten. We will take care of the human smell while you get ready. Now chop chop. If you start now you will come down at just the right time." Peter said and I smiled at him. I gave Jazz a quick hug and hugged Peter as well.

"Oops now you have to change clothes too. Tell the other two to do it as well, just incase." I said and walked past them to look at the floor outside the bathroom looking for the bags of clothes. "Where are all the bags?" I turned and asked Jazz.

"I put all the clothes in the closet with mine." He said and I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about the clothes. I will lay out an outfit for you while you are in the shower." Char said from the doorway. I nodded to her and walked into the bathroom. I took off my shirt and looked at the cut on my ribs. It looks tons better now. It wasn't as red around the edge and it didn't look so much like a welt anymore. There was no swelling. It looked like it would heal well.

I took off the rest of my clothes and hopped into the shower. I let the hot water work its magic on me as much as it could. But I was so nervous about seeing Rosalie and Emmett again that every time I would get relaxed my muscles would get tensed up again at the thought of what waited for me below. When I couldn't drag it out any longer, I got out of the shower and dried off as thoroughly as possible. I brushed my hair and shook my head so it would fall into its natural side part. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out into the room.

On the bed was a dark forest green bra and boy short set, a pair of black yoga pants, an army green camisole, and a dark brown hoodie. I pulled it all on and took a few deep breaths in a vain attempt to calm myself. I opened Jaspers door and walked barefoot towards the stairs. I took another deep step at the top step and slowly let it out before descending. I could see them all standing in a group by the front door. Charlotte caught my eye and winked at me, and Jasper smiled reassuringly. Finally I let my eyes rest on the familiar looking monster of muscle and the super model that was Emmett and Rosalie.

I felt my panic rise when they turned and saw me for the first time. I saw their eyes widen and I felt my panic peak. In the next second I felt a pair of cool arms wrap around me. I figured it was Jasper because he felt my panic. But the voice whispering to me, and the body squeezing mine was definitely not Jasper.

"Bella. I cant Believe its you! I have missed you so much! I am so sorry I left you! I am so sorry we never talked much! Oh Bella I am so happy! I missed you! I am so sorry." Rose dry sobbed into my shoulder and I felt the tears well up in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her to me as the tears spilled over.

"Oh Rose. I missed you too. You have no idea. I never cared weather you liked me or not. I always like you. Oh god! I am so happy to see you again!" I cried into her hair and she hugged me tighter. I looked over her shoulder to Charlotte who looked like she would be crying if she could, and Peter who was holding her and smiling at me and rose. Jasper looked like he could pull an alice and hop up and down clapping. And lastly Emmett. He still had a look of shock on his face but he looked also like he could cry.

I pulled back from Rose and stood on my toes and kissed her cheek.

"It is good you see you Rosalie." I said and she smiled widely at me and kissed the top of my head. Love for me shined in her eyes as im sure it did in mine as well. I am so happy that Rose doesn't hate me. I really didn't want to have to deal with that.

I turned to look at Emmett. I stared into his eyes for a second before I grin broke across my face and more tears spilled form my eyes.

"Bella" He choked.

I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. He held me tightly and was breathing in my scent deeply. I cried and laughed at the same time as she spun us around. He et me down on the ground and held me at arms length and looked at me as if I were a ghost.

"I missed you Emmett." I whispered and he smiled widely at me before pulling me into another bone crushing hug.

"BellaBear! I missed you too!" He boomed and all of us started laughing.

Finally, me and Emmett separated and he went and stood next to Rosalie. Jasper walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his face into my neck. I could feel his smile and I knew he was happy with the outcome of me seeing Em and Rose.

He breathed deeply and pulled me closer and we both relaxed into each other. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. When I opened them again, Rose caught my eye and raised her brow at me in question. Not sure what she was asking, I pretended like I hadn't noticed the look at all.

"So are we all going to just stand around in here or are we gonna go get comfy? I don't know about you vamps, but humans like to sit." I said and Peter grinned and Char giggled. Jasper let me go except for my hand and I dragged him into the living room. This time, he sat down on the love seat instead of the couch, and pulled me onto his lap. I placed his arm over my cut to sooth it and he went back to breathing against my neck.

Emmett sat on one side of the couch and Rose snuggled into his side, and Peter sat down on the other side of the couch and Char sat on his lap. Laurent, as always, took up the chair.

"So Bella, not that I'm complaining, but what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett said, breaking the silence.

**So, this is another cliff hanger, but this one is nowhere near as major as the last one. Hope you liked.**

**Review Please.**

**-R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Sorry it took me so long to update. This chapter is a bit shorter than the others. But i promise I will make it up to you later =]]**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns twilight saga.**

Jasper POV

"So Bella, not that I'm complaining, but what the hell are you doing here?" Emmett asked breaking the loaded silence.

"I really don't want to have to go through this again. And Jasper, I don't want you to have to hear it again." Bella sighed and I pulled her tighter against me. I inhaled her scent deeply one more time and lifted my head from her neck to look at everyone else.

"Well, Rose, Emmett. Before we tell you everything I would like to know how long you are planning to stay here." I said and Rose growled at me softly.

"Don't think that you can get out of telling us whats going on, by saying that we wont be here long enough for it to concern us Jazz." She hissed and I mentally smacked myself. Of course Rose would know what I was planning. She knew me almost as well as Peter and Char.

"Just answer the question." I sighed.

"We will stay here for as long as you guys want us." Emmett said and glanced around the room. His gaze rested on Laurent and I could feel his confusion.

"Laurent brought Bella here." I answered his question before he could even ask it. "He knows Peter and Char from a while back." I said and Rosalies eys flicked back and forth between Laurent and Bella.

"Well, I for one will say that you guys can stay forever for all I care just as long as you don't hurt my sister again." Peter said and glared at them. Emmett's confusion flared as did Rose's.

"Sister?" She asked him and Peter flicked his gaze to Bella.

"How long have you been here Bella?" Emmett asked her and I could feel her humor.

"Tomorrow when the sun comes up it will be the beginning of my third day here. And I was with Laurent for one day before we got here." She said and smiled at the look of shock on their faces.

"How can you call her your sister Peter? You don't even know her." Rose said, her tone was full of disbelief. Peter opened his mouth but Bella beat him to it.

"It doesn't matter if I have known him for an hour or a lifetime. I am connected to Peter, Char, and Laurent in ways I cannot even begin to explain. But NEVER question the fact that Peter is my brother." Her voice was firm and Rosalie looked shocked for a while until she collected herself and nodded.

"What do you mean you are 'connected' to them?" Emmett asked and Laurent smiled.

"After meeting Bella I was instantly protective of her. I hate more than anything, to see her in pain or afraid. I have not been with her long. But I already feel that she is part of me. Like a daughter, or a sister." I could feel a swell of love rise inside Bella and I sent it to Laurent. He looked at me curiously and I nodded to Bella to indicate that it was from her. He smiled hugely.

"And I met her for all of about 4 minutes before Jasper came in. We left to leave them alone but after just a few minutes she was no longer a mere human stranger. She was family. She is my sister." Peter smiled at her and just like with Laurent I sent him her love. I motioned that it was from her and he sent me another wave back and gestured to her. I sent it to her and she looked at me curiously.

"That was from peter." I whispered in her ear. I felt her happiness and love rise and I held her closer to me.

"I was protective of her since I first saw her. She is so fragile and I will do everything I can to protect her. I swore to myself when we left her with Jazz that no matter what I would never hurt her or tolerate her getting hurt. I have a strong connection with bella. We proved that earlier. She is my sister and nothing will change that. Bella is our family just as Jasper is. She is a Whitlock now." Charlotte said and I could smell the saltiness of tears and knew that bella was crying. She lifted my arms off of her and stood. She walked over and Charlotte stood and pulled her into a hug.

"You will always be one of us Bella. We are family and family sticks together." Charlotte said and Bella pulled away from her and smiled brightly.

"Always." She said, her voice full of conviction.

"For eternity." Peter said and he stood and pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in her hair and held her close for a minute. She pulled away from them and walked to Laurent. She bent over him and kissed the top of his head. They shared a smile and then Bella turned away and walked back over to me. She climbed back onto my lap and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her and pulled her tighter against me. I could feel her emotions calm and she was filled with peace, happiness, and love. She was completely content.

I pressed my face against her neck again and breathed her in. the mix of her emotions and scent was intoxicating and amazingly relaxing.

"We all love you." I whispered against her skin. I felt her happiness and love rise and she placed once of her hands over mine. I twisted my arm and laced my fingers through hers and I felt her relax further.

"So how did you prove that you were connected Char?" Emmett asked, once again breaking the silence in an emotionally heavy moment.

"She saved my life." Bella whispered. Charlotte smiled at her.

"Bella had fallen asleep by the lake, right inside the treeline of the forest. I had felt that she needed me. I had decided to go for a run so I was already outside. I knew she needed me and I ran towards where I had seen her. I got to her right as the cougar had pounced." She was cut off by hisses from both Em and Rose.

"The stupid cat tore my shirt." Bella said and Rose hissed louder.

"It got close enough to tear her clothes?" She asked.

"I got to her in time. I threw the cat away from her. She had been scratched by the animal and was bleeding. But her blood didn't make me thirsty. Her protection is too important to me to even contemplate hurting her." Charlotte said proudly.

"Wow. So how did you take the blood guys?" Emmett asked me Laurent and Peter.

"I didn't want to risk it so I held my breath." Laurent said and Rose nodded in understanding.

"It made my throat burn, but I could never hurt my little sis." Peter smirked at bell.

"Thanks Petey." Bella said and Peters smirk grew to a grin.

"And you Jazz?" Rose asked me and I smiled at them.

"No problems there. Of course it burned, but the burn was insignificant compared to her safety." I said and she tightened her hold on my hand.

"Well Bella, it looks like you have 4 vampires wrapped around your finger and you aren't even trying to do it." Rose said and smiled.

"5. I would do anything for you Bella bear." Emmett said and I could feel her love swell once again.

"Well hell. Peter, Charlotte, I hope you don't mind us staying for a while because I sure as hell am not leaving my bells again." Rose said and Bella burst into laughter.

"This is gonna take some getting used to. Everything was so shitty before this. And then I was forced to run away only to figure out that I found where I belong." As she said that she belonged she pushed back into my chest so she could be closer. I sent her a wave of happiness and she relaxed against me.

"Bella. Can you please tell us what brought you here in the first place? Please?" Rosalie asked in a desperate tone.

"Bella babe. Why don't you let us tell them whats going on while you work your mojo on the Major." Peter said and she nodded. She squeezed my hand tighter an I dropped a light kiss to her shoulder before looking over and nodding at Peter.

With that, Peter began telling them what Edward said to her in the woods. I could feel the monster in me taking over as I heard again, the harsh words that were spoken to Bella. I felt the Major struggling to take control and when I thought about the pain that bella was living with for the past months he broke free. I began shaking with rage and I could feel Emmett and Rosalies fear and realization. They knew I wasn't in control. Emmett rose from his seat and walked towards me and Bella on the couch. His eyes were on the floor in a submissive gesture. He stopped a few feet away and let his eyes meet mine.

"Jazz man. Give me Bella before you hurt her." He said calmly and he reached one hang towards Bellas arm. I growled loudly and in a flash I was behind the love seat with Bella behind me. I couldn't let him take away the only thing keeping me barely anchored.

He took a step forward and I growled loudly. Then Bella made herself known.

"Emmett. Are you stupid? Cant you tell that no matter how out of control Jazz can get, he will never hurt me? I can take him out of his rages! You need to go sit back with Rose." She ordered and he looked at her like she was crazy.

"Bella. Do you not understand how dangerous he really is? " He yelled at her and I growled. I didn't like it when he raised his voice to her.

"God Damnit Emmett. You have no idea what is going on here. Just do what I say, and Sit. The. Fuck. Down." She growled. He stared at her in astonishment and Peter, Char, and Laurent laughed. Rose was just speechless.

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest in a show of defiance. I growled at him. The Major did not like the fact that he was defying her. Before I could tell him to listen to her Peter stood and grabbed Emmetts elbow.

"Em, trust Bella. You will be amazed. I promise you." He said. Emmett glared at him for a second before they both went and sat on the couch. Bella relaxed a little and looked at peter.

"Tell them about Victoria. " She said before turning her back on them and turning to face me. She walked towards me and I imediatley straightened out of my crouch. She slid her arms under mine and hugged me around the waist. She sent me her peace and calm and I wrapped my arms around her and held her to me.

We listened to them continue to talk about Bella in the meadow and being saved by Laurent. I constant growl was rumbling in my chest and we kept getting worried glances from Rosalie and Emmett.

I felt the rage build in me again and I felt the need to destroy something take over me. I needed to break something. Bella mush have felt me tense because she tilted her head up and locked eyes with me. Her hold on my waist tightened a bit and she took in a deep calming breath. I thought about someone trying to hurt her and about the life in her eyes dying out and I began to shake with anger. She kept her eyes locked with mine and sent me love and happiness and calm.

"Jasper. I am here. There is no danger right now. I am in no danger. You don't have to protect me from anything at the moment. I am not in harms way. I am safe in your arms." She said soothingly and I felt the shaking start to slow. She took my hand and placed it over her heart. I felt the strong breathing beneath her warm skin.

"Can you feel that Jasper? My heart is beating strong. I am alive and happy and I am with you and the family. Im not going anywhere Jazz. Im not going to leave you." With that I bent and pressed my face into her neck and took several deep breaths. No ones scent could ever compare to hers. I felt her press her face into my shoulder and heard her take a deep breath. She instantly relaxed against me and I did the same. It was amazing how she could just take away all of my anger and make me calm.

I felt amazement and happiness around the room. I opened my eyes and looked over at the others without taking my face from her skin. Rose was looking at us in awe and Emmett looked stunned. Peter had that damn cocky 'I know something you don't know' grin on his face and Char and Laurent were simply smiling.

I squeezed bellas waist once before straightening back up. She took my hand and brought me over to the couch. I sat down and she immediately sat onto my lap and cuddled herself back into my chest.

"Wow. How the hell did you do that Bella?" Emmett finally asked.

"I don't know. We both seem to be calm as long as the other is close by. And Jasper cant get out of his rage without me insuring him that Victoria isn't here to eat me." She laced her fingers through mine and squeezed gently.

I noticed that her emotions were beginning to get fuzzy around the edges. I looked at her in worry but she seemed to be fine. A few minutes later she tucked her head against my neck and her emotions grew even more fuzzy. She yawned loudly and I realized that when she was tired her emotions were less clear.

Within a few minutes she was sound asleep against me. I lifted her bridal style into my arms and stood from the couch. I nodded to everyone before I left the room and brought bella up to the bedroom. I pulled back the covers and tried to set her down but her hands held tightly to my shirt.

"Stay Jazz." She mumbled and I grinned.

"I will, but first I have to put you down so I can change. In response, she made a strange hmpf noise, but she did let go of my shirt. I tucked her under the covers and quickly took off my shoes and changed into a pair of grey sweatpants. I didn't bother with a shirt. I sat on the beg next to her and realized that she never took off her hoodie. As carefully as I could I unzipped it and lifter her back off the bed to slide it off of her. Once it was off I pushed her over a little bit and layed down with her. The moment I was fully laying down, she wiggled her way over and curled into my side and threw an arm across my waist and rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her to hold her there, and then let myself relax. I ran my fingers through her hair and closed my eyes.

A few minutes later there was a light nock at the door.

"Come in." I said quietly.

Rosalie opened the door quietly and looked at me and Bella. Her emotions swirled in both realization and confusion.

"I need to ask you something Jasper." She said and she leaned against the doorjamb.

"Ask away."

"I realize that Bells is special to you and you are special to her… But to what extent?" She asked. Not quite understanding I raised an cocked my head and sent her a wave of confusion. She sighed.

"What does Bella mean to you Jasper. Who is she to you? What are your feelings towards her? Think about it." She said and turned to walk down the hall, closing the door behind her. I ran her questions through my head over and over again. I tilted my head down and looked into Bellas peaceful sleeping face.

What does Bella mean to me?

**More Bella and Jasper stuff coming soon. **

**Review lots and i might just give you two chapters tomorrow =]**

**Love ya**

**-R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns **

BellaPOV

I woke up to the sun shining blindingly through the windows. I looked around the room and found that I was completely alone. I stretched and walked over to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white lace trimmed camisole, and a pale gray polo left unbuttoned so that my undershirt was easily visible. I pulled on my converse and walked over to the window.

I looked at the lake and watched the sun reflect off of every ripple. Next to the lake on the far side I could see a figure. The only reason they were visible to me at all was because the top half of their body was shining and sparkling like a million diamonds. I squinted to try and recognize who it was and I noticed that their hair was a dark blonde. I grinned and pushed the window open all the way. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled.

"Hey Peter!"

He seemed to jerk around and then he was no more than a flashing blur as he sped around the lake to me. He stopped below my window and held his arms out for me. Unafraid this time, I jumped. He caught me and immediately flung me onto his back. As soon as I was holding on he bolted around the lake and stopped at the spot I had seen him in earlier. I slid off his back and he held my hand as we both closed our eyes and turned our faces towards the sun. We stayed like that, just soaking in the warmth for what seemed like forever, a small smile on my lips the entire time.

Of course, all good moments come to an end, and ours ended with the sound of my stomach growling. I felt a blush immediately take over my cheeks and Peter laughed.

"Come on, lets go feed the human." He said and squeezed my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His scarlet eyes were shining almost as much as his skin was.

"Did you and Char go hunting last night?" I asked as I climbed onto his back.

"Yes we did." He said in a singsong voice.

"I figured as much. I know your red eyes should probably frighten me, but I find them fitting. Its natural for you and its oddly calming to me." I said and he laughed.

"God, if the Cullen family heard you saying that they would have freaked." He said and then he started running. He set me down on the front porch and we walked in the front door hand in hand. We walked past the living room and I smiled at Emmett, Laurent, and Jasper as we passed. We went straight to the kitchen and I went to the cabined and grabbed a box of lucky charms. I poured some in a bowl and added milk. I sat at the table in the kitchen and laughed as I caught Peter staring at the bowl in disgust.

"It just looks so gross." He said as he walked closer and bent over the bowl. He sniffed and his face got all scrunched up as he wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Yuck. It smells gross too." He said just as Emmett walked in the door. He glanced at the bowl and grimaced.

"It tasted gross too, I assure you." He said and both me and Peter burst into laughter.

"Yeah. Well I think blood smells and looks, gross. Each to his own I guess." I grinned and took a bite of my breakfast. They both laughed and the others filed into the room looking curious.

"What's so funny in here?" Char asked.

"Oh nothing. Just bashing on each others eating habits." I said and took another bite.

Laurent raised his eyebrow at Peter who grinned.

"We were just saying that Bella here has gross lookin' food. And that it smells bad. And she said that our food didn't smell or look good either." Emmett said and started laughing.

Jasper smirked at me and I shrugged and grinned.

"Its true!" I said as everyone laughed.

"Hey Bella, what do you say to going out to like a movie or something tonight?" Rose asked and I thought about it.

"How about you guys run and grab a movie, and after we can go swimming in the lake?" I said and everyone grinned.

"Have I mentioned that I like this girl?" Peter exclaimed and grabbed me up from my chair and swung me in a circle. I laughed and clung to his neck. He stopped spinning me and set me on my feet and ruffled my hair. I shook my head and let my hear fix itself. Then stuck my tongue out at him.

I looked at Laurent and Jazz and noticed that their eyes were almost black, and Rose and Em weren't much better.

"Well I know what you four are doing this afternoon." I said and pointed to them.

"Oh yeah and whats that?" Emmett asked.

"You…are gonna go grab yourselves some lunch." I said and punctuated my statement by taking a large bite of my cereal.

"I agree with Bells. You four are looking rather vampiric with your dark eyes." Charlotte said and grinned at them. Jasper mimicked my earlier action and stuck his tongue out at her. I laughed and he looked at me with amusement swimming in his eyes. I put on the most serious face I could manage and lifted one arm to point to the front door and the other hand I planted firmly on my lap.

"Go." I ordered.

I looked at Peter and he met my eye and I could tell that he was trying as hard as he could not to laugh. He actually looked like he might burst in a second. I made sure my serious face was still intact before looking over Emmett, Jazz, Rose and Laurent. All of them looked like they wanted to laugh just as much as Peter. I sighed hugely and glared at them.

"Are you 4 going to stand there and smirk all day or are you gonna go get your food?" I said and put the hand that was still pointing to the door on my hand just like the other one. And with that everyone doubled over with laughter, me included. I was gripping the table trying not to fall over. Peter however needed something to keep him from falling over as well so he pulled on my shoulder sending us both to the ground. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at us in shock. But at the looks on our faces we all burst into more laughter. I laid back on the floor and tears started streaming out of my eyes and into my hair.

Finally, after a few minutes the laughter died down and I was panting for air.

"Seriously though… are you guys going or what?" I asked and propped myself on my elbows. Everyone was grinning down at me.

"Yeah we'll go. Peter, get your ass off the floor." Jasper said and walked over to me. I reached one hand up towards him and he pulled me up. I steadied myself and then gave him a hug. I pressed my face into his shoulder and inhaled his scent deeply. If I was going to be away from him all day I wanted to at least have this much. I could hear and feel him taking deep breaths of my scent and smiled.

I reluctantly pulled away and stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I grinned at him and then the other three.

"Have fun! Eat something tasty for me." I said and they all laughed and walked out the door with a wave.

"Well I for one have not laughed that hard in decades." Charlotte said and walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my shoulder. I leaned back into her and put my arms over hers.

"I haven't been alive fore decades, but I can honestly say that I have never laughed that hard ever." I smiled.

Peter laughed and I looked over at him.

"I have never seen Jasper laugh that hard. You are good for us Bells. You make us happy." He said seriously and smiled.

"It's 'cause I'm awesome." I said and gave him a duh look. He laughed and rolled his eyes. Charlotte let go of me and we all went and sat in the living room. I sat in the chair and Peter and Charlotte sat on the love seat.

"So Peter, any news from the other vamps you contacted?" I asked and he looked down at his hands.

"Not really. All we know is that she is in the South. The last we have heard, she is in Nevada." He sighed and looked back up at me.

"So she is getting closer. I wonder how she knows that I am in the South." I murmured.

"Well where did you run too the first time her and her mate went after you?" Charlotte asked.

"Phoenix. But in all fairness, they knew where I was going." I sighed and leaned back fully into the chair.

"What do you mean they 'knew where you were going'?" Peter asked.

"Well I had to keep him away from my dad so I waited until he was outside of the house listening in, and I had this huge fight with my dad on how I was going back to Phoenix. Then the pixie and Jasper ran me to Phoenix while Edward and the others kept an eye on my dad and led James on a wild goose chase. We figured he would never believe we would actually go where we said we were going. That turned out well." I sighed.

"It is definitely an interesting plan." Peter said and I laughed.

"Well Jasper agreed to it. But then again, he agreed to everything the pixie wanted. Just like I listened to Fuckward. Ugh!" I growled.

"See I find that interesting. I just cannot imagine you letting anyone control you. Ever." Peter said and I smiled.

"Why thank you. I wish it were true. But I was a puppet and the Cullens were the ones pulling my strings. But I will be damned if I ever let someone do that to me again. And the same goes for Jazz. If I see someone trying to control him I will kick their ass." I stated firmly.

"Only if we can watch." Char laughed.

"Jasper is so lucky to have you as a friend Bella." Peter said and I flinched slightly. The sound of Jasper being my friend sounded so wrong. But that was what we were right?

"I'm glad to have him back. And I'm glad to have you guys." I smiled. "Uh, I'm gonna go read in Jaspers room." I said and stood.

"You know, we could probably add another room just for you." Charlotte suggested.

"Ask Jazz. I don't mind where I am, but he might." I shrugged and waved. I walked from the room and quickly climbed the stairs. I walked into Jaspers room and grabbed Pride and Prejudice from his shelf. I curled onto the bed and set the book next to me.

Were Jasper and I friends? That word just felt to wrong in describing us. We feel like it is more than that but also less. I barely know anything about Jasper. But I feel like I have known him forever. I cannot fully relax until he is next to me. I trust him with all of me. I can tell him anything without fear of judgment. Good friends are like that, but I still can't describe us as friends. It isn't right. It's not enough.

I growled in frustration and flopped my head back onto the mattress.

There was a nock at the door and I sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"You can come in." I said quietly. Charlotte opened the door and came and sat down next to me.

"What's got you frustrated?" She asked and I blushed. "Ooh! A blush! Now you have to tell me." She grinned and I blushed redder.

"I don't even know why I'm blushing. It isn't a big deal, it just has me frustrated." I sighed.

"What does?" She asked again and I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I let out a long sigh.

"Well you know how Peter said that Jasper is lucky to have me as a friend?" I asked and she nodded.

"Well I cannot figure out why, but hearing Jasper and I being described as friends doesn't feel right." I sighed in frustration again. "And I just don't get why! It just doesn't seem right."

Charlotte smiled at me in understanding.

"Well what do you feel when you are around him?" She asked and I thought for a minute.

"I feel right, like I am right where I am supposed to be and that nothing bad could possibly happen. I feel completely calm and content. I'm just me and I am relaxed." I smiled slightly as I thought about it.

"And what do you feel when you are away from him?" She asked.

"Fidgety, and tense. Frustrated kind of. But I don't really notice that I haven't been at ease until he is around and then I notice the drastic difference." I scrunched up my face in frustration again. "Ugh! Its so confusing!"

"So you have told me of how you feel _around_ him. Now tell me what you feel _about_ him." She said and again I thought for a minute.

"He makes me happy. He makes me feel safe. I am so proud of him. He is so strong and he doesn't even realize it! He is so amazing. And I know that he is an empath, but even if he weren't he still _feels _his own emotions with such clarity and fierceness. And he is selfless and has a huge heart. Alice truly is a fool for letting him get away from her." I sighed.

"I think you have your answer, but you just aren't ready to know it. When he comes home I want you to really concentrate on how you feel about him." Charlotte said and I nodded. She stood up from the bed and walked to the door. I picked up my book and shoved the conversation to the back of my mind, to think about later when Jasper gets home.

**Tomorrows chapter is going to have several POV's and some things are going to be uncovered.**

**Review please =]**

**Love ya**

**-R**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone. I might not be able to update tomorrow so here is a long one. =]**

**Disclaimer- SM Owns the twilight Saga**

Jasper POV

"Dude, Bella has changed so much!" Emmett laughed as we ran through the forest.

"Yes she has, and all the changes are good, I just wish she didn't have to go through all the shit she went through to get to this." I said and felt anger towards Edwards rise inside of me. I slammed my fist against a tree as we ran past and I heard it split and begin to fall.

"Whoa. What was that about?" Rosalie asked. She grabbed my elbow and forced me to stop and face them.

"We caused so much pain to Bella. Edward fucking tore out her heart and stomped on it and then told her she was lucky he was letting her keep her life. She let me feel the pain she went through after we left. Hell, she didn't let me see it. The second she saw me she slapped me across the face and then threw the emotions at me. She brought me to my knees with her pain and I only had to feel it for a few seconds. She lived with it for three fucking months! We made Bella this way!" I yelled and hit another tree.

"No human can feel the pain you are talking about Jazz." Emmett said and Rosalie nodded. I glared at them and then projected the emotions that Bella threw at me. Both of them collapsed. Rose started dry sobbing and Emmett was hissing and clutching at his waist. I let them feel their own emotions again and they looked at me in shock.

"She lived with that?" Rosalie said in no more than a whisper.

"She lived with that. Alone. She couldn't talk to anyone because she had to keep our secret. She couldn't tell anyone that we took an entire life away from her. We took away her family. And she had to deal with it all alone. Her dad couldn't know anything. She was in that pain for three months all by herself." I sank to my knees next to them and hung my head.

"Jasper it isn't your fault." Rosalie whispered.

"Yes it is! I should have gone back to Forks to check on her as soon as I left the family!" I yelled.

"Jazz man. You were afraid she hated you. You thought she didn't want to see you and that she blamed you for everything. Of course you didn't go back." Emmett said.

"She is just so important. I cant believe we left her." I whispered.

"Come on. Lets find Laurent and finish hunting. Then we can get back to your Bella." Rose said and she took off into the woods, Emmett behind her. I rose to my feet and took off after them. Rosalies words were echoing through my head.

My Bella?

Laurent POV.

I broke off from the others to hunt on my own. I have never really liked hunting with others it makes me uncomfortable. I followed the trail I was on and spotted a cougar just like the one that I had yesterday after it attacked Bella. I slipped into a crouch and sprung at it. Before it could even realize what was happening, I snapped its neck. I sunk my teeth through its fir and thick skin, and into the jugular. I closed my eyes and quickly drained it. I buried it quickly and started to wander aimlessly.

Before I took down the cougar I had already drained two elk and a large deer, so at this point I was feeling uncomfortably sloshy. I turned to run back to the house when I heard the others coming up behind me. Emmett came into view first, then Rosalie, with Jasper at the end.

"Are you finished?" Jasper asked me, and before I could respond my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and looked at the name on the screen.

"It is Irina. What should I tell her?" I asked them.

"Tell her the truth, just leave Victoria's vengeance, and Bella, out of it." Jasper said and I nodded and flipped it open. The others took off to give me privacy.

"Hello Irina." I said calmly, knowing that she was probably freaking out about me not contacting her in days.

"Where are you?" She asked and I could hear the worry in her tone.

"Do not worry. While hunting I ran into some old friends. We have not seen each other in years and they wanted to show me their new house. I am sorry I didn't call." I smiled slightly at her worry.

She sighed into the phone.

"I'm sorry I got angry with you, I was just worried." She said quietly and I laughed.

"Your worry is misplaced. I am fine."

"Alright, well when are you coming home then?" she asked.

"Soon. Are the Cullen's still there?" I asked and tried to sound only mildly curious.

"Yes, but I don't know when they are leaving. Hopefully soon. Alice is giving me a headache and Edward is acting funny. Esme seems so dreadfully sad but she is claiming to be alright. Carlisle just seems indifferent about everything." She sighed. Oh if only she knew the reasons behind all this.

"Well give Esme my regards and tell her to call one of her children soon. Oh, and if you see my old friend Victoria would you inform me? Without her knowing?" I asked and hoped that she wouldn't ask any questions.

"Ok? I will. Well I will call tonight. Love you."

"And I you." And we both hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and raced back to the house.

Rosalie POV

Jasper was so wound up while he is away from Bella. I cannot believe that neither of them have noticed how much they really need each other. Bella was his mate. It was clear to me the moment she calmed him down when he was in full out Major mode. I didn't even think that was possible! They complete each other. And the fact that they both were controlled in their last relationships, and then heartbroken, just made them even closer.

They both needed to realize fast that their other half was standing right in front of them. I mean come on! Even Emmett figured it out!

I growled in frustration and annoyance at their blindness and I felt a wave of confusion flow through me from Jasper.

"Its nothing." I lied and sped up. I got to the house first. I saw Charlotte and Peter at the backdoor talking quietly and they both waved me over. I went to them and they both made silencing gestures. I nodded and they pointed outside. I nodded again and we all walked out the back door and far enough into the forest that the others wouldn't hear us.

"Has Bella figured it out yet?" I asked them. They shook their heads.

"Well, she is getting there. I mentioned that her and Jasper were friends and she left the room soon after that. Char went up to talk to her." Peter gestured for Char to take it from there.

"She said that the sound of them being just friends sounded wrong. I got her to tell me how she feels about him and how she feels around him. She said that she felt like her connection with Jazz was deeper than good friends. But she didn't know what they were." Charlotte smiled.

"Well she is further along than Jasper is then." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I don't know when they will realize it, but I do know that when they do, it will be more than we have ever seen. And when Bella is changed it will only grow further." Peter grinned widely.

"Hey, isn't the older brother supposed to be shooing the guys away from their little sisters?" I teased. He glared playfully at me.

"Not when the boy is his sisters soul mate. Although I will be making fun of Jasper for the rest of eternity for not noticing it when everyone else did." He smirked and Char and I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly there was a pull inside of me. My instincts were telling me to get back to the house.

"Whoa! Do you guys feel that?" I asked and they both nodded grimly.

"Its Bella. She is having a nightmare." Peter explained and I gaped at him.

"Bella is the pull?" I asked him and they both nodded.

"Whenever she needs us or is afraid we get the pull. This is what it felt like when I felt her fear while she was being attacked." Charlotte explained.

"Amazing." I whispered and Peter got that annoying grin on his face.

"Oh you have NO idea. Our Bells is going to be like something we have never seen before." He said proudly.

And just as fast as the pull appeared, it went away. I looked at the others curiously and they nodded. So the pull came to us and left us, all at the same time.

"You know what this pull thing reminds me of?" I asked and they both looked at me curiously. "It reminds me of the bond between mates. When one mate is in trouble the other feels it. It is like we are all her soul mates. We are her family and we truly are connected to her soul." I said and they both looked shocked for a second before beaming.

"That is it exactly! All I KNEW was that she truly belonged with us and that she was Jaspers mate. I knew she would bring us all together, but I had NO idea it would be like this." Peter said in a rush.

"Has she been having lots of nightmares since she got here?" I asked and they shook their head.

"Laurent told us that she had one on her way here. But since she has been here she has only had nightmares today. I think it is because she knew that Jasper wasn't close." Charlotte frowned slightly.

"Well let's get back to our human and pick out a movie." Peter said and smiled.

We sped back to the house and in the back door. Laurent was walking through the front door and nodded to me. We all walked into the kitchen and Emmett and Jasper gave me questioning looks. They were most likely wondering where I went off to. I ignored their glances and sat next to Bella at the kitchen table.

"So Bella, do you want to pick out one of the movies here, or do you want to run into town with one of us?" I asked her and she cocked her head as she thought about it.

"Well how about you guys pick out something here. I don't really have a preference on genre." She suggested and we all nodded.

"Oh, and why don't we swim before the movie?" She asked and I smiled.

"Sounds perfect. Hurry up and finish eating and you can borrow one of my suits or one of Chars." She smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Awesome! Well we will go pick out the movie and let you finish your food." Emmett stood next to her and mussed her hair. She automatically slapped him in the stomach with the back of her hand. She let out a tiny yelp and shook her hand and then blushed scarlet and looked up at all of us. We paused for a second before bursting into laughter. After a minute of frowning she joined in the laughter.

"Little one, you really need to learn not to hit vampires." Laurent said through his laughter. She shot him a playful glare but couldn't stop the amused smile from spreading across her face. I reached over and hugged her and whispered so low that only she could hear.

"Pay attention to what Char told you earlier."

She looked at me slightly surprised that I knew, and then she studied Jasper closely. I let her go and stood. I gave her one more meaningful glance and then looked at Jasper.

"Have you figured out the answer to the question I asked earlier?" I asked him and he immediately looked thoughtful. I took that as a no and walked into the living room.

I really had never met anyone else as dense as Jasper and Bella.

Bella POV.

When I finished my dinner I washed my dishes and put them away. I walked out to the living room and as soon as Rosalie and Charlotte saw me, they stood. Rose walked over to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"We are gonna go get our suits on. You boys should do the same." Charlotte told the guys who simply nodded. I looked at Jasper and he looked up at the same time and met my eyes. In that second I longed to just go curl into his side. I wanted the comfort that only he could bring me. The look on his face said that he wanted that too, but Rosalie turned me and forced me forward and up the stairs.

We went into the first door on the landing and I grinned as I saw the framed, tattered, confederate flag on the wall. It was very much so like Jaspers except it was a bit less tattered.

Charlotte grabbed one of Rosalie's hands and one of mine and pulled us across the room to a large dresser in the far corner. She pulled open the top drawer and sifted through it for a second and then pulled out several scraps of fabric. I looked at them for a second in confusion until I realized that they were the bathing suits.

"Nuh uh. I am not wearing any of those. I might as well go naked!" I protested. Charlotte grinned.

"Well if you prefer to be naked I'm sure nobody would mind." She said mischievously. I groaned loudly and grabbed the bikinis from her outstretched hands. I held them up one at a time. I immediately vetoed a white one and a black one. I looked at the to left and held them up to the others.

"Which one?" I asked. One was a blood red bikini with a string top and boyshort bottoms. The other one was navy blue with white flowers all over it and it was had a strapless top and also had boyshort bottoms.

They shared a brief look and then turned to me with wide grins.

"The red one." They said together. I smiled and nodded and walked into the bathroom. I quickly changed into it and looked into the mirror. I was still too thin, but I looked a lot better than I did. And the swimsuit fit me perfectly. It hugged my chest and made me have more cleavage than normal. **(AN: I ignored the fact that she had the scratch from the cougar since i wasnt going to have the others mention it anyway.)**And the bottoms hugged my hips nicely. I took a deep breath and walked out to show the other two. I opened the door and grinned at them. They were both already dressed. Rose was wearing the black suit that I had discarded. It was extremely revealing but it looked fantastic on her. The black was a huge contrast to her white skin and blonde hair and the effect made her look like her skin was glowing. Charlotte was wearing the navy blue one and again, the darkness against her skin made her look like she was glowing. Her torso looked long and lean and her legs looked even longer than normal.

As per usual, they both looked like professional runway models.

They looked at me and grins lit up their faces.

"Bells that suit was made for you!" Charlotte gasped. Rosalie nodded vigorously and I laughed.

"Can we just go swimming now?" I asked them and without an answer, they hooked their arms through mine and we walked out the door and down the stairs. I looked into the living room and frowned to see that no one was there.

"Where are the guys?" I asked the other two.

"They are already at the lake." Rose said and pulled me out the front door. I laced my fingers through Charlotte's and Rosalie just kept her arm hooked through mine.

We reached the lakes edge and Rose whistled loudly. The guys who had been splashing in the middle of the lake stopped and turned to look at us. And then they said something to each other and all four started swimming towards us at the same time. Peter got to us first and grinned triumphantly at the others.

"I totally beat you guys!" Laurent splashed him in response and we all laughed. Then all of them looked at us. Emmett wolf whistled and Peter grinned and immediately pulled Char into his arms and kissed her. I rolled my eyes at them and made gagging noises. Peter flipped me off over Char's shoulder and we all laughed again. Laurent was smiling at me and I grinned back. And then I looked at Jasper.

I pulled in a sharp breath as I looked him over. He had on a pair of blue and black, buffalo plaid, trunks. And even though the sun wasn't shining anymore, his skin still seemed to sparkle because of the beads of water still clinging to him. His abs clenched as he laughed and I marveled at the sound of it. It was like I had never heard it before. It was truly the happiest sound I had ever heard and it made me smile. I looked up to his face and his eyes bore into mine. And again I was hit with the longing to be closer to him.

So I did.

I walked towards him and as soon as I was in reaching distance, he pulled me against his chest and I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly. I felt my body finally relax and I let out a content sigh at the same time he did. I pulled back to look at his face and we both started laughing. I leaned back against him and pressed a light kiss to the bottom of his neck.

"Alright. Now lets go swim!" Emmett declared happily and I laughed against Jasper. I squeezed him tighter for a second and then reluctantly pulled out of his arms.

I felt the loss as soon as our skin broke contact but I shoved it to the back of my mind. I wanted to have fun now. I could deal with my feelings for Jasper later.

I grinned at Emmett and reached my hands towards him. He grinned back at me and pulled me onto his back. Then before I could even blink, we were taking of into the lake. I laughed loudly as I got splashed and misted by the water. He stopped in the center of the lake and the others joined us a few seconds later. I detached myself from Emmett and kicked my legs to stay floating.

As soon as I was a safe distance from Emmett, Laurent and Peter both assaulted him with splashes. I laughed as he got drenched by them. He turned to me and had an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh shit." Was the last thing I was able to say before I saw him move to splash me. I ducked under the water just in time and I stayed under and swam around for as long as I could hold my breath. Finally, when my lungs were stinging unbearably, I surfaced and gasped for air.

"God Bells! You were under there for almost a minute!" Peter said and I grinned at him.

"I used to practice holding my breath in the bathtub as a kid." I said and they all laughed which of course, caused me to blush.

After that I just treaded around for a while or talked to the others. Rose and Laurent kept the others from splashing me and every time one of them tried and was stopped, I would stick my tongue out at them. Eventually I felt my arms and legs start to burn from all the exercise and I just floated on my back. I stared up at the stars or every once in a while I would close my eyes.

I had my eyes closed at the moment and I could feel the water ripple against me from the wrong direction and knew that someone was swimming to me.

"Please don't dunk me." I said and I heard a familiar laugh.

"I wont Darlin', I promise." Jasper said from next to me. I opened my eyes and smiled at him. He traced the back of his index finger across my cheek and I sighed at the contact and closed my eyes again. He lightly kissed my forehead and my stomach flipped. I opened my eyes again and my eyes immediately were held by his. There was so much emotion in his eyes and I didn't understand it.

I stopped floating and grabbed his hand. I pulled him farther away from the others and stopped when I was pretty sure they wouldn't be able to hear our conversation. I looked at Jasper again and he looked so troubled. It literally hurt me to think that something was wrong with him. It hurt me to have him sad.

I would do anything to make him happy. I would do anything for him.

I immediately halted my swimming at that thought. I would do anything for Jasper? I looked at him and when his eyes met mine I felt myself gasp in realization.

I LIKED Jasper. A lot. MORE than a lot. How did I not know this before? The way I felt while I was around him and how I couldn't stand to be away from him for long periods of time. He stopped my nightmares. He made me feel safe. I don't think I could make myself leave him. I don't think I would be able to handle it if he decided to leave me. All of these things were like big flashing DUH signs telling me that I should have noticed sooner.

"Bella? What's wrong Darlin'?" He asked as he felt my wave of emotions.

"Uh, its nothing. I just realized something is all." I said and looked down into the water at our connected hands.

"What did you realize?" He asked and I could tell he was concerned.

"Its nothing I promise." I said and looked back over at the others. I needed to get away from Jasper. If he found out that I liked him he wouldn't want to be around me anymore. It would make him awkward around me.

"Bells, can you please look at me? Tell me what's up. And don't say nothing because I can feel in your emotions that to you, it isn't nothing." When I didn't look back ah him he pulled me closer to him and put his hand under my chin and turned me to face him. I sighed and looked into his eyes. They were staring into mine with concern.

"I don't want you to know. You might not like me being around as much. Lets just forget about it, 'kay?" I said and his jaw clenched slightly.

"I will always want you around. I told you that I am not letting you go. I need you Bells. Now please, tell me?" He pled. I sighed and took my hand from his. I brought both my hands up and rested them on the sides of his neck. I stared into his eyes and sent him what I felt for him. I sent him the protectiveness and longing and content. I sent him happiness and love and peace.

His eyes shined brightly and he continued to hold my gaze. I blushed and reeled in my emotions. A grin slowly slid into place on his face. His hands reached out and settled onto my waist. Before I could say anything he pulled me against him and captured my lips with his. I stiffened in surprise for a second but when he sent me a wave of happiness I melted into him and kissed him back. My hands slid up his neck and into his hair and his arms wound all the way around my waist. Our lips moved together fiercely. I broke the kiss so I could breath and noticed that I wasn't the only one panting for breath. We locked eyes again and he smiled a breathtaking smile at me.

"Me too. I feel it too. I was so worried that you wouldn't feel the same. I am so happy." He said in a rush. I laughed and pulled his face closer to mine. I moved very, very slowly closer to him and then I took his bottom lip between my teeth and pulled gently. He growled and pushed his mouth hard to mine. I felt heat searing in my lips and I put my hands on his shoulders and tried to pull him closer. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance and I opened to him. His tongue met mine and swirled around it. I moaned and he tightened his hold on me and growled softly again before pulling back.

"You taste amazing." He said huskily and his voice sent tingles throughout my entire body.

"I'm glad. You taste pretty damn good yourself." I smiled at him and he grinned and pressed his face against my neck and inhaled deeply. I sighed and shut my eyes.

We stayed like that for a bit until we heard a yell from Charlotte.

"Get to the shore NOW! I don't care what you two are talking about. We have info and it isn't good!" She shouted and I looked at Jasper.

"Should we tell them?" I asked.

"Not yet. I think they already knew that this would happen. Lets keep them in the dark just to get them annoyed." He said and I smiled and nodded. He pulled me onto his back and we sped to the shore. We walked hand in hand, dripping, to the front porch. He pulled me to a stop in front of the door and leaned in and kissed me lightly, making my heart skip a beat.

He pulled away and we walked inside. There were two towels folded right inside the door and he put one around me and I quickly dried off and wrapped it around myself. He laced his fingers through mine and we walked into the living room. Everyone looked over at us with anger and concern written all over their faces. Jasper sat on the loveseat and pulled me to sit on him. I gripped his hand as I looked at the others.

"What's happened?" I asked cautiously.

"Irina called. Victoria dropped by the Denali house." Laurent said and Jasper and I both stiffened at the same time.

"What else is there? What aren't you telling us?" Jasper demanded.

"When Victoria left, Edward left with her."

**Bahaha! Cliff Hanger! I'm evil i know ;]**

**But Jazz and Bell are no longer oblivious to their feelings. Although they dont feel the extent of them yet. But patience. It will happen soon.**

**Review!**

**Love ya**

**-R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer- Stephenie meyer owns twilight **

Bella POV

"When Victoria left, Edward left with her." Charlotte said timidly and I froze and stared at her in shock. Edward joined Victoria? But what about the Cullens? His family? He ditched them just like he did me. I knew he hated me, but to join Victoria in her quest to kill me was just stupid!

I felt Jasper shaking my shoulders and zoned back into the conversation.

"Sorry. I was thinking." I said quietly.

"What do you mean Edward left with Victoria? Are you sure they didn't just go hunting or something?" Jasper asked Laurent.

"He told the family he was going to travel with her for a while. And he can read her mind so he knows her plans." Laurent said and I had to agree.

"He did join her. He is going to help her with hunting Bella." Peter said with conviction and I knew that it was one of the things he just 'knew'.

"So what do we do?" I asked and everyone turned to look at me. Charlotte and Rosalie looked terribly worried and the guys just looked murderous.

"We need to call all of our allies again and tell them to keep an eye out for Edward too. We need to warn them of his ability as well." Peter said and I could feel Jasper nod.

"And tell them that it is very important that we know what they are doing. We need someone to join them, but with Edward reading everyones mind it will be difficult to get someone near them that is scouting for us." Jasper said and that gave me a thought.

"Do any of you know any shields?" I asked the group. They looked surprised and then thoughtful. "You know what I mean right? A mental or physical shield. Someone that could keep Eddie out of their heads. Like me, but a vampire." I said and Peter grinned at me.

"How did you know they were called shields?" He asked me and I smiled.

"It seemed appropriate." I mumbled and he laughed quietly.

"Bella Hun, you should sleep while we start making plans and calling people. Alright?" Laurent suggested and I nodded knowing that I would be of no help anyway.

"See you guys later then. Don't hesitate to wake me if any of you need _anything_." I said and got up off of Jasper. He stood as well and we walked up to the room together. I walked to the dresser and pulled out a black t'shirt and a pair of white shorts. I grabbed underwear as well and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the water and hopped in. I stripped off the bathing suit and hung it on shower curtain rod. I took one of the quickest showers I had ever taken and I dried off quickly. I dressed and walked out into the bedroom while brushing my hair.

Jasper was watching me from his seat on the bed and I smiled at him as I finished brushing. I Shook my head so my hair would dry naturally and then I walked over and crawled next to him on the bed.

"What if Edward just wants to take you back? What if that is why he left with Victoria?" Jasper said and I looked at his face. He looked distressed and worried. But I could tell by his comment, that he was just afraid that I would leave him.

"Jazz." I whispered and placed my hand over his. He looked down at our hands between us, before looking up and locking eyes with me. "I will not leave you Jasper. I already told you that." I said firmly. His eyes looked so sad.

"Yeah but what if Edward wants-" He started but I glared at him and he stopped.

"Edward can 'want' all he wants. I am not leaving you. No one but you can make me leave." I said and he smiled slightly.

"I hope you know what you are getting into, because I am not going to make you leave. Ever." He said and leaned in closer to me. I smiled at him.

"Well I sure as hell hope not." I said and the sadness left his eyes. He smiled slightly before closing the distance between us and pushed his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips and pulled him closer causing him to sigh. Our lips moved forcefully together and his hands moved up into my hair. He pulled gently and I tilted my head to allow him to deepen the kiss. My tongue flicked against his lips and he growled almost silently as he opened his mouth and our tongues met. I moaned and he leaned backwards and pulled me with him without breaking the kiss. I was half on top of him and his hands were roaming down my sides until they rested on my waist. I broke away from the kiss panting and he trailed kisses down my neck. He nipped at my collarbone gently and I groaned.

I dipped down and captured his lips in another searing kiss. His pushed my shirt up a little and I felt his fingers trailing back and forth over the skin on my lower back. He slipped his tongue past my lips, and wanting to know his reaction, I sucked on it lightly. He moaned loudly and then growled and when he stopped I found myself wanting to try different things just to hear the sound again. I rubbed my tongue against his and he held me tighter to him. He broke off the kiss before I could, and we stared at each other as we both panted.

"Jesus Darlin'. How are you doing this to me." He said and I smiled.

"I'm happy to know that you are enjoying this as much as I am." I smiled and he gave me a chaste kiss.

"So how should we torture the others?" I asked and rolled off of him. I got under the covers and he got under too. He pulled me against him and I rested my head on his chest.

"Just no kissing in front of them and act oblivious. It should drive them crazy." He said and I laughed. I could use this also as a way to drive him crazy. After driving the girls crazy for a while I might just have to have them help me turn the tables on Jasper.

"Sounds like a good plan. We can set it into motion as soon as I wake up." I said and yawned loudly. He laughed and kissed up and down the side of my neck. I relaxed against him and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of the sun on my face and a slight breeze was caressing my skin. I rolled over and tried to bury my face into my pillow only to press it into grass. My eyes flashed open and I sat up as fast as I could and looked around. I was laying on the floor of a forest somewhere. Next to me was a small pond with tiny streams flowing in, and out of it. I felt eyes on me and turned all the way around. There was a person standing in the shadow of a tree about thirty feet away. I scrambled to my feet and faced them fully. From what I could see it was a male, around 6 feet tall with dark hair. He had on a tattered short sleeved white T-shirt and holey blue jeans. He was bare foot.

"Uh, Hi." I said awkwardly and the person stepped forward out of the shadows and into a stream of light. His skin threw the light off of him and cast small rainbows on the floor and trees around him.

"Ah. So you are a vampire. I have never seen you before." I said and wondered how I had gotten here in the first place. "Where is Jasper?" I asked him and he was standing 5 feet away from me in a flash.

"You are dreaming." He said and I nodded. That made sense.

Now that he was closer I could his features clearer. He had straight, dark brown hair down to his shoulders. And his eyes were a dark red. His Jawline was strong and square and his nose was small and rounded.

"That's good to know. But normally when I dream, I dream about people I know. Not random vampires that I have never seen before. And normally if I do dream about the vampires I know, they have fed recently. You have not." I pointed out and he smiled at me.

"You are a smart one. Fine. This isn't your normal dream." He said vaguely and I snorted out a short laugh and rolled my eyes.

"No shit. Anyone could have told you that. So what kind of dream is this?" I asked him and he grinned at me, flashing his teeth.

"First let me make sure I have the right person. You are Bella Swan yes?" He asked and I froze and eyed him cautiously.

"Yes," I said eventually.

"Good. I am an ally to you then. This is my gift. It is strange but I can get into humans dreams when they sleep and I can get into a vampires head if they are extremely relaxed." He explained and I nodded.

"How are you my ally if you just now figured out that I really am Bella Swan?" I asked him.

"My name is Chase Jacobs. I am an ally to you and you alone. I am a nomad. I have recently been recruited into a group of vampires that a female vampire named Victoria is getting together. One named Edward has come to us today. I overheard him talking to her and I learned the real reason that she has gathered us all. I know she wants to kill you, and I know that Edward used you as entertainment. I was treated the same way by a vampire while I was human. I was alone and ended up being changed as a last resort. I wish to help you. You need all the help you can get." He said and I found myself believing him.

"Alright Chase. But be careful around Edward. He is gifted. He can read minds. So while around him replay songs over and over in your head or think of truly mundane things. Never let your guard down. I believe he told me once that he can only read in a 3 mile radius. But he could have been lying. Be careful. If your truly on my side, then you are on the side of Jasper too. You have more than one ally." I said and he looked guarded.

"I am unsure. I have trouble trusting vampires. That is why I exist only as a nomad." He said sadly and I walked to him and put my hand on his cheek in comfort.

"As long as I am around you will always have someone to trust. Weather I am a vampire or not. But I also have a few people who I trust with my entire being. I think If you met them you would too. You just haven't met the right vampires yet." I smiled at him and his lips curled up into a half smile.

"Be safe Bella. I will visit you again soon. Go ahead and wake up."

"Just be careful Chase." I whispered and he nodded.

The dream faded and I could feel someone shaking my by my shoulders.

"Bella. Wake up!" Jasper said panicked. My eyes fluttered open and met with his. He immediately relaxed and pulled me into a hug.

"Your emotions shut off. It was like you weren't here anymore. I couldn't feel you at all and you wouldn't wake up or respond at all. I was so scared." He whispered into my neck and I hugged him gently. I pulled away from him and grinned at him.

"We need to go talk to the others." I said and he eyed me curiously. "I will tell you with the others. Now hurry up!" I said excitedly and jumped out of bed. I made it to the door before him and opened it. I looked back at him and he was looking at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Jasper, if you would get your ass off the bed and down to the others, I could explain to you why you stopped feeling me and why I didn't respond to you." I taunted and he was at my side in a second. He swung me up into his arms and we were down in the living room sitting on the love seat before I could blink.

"Oi! Guys get in here!" Jasper called and the others filed in, about a half a minute later. They sat down and everyone looked at us curiously. I grinned brightly at them all and looked at Jasper who was eyeing me with a small smile on his lips.

"I have a new Vampire friend. And he can tell me inside info about our dear friend Victoria." I said excitedly and everyone looked at me with shock plastered onto their faces. I laughed and bounced slightly in my seat next to Jasper.

"How?" Peter finally gasped.

"Jasper tell them about what happened while I was asleep." I ordered and he did so without question.

"We were laying in the bed upstairs and I could feel her emotions perfectly one second, and the next they were completely gone. If she hadn't been laying next to me I wouldn't have even thought she was anywhere near the house. Her emotions were completely gone. I tried to wake her up and she didn't respond to anything at all. Then her emotions came back and she woke up saying she needed to talk to everyone." He finished and everyone looked at me for an explanation.

"Well in a way, I wasn't here. Or my spirit wasn't or something. I woke up in a forest and the sun was shining. There was someone with me. He told me his name was Chase Jacobs. He is a vampire and his gift is he can get into humans heads and pretty much hold person to person conversations with them in the form of a dream. He can do it to Vamps too, but only ones who are deeply relaxed. Anyway he said he is with a group of vamps that Victoria has gathered. He overheard Edward talking to her about me today and he told me that he went through a similar thing when he was human. He said he would be my ally. He told me he would tell me about what they were planning and I told him how to work around Edwards gift. He is a nomad. He said that I was the only person he could find worth trusting and that only I had him as an ally." I said it all rushed and by the end they were all shocked into silence again.

"So it isn't just Edward that she has gathered?" Laurent asked and I shook my head.

"No there are more, but apparently Edward is the only one who knows the real reason why they were all gathered. The others don't know the real reason. Which makes me wonder what she is really doing." I trailed off and the others nodded.

"Be careful what you tell him Bells. We don't know if we an really trust him." Emmett said and I scowled at him.

"I trust him. I can feel it deeply that he is no harm to me. I trust this feeling. It is the same deep feeling that I have had for all of you from the very start." I said defensively.

"Yeah but bells you had that same feeling for Alice and Edward as well." Rosalie said calmly and I seriously wished that someone would hit her. And like reading my mind Char reached over and smacked her upside the head.

"HEY! What was that for?" Rosalie growled at her and Char winked at me.

"How can you assume that you know what Bella felt for those two?" Charlotte hissed at her. Rosalie looked at me and I glared at her.

"For your information _Rosalie_. Being around Edward, the only thing I felt was him dazzling me and the happiness of the family that I got when I hung around him. I had you guys and for that I was grateful to him. But he only ever made me feel terrible about myself. Same with Alice. There was never the soul deep pull that I feel for all of you." I said and she nodded.

"Well in that case. I say tell your dream guy I say hello." She said and I burst into laughter. She looked at me confused.

"Sorry Rose, its just the way you phrased that." I said and she looked thoughtful before grinning widely at me.

"But guys, if she is gathering a bunch of Vampires, what should we be doing?" I asked them and all of them got far away looks as they disappeared into their thoughts.

**So what do you think of her 'Dream Guy'?**

**I wont be able to review tomorrow so i will try to make the next chapter extra long to make up for it.**

**Review! It makes me happy. =]**

**Love ya**

**-R**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for the past two days. I had to do a yard sale and i had work. Totally sucked! Anyway, lots of your questions should be answered with this chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight saga and its Characters. **

Jasper POV

"But guys, if she is gathering a bunch of Vampires, what should we be doing?" Bella asked us and all of us went quiet in thought.

What should we do? And how much time did we have to do it? We needed to gather Vampires of our own, and I needed to somehow come in contact with this Chase guy that was in Bellas dream. It made me angrier than I liked, that he was in her head while she was sleeping. I didn't want an unknown vampire male anywhere near my Bella.

My Bella.

Why didn't I notice it sooner how much she truly means to me. She makes me whole, my own person. She can calm me when no one else can. I crave her presence. If I am being truly honest with myself, I know that I will never be able to live without her. I need and want her with me for eternity. If she didn't want to be my mate then I will be her best friend, or her brother if she wants me to. Anything, just as long as I can have her in my life.

But the thought of not having her as my mate is more than I can manage to think about right now. If I have to I will love her as nothing more than a friend or sibling. But I didn't want to. I wanted to grow to love Bella as my mate. I wanted her. She was so amazing and she didn't even know it. But no matter what, I wouldn't survive if I didn't have her with me for eternity.

That thought hit me like a ton of bricks. _Eternity_.

We had to change Bella.

I cannot have her remain fragile and human. She needs to be able to take care of herself. And besides, I think she will want to tear apart Victoria and Eddie all on her own.

"We need to call in our Allies. Victoria is bringing in her own and we need to do the same." Laurent said and I immediately agreed, having had the same thought. I opened my mouth to mention Bella when she herself cut me off.

"Change me." She demanded. She didn't ask and I knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She knew what she wanted and I would not deny it to her. She had practically read my mind by saying it.

"I agree with Bella. With the fight coming now is as good a time as any to change her. This way she will not have so sit here if it comes down to a fight. She will be with us and she will be able to protect herself." I said and she leaned back into me and I felt her gratitude and a hint of longing. She squeezed my hand and I felt her longing increase and I understood. She wanted to kiss me.

I quickly pressed my face against her neck to hide my grin from the others. I kissed her neck and gently nipped at it. She relaxed further against me but I could still feel the longing. Now it was just laced with more lust.

"I agree with Jasper and Bella. I cant have my sister defenseless. Besides, I want to go running with her by my side instead of on my back." Peter said and grinned at her. I saw her cheek rise and knew she was smiling at him.

"What about you Char?" She asked. Charlotte looked at her in disbelief and love.

"You seriously have to ask? I would have changed you the first day you were here, if you asked me to." Charlotte said and Bella nodded and laughed a little. She turned to Laurent and he nodded and then grinned at her. She finally turned her head to Rose and Emmett. Emmett was grinning from ear to ear.

"Bella I cannot wait for you to be a vampire. Then I can pull pranks without having to worry about everyone here killing me because they are worried about me breaking you." He said and everyone laughed.

"Oh Emmett you can be sure that you wont be the only one pulling pranks." Bella said and I felt her mischievousness. Finally she looked to Rosalie and I felt her nervousness and uncertainty rise. I sent her some calm and confidence and she sent me some more gratitude.

"Bella. I know that I was not exactly kind to you in the past. But that was all because I knew that Edward was not what he seemed to be and I knew he would hurt you. But I also have always wanted to be human. To have a heartbeat, and be able to have children. To be able to bleed and be hurt. I have always wanted all of that, and you have it and don't want it." Rosalie paused and Bella felt loads of disappointment and sadness. Rose took a deep breath and I felt her determination. "But, I can see that you were meant to be a vampire. You will be perfect for this life. And I cannot stomach the thought of being without you for eternity. Me and Charlotte need you to be here hand knock the boys down a notch." She said and Bella's happiness and excitement went though the roof!

"Guys thank you so much! I am so happy that you all want this for me. Ahhh! I am so happy I could freaking scream! But that would kill your ears so I will wont." She finished and we all laughed. "So uh, who is going to do it?" She asked after a short pause.

"Any of us could do it. It is your choice Little One." Laurent said and Bella felt a surge of curiosity and hopefulness and Peter immediately got his all knowing grin on his face.

"Yes Bella. That is a perfect idea." He said and her curiosity and hope turned into love, acceptance, happiness, and excitement.

"What is a perfect idea?" Laurent asked and Peter nodded for Bella to explain.

Bella POV.

Peter nodded for me to tell them and I grinned widely and held tight to Jaspers hand.

"I want you all to bite me. I want all of you to have a part in my change, and I want to have venom from all of you running through my veins. It will bond us even more. So will all of you do me the pleasure of biting me?" I asked and everyone cracked a grin.

There was a chorus of yes and hell yeah from everyone and I clapped and laughed, unable to hold in my happiness. Jasper squeezed my waist and planted a small kiss to my shoulder. I sent him all the happiness that I was feeling and a laugh slipped from his lips. I could feel him stiffen in concentration and then everyone was laughing quietly with happy smiles on their faces.

"Thank you for showing them that Jazz." I said and I could feel him nod.

"So I am thinking that we should change you tomorrow night. That way, we can have some time to give you some human experiences. But soon enough that we know you will be safe through the entire change." Charlotte said and I nodded. I thought about all the things that we could do and I was wondering which ones we would do.

"In that case, lets get started. I say we get you drunk first." Emmett said and grinned at him.

"Done it." I said and everyone other than Peter and Charlotte was staring at me in shock. But those two were just grinning like they totally could see that one coming.

"When?" Jasper asked me and I laughed.

"I went to a few parties Phoenix, and I stole some stuff from Charlie not too long after you guys left." I shrugged. Emmett looked like a kid who dropped their ice-cream in the sandbox. I laughed at the expression but stifled it quickly as he glared at me.

"Sorry Emmy." I said and his gaze softenend a little.

"Well Bella. What have you done?" Rose asked and I sifted through my memories.

" Just the normal stuff. I have gone to parties, I have been drunk, I went through highschool, although I came here before I could finish. I have been skinny dipping I have had too many near death experinces to count. I don't really have any ideas that we could do that I would not be absolutely terriefied to do." I said and shrugged.

"Have you ever been clubbing?" Charlotte asked and I shook my head. She grinned widely and she winked at Rose. I briefly wondered what that was about before she turned her gaze back to me.

"Well then we are going clubbing tonight. There are tons of human experiences that you can have at a club." Char smiled at me and I knew I was in trouble.

"What kind of experiences?" I asked warily.

"Well just being in one, then there is body shots, and making out with a stranger, dancing with random people, sex with a stranger-"

"No sex." I blurted out, cutting her off. Peter looked at me for a second with a calculative expression and then his expression turned to shock.

"You've never…?" He asked softly.

"Nope." I said and looked down as a blush crept up my face. I could practically feel the shock of everyone in the room and I became majorly uncomfortable. I was completely embarrassed to be talking about my virginity in a room full of people who were all around a hundred years old. Some older.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Darlin'." Jasper said and he pressed me closer to him. I let his closeness soothe me and I decided I really didn't care what they thought. I looked up at them and smiled.

"Yes. Yes I am still a virgin. I thought of all my guy friends in Phoenix as nothing more than friends and vice versa. And other than them all there has ever been was Fuckward. And he never allowed anything more than more than chaste kisses. Fucking prude." I mumbled the last part but everyone still heard and it sent them all into fits of laughter.

"Edward seriously didn't do anything?" Rose asked and I shook my head.

"He didn't try anything and every time I tried something he would say that it was too dangerous, or that we had to wait for marriage." I said and rolled my eyes.

"Holy shit. So you have never had more than a chaste kiss?" Charlotte asked and I blushed. My mind went immediately to Jasper.

"No I have had more than chaste. Just not with Edward." I said and squeezed slightly on Jaspers hand. He sent me his humor and longing and I smiled slightly.

"Ooh. You are smiling and blushing! Who was it!" Emmett asked and I shook my head and grinned at them all teasingly.

"Nuh uh. Secret." I laughed.

"Please?" Jasper said, playing along.

"Nope, sorry guys, but that is between me and him." I said apologetically but the smile never left my mouth.

"Fine Fine! But you will tell us someday." Char pouted.

"Back to talking about my change please." I said in false exasperation.

"Well since you are already missing in Forks there is nothing really left for us to do." Laurent shrugged. At his words I felt sadness tear into my heart. I wouldnt be able to see Charlie again. He deserved closure. But we were in Texas. How the hell could we fake my death?

The answer popped into my head and I hoped the others would agree.

"No. Think of my dad. I cannot just let him keep looking for me. I cannot let him keep hoping that someday I will just show up. I cant let him live his life hoping. We need to fake my death. And I have an idea how." I looked at all of them slowly. Finally I shifted and turned to look into Jaspers eyes. I pled with my eyes as I looked into his.

"I am going to ask Chase to fake my death for us. The woods from his dream visit looked similar to the ones around Washington, and I am sure that he can slip away from Victoria. After all she has no reason to think that he is helping me." I said while never breaking eye contact from Jasper.

His eyes clouded over with dislike and distrust. He continued to stare into my pleading eyes and I could feel him start to agree with me.

"Fine, But I want you to tell him to try and contact me. If I- We, are going to let you have a strange vampire in your head, then we need to be sure that we can trust him." Jasper finally said and I smiled at him.

"Fine. I will tell him to try and get into all of your heads. I will try to get to him tonight when I go to sleep." I said and turned back to face the room.

Peter had a far away look on his face and he looked cautiously at me for a minute. I was about to ask him what was up but I was interrupted by Emmett's phone ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket at Vampire speed and looked at the screen.

"Its Esme." He said quickly. I instantly felt the sadness that came with thinking about the woman I came to think of as a second mother.

"Can we tell her? Its not like Edward is with them right now anyway." I asked the others. Peter nodded and Emmett answered the phone.

"Hey mom," Emmett said. I desperately wished that I had vampire hearing, so I could hear what she was saying.

"She is asking how he is, and where him and Rosalie are right now." Jasper whispered lowly in my ear.

" We actually are visiting Jasper at the moment." Emmett said and glanced at us.

"She is asking how I am and if she can talk to me." Jasper whispered to me again.

"Sure mom. And there is someone else here who would like to say hello to you." Emmett told her. But before she could say anything he tossed the phone towards us. Jasper caught it above my head.

"Hey Esme." Jasper said as he put the phone to his ear.

"It is so good to hear from you. How have you been?" I heard Esme ask.

"I have been tons better in the last few days." He looked into my eyes as he said this and I smiled at him.

"That is so good to hear. What has happened in the last few days that has changed you?" She asked. He looked at me warily and I nodded.

"Well, someone I thought I would never see again came back into my life." He said and he never broke his eyes from mine.

"Who is it? Is it someone that we have met?" Esme asked and I could hear the burning curiosity in her voice. I hoped she wouldn't be disappointed to find out it was me.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Jasper asked then handed me the phone. I looked into his eyes once more for some courage and I felt the wave he pushed at me.

"Hello Esme." I said quietly. There was a gasp on the other end of the line.

"Bella?" She whispered. She sounded so unsure.

"Yes. Its me Esme. I have missed you so much." I put as much affection into my voice as I could. I heard a sob on the end of the line and I felt my heart clench.

"Oh Bella. I have missed you so much! I am so sorry for leaving you. You much think terribly of me! Are you ok? How have you been?" She gushed and I laughed.

"Slow down, slow down. I am fine! I am doing very good now that I am here actually. I do not hate you. I love you and I have missed you so much. I have never blamed you for leaving me. I am just glad to know that you still love me." I spoke sincerely.

"Oh Baby, I never stopped loving you. I will never firgive myself for leaving you." She continued sobbing and I felt tears of my own start to sting my eyes.

"Esme. I have forgiven you, so you need to as well. I would love to see you again though. Is there any way that you can visit us without letting anyone else know? Even Carlisle." I asked.

"Yes. I can, but may I ask why?" I hesitated slightly before answering. After all, I was about to tell her that I didn't like her mate.

"Well, as I have said, I do not blame you for leaving me. But I do put some blame on your husband. After all, he is the leader and everyone follows his demands. But we all know that he follows the demands of Alice and Edward no matter what. I blame him for not listening to the rest of you and himself. He is a leader yet he lets them control him. So I am not in the right mindset to speak to him yet. And I would appreciate it if you would refrain from telling him that any of you have seen me." I explained. I waited for her to defend her mate but instead all I heard was a long exhaled breath.

"I understand what you are feeling completely. I have been angry at him for the same thing for quite some time." She said and I froze in surprise.

"Well that was unexpected. Anyway, I think you should know something before you come." I paused. She needed to know that I would no longer be human by the time she got here. I looked at Peter and he nodded to me. I took a deep breath.

"I am being changed tomorrow." I said quickly, but she of course still understood me.

"What? Why? I do not mind… But why tomorrow?" She asked.

"The situation will be explained to you once you are here. But until then I need you to keep all this to yourself and act as if nothing has changed." I said and hoped she would listen to me.

"Ok. I will see you in a week." She said and I grinned.

"Fantastic, well I am going to go read, I will let you talk to the rest of the family. I love you mom. See you soon." I smiled.

"I love you too my daughter. I will see you soon." And at those words I tossed the phone back to Rosalie and Emmett.

"Well Jazz, I am going to go up to your room and read if you don't mind." I said and looked into his eyes again. I sent him mischievousness and longing, hoping that he would get the picture that I wanted him to come with me. He smiled at me and I saw a spark deep in his eyes.

"I'll come with you. I can fill you in on what is fake in that Civil War book you were reading." He lied smoothly. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Be down in a bit guys. Come get us if you want anything." I said to the room as me and Jasper got up walked away and up the stairs. I walked to the door at a slow pace. I opened it and stood aside to let Jazz in first. He walked past me and into the room and I shut it behind us. He stood about three feet into the room and was grinning at me.

"They all felt so frustrated when I said that we would be talking about the Civil War." He said and I laughed quietly.

"I have a feeling they are going to use the club tonight as a way to get us together. So we need to act extra oblivious." I said and walked over to him. He pulled me into a tight hug and I sighed. I felt my body completely relax. I felt his fingers under my chin and he tilted my head up to look at him. He met my eyes briefly before winking. Then he leaned in and my eyes shut the second his lips came in contact with mine. I immediately felt fire flood through my entire body and I put more passion into the kiss. He gently bit down on my bottom lip and tugged slightly causing me to moan. I slid my hands up the back of his shirt. I could feel a whole bunch of scars just like the ones that I had noticed a while ago on his arms. I ignored them and stored it away in my head to ask him about later. I dragged my nails across his granite skin and pulled him closer to me.

I let his tongue slide into my mouth and he slowly explored. He growled slightly when I slid my tongue against his. His hands tightened on my waist and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pressed me up against the wall. I moaned into his mouth and I felt him shiver at the sound. I put my hands up into his hair and when he pulled his mouth away from mine so I could breath I used his hair to pull his down to my neck. He nipped and sucked on the skin over my jugular and then trailed kisses up to my ear where he sucked my earlobe into his mouth. He bit it gently before letting it go and he returned his mouth to mine. His kisses were harder now and I could feel myself getting more aroused. While keeping me up and against the wall with his body and one arm his other arm slid under the hem of my shirt. He trailed his fingers lightly over my stomach and I tugged on his hair and he moaned into my mouth. His hand slowly trailed up and I felt his fingers graze the bottom edge of my bra. I kissed him even harder in response. His hands continued to trace the edge of my bra to in between my breasts where the clasp was. His fingers hesitated there and I sent him a wave of approval. I took my mouth from his to breath and this time I kissed my way down his neck. I felt his fingers finally undo the clasp and I bit down hard over his jugular and then licked it. He hissed. I could feel him start to move my bra.

"Bella! Come on, we are going to go shopping for clubbing clothes!" Charlotte called up the stairs. Jasper paused and I groaned.

"I don't wanna!" I yelled back. Jasper laughed and started to kiss me again. I opened my lips and he took the hint and his tongue met mine.

"Bella, we don't care if you want to go. If you don't come down in two minutes we are coming up and getting you!" Rosalie yelled.

Jasper pulled his lips away from mine and let out a resigned sigh. He hooked the clasp on my bra back together and I reluctantly unwound my legs from his waist. I pouted and looked into his eyes and saw that they were black with Lust. He leaned down and kissed my pouted lips and then pulled back.

"Damn it. You know, if she knew what we were doing she might not have been so eager to get me out of here." I said and he grinned.

"Strangely enough I think you are right." He said. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him hard one more time. As soon as he moaned and tried to deepen it I pulled away and grinned at him.

"Something to make sure you are thinking about me while I am gone." I said and turned and walked to the door.

"Oh you will pay for that later Darlin'."

**So Esme is coming soon! Well kinda soon anyway. And now charlie can get his closure. **

**And i am thinking of having some Lemony goodness in the next few chapters. =]**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Love Ya.**

**-R**


	13. Authors note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Sorry about the whole non updateage that has been going on with me recently. I am almost done with the next chapter, but my internet at home is shut down because of some stupid virus. So I am using my friends house and her internet to update. I am not able to be here every day hence the no new updates. But pretty soon I will have you two new chapters!**

**Sorry about the wait. I will have the next chapter up ASAP.**

**Love you all,**

**-R**


	14. Chapter 13

**I finally updated! More tomorrow i promise!**

**Disclaimer- SM owns alllllll**

Jasper POV

It had been four hours since the girls left. Emmett was playing some videogame and Peter was on one of his swings hanging high up in the tree out front. But all of us were feeling the same. We were all anxious for the others to return.

I closed my book with a sigh of frustration and dropped it on the bedside table. I walked over to the open window and stared out over the lake. I took a deep breath of fresh air and thought about Bella.

It was amazing how much I had changed since she had arrived. Before she got here I just moped around. I felt so incredibly guilty all the time. I thought everything was my fault. I had tried to kill Bella and that caused a domino effect that sent everything into chaos for both Bella and most of my family. But it wasn't all my fault. Edward had just used the whole incident to walk away from Bella.

I cant wait to see him again. I know for a fact that Bella will be the one to tear him to shreds, but I hope that she will let me help, or at the very least watch. But Victoria… Victoria was mine! I don't care how much the others want to be the ones to kill her. It will be me! She is trying to kill my Bella, and I cannot forgive that.

The purr of an engine broke me out of my dark thoughts. I knew that this time it was the others, because I could feel the pull become a little lighter.

From the second Bella left I felt the need to be next to her. It seemed to get stronger and stronger, but for the last few minutes it had been getting lighter. I stayed where I was, looking out the window, until I heard the car stop in front of the house and the doors slam. I grinned and jumped out the window and sprinted around the side of the house. I saw Bella looking up at Peter grinning. Her arms were weighed down with shopping bags and she looked like she wanted to sit down for a few minutes.

As soon as I walked fully around the corner of the house I saw Bella slightly shiver and then she turned and looked right at me. A small smile curved her lips and I felt a strong wave of love and happiness come from her. She dropped her bags and walked towards me not breaking eye contact with me once. When she was in reaching distance I reached out and pulled her against my chest and we both simultaneously sighed in relief. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head against my shoulder. My entire body and my inner beast seemed to fully relax at the contact. A content grumble started in my chest and I inhaled her scent deeply and the grumble became louder. She looked up at me and met my eyes and I could feel her awe and curiosity.

"Are you purring?" She asked me and I was about to answer when there was a loud laugh from Peter up in the tree.

"Yes he sure is!" He called to us and Bella giggled and smiled warmly at me.

"I like it. It makes me feel happy and calm." She said and she sent me her emotions to show me. I grinned at her and resumed my 'purring'.

"Hey Bella!" Peter called to her. She turned and took a step away from me and looked up towards him.

"What?" She asked and I could feel his excitement.

"Want to come up here with me?" He asked and grinned at her. I couldn't see her face, but I could feel the excitement and a little bit of fear build up inside her.

"Hell yeah! Get your ass down here and bring me up." She said and he laughed and jumped from his place in the tree. I was worried about her safety up there, but I knew that Peter would never let anything happen to Bella. She lifted her arms towards him as he walked over and he turned and crouched and she jumped onto his back. She held tight to him and I felt a pang of jealousy. I didn't want her pressed up against him like that. I wanted it to be ME.

I watched as Peter quickly climbed up the tree. He got her onto her swing and then he got over onto his. She was grinning from ear to ear as she took everything in from her new height.

"I love it up here. You should have taken me up here as soon as I got here!" Bella said in awe. Peter smirked down at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Bella. Get your human ass out of that tree. We need to get ready!" Rose shouted from the open front door. Bella let out a frustrated sigh.

"Alright Peter. Sent me to my torture." She groaned and both me and Peter laughed. He jumped onto her swing causing her to yelp in surprise then he wrapped his arm around her waist and dropped down in front of me. Bella's eyes were wide open in shock and Peter was grinning like a fool. His arms unwound from around her waist and she took a step forward and leaned into my chest.

"What is with you stupid dead people and your aversion to warnings!" She mumbled into my chest causing all of us to laugh. Even Laurent, Char, Rose, and Emmett who were inside.

"I prefer undead thank you very much!" Emmett boomed from the living room. Bella cracked a lopsided grin that matched her emotions perfectly. All too soon Charlotte sped outside and flung Bella over her shoulder.

"Oi bitch! I can walk on my own. I agreed to the make over, but I will not be carried around." Bella growled and Charlotte sighed heavily and let her down. Bella looked at me and Peter and Saluted us with a serious expression and then she turned and marched into the house with a grinning Charlotte in her heels.

"Did she just Salute us?" Peter asked me in surprise. I just nodded silently and looked up at the door that Bella had just disappeared into. The pull was back and I desperately wanted to go and sit with her. Even if it did mean I would have to watch her being tortured with all the makeup the other two were sure to be poking and prodding her with.

"Nuh uh! HELL NO! I told you not to buy that! That isn't even classified as clothing. That is a scrap of fabric! I will not wear that. I am not a fucking hooker!" Bella yelled.

"But Bella it looks amazing on you!" Rose pleaded.

"Laurent!" Bella yelled probably as loud as she could. I heard Laurent get up from the chair in the living room and then I heard him open the Peters bedroom door.

"Yes Little One?" He asked her. Why did she call Laurent instead of one of us?

Peter was full of amusement and I could tell the only reason he wasn't laughing was because he wanted to be able to hear what they were saying. They were getting quieter so we ran into the living room and concentrated on the floor above us.

"They want me to wear_ this_ tonight. You will agree with me that this is completely inappropriate right?" She asked hopefully.

"I agree with you completely. That is not clothing." He said and I could hear his distaste. I really want to know what this article of clothing looked like.

"But she will look like a goddess in it!" Charlotte said and Bella scoffed.

"No not goddess. A scantily clad slut." She said and I knew that there was no way that they would be able to make her wear whatever it was.

"Yet again, I am in agreement with Bella. That is not clothing." Laurent said and I heard Bella hmpf in triumph.

"You are only saying that because you think of Bella as a daughter and you don't want all the guys to be all over her." Rose said in an argumentative tone. I heard a sigh and then Bella's footsteps.

"I will go try it on one more time and then I will decide. Fair?" She said, but I could feel the mischievousness rolling off of her.

"Yay!" Rose and Char chorused and the rest of us laughed.

"What do you think it is?" Emmett asked, coming up behind us. We both shrugged and continued to listen. I heard something tear and then Bella giggle. I heard the bathroom door bang open and then a loud growl. I was up the stairs and in the room in a flash. I didn't want anyone growling at my Bella.

I ran past Laurent and into the bathroom and stood next to Bella. She was holding a pair of black spandex like shorts that had been ripped clean in half. But I could tell that had they been worn they would have about just as much cover as a pair of underwear. Bella was grinning up at me and she held up the shorts so everyone could see.

Rosalie growled again and Bella's grin grew. Peter and Emmett were standing behind her and I could hear Char and Laurent talking in the bedroom.

"Oops, they ripped." Bella said and fake pouted. Rosalie glared at her and snatched the ruined shorts from Bella.

"You didn't have to tear them." Rosalie pouted and Bella sent her an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, but I know you Rose and you would have tried to force me to wear them. All I did was take away that option." Bella reasoned with a grin. Rose sighed and stomped past Peter and Emmett.

"All boys, out!" Char shouted and Peter and Emmett went to talk to her for a minute trying to talk her into letting them pick Bella's outfit. Nobody was paying attention to me and Bella so I leaned down and captured her lips with mine. She let out a nearly silent sigh and I pit her full bottom lip softly and then licked it. I pulled away from her and her eyes burned into mine.

"You heard her Whitlock. All boys out!" Bella said in a wavering voice. I grinned and leaned down and pressed a kiss below her ear.

"But Darlin' I am no _boy_." I growled quietly and she shuddered and her lust skyrocketed.

"Jasper you need to get out!" Rose called from the other room and I felt Bella's slight disappointment. I pulled away from her and she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the bathroom. She dropped my arm and nodded to Char and Rose and in the next second both of them had pushed me out to the hallway. They stuck out their tongues and then slammed the door. I shook my head at their antics and then went downstairs to wait. ….

It ended up taking them two hours for all three of them to get ready. Me, Emmett, Peter and Laurent were already ready to go when we finally heard the girls open the door.

Charlotte came down the stairs first. She was clad in a short black dress that hugged her like a second skin. She had on black patent leather stilettos and her hair was curled into perfect ringlets. She barely had on any makeup and altogether she looked fantastic.

Rosalie came down next. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt that had a VERY low neckline that stopped just above her belly button. She had on dark skinny jeans and silver strappy stilettos. She had on a silver belt and it looked to me like she left her hair alone. She had on dangling back and crystal earrings and an onyx and diamond ring. She looked like a runway model…..But that was nothing different.

And then Bella came down the stairs. I stopped breathing and I am positive that if my heart had been beating, it would have stopped. Her hair was down and was styled into messy waves. She was wearing dark, dark blue, skinny jeans and a black leather strapless corset. Her skin looked like it was glowing in comparison to her dark clothes. She was wearing black suede lace up heeled boots that went up to just below her knee and I was slightly surprised that she hadn't fallen yet. She wore no jewelry other than several thin black chains around her neck that hung in various lengths. I finally looked into her eyes and they glowed as they met mine. She wore heavy black makeup faded out at the edges and her lips were a clear glossy red.

I heard a cough come from Peter and I tore my eyes, almost painfully, away from her. I glanced at the others and noticed that all of them wore Peters trademark shit eating grin. I fought hard not to growl at them for making me look away from my Bella but then I remembered that me and Bella were trying to act oblivious about our feelings to each other. I almost groaned.

Tonight is going to be impossible.

Bella POV.

Jasper looked like my own personal god. He wore black peg leg jeans and a tight v-neck, short sleeved white shirt. He had on classic converse and a black and white pinstripe fedora. I wanted to just walk over and kiss him hard, for all the world to see. But that would have to wait.

I looked to Rose and Char and winked ant them and they both grinned at me. I had told them about Jasper while we had been getting ready. They had seen us kissing so it wasn't like I could lie to them. They told me that they would help me make it so Jasper couldn't keep his hands off me at the club. And so far by the look on his face, I would say it was working.

"Well are we going to stand here all night or are we actually going to go to the club?" I asked and grinned at Emmett. He was wearing a black T-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. And oddly he was wearing flip flops. But the look was right for him. But he was in desperate need of a bigger shirt. His muscles were straining against the fabric and if he flexed I wouldn't be surprised if it tore.

Peter was wearing a red button up open over a grey wife beater. He wore dark wash jeans and pumas. Honestly he looked kinda preppy, but just like Emmett, it just seemed to fit him.

Laurent was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt with a black vest over it. HE had on pale blue, blue jeans and black dress shoes.

I smiled at all of them and wolf whistled.

"You guys look fucking hott!" I said appreciatively and everyone laughed. Jasper walked forward and offered me his hand, which I gladly accepted, and then we led the way out the door to the cars. Jasper walked around the side of the house and disappeared into the garage. He came out a second later with a silver and black Ducati. I grinned and ran to him. Without tripping, I might add.

"Please tell me I am riding with you!" I said hopefully and he shot me a grin.

"Of course you are!" He said and I clapped and stroked my hand down the length of the bike. He got on and started it and then I climbed on behind him. I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist and pressed my face into his back.

"We will see you there guys." He said, and we took off. The speed felt amazing and I laughed in exhilaration.

"You know Darlin' that outfit is going to make it very hart to stay away from you." Jasper said and I smiled at the admission.

"Im glad you like it. And I can say the same about you." I said and bit his shoulder. He growled and I pressed harder into him. Sadly, the ride was only about ten minute long. We weaved around all of the traffic in downtown Houston until we came across a crowded club. He drove around back and miraculously found a space to park. We walked around to the front and I could already feel the bass of the music vibrating through my bones. Jasper bent and pressed a kiss to my neck and it took everything I had not to just turn my face and steal a kiss.

Tonight is going to be a long night.

**I know you were all hoping that I would have the club scene this chapter, but i wanted to do that all in one chapter so you will have to wait until tomorrow!  
Tell me what you think is going to happen next =] Im thinking Emmett should help Bella get Jazz to break his 'obliviousness'. **

**Love Ya**

**-R **


	15. Chapter 14

**My internet works again! I should be back to updating often! =]]]**

**Disclaimer- SM owns twilight and the twilight Characters.**

Emmett POV [finally]

We all watched as Bella and Jasper disappeared on the Ducati. I let out a long sigh of frustration and looked at the others.

"Why the hell cant they just open their fucking eyes and notice that they fucking want to jump each other!" I growled out and Peter and Laurent nodded their heads in agreement. Char and Rose looked at each other and then burst into fits of giggles.

"What the hell are you two laughing at? You guys want them together just as much as we do." Peter said in annoyance. Char sobered and gave him a tight hug and then pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"But they are together. They have been hiding it from us. They wanted to make us suffer because it was so obvious that we were trying to get them together." Charlotte said and Peter looked shocked but pleased.

"How do you know?" Laurent asked and I looked to Rose for an explanation.

"We say them kissing. Jasper doesn't know that we know but Bella filled us in on everything while we were getting ready. She wants all of our help to turn this little game of obliviousness on Jazz. She wants to know how long he can resist in front of us." Rosalie said and I saw the mischievous glint in her eye.

"Finally!" Peter yelled and we all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I say we start helping Bella as soon as we get to the club. I bet we can find many ways to make Jasper jealous and even more ways to make him want to devour her right in front of us." Charlotte said and we all agreed.

Me and Rose got in our car and Laurent, Peter, and Char all got in another.

"This is going to be so fun. I haven't had any of this kind of fun since I got here. I want to see Bells blush and I want to make Jazzy boy get the stick out of his ass. Clubbing was a good idea." I said and Rose kissed me on the cheek.

"Ah tonight has the potential to be the happiest night of both of their lives." She sighed and a smile lit up her face at the idea. I grinned and slung my arm around her shoulders as we sped down the road with the other car hot on out tail.

Bella POV.

It was incredibly crowded outside of the club but Jasper got us in without even sparing a glance at the long line. We walked into the club and I grinned. It was packed with people. I could see the dance floor through the pulsing of the strobe light and it looked like all of the people were writhing all as one. It was amazing. The bass vibrated through my entire body and I despite my complete lack of balance, I wanted to go out and dance with anyone I could find.

Jasper took my hand and laced his fingers through mine. I turned and smiled up at him and he grinned at my obvious joy and excitement. He towed me through the people and to a large table in the corner. I sat and looked around even more. You could see everything from our table.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" He asked and I glanced towards the bar.

"Surprise me?" I asked and he grinned and walked towards the bar. I watched several women check him out as he walked away and I felt a pang of possessiveness. I snuffed it before he would notice and I looked around the club towards the entrance. I locked my eyes on the door just as Emmett and Rosalie walked through, followed closely by Laurent, Peter, and Charlotte.

"Hey guys." I said in a normal voice, and shockingly they heard me over the bass and all the people. They walked straight over to the table and took their seats.

"So Bells, I hear that you have been scheming little sis." Emmett whispered quietly to me and I blushed, grinned, and nodded.

"Well we are all going to help you. So no worries. Just keep up your act and we will take care of the J man." He whispered and grinned. I looked around at all the others and all of them were grinning mischievously.

"God guys. If you don't tone down the mischievousness he is gonna feel it." I hissed at them. I could see all of them sober and they started speaking to each other about random things in hopes of changing their emotions.

"Looks like Jasper got you some shots Bells." Peter said and I followed his gaze to see Jasper walking towards us with two shots.

"Here ya go, Darlin'." Jasper said and set them in front of me. I eyed the clear liquid warily and then looked up at my family of grinning Vampires.

"What is it?" I asked him and lifted one to smell.

"Patron Silver. Seems to be pretty popular." He shrugged and I smirked. I could handle Patron.

"Well then. Cheers." I held my shot glass up towards them and winked before knocking it back. Without even taking another breath I knocked back the second shot. It burned in the best way as it went down and I exhaled with a grin on my face and let a small shiver course through me.

"Wow Little One, you did those like a pro!" Laurent said and I grinned wider at them.

"Yummm." Was all I said in response and all of them laughed. Charlotte looked at Rose and they both nodded then looked pointedly at me.

"Bella lets go dance." Rose said cheerfully and I nodded and grinned. I had a feeling that this was part of their Jasper plan.

Feeling particularly daring, instead of making Jazz get up, I got on my knees and moves so I was straddling his legs, facing him. His eyes widened and I smirked. I leaned forward until my lips were brushing along his ear.

"Excuse me." I whispered and then nipped his earlobe quickly before sliding off his lap and walking arm in arm with a grinning Rosalie and Charlotte towards the dance floor.

"Well done Bella!" Charlotte sang once we got far enough away. I laughed and we moved into the mesh of bodies on the dance floor. The people cleared a small space for us. It was probably their instincts telling them that the two blonds flanking me were dangerous. I grinned and Rose twirled me around so my back was flush against her front and we started swaying our hips. Charlotte moved her knee between my legs and then moved very close to me. I heard a few wolf whistles from some surrounding males but I ignored them and let the bass move me.

We three continued to grind together and I raised an arm up and behind me to rest on the side or Rosalie's neck. I glanced at our able and noticed that all the guys were staring at us with their mouths slightly agape and I could tell from here that all of their eyes were black.

"Check out our table." I whispered to them. I watched as Charlotte looked at the table out of the corner of her eye and then a smile spread across her face and she moved closer to me and slid her hands up my side before going all the way up and tangling in my hair. I continued watching her face and saw when her grin grew even wider.

"Stop teasing Peter, Char." I laughed and her eyes snapped to me. She smiled apologetically but I could tell it was fake. I glanced at our table again to see that it looked like all of them, other than Laurent, were trying to stay seated and not come over to us.

"What do you say we break their restraint?" Rose whispered in my ear and Charlotte grinned and nodded. She looked to me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Bella?" She asked. I cocked my head and glanced at the guys. I smirked and nodded my consent.

"Lets do it." I said and my smirk turned to a full-blown grin.

For a few minutes we continued dancing and grinding. Every so often we would run our hands over the other and laugh at the expressions on the guys faces. Rosalie had her hands on my hips and I had mine on Charlottes. Charlotte had one of her hands over my own on her waist and the other was still tangled in my hair. She gave me a look telling me that we were about to pull the last string. Rosalie tightened her hold on me and we grinded harder together. I felt her lips brush against my shoulder and I leaned my head back against her. Charlotte kissed along my collarbone and the people around us cheered. I let out a sigh, hoping that the guys would hear or notice it. Charlotte pulled back and slowly angled her head towards mine. Her lips barely brushed mine before she was gone. I opened my eyes to see her and Peter making out a few feet away. Then before I could look for Rose, Jasper was in front of me. His eyes were pitch black and he was staring at me with a hungry look in his eye.

I smirked at him and moved to walk back to our table. Before I could even turn around completely he grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd of people. He didn't stop until we were by the back door, then he faced me again and pulled me against him. I met his onyx eyes and faked confusion.

"What's wrong Jazz?" I asked innocently. He growled quietly and then before I could do or say anything else, he crashed his lips into mine. His tongue pushed past my lips and explored my mouth as he pulled me tightly against him. I moaned and ran my hands up the back of his shirt. He growled again and I pushed myself harder against him. He bit my lip gently and sucked it into his mouth causing me to whimper and kiss him harder. When he heard me whimper he slid his hands down my waist and cupped my butt, squeezing slightly. He growled again and the he pulled my hips to his and I felt his obvious arousal. I gasped slightly and then grinned. I pulled out of his grasp and smirked into his still black eyes.

"Now now Sugar. You're gonna have to behave until we get home." I said teasingly and he glared at me. I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and he let me pull him back out to the dance floor and towards our table. Everyone but Rose and Emmett were sitting and laughing. They looked up as we approached and Peter grinned at me.

"Where did you two slip off to?" Laurent asked as soon as we were standing by the table.

"Oh, Jasper wanted a break from the emotions and I needed some fresh air. Sorry if we made you worry." I lied and Peter smirked knowingly before it melted from his face. I met Charlottes eyes and nodded to me. I was guessing that meant that they were going to keep trying to get Jasper to slip in front of them.

"Sorry I pulled Charlotte away Bella, you guys can continue where you left off if you want." Peter said hopefully and I threw back my head in laughter.

"Keep dreaming Petey." I said and took my seat. We all continued joking around and eventually Emmett and Rosalie came back and joined us. I had two more shots and then told them I didn't want anymore. I wanted to keep my head about me and I definitely wanted to be able to remember tonight.

A very handsome guy with olive toned skin and dark short hair approached our table probably 15 minutes after Rose and Em got back. He walked right over to the table and never took his eyes off of me causing me to blush. Jasper stiffened next to me and I flicked my eyes in his direction to see him glaring at the stranger.

Jasper and I had switched seats, so I was now the one on the edge of the seat and the guy walked over and smiled kindly at me.

"Hello miss. Would you like to dance?" He asked in a heavy Italian accent. I flicked my eyes to Emmett and he nodded at me and the look in his eyes told me that it was part of the plan. I looked back into the bright green eyes of the man next to me and I took his outstretched hand. Once standing I turned and looked at the table.

"I'll be back." I said and smiled. I tried as hard as I could not to look at Jasper and succeeded.

"My name is Anthony." The man informed me as we walked onto the dance floor.

"I'm Bella." I smiled up at him and he rested his arms loosely around my waist as we started dancing. He said something else but I couldn't hear him over the music. He must have noticed because he pulled me closer and leaned down so his lips were brushing against my ear.

"It is a fitting name. Beautiful Bella." He said and I blushed. But no matter how much he flirted or how attractive he was my body wasn't drawn to him like it was to Jasper.

Anthony continued to hold me against him and eventually he started grinding against me slightly. He spun me around so my back was to his chest and he pulled me against him again. I rolled my eyes and tried not to sigh in boredom. I continued to roll my hips to the music so he wouldn't notice my lack of interest.

We were turned so that I was facing our table kind of and I looked over and met eyes with Rosalie. I sent her the most pleading look I could and she nodded. She started to talk to Jasper and I watched as the others joined in. Peter even waved his hands towards me just as I felt Anthony place a kiss to the side of my neck. My eyes met Rose's again and I gave her another pleading look.

Anthony started to grind against me harder and when he exhaled I could smell tons on alcohol on his breath. He licked my ear and before I could pull away myself I felt Anthony move backwards and away from me. I turned to see Jasper with his hand on Anthony's shoulder. Jasper looked deep into his eyes and I could tell he was dazzling him.

"You are very drunk, you should go and sleep in your car." HE said confidently. Anthony nodded with a clouded expression and he stumbled away from us and towards the door. I looked up at Jasper and his expression was angered and something else I couldn't identify. He reached his hands out and pulled me towards him by my waist. He held me against him and stared deep into my eyes.

"Mine!" He growled and then he crashed his lips hard to mine, for the second time that night. But this time it was in front of everyone. I would have felt triumphant if I wasn't so consumed by the love and desire that I held for Jasper.

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. I really did love Jasper. It was more than just a strong like. I LOVED him.

I broke off the kiss and stared into his black eyes. I sent him all the emotions I held for him. Love, affection, friendship, serenity, peace, calm, lust, desire. He started purring when he felt them and I placed my hand against his cheek.

"Yours." I said firmly and kept sending him my emotions. He kissed me gently one more time. When he pulled away, his eyes were a strong gold and a breathtaking smile broke across his face.

A loud whoop and lots of laughter and whistles made me look away from him and towards our table. They were all cheering for us and I grinned and pulled Jasper back to the table.

"Thanks guys." I said and they all laughed and nodded.

"Thanks for what?" Jasper asked me and I smirked at him.

"For making you finally snap and kiss me in front of them." I said smugly and his eyes widened.

"They knew?" He asked and Rosalie and Char sniggered.

"We saw you two kissing in the bathroom before we got ready. Bells told us everything and recruited is in helping her make it so you couldn't keep up the oblivious act." Charlotte told him and Rose smiled innocently at Jasper.

"And then after you guys left we told the guys and they wanted to help as well. She finished for Char.

"Sneaky Darlin'. Very sneaky." Jasper whispered in my ear and I shivered.

"Well I'm ready to go now, what about you guys?" I asked them and they all nodded. They stood and we walked across the dance floor and out the back door. Jasper kept his arm around my waist the entire time and I marveled at the feeling of not hiding this. Before we got on the bike, Peter came over to us and took Jaspers fedora off his head and placed it on my head. He tilted it forward and to the side and I looked at them from under the rim with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Well Shit Jasper. Bella looks fucking sexy in your hat." He said after letting out a low whistle. I rolled my eyes at him and took the hat from my head and put it on him.

"Shoo. We will see you at home." I told him and shoved his chest. He grinned and tilted the to us and walked away towards the others. Jasper and I left the parking lot before the others were even at their car.

The ride home seemed a lot shorter than the ride to the club and before I knew it we were parking in the garage. I got off the back of the bike and walked towards the house. I barely got a few feet out the garage door before I was being held bridal style against Jaspers chest. He leaned down and captured my lips in a slow kiss. I moaned when I heard him start purring and he deepened the kiss at the sound. I was completely unaware of our surroundings, so when Jasper lowered me onto his bed, I was slightly surprised. He unlaced my boots and slid them off and then kicked off his converse.

I scooted back onto the bed and took off all of the chains around my neck. I tossed them onto the bedside table just as Jasper got on the bed and he leaned over me and kissed me hard. I tugged on the bottom of his shirt and he leaned back and pulled it over his head and dropped it to the floor. He stayed on his knees and looked down at me lovingly. I got up on my knees and put my hands on his shoulders. I kept my eyes locked on his as I leaned forward and traced one of his barely visible scars with my tongue. His eyes flooded with love and he growled quietly. I straightened and pushed him so he would lie back on the bed. I straddled his stomach and bent and licked his bottom lip teasingly as I ran my hands over his sculpted chest.

He groaned and fisted his hand in my hair and pulled my face to his as he kissed me fiercely. When he pulled away I hissed and he laughed lightly. His arms wound around me and he traced the tie of my corset gently. He stared into my eyes and I felt my stomach tighten at the fire in his.

"Bella, are you sure about this?" He asked me and I sent him all of my love and longing in answer. His eyes darkened a little and his mouth claimed mine again and I could feel the excitement and love he was projecting. His fingers tugged gently at the ribbon on the back of my corset and I pressed against him in anticipation.

**So I am having Bella already know that he has the scars. She knows that they are from other vamps, but that is all she knows. Jasper will fill her in on his past after her change. **

**Dont you just LOVE cliff hangers? Dont worry. I wont leave you hanging for too long! ;]**

**Review, review! =]**

**Love ya,**

**-R**


	16. Chapter 15

**Ok guys, **

**So i have a big test coming up and i really have to study. And on top of that I am going to be out of town until the day before my test, so i am not going to be able to update until next friday. But the good news, is that i am making it up to you by posting several chapters at once. So look forward to next friday! I promise to make the wait worth while. =]**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga**

Recap- _"Bella, are you sure about this?" He asked me and I sent him all of my love and longing in answer. His eyes darkened a little and his mouth claimed mine again and I could feel the excitement and love he was projecting. His fingers tugged gently at the ribbon on the back of my corset and I pressed against him in anticipation._

Bella POV

I shivered at the feeling of Jaspers cool fingers slowly unlacing my corset. He was finally unlacing the very bottom and he started making his movements even slower. He was teasing me! I hoped he understood that I would get him back for that….. later.

"Jasper." I moaned as I pulled my mouth away from his and started kissing and biting my way down his neck. He growled slightly and I felt the last bit of my corset come undone. In a flash he had us rolled over so I was beneath him and he was hovering over me. He leaned back and looked into my eyes with a burning intensity. I smiled at him and without breaking his gaze, I arched my back and slid my corset off and tossed it to the floor. He let out a growl as he looked me over. His gaze was so intense, and I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. But I refuse to feel embarrassed or self-conscious, I wanted him to see me.

I reached up and stroked the back of my fingers down his face. He responded by grinning widely and then he leaned down until his lips were barely touching mine.

"You are magnificent." He said against my lips before pushing his mouth harder against mine. I smiled and let my hands wander down his stomach. I traced my index finger against the edge of his jeans and he moaned but reached down and grabbed my hand and then held it above my head. He pulled back and grinned at me.

"Patience." He said quietly. His voice was husky and the sound of it sent tingles from my chest, to my stomach, then down, down, down. Jaspers grin widened when he felt my lust spike. I arched my body up against him and his grin disappeared and he groaned and dropped his face down to my neck. He sucked on the skin over my jugular for a second, before trailing kisses down to my collarbone.

I pushed the hand he wasn't holding above my head, into his hair and tugged a bit. He clearly got the point and he lowered himself until he placed a small bite on the swell of my right breast. I felt my stomach tense in anticipation and I felt like screaming at him for teasing me again. I leaned my head back and squeezed my eyes shut.

"So beautiful." He whispered and then his tongue swirled around my already hard nipple. I hissed and he groaned and he began sucking and biting on my right while his hand was teasing and pinching on my left. I arched my chest up again and let out a low moan. He lifted his head and switched over to my left breast. His right hand pinched and tugged slightly on my right nipple and I dug my nails into his scalp.

"Jasper!" I hissed in pleasure. I had never felt something like this before.

I liked it. _A lot!_

"Bella." He growled against my skin. I let out a breathy moan and then a whimper as he let my arm go and trailed both hands down my sides. He kissed down my stomach before he stopped right above the button of my jeans.

"Don't stop Jasper." I said and sent him the pleasure, excitement, and love that I felt for him. The loud growl he rewarded me with made my already soaked underwear even wetter. He undid my jeans button and then slowly slid the zipper down. I lifted my hips off the bed and he slid my pants and underwear down. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked down at him as he inhaled deeply through his nose.

"Bella you smell amazing." He groaned and he let one of his hands slide down and it ghosted over my center. I moaned and bucked my hips and he hissed and one of his fingers slid between my folds. He held my eyes as he pulled his hand back and sucked my wetness from his fingers. I whimpered and he grinned. His hand went back to my folds and his finger teased my entrance.

"Please." I whispered and I felt him send me a wave of love and lust. So he liked it when I begged. Good to know.

His finger pushed inside of me and I bucked my hips at the feeling.

"Jasper." I groaned.

His swirled his finger around inside of me before he started pumping it in and out. I was letting out quiet whimpers as I tried to push against his finger and make it go deeper. I felt his tongue flick over my clit and I gasped. He began biting and sucking on my clit and his finger started moving faster. He slid another finger in and I let out a husky groan that sounded almost animalistic.

"Bella you taste so fucking good." Jasper said against my clit, and the vibrations of his voice felt amazing.

"Jasper. Please. I need you." I moaned and he bit down a little harder and I could feel my stomach tightening and I guessed that meant I was going to have an orgasm soon.

"Jasper, I want my first orgasm to be with you inside me." I whispered and he moaned loudly. His pulled his fingers from inside me and crawled up the bed and he hovered over me. I pushed on his shoulders and he rolled us over so I was on top of him.

I slid down his body and brushed my hand over his jean-clad erection. He thrust his hips slightly and I smiled. I quickly undid his button and zipper and he lifted his hips for me to slide his pants down. I pulled them down and noticed that he had gone commando. His erection sprung free and I gasped.

There was no way that he would be able to fit inside me.

I wrapped my fingers around him and he hissed and bucked his hips. I stroked along his shaft and I was rewarded with amazing sounds coming from my love. I wanted to taste him, but I wanted him inside of me! I glanced up at him and smiled. He tasted me, I could taste him.

I leaned down and was almost to his tip when he sat up and put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. I looked at him with curiosity and he smiled and sent me his love.

"We can do that later if you want my Bella. But first I want to make love to you. I need you." He smiled at me and I felt my heart swell and my lust rise. I let him pull me up towards him. When my eyes were level with his he pulled me against him and kissed me with such love and passion, that I wanted to cry.

He rolled us over and his weight felt amazing on top of me. It wasn't all his weight since he was holding himself up with his elbows, but it felt fantastic. I moved my legs so that my knees were on either side of him and my feet were flat on the bed. I leaned up and pressed my body against his before kissing him with a fierce longing. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and groaned as I felt his cock brush against my core.

"Jazz!" I gasped against his lips. He lifted his head up a little and looked into my eyes.

"Are you positive Bella? This is going to hurt a bit." He warned, his voice was so full of concern all I wanted to do was kiss him again.

"I love you Jasper. I want this. I want you." I said and I knew he could feel my sincerity. His face broke into a dazzling grin and he kissed me deeply.

"I love you Bella." He whispered against my ear when he pulled away. My stomach did a flip and I smiled.

He slowly pressed his arousal against my entrance and he looked at me once again with question and I nodded and smiled. He bent and captured my lips in his and I felt his tip enter me. I groaned and tossed my head back against the pillows as he slowly pushed inside me. It felt so good to have him in me, and he wasn't even completely in yet. I felt him press against my barrier.

"Do it Jazz." I moaned and he pulled out slightly before breaking through my barrier and burying himself completely inside of me. I whimpered in pain and he made sure not to move at all. Even through the pain I felt a jolt surge through me as we fully connected. It felt amazing, and just plain right.

The pain faded quickly and I ground my hips up against his. He growled and I moaned at the sound. He pace was slow and torturing and I was writing underneath him at the feeling. It was an indescribable feeling. I liked this kind of teasing. It pulled at everything in me and made my body ache in the most amazing way. But I wanted more.

"God Jasper, you're so big. You feel so good." I groaned and bucked against him. I pulled his face down to his and kissed him hard. I slid my tongue in his mouth and when his started fighting mine for dominance I let him win. His tongue pushed into my mouth and I swirled my tongue around it and then sucked.

His thrusts became faster and harder and I broke away from the kiss and screamed in pleasure as he hit a spot deep within me that caused pleasure and longing to course throughout my body. I bit his shoulder and he hissed and thrust harder. The feeling of him sliding in and out of me was something I never wanted to live without. I would never get tired of this.

I lifted my legs and wrapped them around him and he went in even deeper causing us both to moan loudly. I crossed my ankles behind him and thrust against him harder, meeting his every thrust.

"Bella…. Ungh… you are so tight. … so_ warm_!" He gasped against the base of my neck as both of our thrusts became frenzied. I felt the tightening in the bottom of my stomach and I could feel a pressure building up.

"Jasper! Close…." I groaned, unable to make complete sentences. He moaned in agreement and he pulled almost all the way out and then slammed back into me, hitting that amazing spot, hard. I screamed out and he did it again, and again. I moaned and screamed every time our hips connected. I felt myself tightening around him and then the pressure build up exploded.

"_Jasper!_" I screamed loudly and I felt myself cum around him. He thrust against me two more times before I felt him twitch inside of me and then I felt his seed shoot into me as he roared my name loudly, causing me to cum again. I screamed and I saw black dots cloud my vision and I felt like I was floating in space. I felt amazing. Better than I ever had in my life.

Jasper rolled us over so I was lying on top of him. We were still connected and I loved the feeling. Both of us were panting heavily and I kissed his chest.

"I love you." I said between breaths.

"I have never loved someone as much as I love you." He said in return and I smiled against him.

We stayed quiet for quite some time, just listening to my heartbeat and our breathing. But then something occurred to me and I snapped my head up and looked him in the eye.

"Did the others hear…?" I trailed off, unable to finish.

"They never came back. They probably wanted to give us some privacy." He smiled and I sighed in relief and collapsed back on his chest.

"How do you feel?" He asked me and ran his hand through my hair.

"Better than ever. That was amazing. I really don't know how to describe it. But amazing isn't good enough." I said and laughed. "How do you feel? Did the blood get to you?" I asked, hoping he wasn't in pain.

"Actually, the blood didn't affect me. It just made your arousal smell even better. And I agree with you completely. That was indescribable. I want to feel like this all the time." He said and I grinned against him. We lay in silence for a few more minutes before he sighed.

"They home?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Come on. Lets go take a shower." He said and he moved me so he slid out of me. I immediately missed the feeling but I let him pull me up anyway. We walked to the bathroom and I leaned against the wall while he filled the bathtub.

As soon as it was full he got in and held his hand out to me. I smiled and walked over to him. I stepped in and sat between his legs while leaning up against his chest. I let out a content sigh and relaxed against him.

"I think it is going to be even more unbearable to be away from you now." I whispered and he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Its like you read my mind. But it's ok. I have no problem with being with you all the time." He said and I laughed. I wiggled so I could get closer to him and I felt his cock harden against my back at the same time he groaned. I felt my lust rise and I longed to just turn and straddle him. I could just slide him right int…. NO! The others would hear. They would never stop embarrassing me.

I sighed and slid away from him. I turned around and grinned at his lust filled eyes.

"I am going to let you have your bath and I am going to take a shower. We wont be able to behave ourselves if we are in the same tub." I said and got out of the water. I stepped out of the tub and I heard him growl. I turned to him and cocked my head with amusement.

"You look amazing with the water on your skin." He sighed as his eyes raked over my body. I laughed slightly and walked into the shower. I turned it on and let the water relax me. I quickly washed and then shut off the water. When I stepped out, Jasper was no longer there but I could see him in the bedroom. I dried off and then wrapped the towel around me. I padded out to the room and into the closet. I grabbed a grey crewneck shirt and a pair of sky blue boy shorts. I pulled them on and then walked out into the bedroom. Jasper was watching me from the bed and I smiled at him

"You like?" I asked him and he nodded with a small smile playing at his lips.

I notice that his eyes were pretty dark and I walked over to him. I traced under his eyes and he sighed and closed them.

"You need to hunt Jasper. I bet you the others already did while we were… busy." I said and he laughed but nodded.

He stood and pulled me into a tight hug. He kissed the top of my head and then walked towards the window. He turned back to look at me when he reached it.

"See you soon my Bella." He said and I smiled.

"You might see me, but I wont see you. I am really tired so I will be asleep when you get back. Remember to make sure you are extra full because you guys are changing me tomorrow." I reminded him. He grinned and nodded before turning and jumping out the window. I sighed and walked over to the bed. Jasper must have changed the sheets while I was showering because they were now navy blue. I smiled and climbed under the covers. I let my body relax into the mattress and I was out in seconds.

I woke up on the soft ground of a familiar forest. I looked around and smiled. I stood up and searched around me.

"Chase, you can come out now." I called and in a blur, he was right in front of me. He surprised me by reaching out and hugging me, but I hugged him back automatically anyway.

"Anything new since last night?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Nothing really. Edward is always with Victoria. There are no new vampires with us today. But they haven't made any plans yet." He sighed and he looked distressed.

"Thank you for trying. You are risking yourself for someone you don't even know, and for that, I thank you." I smiled at him and his lips curved upwards into a shy smile.

"Chase? Would you still help me if I were going to be changed?" I askd him and he didn't even hesitate before nodding.

"Of course. Why do you ask?" H questioned and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't trust me to be around Jasper and the others.

"Well. I have decided to be changed. It was completely my idea. I want an eternity with my vampire family. And it will be fun to kick Edwards ass." I said and smirked. He actually laughed a little at that last part.

"When?"

"Well what time is it?" I asked him.

"It is like three in the morning.." He said and his tone was curious.

"Well then I will be changed in around….. 16 hours. I am being changed tonight." I smiled and he looked shocked.

"So soon?" He asked and I nodded. He didn't seem particularly bothered by this, just surprised.

"When I become a vampire, how will I get to this place?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Just become completely relaxed and think about me and this place. I will feel that you are here and then I will show up." He explained and then nodded.

"And will I feel if you want to have me here?" I asked and he nodded.

"Totally cool! But Chase… can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes." He said and I smiled.

"The vampires that I see as my family are worried about the fact that an unknown vampire is in my head. They want you to contact them. Will you?" I Asked and he looked wary.

"I can try to contact them, but it would be easier if they would contact me. Just tell them the same thing I told you." He said and I grinned and gave him a huge hug.

"Thank you so much. And can you also tell me where you are?" I asked hesitantly.

"We are in northern California right outside of Washington." He said and I smiled hugely.

"In that case, can you maybe go to my dads house and fake my death somehow?" My truck is still at the trailhead." I told him and he smiled and nodded.

"It is good that you are giving your dad this closure." He said and I nodded and looked at my feet.

"I just hope he will be happy again eventually. I am going to miss him so much." I sighed. Chase put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Thank you so much for doing all of this Chase. I still don't really understand why you are, but thank you so much anyway." He smiled and ruffled my hair before giving me a hug."

"I'm glad to help. Now go have a fun last human day. Eat lots. And sleep. Those are the two things I miss most. That, and my heartbeat. I will talk to you after your change. Bye Bella." He smiled warmly at me and I grinned back.

"Bye Chase." I said and then the forest and Chase faded away and I fell into a deeper sleep than I have had in months.

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**I promise to update on friday!**

**Review while i am gone. =]]**

**Love ya,**

**-R**


	17. Chapter 16

**I'm back! =]]**

**I would have updated yesterday but i was at my aunts and she doesn't have internet at all. It totally sucked. **

**Well anyway, stop reading this and skip to the chapter! =]**

**Disclaimer- SM owns twilight saga.**

Peter POV

"I am so excited for Bella to be one of us! Everything will be so different. She is so special even as a human! She is going to be utterly fantastic as a vampire." Emmett ranted. AGAIN!

"Yeah Em. We heard you the last three times." Char laughed at him and Rose just smirked.

"I'm with Emmett. I cannot stop thinking about her change. She is going to be like nothing we have ever seen. And the bonds between us are going to be spectacular. But more than that, her bond with Jasper is going to be breathtaking." I sighed and leaned up against a tree trunk.

"Can you tell us more about that?" Laurent asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't know the details. All I know is that we are going to be like no coven we have ever heard of." I grinned and Laurent nodded.

"But more than a coven. We are all family. I don't know if this is Bella's doing or not, but I am thinking of you guys as family already." Rosalie said thoughtfully and Charlotte hugged her.

"I don't know if this is because of Bella either. But I'm glad it happened none the less." She said and all of us smiled at them.

"What about this Chase guy? Do you think he has a bond with Bella as well?" Emmett asked and I watched as he flexed his arms protectively.

"That could be possible. But I don't think that any of us could relate to the bond they have." I said and everyone looked at me curiously.

"Why not?" Laurent asked and sat down on the forest floor with his back against a tree.

"Well both of them have gone through similar situations. They were both used by a vampire and then broken. Chase just ended up being changed during his situation. But they can relate to each other. He probably just wants to protect Bella from going through the same thing he did." I shrugged and watched as they all thought it over.

"I still don't trust him. Victoria could be using him as some sort of bait for Bella. He could just be trying to get close to her so when they attack us he will be able to get through us." Charlotte said and I growled slightly at the thought.

"Jasper will be able to tell if he is lying once he gets a feel on his emotions." Emmett said and I found relief in his words.

I pushed off from the tree and held my hand out for Charlotte. She took it without question and I pulled her to my side.

"We all need to hunt as much as possible. We are all changing Bella tonight so we need to feed as much as possible before hand." I said and everyone nodded.

"We will meet up back at the house." Charlotte said and then we turned and bolted off towards town.

Time to eat us some criminals.

Bella POV

I walked slowly along the edge of the ocean at First Beach. The sky was covered in dark purple clouds and the waves were crashing around violently. The wind was tossing my hair around and tugging on my clothes. But even with the chaos surrounding me, I was completely calm. The cold wind felt as if it didn't even touch my skin and even with the overhanging clouds I was radiating warmth. I breathed in the salty air as much as I could and closed my eyes as I exhaled. I stopped walking and turned so I was facing the ocean. The wind twisted and curled around me as if it was a shield and every time the tide came in and ran over my feet I could feel the water cling to me and I felt utterly soothed. I slowly opened my eyes and silently watched the sea and wind crash about. The sand squished beneath my toes and I felt connected to everything around me. I felt as if I were a part of the earth, and the water and wind. The warmth in my heart felt fiery and I was shocked at how something so hot, wasn't burning me. It was a part of me.

I felt something soft brush against my shoulder and I turned and found myself staring into the eyes of a horse sized panther. Its face came closer to mine as I looked into the beautiful cats eyes. They were a deep chocolaty brown. The exact same color as my own. And just like the elements around me, I felt as if I were a part of this animal.

Without taking my eyes from the cats I leaned forward and rested my nose against its nose. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes and I could hear a purring coming from the animal in front of me. I reached my hands up and rested them just behind the panthers ears.

I felt a pull in my heart and knew it was time to leave this place. I opened my eyes and looked back into the eyes of the cat. I backed away and let one of my arms fall. I twisted my other hand in the soft fur of the animal and I turned towards the ocean. Both me and the Panther took slow calming steps into the water and I let myself fade into everything around me.

I felt a cold finger trace a line down my face and I slowly opened my eyes. At first I was disappointed to see that I was in Jaspers bed instead of at First Beach, but I could still feel it all inside of me. What did that dream mean?

I turned my head and my eyes locked on Jaspers. I felt a small smile ghost across my lips and he leaned down and softly kissed me.

"Morning." I sighed as he pulled away.

"Good morning Darlin'." HE smiled and I tucked my head against his chest. I felt the same pull in my chest that had made me leave my dream, only this time it wasn't leading me to the ocean, it was telling me to go down stairs. I sighed against jaspers skin before pulling away and sitting up.

"We need to go down stairs." I said and he cocked his head in confusion. I just shrugged and climbed over him and hopped off the bed. I pulled on the jeans that I had been wearing last night and walked to the door. I felt a wave of confusion from Jasper and I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Someone down there wants to talk to me. I can feel it." I shrugged and waved him over. His look of confusion deepened but he got up off the bed and walked over to me anyway. We walked in silence down the stairs and when we reached the bottom I reached over and held his hand. I felt the pull again and this time it was stronger. I followed it to the front door and when I opened it the pull immediately lessened. I looked to the right of the door and my eyes landed on Emmett. The pull completely went away as I walked up next to him and placed my free hand on his arm.

"What did you need me for Em?" I asked and he looked down at me with slight surprise.

"How did you know I wanted to talk to you?" HE asked and I smiled.

"I felt a pull in my heart telling me that one of you needed me. I simply followed it to you." I said and he grinned and there was a slight look of awe in his eyes. He glanced over my head at Jasper and then back down into my eyes.

"Can we go for a walk Bells?" He asked me and I nodded and turned to Jasper.

"We will be back soon." I said and stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. He held me against him in a tight hug and I felt myself exhale in content. But all too soon he let me go and I turned to Emmett.

"Alright brother bear. Lets go." I said and he grinned and turned around and knelt down so I could get on his back. I climbed on and wrapped my arms and legs around him before he stood up.

"I'll bring her back soon Jazz man." He swore and without waiting for an answer we jumped over the porch railing and ran into the woods. I giggled slightly as he jumped over a stream. He continued running for a few minutes ore before stopping next to a fallen down tree. I slid off his back and took a seat on the trunk and watched him as he paced in front of me. He stopped and turned to me and opened his mouth to speak. But when nothing came out, he shut his mouth again and turned away to continue pacing.

"Emmett. Just say it. You are over thinking it." I said with a smile. He glanced over at me and sighed. He dropped to the forest floor with a thud and he watched me carefully.

"I'm sorry Bella." He finally said and I froze. I looked at him, complete confused.

"Sorry for what Em?" I asked and he sighed and dropped his face into his hands.

"I am sorry for leaving you. I'm sorry for not saying goodbye. I'm sorry for not being there to protect you. And I'm sorry for not realizing that Edward was a fucking evil prick who was using my sister. I am sorry for everything." He finished with an agonized whisper. I felt my anger rise and I quickly stood from my seat on the tree and walked over to Emmett. I got on my knees so that we were at eye level and I pilled at his wrists so he would look at me. He didn't take his hands away from his face and I couldn't make him do it by force so I huffed and smacked him in the side of the head. His head snapped up and he looked at me with a shocked expression.

"Before you even ask, yes I just hit you. You are the biggest dumbass I know Emmett. You don't need to apologize for any of this. You left with your family. You left to stay with your mate. You followed the orders of your coven leader. I missed you. Like you could never even imagine, but I can't hold you leaving against you. Nothing happened to me that would require your protection. Yeah Victoria tried to get me but Laurent saved me. There is nothing we can to do erase the past Emmett! And how the fuck could you have known that Fuckward was just using me. I didn't know, Rose didn't know, hell even Jasper didn't know and he could feel his emotions! I know, as my older brother, you are protective of me. But Emmy bear, you cant protect me from what you don't know, and you cant protect me from the past. So get your ass off the damn floor and stop with your stupid guilt trip." I hissed and Emmett just sat there gawking at me. I rolled my eyes and stood.

"Emmett. I'm not kidding. There is nothing even to forgive you for. Now take me home so I can get my breakfast." I grinned at him and in a blink he was up of the floor and crushing me to him in the biggest hug yet.

"I love you Bells." He yelled and I managed to choke out a laugh.

"Love… you too…. Emmett… " I gasped out and he laughed and let me down. I sucked in a huge breath of air and glared at him playfully.

"As soon as I am changed, and after I kick Peters ass, I am giving you the tightest hug I can with all my newborn strength." I hissed and his booming laugh echoed around us.

"It's a deal." He said before he swung me up onto his back and bolted back towards the house. The run back seemed a lot faster than the one into the forest and sooner than I thought we burst through the tree line and he ran through the house and into the kitchen. With a laugh I got off of his back and walked over to the fridge. Rosalie walked in as soon as I had closed the fridge.

"Oh Bella, I made you breakfast. Its in the microwave so it doesn't cool down to fast." She told me and I grinned.

"Thanks Rose." I smiled at her and then I looked to Emmett. "Oh and Rose if you pull me aside to have the same conversation that Emmett and I just did, I wont hesitate to hit you." I said and she smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"That's right! Rosie! Bella smacked me!" Emmett whined and I laughed. Rosalie's eyes widened and she looked at me with open curiosity.

"Did you really?" She asked me and I grinned and nodded.

"Damn straight I did." I crossed my arms over my chest and grinned. Peter walked into the kitchen and laughed.

"He isn't the only one she hit. The first second she saw Jasper she smacked him across the face. To say I was surprised would be an understatement." He said and Emmett and Rose both burst into laughter. I grinned and walked over to the microwave and pulled out a large plate of food. There were pancakes and bacon and fruit salad. I grinned widely and set it on the table. I walked to Rose and gave her a tight hug.

"Thanks for breakfast Rose." I said and walked back to my food. I ate it quickly while the others left the room to go do there stuff. I washed my plate and walked upstairs to Jaspers room. I opened the door and saw him sitting on the bed reading. I smiled and closed the door behind me and I walked over to him. I crawled over him so I sat next to him on the bed and I rested my head on his shoulder. He closed his book and set it on the side table before moving me onto his lap so I was straddling his legs. He rested his hands on my waist and smiled at me. His eyes were the palest gold I have ever seen them.

"How do you feel today?" He asked me and I grinned.

"Really good actually. What about you?" I asked.

"Fantastic." He said quietly before pulling me forward and kissing me softly. I smiled against his lips before he pulled away. His expression was slightly wary as he studied my expression.

"Bella, I would like to tell you my story before you are changed." He said finally. I grinned at him and leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"Thank you. I figured you would tell me when you were ready." I said and smiled. He nodded and his expression was sad and mildly frightened. He moved me off of him so I was leaning against the headboard and he moved and sat cross-legged in front of me.

"This isn't a pretty story Darlin', and I don't know how you will react to it, but please let me get through it without being interrupted. I just want to get it out as fast as I can." He said and I nodded in understanding.

"I love you Jasper. I want to know everything about you." I told him and I sent him everything I felt for him. His eyes brightened and he smiled slightly. The fear re-entered his eyes and then he took a large breath and launched into his story.


	18. Chapter 17

Bella POV

As Jasper told me his story I couldn't help but feel incredibly furious at Maria and everything she put him through. I felt such awe and respect for Jasper and Peter and Char. They had all been through so much, yet they made it out and they turned into the people they are today. They didn't let their past and the darkness consume them.

As Jasper finished his story I noticed that I had silent tears streaking down my cheeks. Jasper kept his head down and refused to look at me. I scooted forward and placed one hand on his knee and the other I lifted and placed on his cheek. I sent him my awe and respect and love. His head snapped up as soon as he felt it and he stared at me in wide-eyed disbelief.

"Jasper, you are one of the strongest people I know. I am so unbelievably proud of you." I spoke softly. His eyes widened further.

"But I… I felt your fury. You were so mad at me." He choked out and I shook my head.

"I wasn't mad at you Jasper. It's that bitch that I am mad at. I hate her for what she said to you. She didn't tell you or any of the newborns anything. She made you think that the fighting and war was the only way to live. She made my sister, my brother, and my mate all suffer and for that I wish she would die." I hissed and glared out the window. I looked back at Jasper and he had the biggest smile in the world on his face.

"What?" I asked and smiled slightly in response.

"You called me your mate!" He said happily and I laughed.

"You are." I said simply. As soon as the words fell from my lips his mouth crashed to mine. He kissed me with such fierce love that everything else disappeared from my mind. When I had to breath he broke the kiss and leaned back.

"But Bella, I still don't understand how you can be proud of me. I killed and changed so many people and I killed so many vampires. I have so much blood on my hands." He whispered and I reached over and put my finger under his chin and lifted his face so he would look at me.

"Jasper. You went through hell and back. You killed many, and you fought beside a ruthless bitch. But through it all, you never let the darkness fully consume you. You were depressed with all the death and killing. You didn't like taking human life even though it kept you strong. And even on top of that, you helped save Char and Peter and you found a way out yourself. You saved yourself from the darkness and you even started feeding on animals because the killing was hurting you. You went through so much. And it has made you who you are. I love you and I respect you. And I am more than proud of you. You are amazing Jasper Whitlock. Never forget that." I never broke eye contact with him and I watched as emotions flicked through his eyes. I could see his emotions finally stop changing and they settled on love and happiness. I grinned at him and he sprang forward and knocked me back onto the bed.

His lips pressed hard to mine and he settled between my legs. One of his hands tangled in my hair as he slid his tongue past my lips. I swirled my tongue around his and then sucked. He groaned and I wrapped one of my legs around him. He pulled his mouth away from mine and kissed down my neck. He nipped at my shoulder and I let out a low moan. I pushed on his shoulder and he rolled us over so I was straddling him. I bent over him and bit his earlobe causing him to tremble slightly.

"Are they home?" I whispered and slid my hands under his shirt. I dragged my nails across his abs and he made a noise that sounded like a growl and a groan.

"I don't hear them. I don't know where they are." He said and I smiled.

"Good." I moved my mouth back to his lips and I let him take control of the kiss as I unbuttoned his shirt. Once it was completely unbuttoned he sat up and took it off. Then he pulled my shirt over my head. He looked at my bare chest with pure lust in his black eyes. I shook my head and pushed him back onto the bed. I kissed down his neck and then down his chest. I kissed every scar I could get to and he sent me a wave of love and lust. I smiled and kissed down his stomach. I traced along the edge of his jeans with my tongue and he growled. I giggled at the noise and then I unbuttoned his jeans and he lifted his hips so I could pull them off. Just like yesterday, he had gone commando, so his erection sprung free. I grinned when I saw it.

I longed to taste him, but first I wanted to tease him, just like he teased me.

I kissed along his inner thigh and then I switched to the other leg. I went everywhere but where both of us wanted. He growled and I looked up at him with a small smile. He was propped up on his elbows and his black eyes were watching me.

Without looking away from his eyes, I wrapped my fingers around his dick. I smiled at him as I slowly leaned down and teasingly licked his tip. He groaned and his dick twitched.

"Bella." He said pleadingly and that was all it took. I swirled my tongue around the head and then I took him into my mouth. His tip hit the back of my throat and I fought off a gag. I sucked hard as I pulled back up. He growled loudly and his hips bucked slightly. I rubbed my tongue along his length as I pushed back down. His dick twitched again and I moaned. Jaspers hand slid into my hair and I took that as a sign that he liked the moaning. I continued to suck and lick him and I could tell by his growls and moans that he was getting close. I took as much into my mouth as I could and I started rubbing his sac.

"So close." He groaned and I sped up slightly. I grazed my teeth against him as I sucked back out and then took him back in.

"Bella! I'm gonna…." He hissed and I squeezed his sack to send him over the edge. He let out a long loud growl as his cum spilled down my throat. I moaned at the taste and swallowed it all down. I licked him clean and then crawled up the bed and curled into his side.

"You taste amazing." I said and he groaned and held me closer to his side.

"_You_ are amazing." He said and I laughed and kissed his side. We continued laying together for what seemed like hours. I was tracing his scars and he was running his fingers through my hair.

I heard the front door bang open and I sighed.

"Hey love birds! Get your asses down here!" Peter called up the stairs and this time Jasper let out the sigh.

"Can I take a shower first?" I called back. There was a small pause as I waited.

"Yeah, but make it quick!" Laurent called and I smiled.

I hopped off the bed and walked to the closet. I grabbed a pair of dark blue plaid shorts and a brown camisole and a black lace, bra and panty set. I held the clothes in front of my naked chest and walked out of the across the room to the bathroom. Jasper was watching me from the bed and I smiled at him.

"Go use peters shower." I smirked at him before closing the bathroom door. I turned the shower on and stripped off my remaining clothes. I got in the shower and went through the normal routine. I let the hot water sooth my muscles and I was as relaxed as possible without having Jasper around. After washing and conditioning my hair, I just stood under the water for a minute more. But I knew that if I stayed in here any longer the others would come and get me. I sighed and shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. I dried off as much as possible and then I quickly got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and into the empty bedroom. I quickly and carefully walked down the stairs and then I skipped into the living room.

Jasper was sitting on the love seat and I grinned and walked over to him. He immediately pulled me onto his lap and I let out a relieved sigh. I hated being away from him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my arms over his. I looked around at everyone else and smiled.

"So Bella. What do you want to do for your last day as a human?" Emmett asked and I grinned.

"Not to sound boring or anything. But I kinda just want to eat and listen to my heartbeat." I shrugged and Rose smiled.

"I miss my heartbeat. I think that is a great idea." She said and Emmett and Peter scowled.

"No fun." Peter mumbled and Rose smacked him in the back of the head.

"Well its true!" He whined and I laughed.

"So what happens after I am done with the change?" I asked before Charlotte could smack him again.

"Then Esme will be here." Emmett said and shrugged.

"No I meant after that. Do we gather people just like Victoria or what?" I explained.

"Probably. I can ask the Denali coven to come." Laurent said and I nodded.

"I know several nomads that may be able to help." Peter grinned and Charlotte nodded vigorously.

"Hopefully that will be enough." Jasper said and held me tighter.

"Other than calling people in, I want to be trained." I said and everyone looked at me shocked but soon they all turned calculating.

"I think that is a good idea. But it all depends on how out of control you are as a Newborn." Laurent said and I frowned. I forgot about the whole crazed Newborn thing.

"Jazz and I have trained newborns before. And Charlotte has been trained by us. So I cant find any problem with training Bella. She should know how to fight." Peter said and I grinned.

"Good." I said happily and grinned at everyone.

"Bells. What about your friend Chase? Have you spoken to him again?" Rose asked. Jasper stiffened behind me and I rubbed circled into the back of his hand. I nodded to Rose.

"Yeah last night right after I fell asleep. I found out how you guys can talk to him." I said and they all looked at me with intrigue.

"You just have to get completely relaxed and think about him. Think about a place in the woods and then think about a vampire named Chase showing up. Tell him that you are part of my family." I instructed and they all nodded.

"Hey Bells. What do you say to going outside for a while? You can lay around and listen to your heartbeat while we all talk to Chase." Charlotte suggested and I nodded vigorously.

We all got up and walked to the door. Jasper wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked towards the lake. It was cloudy today and there was a slight breeze. Jasper and I walked right up to the waters edge while the others scattered to other places. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the feeling of the wind and the sound of the water. I felt the dirt under my feet and I felt the fire in my heart. My mind focused on the dream from this morning and I felt security and calm wrap around me. I opened my eyes and looked at Jasper who was staring at me curiously.

"What were you thinking about that made you feel so secure and calm?" He asked and I smiled.

"I had a dream last night. It was so weird, but everything I saw and felt in the dream just felt like a part of me. I can still feel it, and it makes me feel so calm and secure. Its amazing." I sighed as I thought about the Panther with my brown eyes.

"You should continue thinking about it so I can use it to help me get a hold of Chase." He said and I smiled and nodded. He sat on the ground and pulled me into his lap. I pressed my back more against his chest and I let myself feel my surroundings. I sent Jasper all of the feelings that I had and I felt it when his arms went limp around me, signaling that he was talking to Chase.

"Be nice to each other." I whispered and stared out at the lake.

Jaspers phone started vibrating in his pocket and I quickly took it out. The collar Id said it was Esme. I smiled and flipped it open.

"Hey mom." I said happily.

"Oh Bella. How are you today?" She asked and I smiled.

"I'm good. Listening to my heartbeat, eating human food. Fun stuff. How are you?" I said and she laughed.

"I'm doing well today. I was actually calling to tell you and the others that I will be there sooner than expected."

"How much sooner?" I asked in excitement.

"I will be there in two days." She said and I frowned.

"Well that sucks. I will be in the change so I wont be able to say hello when you get here." I said glumly and she laughed.

"But I will be there when you open your eyes." She said and I smiled.

"That you will." I sighed.

"Are any of the others around so I can talk to them?' She asked.

"They aren't around. Its just me at the moment." I told her.

"They left you alone on your last human day? Why?" She asked and I could tell by her tone that she was disappointed in them.

"Well Jasper is technically with me but he cant exactly get on the phone. He knows a vampire who can talk to you in your head but you have to be meditating, and once he is in your head you don't know what is going on around you. So he has no idea that his phone even rang." I explained. We could tell her later that it was actually _me _who know this other vamp.

"That is an interesting gift. Just be sure to tell the others that I called and that I will be there early alright?" She asked and I nodded. But then I remembered that she couldn't see me and I laughed slightly.

"Sorry. Yes, I will tell the once everyone is back." I promised

"Good. See you soon Bella Dear."

"Goodbye Esme." I smiled and flipped the phone shut. I put it back in Jaspers pocket and rolled off his lap. I laid down next to him and closed my eyes. I pressed my fingers to my jugular and sighed as I listened to, and felt, my heartbeat.

Eventually I started drifting off but then I remembered the last time I fell asleep out here and I thought better of it.

A few minutes later Jaspers finger traced along my lips.

"Esme is going to be here in two days." I told him without even opening my eyes.

"Good to know." HE said and I could hear the smile in his voice.

"How's Chase?" I asked and opened my eyes to watch his expression. He stared into my eyes and smiled slightly.

"He wasn't lying. He really is helping you. He's a good guy." He said and I smirked.

"Tooooolllld ya." I sang and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes and stood. He held his hand out to me and I took it. He pulled me up and then swung me onto his back.

"Lets go get the others shall we?" He asked and I laughed as he took off into the forest.


	19. Chapter 18

Jasper POV

Bella tightened her hold around my neck and laughed as we ran through the trees.

"So where are they?" She mumbled into my neck.

"Peter and Charlotte aren't too far ahead." I called over the wind.

I could feel Peter's emotions. He was worried and impatient. I sped up and we ran through the last few trees until we were standing next to Peter. He was looking at Charlotte who was sitting cross-legged on the floor. I couldn't feel her at all though, and she wasn't moving, which showed that she was still talking to Chase.

"Did you talk to him yet Peter?" Bella asked as she slid down my back. I almost groaned as she trailed her hands down once she was on her feet. She walked around me and Peter sighed as she gave him a hug. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her to his side.

"I finished talking to him a few minutes ago. He seemed fine. I still don't want him in your head without one of us there though." Peter grumbled and Bella laughed.

"Don't be too over protective brother dear." Bella said and Peter and I both cracked a grin. I could feel his joy as she called him her brother. I couldn't even imagine how happy he would be if he had heard her yelling about how she wanted to kill Maria for hurting us.

Charlotte's emotions started creeping back and I knew she was coming back.

"I'm talking to Chase for no more than a few minutes and already you have replaced me with my sister." Char teased and both Peter and Bella jerked their heads towards her.

"Hey Char. I figured you wouldn't mind sharing." Bella said and Charlotte grinned.

"Anytime babe." Char winked and Bella burst into laughter.

"So Char? How do you like Chase?" She asked and Charlotte smiled.

"He really cares for you Bella. He had only ever talked to you twice, but he really does care. And anyone that cares for my baby sister is good with me." As soon as Charlotte finished talking Bella jerked out of Peters hold and ran to Char. She flung her arms around her neck and Charlotte smiled.

"I'm glad I have you Char. You are totally going to be the best big sister in the world." She whispered and Charlotte grinned and swung her around. She set her down and both of them walked over to me and Peter.

"Lets go see the others shall we?" Charlotte smiled and I turned and crouched so Bella could climb on my back.

"Lets go home. The others can meet us there." Peter said as soon as Bella was holding tight to my back.

"Sounds good to me. I want some chips." Bella murmured and we all laughed and ran through the trees.

"Jasper man, did you get anything from that Chase guys emotions?" Peter asked me as we ran.

"He was telling the truth. He isn't working for or with Victoria. He really wants to help Bells. But he also doesn't trust us. But from what Bella told us, he really hasn't had any reason to trust vampires." I shrugged and Bella nodded.

"I told you guys he wasn't bad." Bella said smugly and I heard Char chuckle.

We ran out of the forest and straight into the house. I stopped in the kitchen and let Bella down.

"I cannot wait until I don't have to be carried all the damn time." Bella grumbled and walked to the cabinet. She reached in and grabbed a bag of cheetos and then we both walked into the living room. I sat down on the couch and Bella immediately sat on my lap and pushed back into my chest. I pressed my face against her neck and inhaled deeply and both of relaxed against each other.

Peter and Charlotte walked down the stairs and sat on the love seat across from us.

"Are you two like incapable of not having contact?" Char teased and I growled. There was no way in hell that I was going to be so close to Bella and not touch her.

"As a matter of face we are incapable. And I would have it no other way." Bella huffed and I grinned against her skin.

"Emmett, Rose, and Laurent will come through the back door in, 5…4…3…. 2…1!" Peter said and as soon as he said one the back door burst open and all three of them were a blur as they ran into the room.

"I like him!" Emmett boomed and satisfaction swelled in Bella.

"Good. What about you two?" She asked the others.

"I see nothing wrong with him." Rosalie grumbled and I had to stifle a laugh. She felt so disappointed that she couldn't find anything wrong with him. Laurent grinned at her and then looked back to Bella and I.

"I agree with Emmett and Rosalie. He seemed like a good guy to me." He said and walked over to the chair. Rose and Emmett sat down next to Bella and I.

"I told you!" Bella cheered and I laughed and pulled her tighter to me. I felt longing and curiosity creep up on her and she looked around at the others.

"Um. I was wondering something." She said hesitantly. She tightened her grip on my arm and her anxiety rose.

"What is it Bells?" Rose asked and reached over and squeezed her knee.

"Well I am wondering if we could move up the time of my change. I see no reason why we should wait until tonight. I just want to do it instead of just waiting around doing nothing for the next few hours." She rushed out and then stiffened as she waited for our answer.

"I don't see any reason not to." I said and kissed her neck over her pulse point.

" Hell. If the Major is alright with it I sure am." Charlotte grinned. There was a chorus of agreements and Bella filled with excitement and love.

"Do I need to do anything to get ready?" She asked and Charlotte smiled.

"Not really. You should be comfortable in what you are wearing. All that's left is the bite." Rose said and Bella laughed.

"Alright. Jazz, can we do this on your bed?" She asked and I smiled.

"Our bed." I corrected and she sent me a wave of her love. I saw Emmett pretending to gag in my peripheral vision and I smirked.

"Lets do this then." Bella said and she barely had any nervousness. She got up off of my lap and walked to the stairs. We all followed her as she walked up and then down the hall and in the bedroom. She walked over to the bed and got up and lay directly in the center. I sat next to her head and ran my fingers through her hair. Peter got on the bed on the other side of her head as the others sat next to her as well. Rose and Laurent sat by her arms and Emmet and Char sat by her ankles.

"Are you ready for this Bells?" Peter asked and stroked a hand down the side of her neck.

"Yes. I am ready to be a part of this family for eternity. I love you all, more than I can even tell you. I wouldn't have this happen any other way. See you soon guys." She said and I smiled. I bent and kissed her softly. I watched as the Rose and Laurent and Rose lifted her wrists to her mouth and Em and Char bent over her ankles. Me and Peter bent over her neck and I kissed her pulse point before pulling back my lips and letting my teeth sink into her skin. A mouthful of blood gushed into my mouth and I swallowed the heavenly liquid before forcing as much venom into her as I could. I quickly sealed my bite and kissed the spot before pulling away.

I looked at her face as I tested her emotions. She could definitely feel the burn but by her expression you couldn't tell. She kept her eyes closed and she was breathing normally through her mouth. The others pulled away from her and looked down on her just like I was. I felt their confusion.

"Why is she so quiet? It looks like she is sleeping." Laurent marveled.

"She feels the pain. She is also very determined. I think she doesn't want us to suffer by hearing her scream." I said without taking my eyes from her face.

"She is amazing." Charlotte whispered and I nodded. All of us knew how much it burned during the change, and none of us would have been able to hold in our screams.

"Her blood was like nothing I have ever tasted." Peter said and we all agreed. I could still taste her on my tongue. Her blood was the sweetest thing.

"I cannot wait for her to wake up." Emmet sighed and I smiled and stroked the back of my hand down her cheek.

"Me neither Em. Me neither."

**Sorry this one was so short!**

**Anyway, I updated more than one chapter as promised. I hope it made up for my absence. **

**Review please!**

**I will try to update when i get off work tomorrow.**

**Love ya! :D**

**-R**


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys. This chapter is kinda short but the next one I post should make up for that.**

**Disclaimer- SM Owns the twilight saga.**

**Enjoy!**

Peter POV

It has been two days since Bella started her change. She hasn't made a single noise, and she hasn't even flinched. Jasper has been telling us that she is indeed feeling the pain, but that she is determined. The only thing I could guess is that she is determined to not make any noise that will make us feel bad for changing her.

Jasper hasn't left her side once and he has become fiercely protective of her. He refuses to leave her alone even if we tell him that one of us will stay with her at all times. He just sits and stares at her while sending her calming emotions.

"Do you think she can feel the emotions he is sending her?" Laurent asked me and I shrugged.

"I honestly have no clue. All I know is that her change is going to be different than any of ours. I just wish I knew what was going to happen!" I hissed out the last sentence. These were the times when I hated my gift. It was great to know the stuff I did know, but sometimes it feels like my gift is taunting me. It will give me a tiny bit of information that will just make me want to know more. It drives me up the fucking wall.

"I wish she would make some noise, even if it were a scream. Just some indication that she was in there and that she knew we were there. But her just laying there doing nothing is making us all on edge. I hate to admit that I actually feel scared for her at this point." Laurent sighed and rubbed his face hard with his hands.

"We are all scared. We just need to stay calm. I am pretty sure that soon we will be able to feel the affects of her change. But until something happens we just need to stay calm for her." I said and squeezed his shoulder. He nodded with his face still in his hands. He finally looked up at me ad let out a sigh.

"I am going to go for a run and call my mate. Should I fill her in on what is happening here?" He asked and I shook my head.

"We will tell her eventually, but now is not the time. Soon." I told him and he nodded and got up from the porch chair and ran from the house and out into the forest.

I sighed and got up from my seat on the couch. I walked slowly up the stairs and down the hall to Jaspers room. I knocked and then opened the door slowly. My eyes went straight to my sister. Her expression looked peaceful and content, with her eyes closed as if she were asleep. Her pale skin was a glowing ivory in comparison to the navy sheets. Her dark hair was splayed around her head in a contained chaos. Her chest was rising and falling slowly with her deep steady breaths. And as I listened I could hear the powerful even thudding of her heart.

She looked truly angelic. She was beautiful.

I glanced to her side and looked at Jasper. HE knew I was in the doorway yet he didn't tear his eyes from his angles face. He had such a look of love in his eyes I felt lie turning my back on his private moment.

"Jazz, would you mind if I came in and sat with my sister for a bit?" I said quietly. He snapped his eyes to mine and smiled slightly and nodded. I grinned and walked to the side of the bed. I sat on the side that Jasper wasn't occupying and took her hand in mine.

"Hey Bells. Its Peter. We miss you baby. I cant wait for you to wake up. I hope you know that I am here. Can you hear me sis?" I whispered as I rubbed circles on the back of her hand.

"She can hear you. Her emotions change when you talk to her." Jasper said and smiled down and Bella. I grinned and kidded her forehead.

"I wish you could talk to me Bells. It is hard not having you around. You haven't even been a part of our lives for very long. But already you are a necessary part. We are all so excited about you being with us. You are my sister for eternity." I whispered into her ear.

"_For eternity Peter." _Bella's voice whispered in my head. I jerked my hand away from hers and stiffened. I stared at her for a second and then I let out an excited booming laugh.

"You really are something Bella. I got the message." I said as I took her hand back in mine.

"_You can hear me Peter?" _Her voice whispered again and I grinned.

"Loud and clear." I laughed. Jasper was looking at me like I had two heads. "Hey Bells, why don't you try this on Jasper too. He is looking at me like I have gone insane and we cant have him thinking that now can we?" I told her and grinned at Jasper.

"_But you **are** insane brother dear. This is just proof." _She laughed and I growled slightly then laughed.

"Oh you know you want to tell him. You can find another way to prove my insanity later." I said sarcastically and I heard her laughing in my head.

"_Alright then. Here goes nothing. Watch him for a reaction." _She sighed and I instantly looked at Jasper. He was looking at me still and then his eyes widened and he yelped and looked down at Bella.

"It worked Bella!" I laughed and kissed her forehead again.

"_So both of you can hear me?" _She asked.

"Yes." Me and Jasper answered her together. I grinned at him and he returned it.

"Bella, try talking to the others. None of them are in the house and I want to see if it will work. Tell them to call my cell phone and if they do, we have our answer." I told her and Jasper nodded.

"_Alright. But I am going to make it so you guys hear what I am saying too ok? So it will be just like this." _She told us.

"Sounds good Darlin'." Jasper said and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Char? Rose? Em? Laurent? Call Peter." She said and I smiled. I had a 'feeling' that this was going to work.

Before we could say anything else my phone rang. I grinned and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said and smiled at Jasper.

"I swear to god I just heard Bella in my head and she told me to call you." Charlotte said in a rush and I grinned. I heard a beep signaling that I had a call waiting.

"Hold on. I need to call you back." I told her and hung up. I answered the other call.

"Hello?"

"Peter Man. I am hearing voices in my head. Can vampires go crazy?" Emmett boomed and I laughed.

"I'm not sure man. Listen, come home now. Family meeting in Bella's room." I told him and hung up. My phone started vibrating again and I flipped it open.

"Is Bella awake?" Laurent asked before I could even say hello.

"Family meeting in 10. Come home." I said and hung up as I hear another beep telling me Rose was calling. I answered and looked down at Bella with a smile.

"Hello?" I said and glanced at Jasper who was grinning from ear to ear and looking at Bella in awe.

"So you are going to think I am crazy, but I swear that I just heard Bella in my head. She told me to call you." Rosalie said hesitantly.

"Its alright Rose. You aren't Crazy. Come home and come up to Bella's room. Family meeting." I said and hung up.

"You did it Bella. Now can you do one more thing?" Jasper asked.

"_What?" She asked._

"Try sending a message to Esme. Tell her to call me. I want to know if this will work on people who haven't bitten you." Jasper said and I nodded in a agreement.

"_Alright." _She sighed_. "Esme. Call Jasper if you can hear me." _She called out and I laughed slightly. We waited a few minutes and when nothing happened I smiled.

"Looks like its just us kitten." I said and I heard her laughing in my head.

"_I'm not so sure about that. I know for a fact that I will be able to do things with you guys that I cant with others, but I am pretty sure that there is one more person that I will be able to talk to. I just don't know who yet." _She said and I nodded in understanding.

"I guess we will just have to wait and find out then." I said and Jasper agreed.

We heard the front door open and we waited as Rose ran into the room.

"I didn't expect you to get here first Rose." Jasper said and I nodded. She shrugged and directed her focus to Bella.

"What is going on?" She asked and I grinned.

"Lets wait until the others get here." I said to both her and Bella.

"_Why? I could just tell her before the others get here." _Bella said and I leaned down so my mouth was right next to her ear.

"It will have a better affect this way. You will know when to pop in." I whispered so only she could hear. I hear her make a sound of agreement and I smiled.

Charlotte came in next, and then Emmett and Laurent together.

"So what the hell is going on?" Char demanded and I grinned.

"Is everyone here for the same reason?" Laurent asked and Jasper nodded.

"So we are all insane?" Rose scoffed and I heard Bella laugh in my head.

"Is Bells awake or what? Because I swear it was her voice that I heard." Emmett stated and Jasper grinned widely.

"_What can I say, I'm talented. I don't even have to be awake to talk." _Bella said to all of us and Jasper and I burst into laughter at the expressions on the others faces.

Laurent was sitting next to Jasper with his hand on Bella's knee in the blink of an eye.

"Little One. Can you hear me?" He asked and I heard her laugh again, and by the grins on everyone else's face, they could hear her too.

"_Yes I can hear you. I can hear all of you." _She said and Laurent smiled lovingly at her.

"It is good to hear you Little One. But how are you doing this?" He asked her.

"_I'm not sure really. Peter was talking to me and I just thought about what I wanted to say back to him and I guess he heard it. I tried it on Jasper and it worked, and then I tried talking to both of them at once and it worked. They told me to try talking to you guys and when that worked Jasper had me try it on Esme. It didn't work. So it looks like this is part of out venom bond."_ She explained to everyone and Emmett started laughing.

"This is totally cool. But Bella, why have you been so quiet?" He asked her and we all looked at her for the answer.

"_Would you guys stop staring at me. I know I cannot see it, but I can feel it."_ She laughed and we all grinned.

"Sorry sis." Charlotte said.

"_S'alright. But I don't want to hurt you guys. That is why I am not making any noise. If I try to talk I know that I will just end up screaming and that will end up hurting you. And if I move I will end up screaming as well. I just don't want you guys to suffer with me." _She finished in a whisper and I squeezed her hand.

"You are stronger than anyone I know Bella." Rose said and we all murmured our agreements.

"_So how long until I am done burning." _She asked us and we all looked at each other.

"It has been two days. The average amount of time for a change is three days." Charlotte told her.

"_It has only been two days? To me it feels like weeks." _She whined and we all laughed.

"It is like that for all of us." Jasper assured her and I could feel the wave of calm he sent to her.

"_Thanks Jazz." _She sighed and he smiled.

We all froze in the same second and we fell silent as we listened to the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house.

"_What's going on?" _Bella asked and I kissed her cheek.

"Esme is here." I said at the same time that there was a knock on the door. Charlotte and Rose ran from the room to answer the door while the rest of us just looked at Bella.

"_What should we tell her about me talking to you guys. I wont be able to talk to her."_ Bella said and Jasper shoved another wave of calm at her.

"You can talk to her through us. Just tell us what to tell her. Everything will be ok Little One." Laurent said and squeezed her leg lightly. We all listened as the others walked down the hall and into Jaspers room. Rose came in first followed by Esme and then Charlotte.

Esme didn't even see us. Her eyes were all for Bella. She smiled a blinding smile and came to the bed. Laurent relinquished his spot on the bed and Esme thanked him before sitting down.

"Bella. I have missed you so much." She whisper sobbed. I squeezed Bella's hand.

"_Peter, tell her that I missed her too. Explain to her that I can hear her."_ Bella said desperately and I briefly wondered why she was telling me this and not Jasper.

"She can hear you Esme. She said that she missed you too." I said and Esme jerked her head up so she was looking at me.

"She can talk to you?" She asked me and I smiled.

"She can talk to all of us. Our venom created a bond with her so that she can talk to us through her mind." Emmett said from behind her and she went slightly slack jawed as she looked back down at Bella. No one said anything for a minute until Esme looked around at all of us.

"When you say that 'our' venom created the bond, who are you talking about?" She asked us.

"We all bit her. She has all of our venom in her veins." Charlotte said and smiled at Bella.

"I have never heard of anything like that before." Esme gasped and we all grinned.

"Bells asked us to do it. We all thought it was a great idea." Laurent told her and Esme smiled and then she paused and really looked at him.

"I was not expecting to see you here Laurent." She said and he smiled and nodded in understanding.

"I think it is time that we take this conversation downstairs. We can fill you in on everything then." Rose said and started for the door.

"Why can't we do it in here?" Esme asked and she looked longingly at Bella.

" Bella and Jasper don't need a replay of this. Especially with Bella not able to calm him down." Char said and Esme cocked her head.

"I know it all seems really confusing right now, but we will explain everything." I promised. I squeezed Bella's hand once more and stood.

"We will be back little sis. Call us if you need us." I told her.

"_Ok Petey. Ugh! I wish I could sleep though to pass the time. Being awake all the time is going to take some getting used to."_ She sighed and I chuckled.

"You will get used to it eventually. And we will keep you busy." I told her and she laughed.

_"Alright. Go fill in Esme."_ She said and I kissed her hand and all of us except for Jasper, left the room.

**Sooo what do you think of Bella's little mind trick?**

**If you liked that you are going to love the next chapter ;]**

**Review please!**

**Love Ya!**

**-R**


	21. Chapter 20

**Hey guys. Sorry if there are more grammar and spelling mistakes in this one. I really wanted to update and I kinda did a half assed editing job. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer- SM own the twilight saga.**

Bella POV

It has been 6 days since my change was first started. I can hear everything around me now. I can hear birds and cars on the road that pass the driveway. I can hear the others downstairs if they are speaking at a normal volume, and I can hear them walking up and down the stairs.

The burn is finally starting to lessen in my hands and feet, but it is getting worse in my heart.

"_It hurts so much! It was going away in my hands and feet but it is only hurting more. What is going on guys?"_ I called out to my family in my mind. Esme and Jasper were already in the room with me and I felt Jaspers hand trace along my cheek. I heard the others running up the stairs and then I could fell them all come and surround my bed.

"Bella. Nothing is wrong. This means that your change is finally coming to an end." Rose said and I wanted so badly to get up and do a fucking dance. It was finally going to end! I wouldn't be burning anymore.

"_Finally!"_ I exclaimed to all of them.

The burn started going away inch by inch in both my arms and legs. And with every inch of flesh that stopped burning, my heart seared a degree hotter. My heart was beating rapidly and I clenched my teeth together tightly to keep from screaming.

"Bella it is ok to scream. I still don't understand how you are so silent." Emmett said and I wanted to smile.

"_I don't want you suffering with me. You all have already gone through this. I don't want you to be in pain because of me."_ I said in my mind.

"We are family little sis. Your pain is our pain." Peter said and my heart swelled.

My bond with everyone has grown so much, but with Peter it is more obvious. His bond with me has so much protection. I truly do see him as an older brother. Emmett is more of the silly younger brother. Charlotte and Rosalie are like twin sisters. They are both strong and feisty, but I feel that they are younger than me in some ways. But in most ways we are equals. They are my sisters. Laurent is definitely taking on the role of a father/uncle/ older brother. He is more quiet and detached from the others, but I can sense the protectiveness and affection he has for me. Esme is still playing the part of a mother. Even without the venom bond I still feel a connection with her. She is so caring and sweet, it is impossible not to love her.

And then there is Jasper. I don't know how I missed the strength of my attraction to him before. He is the only person that can make me feel completely whole. He is my other half. My soul mate.

The burning was now leaving my torso and my heart was going faster than I thought possible. The pain bubbled and surged in my heart and I clenched my fists together and my nails dug into my hard skin. The fire was leaving my body quicker now and it was all in my heart. My back arched off the bed and a hiss escaped me followed by a small whimper. I clamped my lips shut as I listened to my heartbeat erratically before it just stopped. My back fell back onto the bed and I took in an unneeded breath. I smell the others around me and grinned. I tensed my muscles experimentally and my grin became wider.

"Bella. Open your eyes Little One." Laurent said and I took in one more breath and snapped my eyes open. I could see everything! The dust motes floating in the air and the grooves in the wood of the ceiling. I could see miniscule imperfections that no human eye could ever see. I let out my breath in one huge gust and turned my head. My eyes fell on the behemoth that is Emmett and I grinned at him.

"You are huge Emm." I said and when I heard my voice my hand shot up and covered my mouth. It sounded like bells. It was just like my old voice just with a tinkling quality.

I thought about sitting up and in the next millisecond I was sitting straight up. Emmett laughed at the surprised look on my face and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I let my eyes travel over to Rose who was standing next to him. My breath hitched. She was beautiful to human eyes, but to vampire eyes she was absolutely stunning. She was more than picture perfect. Photoshop couldn't even make a person look this good. She was a goddess.

"Holy Shit Rose. Wow. Just…. Wow." I said and she started laughing. Her chiming laughter filled my ears and I smiled at the sound. I let my eyes move from her to Laurent. I smiled at him and he grinned back widely.

"How do you feel Little One?" He asked and I grinned at him.

"I feel fucking fantastic!" I squeaked.

"Language." Esme said beside me and I jerked my head to look at her. She had a stern look on her face but I could see the humor in her eyes. I gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry mom." I mumbled and she grinned and lunged forward and gave me a tight hug. I returned it and inhaled her scent deeply. She smelled like cinnamon and sunshine, with an edge of cherries. It fit her perfectly.

She let go of me and I looked back at the others. My eyes fell on Peter and Charlotte who were looking at me with matching smirks.

"Wipe that smirk off your face Peter. I believe I get to kick your ass later today." I said and he glared at me playfully.

"You are soo going down." He said and I burst into laughter.

"In your dreams brother dearest. In your dreams." I said and shot him a grin before turning to Charlotte. My eyes widened and I smiled hugely.

Just like with Rosalie, She was a goddess. They really were like twins.

"Well this just sucks. Both of my sisters look like fucking goddesses." I grumbled and they both grinned.

"Wait until you catch your own reflection Bells." Rose said and I laughed.

Then I let my eyes fall on the person I wanted to see the most. Jasper was standing with his back against the window staring at me in awe. I stopped breathing all together when I saw him. His hair was hanging in front of his right eye and his eyes seemed to glow as he looked at me. His shirt hugged his body in such a way that you could see EVERYTHING. His Jeans were slightly tight and he wore all black converse. You could see the scars down his arms and on his neck and if I didn't know him I would be terrified. But I knew him and all they did was add to his beauty.

"Jasper." I breathed out. I watched as he ran to my side in a speed that as a human, he would have been nothing more than a blur. He stopped when he was standing in front of me and he reached out a hand and traced one of his fingers down the side of my face. I grinned at him and stood up and threw my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly to him as we both took deep breaths of the others scent. I felt my entire body relax into him and I instantly felt whole.

"I love you." I whispered and he squeezed me tighter.

"And I love you." He said and kissed the spot right under my ear.

Someone coughed and I looked over Jaspers shoulder at the others. They were all grinning but Esme had a slight look of confusion. I pulled out of Jaspers embrace and turned him to face the others with me. He frowned and pulled my back against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I grinned and leaned back against them and I laughed as Peter winked at me. Esme looked even more confused.

"Esme have they filled you in on anything at all?" I asked and glared at my family. They looked sheepish and didn't meet my eyes.

"Well they told me about Victoria trying to kill you and Laurent saving you and bringing you here. And they told me that you have a unique bond with everyone through their venom. Is there anything else I need to know?" She asked and I hissed at the others and pulled away from Jasper.

"You didn't tell her anything!" I growled and felt a wave of calm fall over me. I turned my glare at Jasper and he looked shocked.

"Don't try and manipulate me Jasper." I hissed. He frowned shook his head.

"I cant even if I wanted to. The calm you jest felt was really strong and it just rolled over you. It didn't do anything at all. I think your shield has strengthened so that it can block even me." He said and my shock shoved my anger aside.

"Really?" Charlotte gasped. I felt smug for a second before shaking it off and glaring at the others again.

"Lets not change the subject shall we? Why didn't you guys tell Esme everything? She has a right to know!"

"We wanted to wait for you to be awake." Laurent said and I furrowed my brow.

"Why?" They didn't need me to tell this story.

"Jasper was already on edge enough because you were in the change and it was taking more time than normal. You know how angry he gets during this story. We didn't want to risk talking about it without you there to calm him." I nodded and let out a sigh. Jasper reached out and pulled me back into him again.

"Sorry for getting mad. I never thought of it that way. Well in that case, why don't we go downstairs and talk?" I asked the others.

"The talk can wait dear. You must be uncomfortable." Esme said and I glanced at the others who were looking at me with expectant expressions.

"Why would I be uncomfortable?" I asked and Peter smirked.

"Aren't you thirsty Bells?" Emmett asked I shook my head.

"My throat kind of tickles a little bit, but it isn't really bothering me." I shrugged and Peters smirk turned into an outright grin.

"I told you guys that she would surprise us." He said smugly and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok so now that we know that I am perfectly comfortable, lets go fill in Esme." I said and smiled at her witch she returned. Jasper let me go, and Peter walked forward and gave me a tight hug.

"Its good to hear you talking outside my head Baby Bells." He whispered and I let out a laugh. I shoved him playfully and skipped out of the room and down the hall to the stairs. Esme was waiting for me at the top and she held out her hand for me to take. I smiled and laced my fingers through hers and we walked side by side down the stairs. Peter and Jazz walked behind us and we all walked into the living room together. Everyone got seated and me and Jasper leaned up against the wall together.

"So Esme, I am going to need you to trust everything we say in this story and well, if Jasper gets angry, don't interfere." I said and she nodded. Jasper grabbed my hand and held it firmly in his and I started rubbing soothing circles on his skin.

"Well Rose, why don't you tell Esme what Edward said and did when he left me. Alright?" I asked and she shot me a sad smile and nodded. She wrung her hands and glanced at Jasper nervously. He nodded and she let out a sigh.

"Look, it is a long story, and we have been over it several times, so I am going to give you the cliff notes version. Edward didn't make us leave Bella to keep her safe. He wanted us to leave so he could find another source of entertainment. After we left, he broke up with Bella in the woods behind her house. He told her that he never loved her but that he only kept her around for her tasty scent and that he got some form of peace and quiet from her mind. He told her that she was lucky he was leaving her with her life and that none of us love her. He told her that she wasn't good enough for him. Then he left her lost in the woods." Rosalie said as quickly as she could. I low growl escaped both me and Jasper, and I glared out the window.

"But he was so sad after we left her." Esme said and she looked at me with a pleading stare. She was begging me to say that her son was good and not the fucker that we knew him to be.

"No he wasn't. He pretended to be but his emotions were always joyous. He was happy after we left and I could never figure out why. This is, until Bella came here and told me how he left her." Jasper said and let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to him. HE hid his face in my hair and I could feel the tension leave his body as eh inhaled my scent.

Esme looked horrified and disgusted. She was clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Peter, why don't you tell her the rest?" I suggested and he looked at Rosalie who looked like she was ready to tear the house down.

"Alright. Well, you were at the house when Victoria visited am I correct?" Peter asked Esme and she nodded. "Well Edward read her thoughts while she was there and he found out about her plans to kill Bella. He left with her Esme. He is with her and she is gathering Vampires to help her find and kill Bella. But from what we have heard, the vamps she has gathered don't know the reason that they have been gathered." He sighed and rubbed his temples in frustration.

Esme let out a hiss and her eyes turned pitch black.

"You are telling me that Edward has joined forces with that red headed bitch and is helping her with her plans to KILL. MY. DAUGHTER?" She growled and I stared at her wide-eyed.

"Esme just said Bitch!" I said to everyone through our bond and I could see the others trying to hold in their laughter.

"Yes. That is exactly what we are telling you. We have someone who is among the gathered Vampires and he has been keeping us informed." Laurent told her. My head jerked towards Laurent.

"Has anyone talked to Chase recently?" I asked and Char nodded her head.

"He talked to Laurent earlier today. We told him that we would try to contact him when you were out of your change." She said and I nodded. Jasper squeezed my waist and then let me go. He turned me to face him and I found myself looking up into his black eyes.

"You may not need to hunt Darlin' but I do. Would you like to go test out your new Vampire talents?" He asked and I grinned.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed and the others all laughed except for Esme who looked to be deep in thought. I walked over to her and rested my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me and forced a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Esme, I want you and the others to come with me and Jasper hunting. The run will help you think. And besides, if I find out I have any powers while we are out, I know that you will want to be there." I said and squeezed her shoulder before walking back to Jasper and taking his hand.

"Lets go guys." I smiled at everyone and then led the way out the front door. Everyone followed us out and Jasper and I jumped over the porch steps and into the yard. I pulled him to a stop right before the tree line and looked back at the others.

"So what am I supposed to do to find out if I have any unusual talents?" I asked the others.

"Just do what your instincts tell you to do." Peter said with a shrug and I gave a wary nod. I turned back to Jasper and with a nod we all took off running into the forest.

Running full speed was exhilarating. I could barely feel my feet touching the ground I was going so fast. The wind was whipping my hair around behind me. I used my extra newborn strength to push me faster and I heard Emmett behind me laughing.

"Shit she is fast!" He exclaimed and I laughed and twirled.

"Alright Bella. Now we will teach you how to hunt." Laurent said behind me and I slowed to a stop. I turned to face them and grinned.

"Alright. Show me how its done guys." I said and they all grinned. Laurent stepped forward and rested his hands on my shoulders.

"Close your eyes Little One, and tell me what you hear and smell." He said and I did as he said. I snapped my eyes shut and strained my ears. I could hear the speedy heartbeats of rodents hiding in the under brush and I could hear the wind and water all around. Then I heart several slower, louder heartbeats. I took in a deep breath through my nose and tested the smells of the forest around me. I found the smell that went along with the heartbeats and I felt venom pool in my mouth. Whatever they were, they smelled like peanuts and blueberries. The tickle in my throat turned to a burn and I hissed.

Without looking at the others I turned and ran through the forest as fast as I could go. I found a small herd of seven deer and inhaled their scent deeply. But I didn't know what to do next. I felt like I should just jump at them. Like the panther in my dream.

I shut my eyes and concentrated on everything about that panther. The brown eyes, the glossy black fur, the size, everything. I felt myself relax as I concentrated on the chocolate brown of the eyes I used to have.

All of a sudden the fire from my change returned and a deafening pained growl tore from my throat. I fell to my hands and knees and felt the fire surge all through me. Then almost like it had never been there, it was gone.

I stood and looked down at my hands to see if anything had changed, but I didn't see hands. All I could see were large black paws. I hissed in surprise and turned to look at the others.

"What the fuck just happened?" I tried to yell but it just came out as a roar. I hissed in frustration.

"Try using our bond Bella." Charlotte said and took a step towards me.

"_Can you guys hear me?"_ I asked and all of them nodded except Esme, and Jasper let out a sigh of relief.

"I think we found out your extra ability Bells. Now how the hell did following your instincts lead to you turning into a fucking panther?" Peter said, officially breaking the silence. I huffed and then growled in annoyance.

"_If only I knew."_

**So, what did you think?**

**Not much happened in this chapter, but this was more of a chapter to kick off a bunch of better ones.**

**I am updating twice tomorrow! So look out for the new chapters!**

**Review please =]]**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- SM owns the twilight saga.**

**Hey guys! I had a lot of fun writing these two chapters and I hope that you enjoy them! =]**

Laurent POV

_"If only I knew."_ She told us and we all fell into a tense silence as we thought.

"What were you thinking about before you changed?" Esme asked her.

_"I didn't know how I should go about biting the deer. And I felt like I should just jump at it. And the other day I had a dream about this huge panther, it felt like it was a part of me. So I concentrated on the cat and how it would go about getting at the deer. I thought hard about its eyes and then it felt like I was changing again. It hurt so badly and then it just stopped and now I have paws!"_ She said in a rush. Rose started telling Esme what she said and Esme got a thoughtful look on her face.

I watched as Jasper walked slowly towards her. He held out his hand to her and stopped moving towards her. She rolled her eyes at his caution and her ears went back and she lowered her head in a submissive gesture. He grinned and strode towards her and scratched her behind her ears. A low purr started in her chest and we all laughed quietly.

_"Shut up, you have no idea how good this feels."_ She said in annoyance and we laughed louder.

"Little One, do you think you can change back?" I asked and her purring stopped. She turned her eyes on me and I gasped. Her eyes were the exact same color as her human eyes. The only difference was that her pupils were slits.

_"I think I can. But did my clothes change into a cat with me?"_ She asked and I grinned.

"No. Your clothes and shoes are in shreds around your feet… err, paws." I told her and she huffed.

_"Well then lets run back to the house so I wont be running naked. And Peter if you make some smart ass remark about this I will break your favorite appendage."_ She hissed and turned her head towards him. Emmett let out a loud guffaw and we all dissolved into laughter.

"Hey Bells, can I sit on your back as we run home? You are like the size of a horse!" Emmett said happily and she showed her teeth in what I am assuming was a grin. She lowered herself to the ground and laid on her stomach and lowered her head to the ground.

_"Come on Emmett!" _She said excitedly.

"Woo hoo!" He yelled and ran over to her and straddled her back. She grunted and stood up. Emmett held onto her fur and she hissed.

_"Don't pull my hair that hard you ass!"_ She yelled and he immediately let go of her fur. Jasper gave him a warning growl and Emmett nodded. He knew not to hurt her.

"Sorry Bells. Your fur is just really slippery." He said sheepishly and we heard her laugh through the bond.

_"Hold onto my neck. I don't need to breathe so you can hold as tight as you want."_ She said and Emmett leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her neck. She crouched down and her ears tilted back again. Then with a loud roar she sprung forward and took off into the forest. I looked to the others who were looking into the direction she had run off to.

"Should we call Eleazar?" Esme asked, finally breaking the silence.

"No. Not Yet. First we need to figure out Victoria's plans. Bells will want to talk to Chase soon anyway. Lets get back." Jasper said before taking off after her and Emmett.

"Guys! We are already at the house! Hurry your asses up!" Bella's voice yelled in my head.

"Bella is calling us." Charlotte said to Esme before taking off with us behind her.

I felt a strong pull at the same time that a loud roar tore through the silent forest. It quickly turned into a high pitched scream as we broke though the tree line.

Bella POV

Jasper got to the house shortly after we did and he ran over to me and started running his hands through my fur. I turned my head and licked up the side of his face and he burst into laughter.

_ "Can you get me some clothes Jazz?" _I asked and he nodded and ran into the house. Emmett came out and sat in front of me.

"Are you still thirsty?" He asked and I nodded and growled as he brought my attention back to the pain in my throat.

"We will hunt after you are human. And this time watch how we do it so you don't accidently turn into a cat again." He said and Jasper grinned as he walked out. He stopped in front of me and I looked at the clothes he held. I looked at Emmett and jerked my head in the direction of the house.

_"Go inside Emmett. I don't want you seeing me naked."_ I told him and he laughed.

"Same old Bells. It a shame I wont be able to make you blush anymore." He said wistfully before running inside. I looked back to Jasper.

_"Alright. Here goes nothing."_ I said and then I shut my eyes tightly and concentrated on my human form. I imagined myself with skin like Jasper and red eyes. I concentrated hard on my hands and feet and then I thought about Charlottes red eyes. I focused on the activities I do as a human and I felt the fire take over me again. I let out a pained roar that quickly morphed into a high-pitched scream as I turned back into myself.

The fire cut off and I stopped screaming and my eyes flashed open. I was lying on the ground panting and Jasper was standing over me as the others ran out of the forest. I quickly grabbed my clothes from Jazz and pulled them on in a blur. As soon as I was done I laced my fingers through Jaspers and smiled up at him. He grinned down at me and bent and pressed a quick kiss below my ear. I smiled wider and turned and looked at the others. Emmett walked out the front door at a human pace and smiled at me.

"_At least now we know that if you get hurt we will immediately know."_ Laurent said and I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and cocked my head.

"When you were turning back we could feel a strong pull telling us to get to you. Our bond was telling us you were in trouble." Charlotte said and I felt my eyes widen.

"When did this start happening?" I asked and Peter grinned.

"It has happened since before you were changed." He said and I furrowed my brow.

"I thought I was the only one that got the pull. I felt it when I was human as well. Like when Emmett wanted to talk to me. He was worried and nervous and I felt a pull to him." I told them and they all grinned.

"We are connected." Rose shrugged and I smiled at her.

"Even I felt the pull though." Esme said with a curious tone.

"I am connected to you as well Esme. We just don't share a venom bond." I told her and she smiled hugely. The searing burn in my throat flared and I hissed.

"Can we hunt now please?" I asked desperately and everyone nodded.

"Jasper, how about you take her and keep her with you and the rest of us will just hunt how we normally do." Peter suggested and Jasper nodded.

He pulled me towards the forest and I shot my family a smile before we took off running. We didn't go s far this time before I could smell the peanuts and blueberries again.

"Watch me ok?" He asked and I nodded and dropped his hand. I hopped up in a tree and followed him as he stalked the deer. There were four of them grazing about 20 feet away. He got behind them and fell into a low crouch. Then he silently sprung forward and tackled the largest one and snapped its neck and one others. The other two took off as he sunk his teeth into the first ones neck and I watched in awe at how amazing the whole thing was. He drained them both quickly before turning and looking at me. His eyes were shining gold again and his skin appeared almost flushed.

My lust rose exponentially as I took in his appearance. His hair was a windblown mess and he still had a predatory vibe going on, even though he was no longer hunting. He had a small line of blood down the side of his chin and I grinned at him before racing forward and standing toe to toe with him. I reached my hands around his neck and pulled his head down to mine. I tilted my head and licked up the small trail to blood. He growled softly and pulled me flush against him. His mouth quickly claimed mine in a hard kiss. I moaned as his tongue pushed past my lips and teased my own. I could still taste the blood in his mouth and pulled away as my throat flared again.

"Sorry. Lets go get you something to eat." He whispered and we took off again. I could hear something running up ahead of us and I inhaled. My senses were flooded with the sweetest smell. It smelled like honey and something else I didn't recognize.

"What _is_ that?" I asked Jasper who grinned.

"That's a wolf. It sounds like it is chasing some deer. Just do what feels right." He said and let go of my hand.

I took off after the smell and in a few seconds I could see them. A silver wolf was chasing the two deer that had run away form earlier. I watched as the wolf pounced on one of the deer and bit into its leg. The smell of hit me like a brick wall and all rational thought left me. I sped up and snapped the neck of both deer and the wolf. I took the deer that was bleeding and sunk my teeth into its neck. Blood flooded my mouth and I swallowed down the sweet liquid as fast as I could. I finished off all three in less than a minute and stood. I looked down on my kill and felt a slight pang on guilt.

"Don't feel guilty Darlin'. They are the prey and we are the predators. It is the way of life." Jasper said as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I relaxed against him and I felt a small tug in my mind.

"Jasper do you feel that?" I asked and turned to look up at him.

"Feel what?" He asked and looked down at me in confusion.

"I feel like there is a tug in my mind. Like I need to remember something." I explained and a look of realization fell over him.

"That is Chase. He is trying to talk to you." He said and I grinned.

"Awesome! I was going to ask you how to talk to him anyway. So what do I do?" I asked and he smiled. He sat down and leaned his back against a tree trunk. He spread his legs and patted the ground between them. I sat down and leaned back against his chest. He slid his arms around me and squeezed gently.

"Now close your eyes and focus your mind on Chase. But you have to be completely relaxed." HE said and I nodded. I shut my eyes and concentrated on everything around me. The feel of the soil beneath me, the wind blowing softly on my face, and the sounds of the forest around me. I felt my entire body relax and the pull in my mind became stronger.

I focused my mind on Chase. How he looks, smells, acts around me, how he is helping me, and everything I knew about him. I felt the air shift around me and I suddenly was no longer leaning against Jasper, but a tree trunk instead. I snapped my eyes open and they immediately snapped to Chase. He was standing a few feet away, looking down on me with a grin. I responded with my own grin and stood up. He pulled me into a tight hug and swung me around. I laughed and he set me down.

"You look beautiful. Being a vampire suits you well." He said and I smiled shyly. If I had been a human I would be blushing like no tomorrow.

"Thanks Chase." I said and he smirked.

"Did you find out why you were in the change for so long?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Maybe it is because of my, uh, ability." I said and looked at my hands as I remembered my black fur and paws.

"What ability?" He asked and I looked up from my hands.

"I turned into a horse sized panther." I deadpanned and his eyes widened and his mouth opened into an 'O' shape. I giggled at him and he shook his head and then grinned at me, but his eyes were calculative.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him and he frowned slightly.

"I found my mate." He told me and I gasped and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Congratulations! What does she look like? Where did you find her? Can I meet her?" I rushed out and he laughed and put his hand over my mouth, effectively ending my questions.

"You will meet her soon and then we will tell you everything." He said and I frowned. He was keeping something from me.

"Chase what aren't you telling me?" I asked and narrowed my eyes at him. He looked sheepish and then thoughtful as he looked me over again.

"She was human when I found her. I explained everything to her and she didn't seem surprised at all. She agreed to being changed and I did. But it has been 5 days and she is still in the change. Maybe she will have an ability like yours." He finished quietly and then drifted off into thought.

"That is amazing. Ask if she had a weird dream before her change where she felt really at home. That's what happened to me. I had a dream and this huge panther was with me. We had the same eyes, and apparently when I was in cat form I had the same color eyes as the human me." I told him and he grinned.

"You will have to show me when I see you then." He said and I grinned at the thought of seeing him outside my head.

"Did you fake my death yet?" I asked and he smiled and nodded. A sense of relief filled me and I let out a long sigh.

"Thank you so much. Does that mean that you are going to go back to Victoria now?" I asked and he immediately stiffened.

"That is actually why I wanted to talk to you. I just wanted you to tell me how you were first." He said and I instantly felt nervous.

"Chase what is it?" I asked desperately and he sighed and looked at me. His eyes were full of anger and fear.

"She has made her decision. She is making newborns because she doesn't trust the vampires she has gathered. She has found out where you are and she is going to be there in a week." He growled out and I froze as panic and anger took me over. I backed away from him and let out a loud growl.

"Bella, me and my mate will be with you in 4 days. You need to tell your family to gather as many people as they can. I don't know how many newborns she is planning on making so you need to be prepared." He said in an urgent tone and I nodded. Then something struck me and I snapped my eyes up and locked them on his.

"And Edward?" I asked and he growled.

"The newborns were his idea. He will be there." He said and I hissed.

"That Bastard!" I growled and Chase put a hand on my shoulder. I calmed and met his eyes again.

"I am going to let you go back now. You need to get planning now. We will see you in 4 days. Stay safe Bella." He said and wrapped me in another hug. I hugged him back tightly and backed away.

"Thank you so much for everything. I will see you soon." I said and he nodded. I closed my eyes and felt the air shift around me again and then I felt Jasper squeeze me around the waist.

"Glad you are back." He whispered and I nodded and pulled away from his embrace and stood. I looked back down at him and looked at his confused expression.

"We need to get back. Now!" I said and he nodded with confused eyes and we took off running as fast as we could.


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer- SM owns...**

Bella POV

We ran as fast as we could back to the house in complete silence. I could feel Jaspers stare on me but I ignored it and simply pushed faster. We ran from the forest and across the front yard. Without slowing down I ran through the open door and straight into the living room.

"Everyone! Living room, NOW!" I said loudly and tried to keep from growling.

Peter came in first and noticing my expression and stance he immediately took a seat on the couch. Charlotte came in right after and sat on his lap. Esme came in next and she looked like she wanted to say something but I let a growl slip out and she turned her head and sat on the couch with Peter and Char. Emmett and Rose followed her in and sat on the love seat side by side. Laurent made it in last and quickly sat on the chair. All eyes turned towards me and Jasper squeezed my hand in encouragement.

"I just talked to Chase." I said as calmly as I could. "And Victoria has finally made her decision." I finished in a growl. Jaspers grip on my hand tightened and I could see the others stiffen.

"She cannot trust all of the Vampires that she has gathered, so she will be leaving some of them behind and making newborns instead." I said and I could practically feel the anger in the room, but no one made a sound as they waited for me to finish.

"Chase doesn't know how many she is planning to make. But she has found out where I am and she will be here in a week with her newborns." I said and a hiss tore from Emmett. Jasper was shaking beside me and I squeezed his hand tighter and sent him a wave of calm even though I was feeling far from it.

"There is more that you aren't telling us." Peter said and I frowned and flashed an apologetic look at Esme before looking at everyone else.

"**Fuckward** was the one who came up with the idea for the newborns. He is coming with her." I spat out and the entire room filled with growls and Esme stood and ran from the room. Jasper was shaking so hard that he was shaking even me. I turned to him and stared into his onyx eyes.

"We will kill them Jazz. We will live and they will die. I am here with you. Now get your ass out of Major mode and lets come up with a plan." I said and squeezed his hand as hard as I could. His shaking ceased and his eyes lightened a shade. His grip on my hand loosened and I loosened my grip as well. He pulled me into a hug and we both desperately clung to each other and my senses were overwhelmed with everything that was him. He inhaled my scent and pulled out of the hug and we both whimpered at the loss. He turned me so I was facing the room again and pulled my back to his chest. He wrapped his arms securely around my waist and I laid one arm over his and the other I lifted above my head and rested it on the side of his neck.

I looked around the room and noticed that Esme had returned and was now glaring at her hands.

"We need to call in whoever we think could help us. Laurent I would understand if you wanted to go and be with your mate instead of deal with this." I said and he growled. Jasper growled in return and tightened his hold on my waist.

"I am not calm enough to deal with anyone growling at my mate." He hissed at Laurent before pressing his face against my neck and inhaling. I rubbed circles on the side of his neck and he relaxed slightly. I looked at Laurent and he was looking at us with understanding but he still looked deeply offended.

"I will not leave you Bella. Not a chance. But I will however call the Denali coven and ask for their assistance." He said and I nodded.

"Chase and his mate will be her in four days." I told them and Peter got that fucking shit eating grin again. I would ask him later. Now was not the time.

"Who else do we have?" I asked and Esme cleared her throat nervously.

"We could ask Carlisle and Alice." She said in a small voice and I think I was the only person in the room who didn't growl.

"Don't growl at her." I hissed and everyone fell silent.

"Shopping isn't involved in this fight so we can count Alice out, and do you really think Carlisle will fight against Edward?" I asked her and she hung her head.

"I don't know what he will do. But it is worth a try." She said and I nodded.

"Go ahead and try them. It can exactly hurt." I shrugged and her head snapped up and she looked at me with a small smile. The others were looking at me like I had just said I was going to light myself on fire.

"What? I never said I forgive them! I wont let us all get killed just because I have a grudge. And besides, on the off chance that Alice is willing to help us, we will have visions on our side and that would definitely help." I said and the others reluctantly nodded.

"We can get Garrett." Char said and Peter grinned and nodded.

"What about the witch twins?" Peter said tentatively and everyone in the room except for Jasper stiffened.

"They wouldn't. And we shouldn't risk the Volturi becoming involved." Rose said and I felt Jasper shake his head. He took in one last breath of my scent before raising his head.

"Jane and I are on good terms. She will come, and where she goes Alec goes." He said and everyone in the room looked at him in disbelief other than Peter and Charlotte who were nodding.

"You know them?" Laurent asked and his tone was incredulous.

" Jane came across Peter, Charlotte, and I not long after we left Maria. She had heard of me and she wanted to know if she could beat me." He said and Peter laughed quietly.

"It was amazing. Alec just stepped back thinking that no one could beat Jane. But then when she used her power on Jasper he absorbed the pain and shoved it back at her. She had no idea that he could control emotions, let alone that her pain could be classed as an emotion. Alec freaked and used his power but Jane stopped him from killing Jazz. She liked that he could take her down. She respected him and we all parted on good terms." Charlotte told us and I smiled. I had no idea who Alec and Jane were, but they sounded like a good pair to have on our side.

"You guys will have to fill me in on them later, and tell me what they have to do with the Volturi." I said and Emmett looked at me with a slightly surprised expression.

"You know who the Volturi are?" He asked and I nodded.

"The painting of Carlisle and them is in his study right? Rent they like Vampire royalty kind of?" I asked and he nodded.

"They make sure that no one exposes us." He said and I smiled and cocked my head.

"But then shouldn't they have come after you guys after you told me?" I asked and he grinned and nodded.

"If they knew that we told you they would have killed us all including you, unless we were planning to turn you." He told me and I nodded.

"Wait, if you all could have been killed then why the hell did you tell me everything?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

"You found out on your own remember? You were so observant, and _HE_ was intrigued by the fact that he couldn't read your mind and that your blood called to him so strongly." Rose explained and I hissed.

"He will probably be disappointed that he can't have my blood anymore." I said and everyone growled.

"Enough!" I shouted and they all fell silent. "Now we need to get to work. Laurent, go call your mate and her coven. Explain the entire situation to them, but don't try and force them into anything. Esme, call Carlisle and Alice. Which of you knows Garrett best?" I asked Peter and Char as the other two left the house.

"I do." Charlotte said and I nodded.

"Alright, then go call him. And Jasper go call Jane." I said and they both pulled out their phones. Charlotte went outside and Jasper went upstairs. I looked to the others and took a big breath. I turned my attention to Peter and he smiled.

"Peter, I know about your past with Jasper." I said and he nodded.

"Yes, I figured he would tell you." He said and I smirked.

"I want you to train me." I said and his eyes widened and he shook his head vehemently.

"No way in hell. We would have to spar and you know damn well that the Major would kill me. No one with a brain would ever go against his mate." He said and I glared.

"Peter, are you, my older brother, suggesting I go against Victoria, Edward, a whole bunch of newborns, and some others, without knowing how to defend myself?" I said and his eyes widened and I could tell by his expression that he as torn.

"Me and Peter will fight, and you will watch. That will be enough until we can get Jasper to agree." Emmett said and I frowned but nodded.

"Maybe. If he is still on the phone when I am done doing my own shit I will watch you both." I said and Rose looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What will you be doing?" She asked and I shivered and gave them all a pained smile.

"I am going to go try and turn back into a cat at will." I said and all three of them widened their eyes.

"But doesn't it hurt?" Rose asked and I nodded.

"It feels like I am burning again, but it is worth it. Its only for a few seconds." I said and they looked like they wanted to argue but they stayed silent. "Well, you guys, I am going into the woods to do this. I will try to stay silent this time. It should be easier now that I know what to expect." I said and walked from the room. Once outside I ran at vampire speed around to the other side of the lake, and I went a few feet into the forest.

I took off my clothes and set them on the floor next to me.

_"If you feel a pull to me, don't come. I am changing into a cat again."_ I sent out through the bond and hoped that one of them would tell Esme.

I got on my hands and knees and shut my eyes as I imagined my old chocolate brown eyes. I thought about the black fur and the paws, and how it felt to run with Emmett on my back. And again I concentrated on my eyes, and then I felt the fire. I let out a hiss and arched my back as the pain surged through me. But now it felt almost like a welcome pain. The pain gave me access to a different part of myself, and that made it worth it. I kept my thoughts on the color of my eyes as the burn ran through me.

I took in a deep breath as soon as the pain disappeared. I gathered my clothes in my teeth and walked from the trees. I walked over to the lake and looked at my reflection in the water. My heart lifted at my appearance. My fur was a glossy black and my whiskers were completely white. My pupils were thin black slits that were barely noticeable against the brown. I huffed a laugh as I noticed the clothes hanging out of my mouth in the reflection.

I lifted my head and looked across the lake to see Peter, Emmett, and Rose watching me on the other side. Rose waved me over and I smiled internally and walked into the lake. I held my head high so the clothes wouldn't get wet and I paddled through the water to the other side. It took a shorter amount of time that I thought it would, but the feeling of water seeping through my fur felt amazing.

I walked up the bank on the other side and the others walked over to me.

_"Rose will you take my clothes to the porch please_?" I asked her and she smiled and nodded. She took the clothes and walked to the porch_. "Stay at the porch and turn around._" I told only her and she nodded slightly. She set the clothes on the steps and turned to look at us. I nodded to her and then I shook out my fur. Water flew everywhere and Peter and Emmett got soaked. My fur was fluffed out and no longer dripping by the time I was done and both of them were glaring at me while Rose was laughing hysterically and holding onto the porch railing so she wouldn't fall over.

"_Sorry boys, I couldn't resist_." I said and they both grinned and shook their heads.

"We would have done the same thing." Emmett said and I laughed. Peter reached forward and ruffled the fur between my ears and then grinned at me mischievously before flicking my nose. I backed away a few feet before crouching and growling playfully at him. Before he could do anything, I pounced and my front paws pushed his shoulders. He fell backwards onto his back and I laid down on him. My body entirely covered his.

Rose and Emmett were both laughing and Peter was glaring up at me.

_"You started it."_ I said and licked the side of his face before getting up and running to Emmet and Rose. I crouched behind them so he couldn't get me and Emmett just laughed harder. Peter walked over to them and glared at them as they crossed their arms over their chests.

"I will get you back for that later Bells." Peter hissed playfully and I huffed out a laugh.

_"I still owe you an ass kicking brother dear_." I reminded him and Rose giggled. Peter glared and then huffed and held up his hands in surrender. I stood up and nudged Rosalie with my nose.

_"Do you want a ride?"_ I asked and she grinned and nodded. I lowered myself down onto the ground and she slid on and straddled my back. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I stood. She laughed and started running her fingers through the fur on the underside of my neck. I purred and started to walk away. I felt a hand grip the end of my tail and I hissed and turned my head. Emmett was grinning at me and I cocked my head at him.

"When will I get my wife back?" He asked and I let my tongue fall out of my mouth.

_"Whenever I want to return her_." I said and pulled my tongue back in my mouth. Peter and Rose laughed and Emmett glared.

"That is so unfair. You can stick your tongue out at me and talk at the same time." He said and I huffed out another laugh. He released my tail and I took off running around the side of the lake. Rose laughed as I leapt over a small stream.

"Do you feel any different as a cat Bella?" Rose asked as I ran through the forest away from the house.

_"Nope, I still feel like me. It is pretty annoying that I cant talk though_." I said and I could feel her nod as she pressed her face into the fur on the back of my neck.

"You smell the same as you normally do." She said and I let her hear me laugh through the bond.

_"Is my fur still wet?"_ I asked.

"It's a little damp, but the more you run the drier it is getting." She said and I bobbed my head in a nod. I felt something vibrate against my back and Rose shifted and she pulled what I was assuming was her phone, out of her pocket. I heard a click.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Tell Bella to turn around. Everyone is done with the phone calls except for Esme and she said that she is almost done." I heard Emmett say.

"Alright. We will be back before you know it." She said and shut her phone.

"You heard all that?" She asked me and instead of answering I stopped and turned round and then ran as fast as I could back towards the house.

"How the hell can you go this fast?" She asked and I grinned.

"_I have four legs Rose."_ I said and her laughter filled the air around me.

I pushed my legs as fast as they would go and before we knew it we broke through the forest and we were a blur on the side of the lake as I ran to the house. I leapt the last 100 feet and landed right in front of Jasper. Rosalie was giggling like mad as she slipped from my back. She walked around to face me and she pressed her nose against mine. Her eyes stares into mine and I could see happiness sparkling in their depths. She pulled away and I ducked my head and rested it on her shoulder. She scratched behind my ears and I purred.

"We should do that again soon Bells." She whispered and I nodded. She let go and walked to the porch and grabbed my clothes. I looked at Jasper who was looking at me with a grin on his face.

"She really liked it when you jumped." He said and I huffed a laugh.

"_I really liked it when I jumped too. It feels really cool_." I told him and he laughed. Rosalie walked over to me and nodded her head towards the tree line and I nodded. We walked side by side into the trees and as soon as we were out of sight I stopped and laid down.

I closed my eyes and took in a large breath. I thought about red eyes and human actions, and the discussion we were about to have. I thought about the others and how they all walked and talked, and I thought about me talking with them. I could feel the burn start and I clenched my mouth so I wouldn't make any noise. But I had to open my mouth when I felt the fire burning harder there and I guessed that my teeth were turning back to human ones. It surged a few more times before it disappeared and I was laying face down on the ground panting.

"It is getting faster." I gasped out. I got up and took the clothes from Rosalie. I pulled them on and as soon as I was done she linked her arm with mine.

"I can't even see anything happening when you change. One second you are panther and the other you are human. But I can tell when the burning starts because you tense up. You burned for three seconds in panther form before you were human again. And right as you were human you started panting. So my guess is the burning is the way you change. It gets you ready and then changes you back and forth." She told me and I nodded.

"That makes perfect sense." I said and grinned at her as we walked out of the forest and across the yard. We walked inside an to the living room. Laurent was in his chair and Esme was sitting beside Peter on the love seat, and Char was on his lap. Emmett and Jasper were on the couch and me and Rose separated and went to our mates.

I sat on Jaspers lap and snuggled back into his chest. I looked around the room at the others before letting out a sigh.

"Alright. So who is coming?" I asked finally.

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**I will update again soon I promise! This time i wont wait so long to update. Sorry about that by the way =]**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Love Ya,**

**-R**


	24. Chapter 23

**HEY! Sorry that I have not updated in so long. I am back to house sitting for my aunt and it is literally like her house is a time machine. She has no TV at all, no internet, no air conditioning, and her landline is practically ancient. Anyway, I am at her house for who knows how long so i am having to update at the Flying Star across the street or at work. So bear with me. I will be updating hopefully two times a week. Possibly more. So dont get too impatient =]]**

**I will probably update more than one chapter at once just so i don't feel so bad for taking forever on the update. **

**So don't give up on me yet! I am not abandoning this story! =]**

**Oh and sorry this chapter is kinda short =/**

**Disclaimer- SM owns the Twilight Saga!**

Bella POV

Everyone immediately stared talking and I rolled my eyes and let out a growl to silence them. Once they all turned to me I stopped and looked at them in exasperation.

"Seriously guys? One at a time. Laurent how about you first?" I asked him and he nodded.

"All of the Denali clan, minus their leader have agreed to help." He said and Jasper, Esme, Em, and Rose all started growling.

"Why isn't the leader coming?" I yelled over the growls. The growls ceased except for the quiet rumble coming from Jasper.

"Because the Denali leader is in love with Edward." Jazz hissed. My eyes widened in shock.

"Seriously? Isn't the leader called Tanya?" I asked and Laurent nodded.

"She refused to go against him even after I told her what he was planning and what he had done." Laurent said and I nodded.

" Well at least the others have agreed to come. When are they getting here?" I asked and he glared out the window.

"They will be here around the same time as Chase." He mumbled and Charlotte growled.

"Why so long?"

"They want to travel together and Tanya is asking that Kate and Irina stay for a little longer before they go. They agreed, because even though Tanya is against going, she isn't trying to stop them from coming." He explained.

"That is understandable. Now Charlotte, what about Garrett?" I asked and everyone turned their attention to her and Peter.

"He has agreed. And he should be here some time tomorrow." She said and a grin spread across my face.

"Excellent. Jasper, what about Jane?" I asked and pressed harder against his chest.

"She is on her way. Her brother is coming as well." He said and I sent him a wave of happiness.

"What about the Volturi? All Aro has to do is touch her and he will know her plans. And not only that, but after she gets back from this he will know about Bella." Rose said and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"Why does it matter if he knows about me?" I asked her.

"The Volturi are always looking for power, and lets face it Bells, you have power. Jasper cannot manipulate your emotions, you can talk to us through your mind, AND you turn into fucking panther the size of Emmett's Jeep. And you might be able to do more than that. It hasn't even been more than a day since you came out of your change." She said and Jasper hissed.

"You are not wrong Rosalie. If Aro found out about Bella he would definitely try and get her, but we don't have to worry about him finding out through Jane." Jazz said and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What ever you are hiding, just spit it out already!" Laurent sighed and everyone else nodded their agreement.

"Jane and Alec have left the Volturi. Apparently Aro lied to them so he could use their powers. They found out and instead of killing him they just left. Now the Volturi are considerably more vulnerable without those two on their side." He said and laughed slightly. Peter was grinning from ear to ear and I wouldn't be surprised if he started bouncing in his seat.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly before turning to Esme.

"And what happened with your phone call?" I asked her and the room immediately fell silent. Esme stared at her hands and I could see disappointment etched in her features.

"Alice has decided to stay out of it completely. She will not help either side." She said and I squeezed Jaspers hand. I wish I knew what he has thinking. He had thought Alice was his mate not to long ago, and now she wont even help us out. He cant be happy.

"That was to be expected. But what about Carlisle?" Emmett asked before I could.

"He will be here in three days." She said and I froze. He was actually coming here?

"Is he aware that Bella is here with us?" Laurent asked her and she nodded.

"I told him everything. He knows what is going on and he wants to help us." She said and I glared out the window as I thought of all the pros and cons on having him here.

"What are you thinking about over there little sis?" Peter asked and I could feel everyone turn their attention to me.

"I don't know if Carlisle being here is a good thing or a bad thing." I mumbled. Esme looked back down at her hands again and frowned.

"I am sorry to have offended you Esme. I know that we need the numbers, and Carlisle will help with that… But I cannot be sure that he wont try and interfere when it comes to the actual fight." I explained. "Edward was his first companion and he lets him practically run his life! So now that he is going to have to stand up to him and go against his wishes, I am not sure he can carry through." I said and she nodded. She looked up at me and her eyes were shining with venom tears that would never be shed.

"I understand that completely. And you didn't offend me, it is just that I am not sure if it is a good thing or a bad thing either. He is my mate and I feel terrible saying this, but he has let Alice and Edward make all his decisions for him, he has spoiled them. And I don't know if he is capable of going against Edward." She said quietly.

"No offense Esme, but will you be able to go against Edward?" Charlotte asked her and I growled.

"Esme wont have to make the choice. I wont make her fight someone who she has thought of as a son for almost a century." I said loudly and Esme smiled at me.

"Good, that will definitely help, but I am worried about more than her having to fight him." Rosalie sighed and looked at Esme apologetically. "Esme I am not trying to be harsh or mean or anything like that, but are you sure that you can take part in this knowing that there is a **VERY** strong chance that Edward will die? We all know that Carlisle will try and convince us not to hurt him, and we also all know that if needed we will hold him back… But what about you?" She asked and all of us froze as we waited for her answer. She looked so devastated and torn and I knew that this decision was hurting her. I ground my teeth together and pulled away from Jasper and stood.

"Esme, you don't have to answer now. Think about it from all angles and don't let anyone force you into a decision. I wont hold your answer against you." I told her and walked over to stroke my hand through her hair once. I looked back over at everyone else and they were all looking back and forth between me and Esme.

"Now please excuse me. I need a break." I said quickly and ran as fast as I could from the house before anyone could say anything. I jumped off the porch and ran across the yard and into the forest.

How could I bring this shit on all of them. Esme doesn't deserve to be going through this shit! She was forced to leave me and now she is being forced into choosing weather she can stand to take part in a fight that will bring her son to death or if she is going to wait on the side lines with the knowledge that at least one member of her family will die.

Laurent is risking his mate's life for this. He is bringing her into a fight that has nothing to do with her. And she doesn't even know me! Laurent has already saved me once and now he is being sucked into this mess because of it!

And I don't know the witch twins or this Garrett person, but they are coming to help me anyway. So many people are risking their lives for something that they could easily not be a part of. And if they die it will all be on me.

"Bella!" Jaspers voice broke through my thoughts and I slowed to a human run as I felt the bond between us tugging at my insides and telling me to stop. I could hear him getting closer and I stopped moving all together. I sank down to the ground and then laid on my back and waited for him.

I didn't have to wait long.

About 15 seconds later he was at my side. He immediately crouched next to me and took my face between his hands. His eyes locked on mine and I could read the confusion in them.

"Why did you run?" He whispered. I frowned and my eyes burned just like they used to before I would cry.

"Esme shouldn't have to go through this. None of them should have to go through this, but they are. And it's my fault! Danger gravitates to me! And I have sucked you all into this mess and someone is going to get hurt! I hate this shit!" I cried and he let out a growl.

"What you go through, we go through. Bella. All of them think of you as family. They would do anything for you! And you know that **I** would do absolutely anything for you. So knock it off! Esme has some decisions to make, we all do, but none of this is your fault." He said in such a way that there was no room for argument.

"Fine. But why is Carlisle even coming to help us. That took me completely off guard." I asked and his eyes darkened.

"I don't know. But you can be sure that we will be having words when he gets here." He growled and I put my hand on his leg and squeezed gently.

"We need to keep an eye on him. When the fight happens we need to be wary of him." I sighed and added it to my mental list of worries.

"We can deal with that when the time comes. But for the now, you need to stop taking all of this on yourself. We all need to be strong now." He said and pulled me to him in a tight hug. I sighed and relaxed against him.

"Jasper I need to talk to you about something and I need you not to freak out okay?" I asked and pulled away far enough so I could see his face. He nodded and sat back and pulled me onto his lap sideways so we could still see each other.

"You can talk to me about anything." He said and I looked down at the my hands. We might be able to talk about anything, but that didn't mean he would like my topic.

"I need to learn how to properly fight." I said firmly and looked back up into his eyes. They turned black in an instant and I knew my answer.

"Fuck no. I will not have anyone fighting you." He growled and tightened his grip in my waist.

"Jazz. In a week Victoria and Edward are coming here with a group of Newborns set on tearing me apart. I NEED to learn how to fight." I said as calmly as possible. His grip didn't loosen and his eyes didn't get lighter.

"Then I will train you. No one else will touch my mate." He said and I sighed and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Jasper but it cant be you." I said without meeting his eyes. It was a cowardly gesture but I was afraid of how mad he was at me. A loud growl tore from his chest and I flinched.

"Why? You know my story. I will be able to teach you better than any one else." He hissed and I finally looked into his eyes.

"You will hold back. You are too afraid of me getting hurt to actually teach me anything. You know I am right Jasper. Let Peter and Emmett train me. And when some of the others show up you could ask them. But Jasper this has to happen. I know you don't want it to, but if I am going to make it through this fight, I will need to know how to fight." I reasoned.

Another growl tore from his chest and without warning his mouth crashed to mine. He nipped and pulled on my bottom lip and I pushed my mouth harder against his with my own growl. I could feel his anger and desperation and worry through the kiss and it only made me push harder against him.

His tongue pushed into my mouth and I didn't even bother to fight him for dominance. He needs this. He needs to be in control.

With that thought he pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. His eyes were still black and I had to bite my cheek to keep from kissing him again.

"Everyone will train with you. You need to learn to defend yourself against every type of attack." He said and I fought back a smile.

"Thank you Jasper." I said quietly and kissed him softly. "Can we talk about one more thing though? It isn't bad like the last topic I promise." I said and smirked. He reluctantly nodded.

"Earlier, I kind of had the urge to bite you. Uh, is that normal?" I asked and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. But my head jerked up as Jasper burst into laughter. I scowled at him for making fun of me and as soon as he saw my expression he calmed, but he kept grinning.

"It is completely normal. You want to mark me. It shows your claim over your mate. When it happens you wont have control over it, it will just happen. We will most likely mark each other at the same time." He said and brushed my bangs out of my face. I grinned and sighed in relief.

"We should probably get back now. You were too angry to really plan earlier but now that things have calmed down I know for a fact they are at the house waiting for your orders Major." I grinned at him and he growled and in a flash my back was flat against the ground and he was straddling my stomach and he had my wrists pinned to the ground on either side of my head.

"You will be wearing my mark a hell of a lot sooner if you keep talking like that Darlin'." He growled and I shivered.

"And how is that a bad thing?" I grinned and pushed up against him. I could smell both of our arousals and I'm sure my eyes were pitch black.

He growled loudly and his mouth claimed mine.

**I'm evil, i know =]]**

**So as you can tell, there is a lemon coming up =]] I hope you enjoy it!**

**And i really hope you liked this chapter! Review please and tell me what you think! =]**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	25. Chapter 24

**So I was finally able to update! **

**To make up for my extra long absence, here are three chapters =]]**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- SM owns the Twilight Saga**

Jaspers POV

Bella let out a delicious growl arched her body into mine. I hissed and nipped her bottom lip. She grinned and pulled one of her wrists free from my grasp and fisted her hand in my hair.

"Darlin' we have planning to do." I said reluctantly and pulled back an inch. She growled and then pouted. I stared at her jutting bottom lip and bent back down to take it into my mouth.

"Jasper! Bella! Not now! You can claim eachother as mates later. Now is a time for planning." Peter said and I turned my head to see him blur through the trees and stop at our sides. I felt my Bellas anger rise and rolled off of her. She was standing in an instant and growled ferally at Peter.

"You should know better than to interrupt Jasper and I." She hissed and Peter smiled sheepishly.

"I needed to interrupt you sooner rather than later. If I had let you two start now, Garrett would have been the one to interrupt you tomorrow afternoon." Peter said and I grinned. Sounded like fun to me.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Bella hissed, clearly thinking it wasn't such a bad idea either.

"Well for one, you would have torn off Garretts arm for interrupting. Not exactly a good first impression. And two, there will be no interruptions at all if you come back with me now." He said and I could feel in his emotions that he was telling the truth.

Bella let out a hiss and glared at Peter and I saw him flinch and his emotions were wary, yet still loving.  
"Yes yes. I love you too my little sister. You know I had good intentions. Now can we please go back before one of you finds a reason to hurt me?" He asked and Bella nodded. I hopped off the ground and swung bella up onto my back.

"I can run faster than you now Major." She reminded me and I had a hard time controlling the urge to claim her.

"I know Darlin'. I just feel as if I will go crazy if the only contact I have with you is your hand." I told her and I felt her immediate agreement.

"It is getting more painful to be away form you." She said and I could feel her confusion.

"I don't know why it is happening either." I said and shot a wave of curiosity to Peter.

"Your bond with each other is special. Bella seems to have a talent of making the bonds connected to her a lot stronger than normal. And you have the venom bond, and the truemate bond. But since Bella has become a vampire, you haven't truly clamed eachother as mates. My best guess is that until you claim each other, you will hurt when you are separated." He explained and then all three of us fell into a thoughtful silence as we thought it over.

We ran into the house and everyone looked at us as we ran into the room. Bella hopped off my back and grasped my hand. She sat down on the couch and pulled me down beside her. I tried to pull her onto my lap but she resisted. I let out a low growl and she looked up at me completely unsurprised.

"_Jazz we have to make plans. You have to be the Major and you cant really do that with me on your lap. It is only for a little while. And then we will be alone and nothing will keep us apart."_ Her words said firmly in my mind and I squeezed our interlaced finegers.

"I love you." I sighed and she smiled."

"And I love you." She responded and I clenched my jaw and turned away from her and looked at the others.

"Garrett should be the first to arrive. Jane and Alec, not long after. When they arrive we will go over everything we know. They need to know absolutely every detail we can give them about Edward and Victoria. Also, Peter, Charlotte and I, will have to tell everyone about fighting Newborns." I told them and Peter and Charlotte nodded.

"_What about, uh, training."_ Bella said hesitantly in my mind and I had to fight the urge to tear everyone apart at the thought of them fighting MY Bella. This was going to be hell to watch.

"There is also the matter of training Bella." I said and Peter looked at me in astonishment. "Peter, you will be the one to train her on how to fight Newborns. But she is in need of training older vampires as well. She is going to train with all of you. She will need to learn how to defend herself from the different ways that you fight. I will also have the others that are coming train with her. Are we all agreed on this?" I asked them and everyone nodded hesitantly. They all could tell that I didn't want Bella fighting. Edward and that stupid fucking redhead would fucking regret ever even THINKING about harming my mate.

"Esme, hve you come to a decision?" Bella asked and all eyes turned to Esme. She was studying her hands intently and dread, determination, and love were radiating off her. She took a deep breath and looked up. She met the eyes of all of us until she looked on Bella. Her determination strengthened.

"What Edward has done is unforgivable. He has lied to his entire family and is now threatening the life of my children. I will not say that I agree with the decision to kill him, and I definitely wont take part in it, but I wont try to stop it either. He has gone too far. He is damning innocent people to the life he used to say he hated. He used to say that to become a vampire you lost your soul. And even with that belief, he is turning people. He isn't the person I thought he was." She said and a feeling of betrayal swept through her but was smothered quickly. Emmett and Rose were nodding their agreement at her last statement and Bella stood and crouched in front of Esme and took placed her hands on her knees.

"Thank you. I know that this is hard for you, and I cant even imagine what you are feeling about this entire situation. But the fact that you are here and staying with us means the world to me." She told her and I could tell by her emotions, that she meant every word. Esme placed her hands over bellas and squeezed them and smiled slightly to her. Bella stood and walked back to me and took the same seat. I took her hand immediately and I could feel everyones eyes on me as they waited for the next topic.

"Now we need to worry about Carlisle." I said and everyone but Peter, Char and Laurent all stiffened.

"He is Esmes mate. No harm will come to him, no matter what he tries to do. Is anyone going to try and fight me on that?" Bella asked the room and everyone turned wary as her glare rested on them.

"Noone is opposed to that." I told her because it didn't look like anyone was going to say anything. She nodded and leaned into my side.

"But what will happen if he tried to interfere? If he tries to jump into one of the fights to save someone on the other side, he could risk one of us being taken out." Laurent asked both me and Bella.

"We will make it clear to him that if he isn't going to fight with us that he is either to fight for the other side or to stay out of the fight completely. At this point we have no way of knowing that he wont just up and go fight alongside Edward. But we will force him to decide, and if I feel him lying we will force him away. Im not sure of how, but I will not allow him to endanger any one of us." I said and I looked to Esme. She nodded sadly in agreement and I let out a sigh. This was hard on her. She was not cut out for battles or war.

"What about if Alice shows up with them?" Char asked and I smirked at her. She has always hated Alice, she would be delighted if she had a chance to kick her ass.

Bella stiffened at the sound of Alice's name and her emotions shifted to worry, jealousy, anger, and curiosity. I growled slightly and gripped her hand a little tighter. She should feel jealous of noone.

"_Jazz? Whats wrong? You are projecting anger."_ Her voice broke into my mind.

"Later." I whispered so noone but her could hear.

"If Alice shows up with them we will let happen what happens. But I highly doubt she will be there Char. She is indifferent. And besides, I agree with Bella. If thereis no shopping in a trip she wont be interested. Besides, if she dies she wont ever be able to shop again. She wont risk that." Charlotte frowned as I finished speaking and Peter laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Sorry Babe. You can find a reason to kick the pixies ass later." He soothed and she hissed and glared at him.

"I already have a reason to kick her ass. She hurt my brother and sister. I just don't want to run my ass all the way to whatever cloudy town she is currently hiding in to kick her ass. I was hoping she would come to me." She hmphed and Bella let a giggle escape.

"Maybe one day Char." Bella said wistfully and I could tell by her amused and mischievous emotions, that she was picturing it.

"Back to business please." Emmett grumbled and Bella grinned at him apologetically. Then she leaned forward and studied peter for a second.

"Do you know how many are coming? I mean have you gotten any 'feelings' about how this will turn out?" She asked and Peter shook his head.

"I don't know anything." He said and rubbed his hands hard on his face. "But we have no way of knowing how many they are bringing. But we have 9 people coming, not including Carlisle. And then we already have the 8 of us. That is a very large number as far as vampires go. And I doubt that they will have double our number. But honestly, we could easily take any number they threw at us. Jane and Alec have very powerful gifts. So do Kate and Eleazar from the Denali clan. We don't know about Chases mate, but even without her, we have a very gifted group all together. We will win this." He said and everyone grinned.

"Hell yeah! I sure as hell hope we get to fight more than one. That would be boring as fuck! We are finally getting some action!" Emmett said excitedly and Rose smacked the back of his head causing the rest of us to dissolve into laughter.

"That's the Emmy bear we all know and love. So, are we all done planning yet?" Bella asked and I felt the pull to her strengthen as I thought about finally claiming her. How we didn't realize the bond between us when we were with the Cullens, I will never know. But now that I have her, I will end anyone who tries to take her away form me.

"That is all we can really plan until the others get here. We will scout out an area to have the battle in, or we will just make a clearing ourselves. But we shouldn't have it in any area with trees, because that will give the newborns places to hide and do surprise attacks. So if we cant find a large enough clearing. We will make one." Charlotte said and Peter grinned at us and nodded for us to go.

Bella immediately stood and tugged on my hand and I stood next to her.

"Call us if you find out anything new." Bella told everyone and put emphasis on the 'call' part. She started walking for the stars but Charlotte stood and flited across the room and stood blocking the staircase.

"Not in the house. I wont have you two tearing everything apart." She said and pointed to the door. Bella filled with embarrassment and anticipation and I pulled her towards the front door. As soon as we were out of the house she jumped onto my back again and rapped her legs tightly around my waist. She pressed a kiss to the side of my neck at the same time her voice echoed through my mind.

"_Hurry."_ Was all she whispered, but it was enough to have me shooting off the porch and into the forest.


	26. Chapter 25

Jasper POV

"Jesus Jasper, how far into the fucking forest do we have to go? We have been running for like seven minutes!" Bella grumbled against my neck and a loud laugh tore from my throat.

"Sorry for the long run Darlin'. I just wanted to make sure we weren't interrupted." I finished with a growl and pulled her from my back and pushed her up against a tree trunk. She grinned up at me and her crimson eyes glowed with lust.

"No interruptions?" She asked and trailed her fingers down the front of my shirt.

"No interruptions." I promised.

She pulled my head down towards her and bit down gently on my earlobe.

"Good." She purred and then she crashed her mouth into mine. I pressed my body flush against hers and let out a moan at the contact. She twisted one hand onto my hair and the other slid under my shirt and across my chest. Her nails scratched down my abs and I growled and thrust my hips against her. She growled and I could tell that she was fighting for control over her instincts. We continued to grind together and her moans and growls were only making the Major want to come out more. I trailed one hand up her side all the way into her hair. I tangled my hand into her hair and tugged her head back. I pulled away from the kiss and nipped along her collarbone.

She hissed and then whimpered and I could feel her frustration. I pulled away and looked into her now pitch black eyes. The color and the lust we were both throwing off made it hard to stay in control of the Major, who was begging to be let out.

"Why are you frustrated?" I asked her breathlessly.

"Because, I can feel my instincts trying to take over every time we touch. They are getting hard to ignore." She grumbled and I smiled.

"Let them take over. The vampire side of you needs to claim your mate. My vampire side wants to come out too. Trust me." I told her and she grinned and I pushed my mouth back against hers. I slid my hands down her waist and pushed my erection against her. She let out a loud growl and I heard fabric tearing as she tore my shirt away from my body and threw it to the ground. I growled and she purred and kissed her way down the side of my neck. She kissed as many scars on the top of my chest as she could see and I felt pride and love coming off of her in waves.

I hissed and tore her shirt away from her much like she had done to me. She moaned and I looked her over and scowled at her bra briefly before tearing that as well. I bent and took one of her rosy nipples into my mouth and sucked slightly before biting down. She hissed and gripped my shoulders and pushed me back. She pulled my mouth back to hers and slid her tongue into my mouth. I pushed her hard against the tree and heard it crack. The top half started falling and when it slammed into the ground Bella growled against my mouth and turned her head to see it. A laugh escaped her and she turned back to look at me.

"Now I see why Charlotte wanted us to leave the house." She said and I smirked and nodded. She looked back at the tree and then at me and then around at all the surrounding forest. I frowned and pulled her back into me and nipped at her neck. She groaned and I felt her lust rise and her other emotions dimmed a little as her instincts started taking over. She turned back to me and growled slightly. She held tightly to my shoulders and pulled us both down to the ground. I leaned my back against the stump of the tree and stretched my legs out in front of me. She straddled my legs and I pulled her against me as she claimed my mouth. I sucked on her tongue and she hissed and ground her hips into mine. I growled and gripped the fabric of her pants and pulled. The loud sound of the fabric tearing was drowned out by my growl as the scent of her arousal permeated the air.

I rolled us over and pressed her into the ground. She tugged on my pants and I heard seams rip. I rolled off of her and tugged them off, without ripping them and tossed them over a bush and into the woods.

Bella growled and pulled me back onto her. I pulled her into another kiss and teased her right nipple between my fingers. She arched her body into me and let out a loud moan.

I felt the pull to her present itself again and I pressed my body fully against her. The pull became so strong it was painful and I heard her whimper.

"Jasper!" She said urgently and nipped at my earlobe. I growled loudly and tore off her underwear. She immediately lifted her legs and wrapped them up and around me. I wasted no more time and thrust fully into her. We both moaned loudly and I felt her nails dig slightly into my back. I let my instincts take me completely over, as I pulled almost all the way out of her and then slammed back in. Her walls were tight around me and I was constantly growling. Her hips lifted up and met me thrust for thrust.

She lifted up her head and kissed down my neck and nipped at my shoulder.

I pressed my fingers hard against her ribs and she growled loudly and her black eyes stared into mine. She pressed her mouth hungrily to mine and our thrusts became frantic. She hissed and screamed as I hit a spot deep within her.

"Mine" I growled as I felt her walls begin to tighten. We both picked up our pace. Her nails dug in to my back and she pulled them down. I hissed as the pain mixed with my pleasure. The mix was too much as I felt both of our pleasure and I roared out and I buried my face in her neck and nipped down to the base. I let go of my release with a final roar and sunk my teeth into her soft skin. She let out a roar of her own and I felt her walls clamp down hard around me and she bit down on the base of my neck. We both were letting out a constant stream of growls as we felt the ecstasy and pleasure cloud our senses.

I finally pulled my teeth from her flesh and pushed her shoulders into the ground as I looked her dead in the eye.

"Mine!" I growled out and ground our still connected hips together. She let out a moan but never broke eye contact with me. She nodded and her position screamed submissive. I purred and nuzzled my face against my mark. She pulled back and I growled and looked into her eyes at the same moment that her mouth pushed against mine. She tugged on my bottom lip with her teeth and then pulled away and met my eyes.

"Mine." She hissed and I grinned. I pressed my face back into the side of her neck and my purring resumed.

"Yours." I promised against the side of her neck. She rolled us over and I slid out of her. She whimpered and lowered herself back onto me. Once fully connected, she rolled her hips, and I growled and my hands went to her waist and held her tightly. I bucked up against her and she whimpered.

Neither of us were in control of our instincts and all I wanted either way, was her. She was mine and I was hers, and we both had the marks to prove it.

Bella POV.

I moved myself forwards slowly and watched as Jasper clenched his jaw and started growling again as I moved back down and ground myself against him. His fingers dug into my back as he guided me up and down on him. I dug my nails into his chest and picked up the pace slightly. He hissed and pulled me roughly down and pushed his mouth against mine.

I bit at his bottom lip and he let out a growl that had me purring against him.

In a flash he pulled out of me and stood us both up. He never took his onyx eyes off of mine as he walked me backwards until my back hit a tree trunk. He bent his head and his teeth dragged across his mark on my shoulder. Then without warning he turned me around. I understood what he was doing immediately and I purred again as I spread my legs and bent further over. I felt his hands brush over my lower back before he gripped my hips and slammed into me. I let out a loud growl and my fingers dug into the wood of the trunk I was holding onto.

He continued to ram into me and we were both letting out constant streams of growls and hisses. The sounds of our bodies moving together was loud around us and listening to it only made my lust rise. I pushed harder back into him and was rewarded by him managing to push even further inside of me.

"Jasper!" I growled out and his fingers dug into my skin making me hiss and arch my back. I could feel my stomach start to tense again and I could feel Jasper twitch inside of me. He started pushing into me harder and faster and the tree in front of me started to crack. Jasper was projecting his lust and feeling both of ours made me growl loudly. My walls clamped down on him and he slammed into me a few more times as I came and then he let out a deafening roar and I felt him spill into me.

He pulled out of me and a whimper escaped me as I turned to look at him. The pull to him was stronger than I had ever felt and I brushed my fingers down his abdomen. His muscles tightened under my touch and he began to purr and closed his eyes.

He was still projecting his lust, so I felt it rise as I pushed my nails harder against his skin. I growled and his eyes snapped open and locked on mine. He growled as well and the combination of both of our lusts bouncing back and forth between us had us crashing back into the tree behind us. It spit immediately and we went crashing to the ground.

The beasts inside of us were insatiable, and all they wanted was each other.

You wont find me arguing anytime soon.

Peter POV

"They should be home around noon." I called out to the quiet house. I heard Emmett whoop from the front porch followed by a loud smack.

"Ouch! Rosie!" He yelled and I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Will they be any different when they come back?" Char asked as she came in from the kitchen. She walked over to me and sank onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and looked out the window and into the forest.

"Their bond is strong. They will be a great team while fighting. I have a feeling, that with Bella on our side there will be no chance that any of us are injured. But personality wise, they will be the same. Nothing has changed in the bond between us and Bells." I assured her and she nodded.

"But what about our bond with Jasper. Has that changed?" She asked and I could see the worry in her eyes.

"The only change in our bond with Jasper, is that now it might be stronger." I told her and immediately a radiant smile broke across her face.

"Good. Our bonds will give us an advantage when the time comes." She sighed and looked out the window.

"Do you think that Jane and Alec will get here before or after Garrett?" Laurent asked as he walked in the back door.

"After. But not long after. This is going to be a very interesting gathering." I sighed and leaned my forehead on Chars shoulder. She ran her fingers through my hair and I felt the tension leave me.

"We will win." She said and then pressed her face into my hair. "We will win." She whispered again


	27. Chapter 26

Jasper POV

"We need to get back to the others." Bella sighed and squeezed our interlaced fingers.

"Yeah, I know." I grumbled and reluctantly tore my eyes away from her. I slowly stood and extended a hand to help her up. She smiled and let me pull her up and into a hug. I pressed my face into the top of her head and took in a large breath of her scent, before pulling away.

I walked a little ways into the forest until I found my jeans. I pulled them on and walked back to Bella to see her holding several torn bits of fabric.

"I don't have any clothing left." She laughed and dropped what looked to be her shirt. I grinned and looked over her naked form.

"Well I don't mind." I smirked and she hissed.

"Well I don't want to be ogled by my brothers thank you." She said and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and I felt her start to calm. I was about to ask her what she was doing when she let out a frustrated sigh and opened her eyes.

"You are still projecting Jazz. I can't shift when you are projecting curiosity." She sighed and I felt my curiosity rise.

"But I'm not projecting Bells." I said and she furrowed her brow.

"Yes you are. You have been projecting since right after we marked each other." She said and my eyes widened.

_Amazing._

"What is?"

"What?" I asked and she huffed in frustration.

"You said amazing. What's amazing?" She asked and my eyes widened again.

"I didn't say that out loud Bells." I gasped out and her eyes widened.

"Try talking to me in your mind again." She demanded and I grinned.

"_Can you hear me now?"_ I asked and a grin spread onto her face.

"YES! Oh my god! You can do what I do!" She said excitedly and clapped and bounced slightly. The movement drew my eyes down and she hissed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Not again Jazz. Now will you please tell me what is amazing?" She asked and I smiled sheepishly.

"I think that you can feel my emotions Bella. I am not projecting, and there is no other explanation." I explained and her mouth dropped open slightly.

"How?" She asked and I shrugged.

"You said that you started feeling my emotions after we marked?" I asked and she nodded. "Well then I think we earned the others gifts when we claimed each other as mates." I felt shock overwhelm her and then she was filled with apprehension and dread.

"Did this happen when you and Alice marked each other?" She asked and I growled and ran to her side and gripped her shoulders.

"Alice and I were not True mates Bella. Only true mates have the urge to mark each other." I said and I felt hope flow through her.

"So our bond is stronger than yours was with her?" She asked and I growled and pushed my mouth on hers. I twisted my hand in her hair and tugged and she growled and nipped at my lip. I pulled away but kept my hold on her hair.

"There is no bond stronger than that of the True Mate. You should never feel jealous of Alice or anyone else. No one else will ever have the hold over me that you do." I said and she grinned and nodded. I released her hair and pulled her into a tight hug. "Is that why I felt jealousy when Charlotte brought up Alice earlier?" I asked and she nodded.

"I was wondering if you still loved her. She hurt you and I was just feeling insecure." She mumbled and I sighed. I pulled away and held her gaze.

"Alice did hurt me Bella. But remember, I was leaving her before she hurt me. I was just sad that what we had didn't mean anything to her. It wasn't the bond of a true mate, but we were at least friends. But even if she had been sad, I would have left anyway." I said and she offered a small smile and nodded.

"Alright. Now lets go home." She sighed and took a few steps back from me. "Please concentrate on feeling calm please." She said as she closed her eyes. I did as she said and concentrated on calming myself. I felt calm sweep through her briefly before I felt a flash of the burning pain that we all went through. But for her it felt different. It was inevitable and expected, and somehow that made it hurt less for her.

Much faster than the first time, I felt the pull towards her and then before I realized what happened she was standing in front of me as a large Panther. She opened her eyes and I grinned as I looked straight into the endless chocolate eyes that Bella had as a human. She lowered herself onto the ground until she was laying flat on her stomach in front of me. She crossed her front paws and rested her head on them and looked up at me.

"_Hop on Major."_ Her voice echoed into my head and I let out a small laugh. I walked over to her and stroked my hand down her back before straddling her and twisting my fingers in the fur on the back of her neck.

"_Don't pull my fur."_ She grumbled as she stood and without further warning, took off into the forest. I was shocked by the speed she could go. I couldn't even feel her moving beneath me, and she was barely making any noise when her feet hit the ground. She was completely silent, and completely lethal.

"I wonder if your teeth would be able to pierce the skin of a vampire." I said into her head and she huffed.

"_Dunno. We could ask Emmett if I could bite him. How would we find out if I have venom like this?"_ She asked and I smirked at the thought of her biting Emmett.

"If you bite a vampire, they will feel your venom. It will hurt them." I told her and her emotions turned understanding.

"_That makes sense."_ She said and that was the end of the conversation until we crashed through the tree line and into the front yard a few moments later.

"_Hey can someone get me some clothes?"_ Bella called out through the bond and I could feel the amusement in the house skyrocket.

"Bella, can you feel their emotions?" I asked as I slid off her back. She shook her head and I felt her curiosity.

"_So it is only you then? Try getting into their heads."_ She said and I nodded and looked up towards the house.

"_Yell if you can hear me." _I sent out and Bella let out a huff/laugh, but other than that, there was no yelling.

"Guess it's just us then." I sighed and looked over at her with a grin. Bella didn't respond and I watched as her ears twitched. She froze and then let out a loud growl and spun around. She crouched and faced the forest behind us. A steady growl was coming from her and I could feel her apprehension and protectiveness.

"_Someone is coming."_ She said into my head and I sniffed the air. I didn't get anything, but I trusted her. I placed a hand on her neck and faced the same direction she was. Her growling ceased and a few seconds later I heard the sounds of one of our kind.

"Good ears." I mumbled and she laughed in my head.

The footsteps came closer and slowed to a human walk. Bella hissed and I could tell that she was ready to spring if I threw off any bad emotions. We both stayed still and waited as the vampire walked from the forest.

As soon as I saw him I immediately relaxed and sent Bella some calming emotions. She immediately straightened out of her crouch and I laughed at the look on his face as he took in the horse sized Panther.

"Hello Garrett." I grinned.

Bella POV

As soon as Jasper relaxed I straightened out of my crouch and looked over the stranger. He was an inch or so shorter than Jasper with hair that was dark brown and fell in shaggy waves across forehead and tangled with his lashes. His clothes were torn in several places, and as my eyes looked him over I noticed that he was also barefoot.

"Hello Garrett." Jasper said and I could feel his humor. I looked over at him and saw that he was looking between me and Garrett.

"_What's so funny?"_ I asked him and he grinned and met my confused gaze.

"_Look at his face." _His voice laughed in my mind and I snapped my eyes back to Garrett's face. His eyes were glued to me in surprise, awe, and shock. His mouth was slightly agape and he looked like he was seconds away from running back into the forest the way he came.

"_Garrett looks afraid of me everyone!"_ I called out to my family. I heard the front door open and didn't bother looking back as I caught the scent of Peter.

"I see you have met my sister Garrett." He said and all of a sudden I felt something land on my back. I let out a hiss but before I could do anything I felt fingers running soothingly through the fur on the back of my neck.

"_A little warning next time Peter." _I hissed at him through the bond and his laugh echoed through the air around us.

"Did you say that this is your sister?" Garrets voice gasped out and I huffed out a laugh as I turned my gaze back to him.

"_Tell him that I don't bite."_ I said to both Jasper and Peter.

"She said she wont bite." Jasper said and his voice sounded like he was trying to hold in laughter. And judging by his emotions, that is exactly what he is trying to do.

Garrett straightened slightly and tentatively took a step towards me. He reached a hand out towards me to sniff and I huffed a laugh. His eyes locked on mine and I made a show of rolling my eyes. He grinned in return and I bowed my head lower as he scratched behind one of my ears. The combination of Peters soothing stroked and the scratching from Garrett, had a steady purr rumbling in my chest.

"Awww. Is BellaBear getting attention?" Emmetts voice boomed from the doorway followed by the customary smacking sound as Rose hit him upside the head.

"Does she look anything like a bear to you Emmett?" Laurent's voice came next and I laughed my weird huffing laugh.

"_Hey guys, can you maybe take Garrett inside so I can change back?"_ I asked and I saw Jasper nod out of the corner of my eye.

"Bells want's to change back. Rose why don't you go with her and we will meet you inside?" Jasper asked her as Peter slid off my back. Garrett looked between me and the others curiously.

"How do you all know what she wants? Or what she wanted to tell me?" He asked and Peter walked around to stand next to Garrett.

"We will explain everything in about an hour when two others get here. But in the meantime lets go inside." He said and Garrett reluctantly nodded. Everyone turned and walked back into the house and Rosalie came up to me and twisted her fingers in the fur on my side. We walked side by side into the forest.

We didn't talk at all as I calmed myself down and thought over my human traits. I hissed as the burning surged through me, but before I knew it, I was panting on the forest floor.

"The change just gets faster and faster." Rose marveled as she helped me off the ground. I grinned and took the clothes she offered me. I tugged on a matching blood-red bra and panties set and looked over the black skinny jeans and low-cut grey shirt.

"Good choice." I said appreciatively and grinned at her. I quickly pulled them on and looked down. The bra peaked out of the neckline a little bit, but it actually looked intentional, instead of unavoidable. Rosalie grinned and nodded before linking her arm through mine.

"Hey Rose? Before we go inside can I talk to you about something?" I asked and turned to look at her.

"Of course. What's up?" She asked and her eyes looked slightly concerned.

"Did anything happen between you and Emmett when you marked each other?" I asked and eyed the mark on her neck. Her hand went up to it automatically and she traced it with her middle finger.

"It finalized the bond between us. We always know when the other is in trouble or when there is something wrong. It is also impossible to lie to your true mate. They can feel when you are being dishonest. It hurts to be separate for long periods of time. And when you are apart there is a pull in your heart telling you that you are separated… Why?" She asked and I reached up and traced my mark.

"Jasper and I, sort of, gained new gifts when we bonded. But they only work on each other." I told her and watched as her eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" She asked and I let out a sigh.

"I can feel his emotions. I noticed it right after he marked me. I thought he was projecting. But he can do the same mind thing I can. He can send me his thoughts. But neither of us can use them on anyone else." I said and her brow furrowed.

"I have never heard of anything like it." She said finally and I nodded. I re-linked our arms and we walked back towards the house. Emmett and Jasper were waiting for us on the front porch and we let go of each other and joined our mates.

I reached for Jaspers hand and he smiled and entwined our fingers. We walked into the house behind Rosalie and Emmett, and all of us went straight into the living room. Peter had Charlotte seated on his lap on the love seat, and Laurent was seated in the chair as per usual. Esme and Garrett were sitting on the couch.

Jasper led me to the loveseat and he sat next to Peter and Char. I sat on his lap like normal and relaxed against him. He wrapped both arms around my waist and I rested my arms on top of his.

I felt a pull from both Peter and Char and looked over at them. Both of them were looking at me with slight worry and I smiled reassuringly. I reached over and rested my hand on Chars thigh and squeezed slightly. Peter put his hand over mine and laced his fingers with mine. Charlotte grinned down at our hands and then smiled happily to me. Peter grinned as well and I smiled at both of them before looking over at Garrett.

Garrett was looking between the four of us with curiosity.

"Hello Garrett. Sorry about before." I said and his eyes snapped to mine and he grinned.

"That was incredible. I didn't know what you were for a minute there. You smelled like a vampire, but as you know, you sure as hell didn't look like one." He said and I laughed.

"Yeah. It took us by surprise the first time too." I sighed and Jasper tightened his grip on my waist. I could feel his amusement and a small smile tugged at my lips.

Garrett opened his mouth to speak again, but Peter cut him off.

"Hold that thought for one more minute Garrett. The others are here sooner than we expected." He said right before there was a nock on the door. Jasper and Peter both pulled me and Char into standing positions. Peter squeezed my hand once before putting it in Charlottes.

Jasper kissed the top of my head before letting go of my waist and following Peter out of sight.

Charlotte laced her fingers through mine and we both sank back down onto the love seat.

"It felt weird to have you and Jasper away for so long." She whispered so low that only I could hear.

"_No matter when we leave, we will always be back soon."_ I promised and she squeezed my hand and rested her head on my shoulder.

We all looked towards the entryway as Peter walked back through with Jasper and two others. The smaller of the two was a blonde girl who looked to be around 15. By the looks of her she looked harmless, but from what the others told me, I knew different. The boy at her side looked to be around maybe a year older than her with straight brown hair. The expression on his face told everyone that he didn't want to be here. Their hands were interlocked and they seemed to have a pull on each other. It was like they shared the same mind. They did the same things at the same time.

Jasper walked straight to me and reached his hand out to me. I let go of Charlotte's hand and let him pull me into his side. He immediately wrapped his arm around my side and kissed my forehead.

"Jane, Alec. This is my mate. Bella Swan."

**I really hope you liked these. I had them all ready to update on sunday, when my computer cashed and they got deleted.**

**Review please and tell me what you think!**

**=]]**

**Love Ya!**

**-R**


	28. Chapter 27

**Hey guys,**

**So i am only doing one chapter today... I will update more on sunday.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns the twilight Saga**

Bella POV

"Jane, Alec. This is my mate. Bella Swan." He told them and held me tighter to his side.

"Bella Whitlock." Peter corrected and a grin spread across my face.

"I was under the impression that you were mated with the vision seer." Jane said as she looked me over critically. When her eyes finally met mine, I held my ground and didn't look away. Her eyes hardened and a smile lit up her face. I raised one eyebrow and tilted my head.

Her smile quickly faded and Jasper started growling at my side.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't try and use your gift on my mate Jane." He hissed at her and took a protective stance in front of me.

"Not like it matters. Jane's power wont work on Bella anyway." Peter said proudly from behind me. Jane scowled and looked over my shoulder at him.

"Why wont it work?" She asked and seemed to relax her shoulders slightly now that she knew there wasn't something wrong with her gift.

"She had a strong mental shield even as a human. She was able to block a mind reader. I have a feeling that she will be able to block any mental attack." Peter said and he walked up to my side and squeezed my shoulder.

"Impressive. It's nice to meet you Bella." She said and held out her hand. I grinned and took it. I looked to Alec who still looked uncomfortable.

"Um hello Alec." I said mildly awkwardly and he looked at me with a smirk.

"Hello Bella." He said with a nod. I felt some mild surprise from Jasper and Peter seemed to stiffen slightly at my side.

"Alright. Lets get on with it. I'm sure you guys are wondering why Jasper called you here." I said nervously. Jasper took my hand and walked to the wall and leaned next to the fireplace. I smiled up at him and squeezed his hand before turning and leaning against him. His arms slid around my waist and felt my muscles relax.

Peter and Charlotte leaned against the wall on the other side of the fireplace and Jane and Alec sat next to each other on the loveseat.

"What do you know about my old family?" Jasper asked Jane, Alec, and Garrett.

"Carlisle Cullen is the leader, yes?" Garrett asked and I nodded.

"And he has a strange way of living. I can see that several of you here share the same diet as him." Jane said and Emmett grinned and nodded.

"Other than Carlisle, do you know of the other members?" Peter asked and Garrett shook his head and Alec and Jane nodded.

"His mate is Esme. Which I am assuming , you are?" Jane asked and looked at Esme who smiled kindly and nodded.

"And then there is the mind reader and the vision seer." Alec said and I scowled. He noticed and cocked his head. I shook my head infinitesimally and he looked away with a nod.

"And we are the last two. Other than Jasper, that is." Emmett finished for them and I glanced at Peter to see him frowning as Emmett said Jasper was a part of the Cullens.

"Well last year, Bella moved to the town we were living in. Her blood called to Edward, the mind reader, but because he didn't drink from humans, he ignored it. But he also tried getting closer to her. And she just happens to be a complete danger magnet." Jasper said and kissed the top of my head. "So Edward was constantly saving her. And eventually she noticed how different we were." He said and I scoffed.

"Eventually? I knew you were all different from the very beginning. Edward just gave me more reasons. But either way, I found out that he and the rest of the Cullen's were vampires. The first day I went to their house, we all went to a huge clearing and Esme and I watched the rest of them play baseball. But, the game was interrupted by three other vampires coming to see if they could join in. " I said and looked over at Laurent. He smiled sadly at me and then looked out the window.

"Their leader was called James. And he was a tracker. He saw how we all protected Bella, especially Edward, and he decided it would be a good game to try and get past us, to her. " Jasper said and his arms tightened around me.

"Jasper and Alice ran me down to Phoenix, while the others split into two groups. Laurent left James and the other vampire, Victoria, and went to another vegetarian coven in Alaska. James however, found us in Phoenix and called me. He said that he had my mom and that if I couldn't get away from Jasper and Alice, that he would kill her. So I managed to get away from them at the airport and I went to the ballet studio where he told me to meet him. It turned out, that he didn't have my mom after all. He was going to leave a tape of him torturing and killing me, for the Cullen's to find. He was using my death to get to Edward. But right as he bit me, the Cullens got there and killed him." I said and traced the scar that still remained on my wrist.

"Edward sucked the venom out because he didn't want me to be a vampire. He refused to let that happen. And a few months later, we found out why." I hissed and Jasper bent and pressed his face into my neck. I sighed and looked to Rosalie pleadingly.

"_Please Rose, can you tell the rest about you guys leaving? Then Laurent, will you tell about the trip here?" _ I asked and they both nodded.

"Edward had been fooling all of us. And on Bella's 18th birthday, Alice threw a party. Bella got cut and Edward pushed her away from us into a pile of glass plates resulting in even more blood. Jasper felt all of our bloodlust and attacked her, but we got to him in time. Edward took Bella home and told us he wanted to move and to leave Bella behind. Alice agreed with him and Jasper couldn't really disagree with her so he agreed as well. Carlisle finally said that he wouldn't lose half his family and that we would all go. Everyone but Edward left that night. He stayed behind to say goodbye to Bella. We all thought he was going to tell her the truth. That we were leaving to keep her safe and human. But those weren't his real reasons for leaving in the first place." She said with a growl and I felt Jasper send her a wave of calm. She took a deep breath and clenched her hands into fists as she continued.

"He took her into the woods by her house and told her that she was his toy. A form of entertainment. And then he proceeded to tell her that we were all leaving her, and that he never loved her anyway. He even told her that she was lucky he was leaving her alive. After that the prick left her alone in the woods. And after we moved, the Cullens fell apart. Emmett and I left the family because we couldn't believe that we had been forced into leaving our sister. But, we didn't go back to her because we were cowards. We were afraid she hated us. Jasper left Alice and came to live with his real family. But none of us other than Edward and Alice were happy." She hissed and gestured to Laurent. He nodded and looked back and forth between Jane, Alec, and Garrett.

"What the Cullen's were unaware of, is that Victoria was James' mate. So when he died, she decided she would kill Bella to get back at them. She came to me for help, and I went with her." He said and all three of the new vamps hissed. I shot them a glare and Laurent let out an exasperated sigh.

"I didn't go with her to help her kill Bella. I went with her so I could get Bella away. I knew I wouldn't be able to get to her before Victoria so I acted like I was helping her. We found Bella in a small clearing in the woods. As Victoria was about to attack, I tore off her legs and grabbed Bella and brought her here." He finished and Alec looked at him in confusion.

"Why didn't you just kill this Victoria?" HE asked and Laurent frowned.

"If I knew she would start this mess, I would have tried. But because we used to be in the same coven, I let her go. But that is not something I will grant her twice." He said and his eyes hardened.

Peter coughed to get every ones attention.

"Why don't I finish the story?" He asked me and I nodded and offered him a small smile.

"Victoria hasn't given up on killing our Bella however. She went to the clan in Denali, looking for Laurent, and Edward left with her. They have gathered some vampires and as we found out yesterday, they are creating a newborn army. They will be here in six days." He told them and the room fell eerily quiet. Garrett's eyes were wide and he was staring at Peter like he just grew a second head and started tap dancing. Jane and Alec were both staring at me with calculating eyes, but they still looked shocked.

Alec recovered first and looked around the room.

"You have told others to come, correct?" He asked no one in particular.

"Four members of the Denali coven, two friends, and possibly one other, have agreed to help us." Charlotte answered and I glanced at a frowning Esme.

"What do you mean 'possibly one other'?" Jane asked.

"Carlisle Cullen may or may not, fight along side us." I told her stiffly and she glanced at Esme curiously. I shook my head to tell her not to ask and she nodded, but I could tell she wouldn't drop it for long.

"Do we know how many they have?" Garrett asked and Peter shook his head.

"We have no clue. We had someone among the group that she gathered, but he left to come help us."

"Well then so far, you have nine who will help you. Not including Carlisle. We can call in two more. Felix and Demitri would be delighted to help." Jane said and I could see amusement in her eyes.

"No. We would like it best if the brothers do not find out about Bella." Jasper said and lifted his head away from my neck.

"Why?" Alec asked and he looked me over quickly.

"She is very unique. It would be best if she could show you. But now is not the time." Peter said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room at the others. They all looked to be in thought but Garrett was smiling slightly in understanding as I met his eyes.

"Well then, we will only ask Felix for help. He left the Volturi when we did." Jane said and Peter looked instantly happier. Charlotte however let out a groan.

"Fabulous. Now we will have two Emmetts." She grumbled and I cocked my head.

"Are they alike?" I asked and Peter let out a laugh.

"Very much so. They are even about the same size." He grinned and my eyes widened.

"We would appreciate the help, if he would come." Jasper told them.

"I will call him when we are done here." Jane said with a nod.

"There is only one thing left that we need to discuss today." Jasper said and I straightened slightly. I pushed hopefulness towards him and he let out an almost silent, resigned sigh.

"What is it?" Garrett asked curiously and I grinned at everyone.

"I would like you all to take turns training Bella."

**I know this was pretty much only conversation, but as you can tell, there will be more action in the near future!**

**Review and tell me what you think!**

**Love ya,**

**-R**


	29. dont hate me! authors note

** Hey guys!**

** So be prepared to hate me…. =[ Because regrettably my mom had to remind me that today was her birthday. She granted me a few minutes to post this and apologize for not being able to update today. She is also waiting to steal my laptop as soon as I am done. =[ She is pure evil. I mean seriously? This is overkill.**

** But it turns out I have absolutely fabulous news that, hopefully, will keep you reading. **

** I have finally talked my aunt into getting internet for her house! So I can update any time I want, starting next week. So please don't be too angry with me for my inconsistent writing. It will be back to regular updates pretty soon. **

** I am hoping to get you guys a little surprised by the upcoming events, so keep an eye out for my REAL update.**

** So sorry…. Again.**

** I swear on my laptop that I will update as soon as I possibly can!**

** Love you all,**

** -R**


	30. Im back!

Alright… So I know all of you are about ready to kill me. But I am back now! I promise!

I had some seriously bad personal shit happen. Someone really close to me died, and after that I just couldn't think about anything for a while. My writing was absolutely terrible every time I tried.

But I am over my writers block. And I am back to post yet again.

I am so so so so so so so so unbelievably sorry about the extremely long delay. I hope you are still interested in my story.

I love you all!

-R


	31. Chapter 28

**Alright, so i am hoping these chapters will keep you all satisfied until saturday night.**

**I cant tell you how happy i am to be posting again. **

Bella POV

"You want us to do what?" Garrett asked with wide eyes.

"I want you all to train Bella. She needs experience, and she needs the knowledge of fighting different people with different techniques." He said and I smiled up at him. He gave me a tight smile and I sighed.

He really didn't want me fighting.

"You want us to fight her?" Jane asked and Jasper nodded.

"We don't really have much in the way of training. With the Volturi, we never had to fight since we always used our powers." Alec said and I frowned.

"Still, fighting you will teach her a new technique. And Jasper will teach you both how to fight newborns with the rest of the group." Peter said and Jasper nodded.

"When do we start?" I asked eagerly and Charlotte grinned and rolled her eyes.

"Now." Peter shrugged.

"Uh, I kind of want to see if I can hurt a vampire with my gift." I said and Peter cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to know if I have venom like that. Or if I can cut through a vampires skin." I said and his eyes widened in realization and he nodded.

"That's a good idea. We also don't know if you will be able to control it when the fight starts. We have no idea if emotion can trigger it." He said and I frowned. I hadn't even thought of that.

"One problem though… Who could I try it on?" I asked and Peter looked around at everyone.

"You can try it on me." He said with a shrug and I eyed him speculatively.

"Its gonna hurt." I said and he smiled and pulled back his sleeve to show his scarred arm.

"I'm used to it." He said and I nodded and offered him a sad smile.

"Well then, should we do it now, or after we start training?" I asked Jasper.

"Now would be better." He said and I nodded.

"Would someone mind telling me what the hell you guys are talking about?" Jane asked in annoyance.

"You are about to see why we don't want the brothers to find out about our Bella." Charlotte said and I smiled.

"I'll go outside. You guys come out when you know I'm done." I said and they nodded. I stretched up and kissed Jasper just below his ear, and then I walked past everyone and out the front door. I jumped over the railing and ran into the trees.

"_I should have just stayed as a cat earlier instead of having to shift again."_ I said through my mind to the others.

I quickly took off my clothes and hung them on a low branch of the closest tree. I closed my eyes and took several calming breaths before I started the process of shifting.

It was quicker this time, and right as I thought about how it felt to run as a cat, the fire seared through me. But this time it didn't pause. It just swept through me and I was left standing as a panther. I stretched and dug my claws into the ground.

"_I'm ready."_ I sent out and I could faintly hear the front door opening.

"Come on out Bells!" Peter called out and I started walking back towards the house. Right before I hit the tree line I listened and heard Alec talking to Emmett.

"What are we waiting for?" He asked and I heard a small laugh from Emmett.

"Just wait for it." He said and with that I strode out of the forest. Garrett still looked awed even though he had seen me this way once before. My family all looked smug as they studied Jane and Alec's expressions.

Both of them were staring at me wide eyes with their mouths slightly agape.

"_Tell them to close their mouths. They look like idiots."_ I sent to my family and they all smirked.

"Bella said you should close your mouths. "Charlotte said and tapped her finger under Jane's chin.

Both of them closed their mouths immediately but their eyes were still wide.

"I see what you mean. Aro would go crazy." Alec said and I hissed. No one would take me from my family.

"Wait, how did she tell you about us closing our mouths. She cannot talk." Jane asked and Emmett grinned.

"We have a venom bond. She can project her thoughts to us when she wants." He said and they were back to gaping at me. I shifted under their intense gaze and Jasper smacked them both upside their heads.

"Stop staring at my mate." He said and I could hear the pride in his voice.

"Sorry, its just kind of hard not to. She is bigger than a horse!" Alec said and I huffed a laugh.

"Well Bells. You ready to give this a try?" Peter asked and stepped forward. He scratched me behind the ears briefly before holding his arm out in front of me.

"_Are you positive?"_ I asked and he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Just go for it." He said and I bobbed my head in a nod.

"_Just a finger. I don't want to bite off your arm or something."_ I said and he smirked and poked my nose with his index finger. I opened my mouth and quickly bit down on his finger. My teeth sliced through his skin like they would any normal person. And by the hiss he gave, I'm thinking I have venom like this as well.

I quickly let go and he pulled his hand back and shook it. I could see the cut where my teeth sunk in and I watched as it quickly sealed over.

"Well, turns out you can get though our skin." He said and I rolled my eyes and sent him a mental _'duh'._

"Is she venomous?" Charlotte asked and Peter nodded.

"_Awesome. Maybe I should just bite eddies head off like this. It might scare him a little more."_ I said and Emmett laughed.

"Well for those of us who cant hear what Bella is saying, would you mind filling us in?" Garrett said and Peter grinned at him and nodded.

"We have been wondering if her teeth in panther form would be able to pierce our skin. Turns out she can AND she has venom in this form. Emmett was laughing because she was saying maybe she should bite of Edwards head in cat form. It might scare him more." He told them and all three of them smirked. Esme on the other hand got another sad expression plastered to her face.

"Do you expect us to train with her while she is like this?" Garrett asked and I shook my head.

"No, none of us can teach her how to fight while she is like this. Unless one of you can turn into a gigantic cat and just aren't telling anyone?" Peter said and they all scowled at him. "That's what I thought."

"Hey Bella. Before you start fighting, me and Charlotte want to do something with you." Rosalie said and walked up to my side.

"_Sure… Why though?"_ I asked and she smiled.

"We aren't letting you go another minute before you see yourself in a mirror. You haven't even seen yourself since you have woken up from the change." She said with a tone that made it sound like it was some sort of terrible crime.

"_Fine Rosalie. I will look in a mirror."_ I said and she grinned in satisfaction. She walked over to Charlotte and told her quietly and she grinned and they both ran inside.

I hope they know I'm not letting them dress me up just so I can look in the mirror.

"_Can I change back now?"_ I asked and Peter nodded. I walked away from everyone and back into the trees. I followed the trail of my own scent back to my clothes. I walked over to my shirt hanging on the branch and I was sniffed it. I hissed in surprise when the smell of Jasper and I that was on my clothes started the change. My joints all locked in surprise as the burn swept through me.

As soon as I was human I had to clutch at the trunk of the tree in front of me so I wouldn't fall over. I took in deep unsteady breaths as I straightened up and tugged on my clothes. And right as I was done pulling everything on, Jasper and Peter ran through the trees and stopped in front of me. Both of them were looking me over in concern and I cocked my head in confusion.

"What's wrong guys?" I Asked and Jasper walked quickly to my aside and pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Your emotions were everywhere. You were really surprised right before you changed, then you just got confused and a little worried." Jasper told me and I nodded and pulled out of the embrace but kept hold of one of his hands. I turned so I was facing both of them.

"When I got back here to my clothes I got the scent of both me and Jazz on my shirt and it triggered my change without me even trying. It took me completely by surprise. That is why I was worried after the change was over. Normally I have to concentrate on my human traits before I can change back." I explained and they both got contemplative looks. "Guys, what if I'm not able to control it. I could randomly change during the fight and we all know that I cannot move around for a few seconds during the change. That is enough time to get me, and anyone trying to protect me, killed." I said worriedly and Jasper pulled me into another hug.

"We will find out if you can or cannot control it while you are training. Until then, don't let it worry you. We need to take this in stride. So until a problem comes, don't let anything bother you." HE said into my hair and I sighed and nodded. It would be easier said than done, but he was right. I shouldn't be worrying over something that isn't a sure thing. We have enough to worry about.

"Come on lovebirds. If you don't get back into the house soon Bella, Char and Rose are going to hunt you down." Peter said and I grinned. Jasper growled slightly when we pulled apart and he shot a glare at peter.

"Did you just call me a lovebird peter?" He hissed and Peters eyes widened comically. Jasper took a step towards Peter and I couldn't suppress my laughter.

"Shit." Peter said at the same moment that he pivoted and bolted into the forest. Jasper grinned and pressed a light kiss to my cheek before taking off after peter.

I rolled my eyes and ran back to the house with a smile on my face. When I broke through the trees I nearly ran right into Alec.

"Whoa! Sorry!" I said and he just grinned and shook his head. He looked thoughtful for a second before he looked me over with a concerned face.

"Are you alright? Jasper and Peter went after you without telling us anything." He said and I smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm just new at all of this. Some stuff just takes me off guard still. Jasper could tell that my emotions were off and he freaked." I explained with a shrug.

"I am amazed that you have this much control as a Newborn. You seem to have just as much control as the rest of us." He said and I grinned.

"Why thank you. I feel like I was made for this. I love it." I said and he grinned.

"Bella Whitlock! Get your ass inside before we come out and get you!" Charlotte called out of a second story window. Alec smirked and I rolled my eyes. I nodded my head to him and walked towards the house. I stopped at the steps and turned to look back at the talking group.

"Esme, Jane, you coming?" I asked and both of their heads snapped in my direction. Esme smiled and nodded and ran past me and into the house. I looked back to Jane who was looking warily at the house. I smiled at the look in her face.

"Don't worry Jane. They wont bite…. You. Come on. Its me they want to torture anyway, I'm just inviting you to watch." I said and she hung her head to hide a grin. She finally looked back up at me and I held out my hand. She skipped forward and took my hand with an amazingly innocent smile.

We walked into the house and up the stairs. As soon as we took a step down the hallway Rosalie peeked her head out of Peter and Charlottes room. She looked at mine and Jane's interlocked hands with a raised eyebrow before smiling at both of us and ducking back into the room.

I took a deep breath and I looked down at Jane just in time to see her roll her eyes. She smirked at me and pulled me through the open door. Rosalie and Charlotte were standing on either side of a six-foot high mirror that was currently covered by a white sheet. Esme was perched on the edge of the bed. Jane squeezed my hand once before letting go and walking over to stand at Charlotte's side.

"You ready?" Rosa asked and I smirked.

"I'm just looking in a mirror guys." I sighed and they all smiled. Charlotte made a show of raising her arm and gripping the fabric. In an exaggerated movement she swung her arm down and the sheet fell, almost slowly to the floor.

When the white fabric was finally done flowing to the ground I stepped forward, directly in front of the mirror and my eyes widened.

The person staring back at me, looked nothing like the plain human from my memories. I was around 5'5'' but I didn't really look that short some how. My hair had grown a few inched and went down to about the bottom of my ribs, just above my waist. There was more red in the strands than there had been before, So instead of having Dark brown hair, it was now a dark dark red. My skin was flawless and paler than any of the other Vampires in the room. My features were sharper, and my eyes seemed larger. The bright red of my irises didn't scare me like I once thought it might. Now it made me happy and I liked the contrast it had against my skin. My cheekbones were more pronounced, but not enough to make me look anorexic. And my lips had the same pout that I had as a human, but now they seemed fuller.

I was thin, but not skinny, and despite the fact that my skin was hard as rock, it looked soft. I had some serious curve and a tiny waist that would make many women jealous.

And despite the fact that I was standing completely still, I had an air about me that screamed grace.

"Wow." I said and everyone in the room laughed.

"We told you!" Charlotte sang and I rolled my eyes and turned away from the mirror.

"Yeah yeah. It still could have waited until we were done training for the day." I mumbled and Esme smiled.

"I think it was a great time. And now you can go and train if you must." She said and I grinned.

"What about you? Aren't you training as well?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I will be training with the others while you train with Peter." She said and I nodded.

"What about you Jane? Are you going to train with the others?" I asked and she nodded. Her eyes were nervous despite the smile on her face.

"Alec and I are going to be training with the others as well." She said and I nodded.

"Just make sure not to use your powers. Otherwise the training will be pointless." I said and she frowned.

"That might be hard. All I have to do is think about it and they will get hurt." She said and I smiled.

"Its alright. Maybe if I can learn how to shield other people I will be able to shield them while you train. That way no accidents can happen." I said and she grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." She said and I held my hand out to her and she took it with that innocent smile again. I looked at everyone else and grinned.

"Lets go kick some ass."

**Well, i know its been a while... **

**Tell me if i have lost my touch or not. ;)**

**-R**


	32. Chapter 29

**So I was thinking that it was about time that I did someones POV other than Bella.**

**And here it goes...**

Peter POV

"Alright guys, while the girls are busy in the house lets talk about who is training who." I called out and in seconds Jasper was at my side, closely followed by the rest of the group.

"Jasper, I know that you are going to have some serious problem with Bella training with everyone. Hell, I am having trouble thinking about her training with everyone. But we all know that it is necessary." I said just so that we could get it out of the way. Jasper nodded tensely.

"Who is she training with first?" Alec asked and I looked over at the young looking vampire.

I have only had a few meetings with the witch twins, and every time Alec has stayed detached, cold, and silent. He hovers protectively around Jane and sees everyone as a danger. Before today I had only ever heard him speak a handful of words. And most of those were him saying some sort of warning, or talking to Jane. Yet he has been civil to Bella. I had been close enough to the house earlier to hear him asking Bella if she was alright.

Ahh Bella. Everyone either loves her or hates her enough to try and kill her. That girl has no in-betweens.

"Peter." Jasper answered him and I nodded.

"And after me, she will train with my mate and depending on how well she is doing, we will choose someone else to train with her." I said and looked at everyone to see if they would agree.

"And while Peter is training Bella I am going to show everyone how Newborns fight. That should not take long and then everyone will break off into pairs with Charlotte training all of you. While she does that I will train Alec and Jane." Jasper said and Alec nodded slightly.

"Where will we be training? Somehow I don't think Char would like it much if we hurt the house." Emmett asked and I smirked. Charlotte would tear us all to pieces if we hurt the house.

"There are several large clearings not too far from here. Pretty soon we will have to choose which one we are going to have the fight in." I sighed and ran my hand through my hair. A very human move that Jasper had rubbed off on me.

"Now is not the time for that. The largest clearing is right outside of town, we can all train there." Jasper said and I frowned slightly.

"Major, Bella needs to be away from you to be trained." I said and turned to face him directly. His growled and his eyes darkened slightly.

"I have already agreed to have her trained, I see no reason why we have to be separated while it happens." He hissed and I sighed.

"Maybe because I like my head attached to my neck? If you see anyone of us lunge at her during training, you will tear us to pieces before you realize what even happened. And she will be distracted with you near." I said and he growled and I could see him clenching and unclenching his hands in my peripheral vision.

"Fuck! You're right." He hissed and he looked like he wanted to tear the fucking forest apart. And knowing my brother, that is exactly what he wanted to do.

The door swung open and Esme walked out at a human pace. Rose ran out right after her and jumped onto Emmett's back. Charlotte came out next and stood between Jasper and me and grabbed both of our hands. We all watched the door for Bella and Jane. We could hear them talking inside very quietly. A second later Bella let out a loud laugh and then three seconds later she walked out of the house with a huge grin on her face with Jane on her back.

Bella was giving Jane a piggyback ride. WTFuck.

Jane had her forehead rested against Bella's shoulder in a vain attempt to hide her smile from the rest of us. But she was really bad at hiding it and we could all see it anyway.

I glanced over at Alec to see a happy smile on his face as he watched them walk down the steps.

I squeezed Chars hand to get her attention and when she looked up at me I nodded my head at Alec. As soon as she saw she had the most adorable dumbfounded look on her face. Her eyes were wide and her mouth had fallen slightly open.

In the blink of an eye her face turned joyous and she nudged Jasper and got him to look at Alec. Jaspers expression looked totally blank for a few seconds before he looked at me with a raised eyebrow and I felt a wave of curiosity and shock fall over me. I smiled and shrugged at him.

"So, can we start yet?" Bella asked as she walked over to Alec and stood by his side. Jane reached her hand out to him and grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into Bella's side. His eyes widened fractionally and he looked like he was going to pull away, but before he could Bella took one of her hands from under Jane and wrapped it around his shoulders. Jane lifted her head and looked and then she smiled again and ran her hand through Alec's hair before resting her hand on the side of his neck.

I looked out of the corner of my eye at Jasper to see him smiling at them.

"Yeah, its time to start. Bella, you come with me. Everyone else follow Jasper and Charlotte to the other clearing." I said and Bella frowned. So did Jane and Alec.

"Alright guys. Come get me if you need me." Bella whispered to Jane and Alec so low that I had to strain to hear her, and I was the one standing closest to them. I doubt anyone heard.

I had no idea that Jane, Alec and Bella would have this reaction to each other. Especially not this quickly.

Bella let go of Jane with her free hand and Jane hopped off her back. I could see Bella tighten her arm around Alec slightly before she let go of him and walked over to my side. She grinned happily at Jasper who sent her a small smile. He was so tense he was projecting slightly. Bella seemed to catch on to that and she ran to his side and hugged him tightly.

"I am with our brother, I will be perfectly safe and you know it. And even when I am training with everyone else, you know that there is no safer group for me to be with. And training with everyone will only make our bonds stronger. By the time the fight starts we will all have each others backs. And that is something that they wont have. We will be fine." She said and Jasper sighed and smiled and hugged her tightly before letting her go. She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

She looked over at me and I could see determination and excitement in her eyes. She was like an open book with those eyes.

"Lets go Peter." She said and then she ran to my side and took my hand. She shot everyone one last smile and I kissed Chars forehead before we ran into the woods.

We ran in silence for over a minute before I cracked.

"So what is going on between you and the witch twins?" I asked and she smiled.

"I don't know. We all know that I form bonds quickly with people." She shrugged and I smiled. It was true. Hell, when we first met all it took was a few minutes for her to have me hooked.

"I have never seen Alec smile before. And Jane was acting like a little girl! It was the weirdest thing I have ever seen in my life." I said and she laughed.

"Technically she is a little girl. Everyone just keeps forgetting that. She may have been turned a long time ago, but she will be forever frozen in a childs body, so she cant ever REALLY grow up. Neither can Alec." She said and I nodded.

It was true, when you are turned into a vampire you never really change. You are always as you were. Despite the experiences you have and the wisdom you gain over the years, there is always a small part of you that is forever young. And Jane and Alec were turned when they were 13. They look a little older than they are, but they will always have a kids mind even if they put on a good show.

"Fuck. Everyone treats them like they are ancient, when really they are fucking kids. Hell, I treat them like they are Jasper age. I guess that is why they are attached to you." I mumbled and She looked at me quizzically.

"What do you mean? How do I treat them differently?" She asked and I smiled.

"The twins have a reputation. Every vampire is afraid of them before they even meet them. Two vampires who have unparalleled gifts. Jane who can drop any vampire to the floor in pain at a single glance, and Alec who can cut off all senses. He can make it so you cannot see, hear, smell, taste, or feel anything at all. And they did all the dirty work for the Volturi. So everyone has always treated them with fear and respect or they are constantly trying to kill them." I said and she growled and her eyes turned pitch black.

"And then they meet you. Jane cant use her gift on you, and you are nice to both of them. You treat them just like you treat everyone else. But then you are also treating them like they are kids. You are affectionate with them. And they haven't had affection -other than the praise of the Volturi- since they were human. And the Volturi were constantly praising them on killing something or solving some problem that they shouldn't of had to deal with in the first place." I explained and she gripped my hand a little tighter for a second as she thought over what I said.

I could see the clearing up ahead and I tugged on Bella's hand and pointed forward. Her thoughtful expression disappeared momentarily and she grinned. She dropped my hand and ran as fast as she could the rest of the way.

I marveled at her speed and pushed myself to go faster.

I broke through the trees and into the clearing a few seconds after her. She was looking around and smiling like a maniac.

"I'm glad you like it." I laughed and her eyes flashed to me.

"I love it." She said and twirled around. I grinned as I watched her. When she stopped she looked up at the sky and her entire demeanor changed.

"The Volturi had better watch their backs. If they ever try to go after Jane and Alec again I will give them something to be afraid of." She hissed and my eyes widened. She turned to me with fire in her eyes. She wasn't lying. Bella had officially put a claim over the twins and now they were under her protection.

And I hoped for any vampires' sake, that they never tried to go against the twins. Bella may just be a Newborn, but she has power that even she doesn't know about yet. And if someone goes against her they wont be around for much longer.

"Well, I guess we should officially invite them into the family after this fight is over then." I said and her anger dissipated and she grinned.

"Really?" She asked excitedly and I grinned. She lunged at me and hugged me tightly around the neck.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She chanted into my shirt and I laughed.

"Alright alright I get it. Enough of this, we need to teach you how to kick ass now." I said and she pulled away with a wicked grin.

This should be fun.

"Alright Peter. Teach me something." She said and I grinned.

"So this is how we are going to do this. I am not going to teach you how to fight Newborns. Someone else can teach you that. And I am not going to teach you how to fight either." I said and she frowned.

"But that is the whole point of this. You are supposed to teach me how to fight." She protested and I grinned.

"You see, that is my point. There are no moves that I can teach you. You have to learn them for your self. So I am not going to teach you how to fight, but I am going to fight you." I explained and her eyes widened slowly. "So I am going to attack you, and you are going to have to defend yourself. Don't you dare worry about hurting me. Follow your instincts and use your head." I said and she frowned.

"Peter, the last time you told me to follow my instincts, I turned into a fucking giant cat." She said and I laughed.

"Well maybe this time you will turn into something even better then. But seriously, don't think with your emotions. Be strategic and don't only rely on your instincts." I said and she nodded.

She jumped back a few times until we were about twenty feet away.

"Ready?" I asked and she took in a deep breath.

"Ready."

**Ohhh yeah, and i forgot to mention in the last chapter and the beginning of this one that I dont own Twilight and all that good stuff. But we all knew that anyway. Bleh.**

**Haha well I hoped you liked it =]]**

**-R**


	33. Chapter 30

**I claim no ownage over the SM stories.**

Bella POV

"Ready." I said and before the word was even completely our of my mouth Peter fell into a crouch and shot himself forward. I didn't have time to think about my next move so I jumped to the side and fell into a crouch. We faced off for a few seconds before he sprang again. I watched him for a second as he came at me before jumping up as high as I could. He sailed under me and I landed at the same time he flipped forward and sprang immediately.

I didn't get to turn to face him all the way before he crashed into me. I was flung several feet backwards and I fell into a crouch and skidded a few more feet. I caught the tensing of his muscles that showed he was going to jump again and so I pushed myself forward and sprang at him.

I caught the hint of a smile as he moved just out of reach. I hissed as I landed and he growled in response.

We continued our launching and dodging for almost a full hour. The entire time I was watching, studying his movements. He was holding back. That much was easy to tell. He constantly went for the obvious attack and always gave me time to get away. Only a few times did he actually get me to the ground.

But I felt a shift in me and I was past thinking about what he was going to do next and I was just watching what he did at the time. And as soon as that happened I was able to see all of his openings.

While he was in mid air, he was unable to change direction. And therefore was vulnerable. Also his sides and back were wide open.

We faced off yet again and as soon as he sprang, instead of moving out of the way, I ran forward towards him as fast as I could. And at the last second I twisted just out of reach and kicked him in the side, sending him flying.

I didn't pause in my movement and ran at him before he even crashed to the ground. He landed in a crouch and with a grin he ran at me. He reached for my arm and I twisted past him and kicked the back of his knees and got a hold of both of his wrists and put my knee in his back. I grinned as I nipped playfully at the base of his neck.

"I won. Now how about this time you don't take it easy on me." I said and let him go. He was standing in a flash and he twirled around with a happy smile on his face and pulled me into a hug that rivaled Emmett's in tightness.

"You really are special. You are the fastest learning Newborn I have seen since Charlotte." He said happily and then released me.

"So that was good? It took me like an hour to get in the right mind set." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"It's been two hours actually, and you did fantastic. The average newborn would have taken an entire day to get as far as you just did. You are thinking and using your instincts." He said and I smiled and hugged him one more time.

"But Peter, this time. I will be pissed if you take it easy on me. I'm not breakable. And even when I am broken I can fuse back together. I am related to you and Charlotte, and Jasper is my mate. And I need to fight like I am related to you guys." I said and he grinned widely.

He fell into a crouch and I quickly jumped back and fell into my own crouch. I smiled slightly.

'_Bring it on Brother_.' I sent through the bond and then I lunged forward.

Jasper POV.

Showing everyone how to fight Newborns was easy. Charlotte of course acted the new born. And then I had Emmett demonstrate. He was more like a Newborn than even Bella. He relied on his strength just like Alec and Jane rely on their gifts.

"Charlotte." I said and her eyes snapped to me. I gestured for her to take over and she nodded. I walked over to Alec and Jane and they both straightened slightly.

"Alright guys. There is another small clearing not too far from here. We can train there." I said and they both nodded.

"Is that where Bella is?" Jane asked and I could feel the hope in her.

How Bella forms bonds so quickly I will never know. But Jane already trusts her, and even weirder, Alec trusts her too.

"No, but don't worry, she will be around soon." I promised and they both nodded.

With that we all three took off running. The other clearing was in between the one we had been in previously and the one Peter had taken Bella to.

As soon as we got there I turned towards them and they looked at me warily. Alec was guarded as usual and Jane looked anxious about fighting without her gift.

"Alright. Now I know that you guys rely on your power to do all the fighting for you, but in this fight you need to be able to fight as well." I said and they both frowned.

"Why?" Alec asked and Jane reached over and held his hand. He seemed to relax instantly at the touch.

"Because we don't know what we are up against. And if they have some sort of shield, you both would be defenseless. And besides that, this isn't going to be like the jobs the Volturi sent you two on. Everyone here is here to protect Bella, and everyone coming here is hell bent on killing her." I said and they both started growling. I pushed calm at them and when they were silent again I smiled.

"And you both can probably guess that Bella will be worried about everyone else other than herself. And I have a feeling that she will be worried about you two in particular. And you need to be able to protect yourself so that she won't have to worry. Got it?" I asked and they both nodded. They were both radiating determination and protectiveness.

"Why do you think she will worry about is in particular?" Alec asked and I smiled and shook my head.

"Just a feeling. Well that, and the fact that she was unconsciously projecting her little threat against the Volturi to all of us."

They both nodded and I sighed.

"One more question before we start though." Jane said and both Alec and I looked at her curiously. "Earlier when you were all telling us why we are here, you mentioned that Carlisle Cullen might not fight with us. Why?" She asked and I hissed.

"Carlisle has a very strong bond with Edward. Edward was his first companion, and the first person he ever changed. And because of this he has a biased view of him. He sees Edward as a golden boy. The perfect son. He doesn't think that Edward could ever do anything wrong, and he lets Edward make decisions for the entire family. He doesn't make good decisions when Edward is concerned." I told them and they both had angry expressions.

"Then why is he even coming at all? He will be more of a problem than an asset. He could turn on us during the fight." Alec hissed and I nodded.

"When Carlisle gets here it will be determined if we will allow him to fight with us. If he refuses to let us fight Edward we will remove him from town. Forcefully if necessary." I said and they both seemed mildly appeased at the thought of forcefully getting rid of Carlisle.

I turned away from them and walked into the middle of the clearing.

"So just like I explained earlier, a Newborn will be relying on its accelerated speed and strength. And you both know that Newborns go for the easy kill. And they will crush you if they get their arms around you. But lots of Newborns can also be unpredictable. They are running completely on instinct." I said and ran my hand through my hair. "You need to make sure that you aren't trying to predict their attack because that will leave you open. Just watch what they are doing and find the opening. And if you cant see one then dodge. Attacking from the back or side is best."

"So what do you want us to do?" Jane asked and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Both of you attack me at the same time. We don't stop until one of us wins. To win you have to have the opening to take off the head. But don't actually do it please." I said and they both smiled.

"Alright. But uh, what about my gift." Jane asked and I smiled at her.

"We both know I can take it. That is why you are training with me first. This way if you have any slips we wont have as big a problem as with the others. And also with you learning about fighting like this, you will learn more control over your gift." I said and she nodded.

"Lets go." Alec said and She squeezed his hand before they sprang away from each other and landed about 15 feet from me on either side. They both ran at me at the same time and I grinned.

Well someone taught them something.

Charlotte POV

Emmett was a moron. He was ignoring everything Jasper told him.

He was paired against Garrett while Rose was going against both Esme and Laurent.

Garrett had beat Emmett 12 times in the last three hours and Emmett had defeated him once.

"Emmett for the last fucking time, observe him! Do not try and guess what he is doing! And do not rely on your strength. Dodge him!" I yelled and he smiled sheepishly.

Garrett lunged at Emmett and I watched as Emmett's eyes followed him through the air. I was about to yell at him, but Garrett didn't crash into Emmett. Emmett had reached out at the last second and now held Garrett off the ground by his neck. He then flung him sideways and he flew into a tree. Garrett landed in a crouch and didn't pause before he shot at Emmett.

Emmett twisted at the last second, but not far enough and Garrett used Em's body to turn himself mid air and he was about to go for the neck when Emmett reached over his shoulder and grabbed Garrett by the neck again and flipped him over his shoulder and slammed him into the ground face first. He pinned him and pretended to make the kill.

"Fantastic! Now do it again." I said and Emmett and Garrett laughed.

I moved on from them and towards the other three.

Rosalie -the polar opposite of her mate- absolutely flourished while fighting. She was fast and she seemed to always be able to escape. Esme on the other hand was having trouble attacking her 'daughter'. Laurent was doing well also, but he was constantly hesitating.

"Esme com here!" I called and her head snapped in my direction. She straightened from her crouch and ran to me.

"Yes Charlotte?" She asked as soon as she was at my side.

"You need to stop thinking of Rose as your child during training. If this is how you are going to fight when Edward is around then you are going to get killed." I said and her smile immediately turned into a frown. "Don't think of Rose as your daughter right now. Think of her as someone who is threatening your children." I said and she nodded and walked back to the fight.

I closed my eyes and reached out with my bond towards Peter. I smiled as I felt him. He was happy. I sighed and opened my eyes. If Peter was happy then that meant that Bella was doing well with her training.

I looked up at the darkening sky and frowned.

"Its almost time for a break." I mumbled and glanced over the fighting groups.

Emmett and Garrett were still going at it, and Rose had just successfully 'killed' Esme and then Laurent. Again.

"Rose! You are with me now. Esme and Laurent against each other." I called over and Rose grinned and ran to me while the other two nodded.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Rose asked me quietly.

"Peter is happy at the moment, so his training with Bella is probably going well. And I am sure Jasper is doing just fine with the twins." I said and she nodded.

"Do you think we will win?" She asked and I grinned.

"Without a doubt. I think we would win even without all of this training. But every little bit counts." I said and she grinned and nodded.

"Alright Charlotte. Do your worst." She said and backed up until we were relatively far apart. We both slid into identical crouches.

I coiled to spring and she grinned.

A strong pull in my chest had me straightening and looking worriedly into the forest.

Rose and the others other than Garrett all straightened and looked into the forest just like I was.

"That was Bella." I yelled behind me before taking off into the woods as fast as I could.

**Hmmm... I think I just did a cliff hanger... teehee.**

**Maybe i should do those more often? =p**

**-R**


	34. Chapter 31

**Yet again, I have no SM story ownage.**

**ENJOY!**

"That was Bella." I yelled behind me before taking off into the woods as fast as I could.

**2 minutes earlier. Bella POV**

Peter and I sprang at each other and slammed together midair and both jumped back. We circled for a minute before he lunged again. I grabbed his arm as he flew past and flung him to the side and into a boulder. It crumbled around him and he grabbed a large fragment and threw it at me.

It flew straight at my face, and behind it I could see Peter running at me. I caught the large rock and as fast as I could I threw it at the fast approaching Peter.

It got him in the stomach and he fell back a few feet. I sprang at him and he ducked out of my way and I landed on top of the boulder behind him. I crouched again and lunged back at him. But instead of dodging he moved to the side and grabbed my ankle as I went past and flung me towards the forest just like I had flung him into the boulder.

I smelled an unfamiliar vampire as I got close to the trees and a loud growl tore from my throat as I slammed into something.

But this something wasn't a tree like I had expected. It was a solid wall of muscle. And large strong arms wrapped around me and lifted me to a standing position. I growled loudly as fear raced through my veins. I wrenched his arms away from me and jumped away from him and towards the approaching Peter.

I turned and looked at the large Vampire. He was roughly the size of Emmett and had spiky dirty blonde hair and bright red eyes. He wore a v-neck white short-sleeved shirt and barely baggy dark blue jeans and classic converse. He had a large grin on his face and he was looking at me with a look I really didn't like.

"Who the fuck are you?" I hissed and crouched. He laughed and I sprang at him. But I only made it about three feet before Peters arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back and held me against his chest. I didn't try to get away but I did continue to growl at this stranger.

"Bella!" I heard Jasper yell from behind me and then he was at Peter's side. He pulled me from Peter and hugged me tightly to him. I clung to him as I breathed in his scent.

But I couldn't fully relax because I could still smell that other vampire. I heard him take a step forward and I twisted out of Jaspers arm and growled at him again. He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily but he still had a small smile on his face.

"I'm on your side kitten. No need to get territorial." He said in a deep voice. I growled louder.

"Did you just fucking call me a kitten!" I hissed and if not for the small hand and the familiar smell of Jane and Alec, I would have jumped at him again.

"Bella, this is Felix." Alec said and I turned to look at him on my left while I reached out and laced my finger with Janes on my right.

"Peter why the fuck didn't you tell me that before I lunged the first time?" I hissed at him and he grinned sheepishly.

"It was kinda finny to see you angry." He shrugged and I hissed at him.

"Jack ass." I growled and he smiled again. I turned my gaze back to Felix and smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that." I said and he grinned.

"No biggie." He said happily and walked forward. He looked at my hand in Jane's with a curious expression but didn't ask anything yet.

"So Jane. You want to tell me what I'm doing in Texas?" He asked and I looked down at her. She had a hardened expression on her face that I was guessing she wore around any of the Volturi. I turned to Alec and saw the same expression.

I frowned and pulled him closer to me by his arm and then I wrapped my arm around his shoulder like I had this morning. His mouth tweaked in a small smile and he relaxed into my side.

I put my arm around Jane as well and her mask slid away.

"She called you in to help me actually." I said and he looked at me curiously. His eyes raked over the three of us and curiosity was written all over his face.

"What the hell did you do to the twins?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I didn't do anything to them. I was nice." I said and he scoffed. I looked down at Jane to see her glaring at him.

"So what do you need help with kitten?" He asked and I hissed at the nickname. Jasper came up behind me and rested his hands on my waist and the growling stopped.

"Didn't Jane already tell you?" I asked and he shook his head with a grin.

"Nope. All she said was that I would get to fight." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

At that second, Charlotte ran into the clearing followed by Rose, Em, Garrett, Esme, and Laurent.

"You guys weren't kidding when you said he was like Emmett." I mumbled and Jasper laughed.

"A Vampire is threatening both my mate and my family. She and an army of newborns and a few other vampires are on their way. They will be here in around six days." Jasper said and I watched Felix for a reaction. All I got was another damn grin.

"Well hell. Count me in. Were you guys training then?" Felix asked Peter, and I fought the urge to say DUH!

"Yes. Bella is a newborn, and she is Jaspers mate. She will be training with all of us." Peter said and Felix's eyes widened and he looked back at me.

"You are a Newborn?" He asked and I nodded.

"Almost three days old." I said and his eyes widened further. He shot a questioning glance over my shoulder and I heard Jasper and the others laughing quietly.

"Yeah we know. She should be crazed and all. But Bella is special." Rose said but Felix didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

"So does this mean that we are going to have a break now?" I asked and Jasper and the twins laughed.

"Yeah, we can have a break now." Jasper said and kissed the top of my head.

"Hey Bella, can we see your change again?" Jane whispered and I nodded. I kicked off my shoes and let go of both of them.

"Hey can someone go and get me more clothes?" I asked and Peter nodded and ran from the clearing.

I walked a few feet away from everyone and calmed myself. I could feel every ones eyes on me and I had to shake off the feeling. Jasper calmed himself as well.

I skipped over my normal routine of thinking about every asset of being like a cat and instead I concentrated everything I had on my brown eyes with black slits.

The burn flashed through my veins like flash fire and I didn't even have time to hiss. I seared for probably no more than two seconds this time before I was standing a few feet taller than normal. I stretched so that I could get a feel of my new body and then I walked a few feet forward and laid down.

I looked around at everyone. My family and Garrett looked happy and Jane and Alec still looked amazed. Felix had frozen however. His eyes were wide and I could tell he was fighting his fight or flight reflex.

Jane and Alec both started walking towards me in unison and they moved on either side of me and sat on either side. They leaned into my sides and started running their fingers through my fur.

A low purr started rumbling through me involuntarily and they both laughed quietly.

"_Tell them that they can have a ride on me if they want."_ I sent to Jasper and he grinned and nodded.

"Guys, she said you can have a ride if you want." He said to them and their hands froze on my sides.

"Really?" Alec asked and I turned my head to look at him and nodded. He grinned and I felt them both stand.

Jane slid on in front and Alec got on behind her.

"Don't pull her fur too hard." Jasper said and I sent him happy emotions.

"What the fuck?" Felix finally said and I huffed a laugh and turned to look at him.

I walked very slowly towards him with my head bowed. His eyes were back to extremely wide.

"This is one of Bella's gifts. We told you she was special." Peter said as he came back into the clearing.

I was finally standing in front of Felix and he hesitantly lifted his hand and scratched under my chin. I purred again and he grinned. I jerked my head towards the forest in an invitation for him to come running with us. He nodded and I looked at the others.

"_Be right back._" I said and they nodded.

I turned and ran into the trees. Jane and Alec's hands tightened slightly in my fur but not to the point of pain.

Felix stayed about five feet to my side. I could see him in my peripheral vision and he kept peeking sideways glances at me.

"Can you understand English like that?" He asked and I huffed a laugh and nodded. "But you can't talk?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Was that a yes you can't talk or a yes you can?" He asked and I looked at him and hissed.

"So you can't talk. Got it. But you know, seeing as this is one of your powers, I think the nick name kitten is rather fitting." He grinned and I heard both Jane and Alec laugh quietly.

Felix looked at the twins with a curious and shocked expression.

"Did you two just laugh?" He asked and I hissed. If he made them angry I would tear one of his limbs off.

"People laugh Felix. It really isn't that odd." Alec said and I grinned. Good answer.

"But you two aren't just any people. I don't think I have ever seen you two talk to anyone openly except each other. And I also haven't seen you touch anyone else. Other than Aro that is." He said and they growled causing me to growl as well.

Jane ran her fingers through my fur to calm me and I purred.

"Bella is different." She said and I purred louder causing the twins to laugh again.

"I'm getting that." Felix said and he slowed to a stop. I turned to look at him and cocked my head.

"Race you back?" He asked and I grinned and nodded happily. He didn't know what he was asking.

"Count of three?" He asked and I nodded again.

"Three." Alec said.

"Two." Jane followed.

"One." Felix yelled and then he ran. I huffed a laugh and ran after him. The twins held on to my fur and when they pulled tight I didn't even care. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go and I passed Felix without any trouble at all.

Jane and Alec were laughing louder than I had ever heard them before. I could hear Felix running behind us and I could hear his quiet swearing.

I grinned and tried to push myself even faster.

I ran through the trees and into the clearing in half the time it took us to get out into the forest.

I skidded to a stop and the twins hopped off.

Felix ran up behind me and huffed stubbornly as he glared at me.

"You cheated somehow." He said and I cocked my head. "I don't know how, but you must have. How the hell else did you go so fast?" He asked and I rolled my eyes.

"She has four legs and she is a panther the size of a horse. Of course she is fucking fast." Rose said and I laughed. Felix scowled and stocked away towards Peter and Emmett.

"_Clothes?_" I asked as I looked around everyone.

"Jasper has them." Charlotte said with a wink and I shuffled my feet in embarrassment at her tone.

"_Where?"_ I asked and she pointed in the direction of the house. "_Thanks Char. Tell the twins I will be back." _I said and without waiting for a reply I ran from the clearing.

I zigzagged through the trees until I caught Jaspers scent. I followed the trail and I was surprised when it swerved to the right and continued away from both the house and the others.

I pushed myself until I couldn't possibly go faster and I flashed between the trees. He must have left the clearing with my clothes at the same time I did with Felix and the twins for him to get this far.

I tilted my head slightly and strained my ears and just managed to hear footsteps up ahead. But he must of heard me as well because I could feel his mischievousness rise and he picked up his speed and changed direction.

"_What are you doing Jasper?"_ I asked and heard his laughter in my head.

"_You'll see."_ His voice rang into my head with a taunting tone.

**Well, i hoped you liked these past four chapters. Yet again I apologize for my non posting. **

**I missed writing this story probably more than any of you missed reading it.**

**I also realize that these chapters may be a bit different than my past chapters... So please tell me if you still like them.**

**Im glad to be back. I hope you all like reading this story still. **

**I love you all! =]**

**-R**


	35. Chapter 32

**I have no claim over the twilight series.**

Bella POV

Jasper started slowing down after a few minutes and I all of a sudden lost sight of him completely.

I ran faster and was surprised when my front paws didn't hit the ground and instead I was leaping down around fifty feet and I found myself landing at the bottom of a cliff a at Jaspers side. We were standing on the bank of a rushing river that was probably a hundred feet wide.

"I thought you might want to join me for a swim before we started training again." He said and scratched his hand along the back of my neck. I purred in both pleasure of his touch and in agreement.

I looked at him and sent him a wave of love and then humor before leaping into the swift current. I swam out further into the water until I got to a slow spot and then I dug my claws into the dirt at the bottom.

I looked at Jasper and simply imagined kissing him and the burn flashed behind my eyes and throughout my body. My back arched in the brief pain and then as it was all over I felt hands slide against my back and then mold to the sides of my waist.

"You are beautiful." He whispered and kissed his mark on my neck. I leaned back against him and sighed as I felt my naked back press against his very naked front.

"How was your training?" I asked him before he could distract me.

"Rosalie is a natural, as is Garrett." He said and I frowned.

"And the others?" I asked anxiously.

"Esme is having trouble fighting at all. Emmett is only thinking with his strength, and Laurent is having troubles as well. The twins are doing very well also… When they can control their powers anyway." He said and I smiled.

"So if they for some reason wont be able to use their powers, then they will still be alright?" I asked and I could feel his happy feelings.

"They will be perfect with or without their powers." He said and I deflated.

"Let me fight Esme later. I will be able to get her serious about fighting." I said and his hands tightened briefly on my waist before I felt his body fill with reluctant agreement.

"Only so long as I can watch." He said and I smiled.

"You can watch as long as you don't interfere." I smiled and his hands slid over my stomach as he wrapped his arm around me.

"I wont interfere." He mumbled against the skin of my neck and my grin disappeared as I felt his breath slide over my skin.

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms loosely around his neck. My beast was slowly taking over my body and I found that I didn't mind. Instinct or no instinct, I wanted jasper. Right now.

I met his eyes and was immensely turned on by both his black eyes and the lust I could feel in him.

I growled and pulled him down and crashed my mouth to his. My hands flew to his hair and I twisted my fingers through the strands and pulled slightly which caused him to growl and push my shoulders back so that we both fell under the water.

But that didn't stop him. His mouth was working feverishly with mine as he slid his hands over my ribs and then he dug his nails into my sides.

It was an odd feeling to be floating down a river while kissing someone under water.

"_Shore."_ Jaspers voice echoed into my head and we detached from each other, and swam quickly to the shore next to the cliff face. And before anything could be said Jasper pushed my back to the cliff face and claimed my mouth again.

I hissed and clawed at his shoulders as his tongue teased mine.

My instincts were screaming at me to get closer, and move faster. But I couldn't, there was no fast enough, there was no close enough.

Jasper slid his hands down my sides until he wrapped his fingers around my thighs. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist.

I pulled away from him and nipped down the side of his neck and he growled and slammed my back against the cliff face before thrusting into me hard.

I growled and dug my nails into his shoulders and hissed as he repeatedly slammed into me.

The rock of the cliff was crumbling behind me with every thrust and I would bet anything that we were going to leave an imprint of my back.

The pull was painful in my chest and our movements were becoming frantic as we tried to make it ease.

Jasper pulled us away from the cliff and lowered us to the ground with a loud growl. He lifted one of my legs and hooked it over his shoulder and the new angle let him push further in me.

I could hear a steady stream of _Mine Mine Mine_ flowing through my head from Jasper and I growled as he pounded into me.

Our lust and pleasure was bouncing back and forth between us and I could feel that magnificent pressure building.

I pushed my hands up into his hair and pulled his mouth to mine. He groaned into my mouth and my entire body thrilled at the sound.

He pulled his mouth from mine and nipped a trail across my jawline then down the side of my neck. He bit down almost hard enough to break through my skin over my mark. I pushed my face into his neck to muffle my scream and I came violently.

He thrust into me twice more before he came with a hiss. His body quaked above me before he rolled off of me and pulled me across his chest. We basked in our bliss for several minutes and listened to the rush of the river next to us.

I lifted my head and looked at him and noticed his eyes were still pitch black.

"We need to get back Major." I said quietly and he growled and held me tightly to him.

"I am watching the training this time. And you said you were going to get Esme to get serious." He said and I nodded.

"Fine. But you cant interfere. At all." I said and stared into his eyes until he nodded.

We got up and he insisted on holding me to him as we waded into the water. We were absolutely covered in mud and sand.

The pull to him was still there and still rather painful, but we didnt have the time to… fix it at the moment.

We swam up the river until we got back to the place with our clothes and then we reluctantly got dressed. I watched him the entire time and had a hard time fighting back my beast and my growl as I watched his muscles move.

We climbed up the cliff and as soon as we were at the top I hopped onto his back and let out a relieved sigh as the pull lessened slightly. A purr rumbled through him as I nuzzled my face into his neck and he reached his arms back and held my thighs.

I closed my eyes and breathed in his scent as he ran and I couldn't help but purr right along with him.

He cut a straight path through the forest instead of the loopy round about way he took on the way to the river. Within a minute we were back in the clearing and I didn't even lift my head to look at everyone.

"Ready to start training again?" I heard Peter ask and I nodded against Jaspers neck.

I loosened my hold around him and he let me slide down his back. I opened my eyes and walked around him to stand at his side and I looked at everybody.

Charlotte was sitting on Peters lap about 20 feet away and both of them were shooting me and Jasper Cheshire grins. The twins were sitting next to Felix and smiling softly at me. Felix was talking animatedly with Emmett about what sounded to be video games. Rosalie was standing in a small circle with Esme, Laurent, and Garrett.

"Before we split up to start training again, I need to talk to you Esme." I called to her and everyone in that small group jerked their heads around and looked at me. Esme looked curious and slightly wary as she stepped away from them and approached me.

"_Everyone if you want to watch this then you need to move to the edge of the clearing and do not get in the way. Pull the others off as well. If you interfere or get in the way you will have to deal with me."_ I sent out through my bond with the family.

Immediately my family grabbed the closest person to them and moved to the edges of the clearing all the while explaining in hushed whispers.

Esme walked over to me and I reached out and squeezed Jaspers hand before letting him walk off to stand next to Peter and Char.

""What is it?" Esme asked as she stood in front of me.

"Fight me."

**For the life of me, i couldn't write this lemon. I probably redid it seven times. I am still not satisfied with it, but i hope that you are. **

**Sorry for the delayed update as well. I know it seems to be a habit with me at the moment, but it is a habit i am trying to fix.**

**Reviews are very appreciated.**

**Love Ya**

**-R**


	36. Chapter 33

Bella POV

"What?" Esme spluttered and took a step away from me.

"I said, fight me." I said firmly and she shook her head so fast it blurred even to my new vampire eyes.

"I cant fight you Bella. I wont hurt you!" She said firmly and I scoffed.

I couldn't see Esme as my mother figure right now. Right now she was just someone who was clouded by thoughts we didn't have the luxury of being able to have.

"I'm not your Bella, Esme. I am one of the several Newborns that will stop at nothing to kill your family. The Newborns that your so called son betrayed you to make. You remember Edward? The son who lied and betrayed your entire family. The son that made you abandon your daughter. The son that is mixing with an evil vampire that lives to kill one of your own." I taunted in a whisper and circled around her.

She was shaking her head back and forth in an effort to toss these thoughts away. But I wouldn't let her do that.

"Fight me Esme. Fight against the scum that is on its way to ruin your newly united family. They want to kill Rosalie, Esme. They want to tear her apart and watch her burn. They want to make the invincible Emmet scream. They want the god of War to die. They are coming to take them all away from you Esme. They want them to burn." I hissed out the last sentence and she froze and growled.

"No!" She growled and I could feel Jaspers anxious emotions. They couldn't hear my whispers but they could sure hear Esme.

"All those innocent humans that are being killed or changed. All of them are being killed so that the newborns will be able to kill more. Your son is killing them Esme. He is drinking them and changing them. They are made to Destroy, and they want to destroy your Family.

"Are you going to sit and watch as your family burns? Are you going to scream at the sidelines as your sons are torn apart? Are you going to do nothing?" I hissed and she spun around and lunged at me in a flash.

I sidestepped her at the last second and stood behind her as she breathed deeply.

"You missed. That newborn just killed Char. Now what? You lost a new family member. The newborns don't care. Are you going to lose another one member of your family, Esme? They will go for the ones that aren't fighting back the most. The easy kill. You know who wont be fighting back? Carlisle. Lets watch him burn." I hissed right in her ear and the most ferocious growl I have ever heard tore from her throat and I just managed to jump back and into a crouch when she sprang at me.

I lunged at her and we collided mid air and I flung her away. She flew back into a tree and I ran after her and stood in front of her as she slid into another crouch.

"Maybe it will be Edward who kills Carlisle. He enjoyed tearing apart your family emotionally. He would be delighted to do it physically." I mused and she shrieked and lunged at me.

I moved to the side and grabbed her as she flew past. I slammed her into the ground by her neck and then jumped back as she made to claw at me.

"You are going to let them all die Esme. You want all those newborns to just stop fighting, but they don't want to. They want to kill your children. One. By. One." I growled and I was immensely satisfied when her eyes turned pitch black and she lunged at me.

She caught me around the waist and we both went sailing into the forest. We were both growling loudly.

We slammed into a tree and broke apart and landed in crouches, facing each other. I use my newborn speed and ran at her and kicked her in the stomach.

She hissed and went sailing back through the trees and out into the clearing.

I ran after her and as soon as I was in the clearing she lunged again.

Neither of us were fighting as hard as we could, but she was at her breaking point, I could tell. Just a little more and she would be ready.

"Maybe if Carlisle gets Edward to give up, then your family will be whole again? Is that what you are thinking? Is that what you are hoping for? Your wishes are going to get your family killed! You are going to hesitate and that will get your family burned to dust. Tanya is going to try and protect you and get torn apart when you hesitate because she wasn't watching out for herself. You are going to get your family killed because you can't even protect even yourself.

"Maybe you should go home Esme. You can't help here because you want the world to be all rainbows and butterflies. You are weak and your family will burn because you wont fight!" I growled and she screamed and I could see her hands form into claws and she slipped deeper into a crouch.

I could see that switch in her head flick and knew she would be with us now. She was ready to fight. She was ready to protect.

She lunged at me and I jumped up and kicked her into the dirt below me. I landed on her back and brought her arms tight behind her and kept my knee between her shoulder blades so that she couldn't move.

"Good job Esme. Now lets get ready, we are going to keep them safe." I swore and got up off her.

She immediately sprang up and wrapped me in a silent hug and then stood at my side with pitch black eyes. Oh yeah. Mom was mad.

"Alrighty Peter, you divide everyone into whatever groups you want. Twins and Char, you guys are with me. Lets go!" I called out and everyone walked forward from the sidelines.

Jasper blurred over to us and the sudden movement had Esme slightly growling. Jasper pulled me into a tight hug and then crashed his mouth to mine. He was growling against my lips and I was immediately overwhelmed by both of our emotions bouncing back and forth.

After a minute I heard a small cough and turned to see Char and the twins looking at us with different variations of impatience. I nodded to them and hugged Jasper to me tightly once more before pulling away.

"Major, stay here and train Emmett more. And try and get Laurent more into the whole fighting mode." I said and he clenched his jaw and nodded.

Both of our eyes were black. I could see mine reflected in his as I turned away.

I walked over to the twins and grinned at them before taking off into the forest. The others stayed just on my trail all the way until we hit the clearing that had both the twins and Jaspers scent.

"Alright. Before we start training, I want to try something. Char would you mind if Alec used his gift on you?" I asked her and she shivered almost unnoticeably but shook her head.

"That's fine." She said and I nodded.

I looked at Alec and he squeezed his eyes shut and then a fog spread out from him and towards Charlotte. IT moved slowly over the ground until it hit her legs and then it slid up her legs and sort of seeped into her.

I watched as her face tense and she squinted her eyes. She looked slightly panicky and I could feel a small tug from her through our bond.

"_Peter, if you feel a tug from Char just ignore it for a sec unless I say something."_ I sent out to him in hopes that he wouldn't freak.

I watched as Charlotte looked around frantically but her eyes didn't land on anything and I felt a fierce protectiveness come over me as I saw her vulnerability and I hissed and closed my eyes and reached towards her through the bond. I could feel a slight wall between us and I pushed past it and heard her gasp.

I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with a huge grin.

"You are blocking me!" She screamed and flung her arms around me.

"How?" Alec gasped and I watched as his fog dissipated.

"I reached out through our bond. As long as I keep my mind open to you, you wont be hit by mental attacks." I grinned and Charlotte squeezed me tighter for a sec before backing away and smiling at me.

"Now lets try it with Jane." She said nervously and I flinched.

"You sure?" Jane asked and Char nodded.

I closed my eyes and made sure the bond was open before nodding to Jane.

She immediately looked at Char with an expectant look, which quickly turned to a smile. Then she took a huge breath and mumbled 'Pain.' But nothing happened.

As soon as she turned back to me with a huge smile I stopped worrying about the bond being open and grinned at everyone.

"Now I know that we can both train with you guys without worrying about you accidently working your mojo on us." I said and they all smiled.

"_I can send you guys my mental shield through my bond!"_ I called out.

"Are we going to break into pairs?" Alec asked and Char shook her head.

"At first I am going to observe and watch how Bella does against the both of you, and then I will send you two back to the other group and I will work with Bella." Char said and we all nodded.

We moved into the middle of the clearing and I stood stock still as the twins circled me. I closed my eyes and listened to them as we waited for Chars signal.

"And… go!"


	37. Chapter 34

Char POV

Bella and the twins trained and trained all night long until the sun started rising. The twins were fantastic fighters; they worked fast, and in sync like they shared a mind. And in some ways I bet they do.

Bella was slightly hesitant when fighting against them at first, but soon she wasn't holding back and she was matched with them from the beginning. The three of them together was like a choreographed dance.

By sunrise, the twins were having a real hard time even touching Bella, and that thought had me doing a happy dance.

After the miniscule break, in which Bella and I clung to our mates and relaxed as much as possible, I had her fight against both Emmett and Felix.

Now that on its own, I wish I had a camera for.

Bella ended up schooling them both every time. And the more pissed they got, the sloppier they fought. Bella was literally dancing around them laughing as they lunged at her. I let them keep trying until the late afternoon before I'd had enough.

"Alright boys, enough. Bella you can stop dancing now." I called out and jumped out of my perch in a tree.

I strode towards them and slung my arm around Bella's waist and we faced the boys.

"You guys can go back and train." I said and they both glared at us.

"We want a re-match later." Emmett huffed before taking off towards the other clearing. Felix nodded in agreement before taking off also.

"You know, if I need to worry about anyone getting hurt in this fight, its them." Bella mumbled so low I could barely hear her. I grinned and squeezed her waist.

"Don't worry about them Bella. Everyone else is better than the two of them put together. They will be perfectly fine. Besides, their technique will work just fine against Newborns." I said and she smiled and nodded.

"So now what?" Bella asked and I grinned at her.

"And now you fight me."

Peter POV

Emmett and Felix ran through the trees, both with slight pouts. Emmett ran straight up to Jasper and I, while Felix went to the twins.

"I want you two to train me more. You know, actually teach me how to do something." He said and I scowled at him. That is exactly what we had been trying to do all night.

"Why? You couldn't beat Bella or something?" I teased and he growled.

I looked at Jasper with a wide grin before looking back to Emmett.

"Is she doing good then?" I asked and he nodded with a scowl.

"It was us against her the entire time. We didn't beat her once." He pouted and I whooped.

"Hear that Major? Your Mate just keeps getting better and better." I said and grinned at Jazz.

Jazz looked at me with a huge grin and eyes only a shade lighter than black.

"Victoria is going to wish she never even thought badly of Bella." He said and I smirked.

"Fuck Vicky! Edward is gonna wish he never even met Bella." I said and he nodded.

"Too true." Jazz mumbled and looked up at the sky. The sun would start setting in a about two hours, and then it was Garrett's turn to fight with Bella.

"Jazz man, you should go hunt." I said and he growled slightly and shook his head. "I wasn't asking man. You are going to snap any time now. I can tell. Just go take down a few fur balls and by the time you are done, it will be time to be with the girls again." I said and shoved him towards the tree line.

He stumbled a few feet and glared at me over his shoulder before huffing and walking towards the trees.

"Carlisle will be here sometime around sunrise." He called over his shoulder to all of us as he disappeared.

"Being separate is taking its toll on both of them. Bella is more like a normal Newborn the longer she is away from him. Its nowhere near being like a normal newborn, but it's different than her normal so far." Emmett said as he stepped up to my side.

"They are going to be like that until the threat is completely eliminated. After that it will ease up a bit." I assured him and walked back over to the others.

"Alright guys get your Asses over here!" I called and everyone froze in whatever they were doing and ran over. "Alright, so this is how it is. Jasper has left to go hunt and by the time he gets back I want to both Felix and Emmett twice as good as they are now. Bella and them have been going at it all day and they didn't beat her once. So I want Laurent, Alec, and Esme on the right side of the field and Jane Rose and Garrett on the left. Go." I said and they immediately split.

Emmett and Felix stayed behind me.

"So this is how it is going to go. The right side, you get Emmett. The left, you get Felix. They will be one on one fights and will last for ten minutes. It doesn't matter if no one wins. At ten minutes the next person starts. And as soon as you are done with your fight go over to your opposite side. Keep it going until one of them wins." I explained and ran over to the side of the clearing and watched as Emmett and Felix walked to their sides.

"Kick ass guys!" I called and I grinned as they immediately started.

Jasper POV

I finished draining the large Elk much faster than I had expected and buried it, mainly just to give me something to do.

But soon that task was done as well and I was left sitting on the forest floor with my back against a large tree. The pull to Bella had been burning and aching incessantly and it was driving me nuts. Even without the pull I would feel Bella's absence, but this made it ten times worse.

I growled and hit my head back on the trunk of the tree behind me and heard it crunch.

I felt an odd tugging in my mind and wondered briefly if it was Bella before I remembered Chase.

I sighed and closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself as I thought about Chase and his weird ability.

It took a minute but I felt a slight change in the air and opened my eyes to see a nervous Chase in front of me. He was radiating Excitement, Wariness, Nervousness, and Protectiveness.

"It seems that my mate and I will be getting there sooner than we thought. We should be getting there around noon tomorrow." He said and I nodded.

"Good. I know that Bella is very excited to see you. Tomorrow is also the day that Carlisle Cullen gets to us, so things could get interesting." I warned and he nodded and his wariness rose.

"Where is Bella?" He asked after a minute and I smiled.

"Training. She is a natural." I said and he smirked.

"I figured she would be. Have others also joined your family yet?" He asked and I nodded.

"We have four that have joined us already and tomorrow we get Carlisle, and the next day we get four others." I said and he smiled and relaxed slightly.

"Good numbers. I will being seeing you soon then Jasper." He said and I smiled at him and nodded.

"Goodbye Chase." I said and then I was immediately dropped back into my own body.

I looked up at the sky thorough the trees and grinned as I saw that the sun was setting.

I hoped up and ran towards the clearing where Bella and Charlotte were training. I was already close to the clearing while I hunted, so it took me almost no time at all to get there.

I stopped just out of sight and watched as Char tried to lock Bella's hands behind her back. Bella growled loudly and managed to twist in Chars grasp and she took a step away before kicking Char in the stomach.

Char flew several feet and skidded to a stop and immediately lunged at Bella who grinned and ran at her. They were about to collide when Bella ducked under Char and then slammed the palm of her hand up and into Chars ribs.

Char let out a ferocious growl as she flipped sideways in the air and landed flat on her back. Bella was on her in a flash and took the last step.

I grinned and walked from the trees and Bella immediately blurred to my side and hugged me tightly around the waist. I dropped my head to her shoulder and inhaled her scent deeply and relaxed tenfold.

"What, and I don't get a hug?" Char asked and I looked over Bella's shoulder at Char who was looking at us with a happy smile.

I help one arm out to her and she laughed and ran to us and hugged both of us in an odd group hug.

"If I were a human, I would have suffocated by now." Bella said in a muffled voice because of the way she had her face pressed to the base of my neck.

"If you were human, you wouldn't have been able to beat me just then." Charlotte countered Bella laughed.

The sound went straight through me like an electric shock and I relaxed slightly further.

"Come on. Its break time. Lets go get my Mate." Char said and pulled away from us.

Bella pulled away as well and ran around me and climbed onto my back. She nuzzled her face against the mark she left on my neck and bit it softly. I purred and Charlotte rolled her eyes at us even though she had a dopy grin on her face.

Char turned from us and took off across the clearing and into the forest and I took in deep breath of Bella's scent before running after her.

"How are Emmett and Felix doing?" Char asked and fell back to my side.

"I'm not sure. I left Peter to that and went to hunt." I said and she nodded and sped up slightly.

"If there is any improvement than that is fantastic." She mumbled and I laughed. They must have really been terrible.

We broke into the clearing and I was surprised by the silence that greeted us. Peter was at our side in seconds and I looked at him curiously. He jerked his head over his shoulder and I looked around him and had to fight off a growl as I caught sight of the vampire walking towards us with a smile on his face.

"Bella, Jasper, I cant even express how happy I am to see you both." He said to us as he came to a stop about ten feet away.

I felt Bella tense and she growled almost silently. She nipped once more at the mark on my neck before getting off my back and walking around me. She stood slightly in front of me and slightly at my side.

"Carlisle. You're early."

**I hope you all enjoyed these few chapters! I'll have more for you next weekend. =]**

**Please review and tell me if you like where i am taking this story.**

**I have a lot to write for you guys so make sure to look out for my next update!**

**Love ya,**

**-R **


	38. Chapter 35

**Well everyone, this is gonna be a short one. Just one chapter is being updated today due to the fact that i hate the other two i had ready. Sorry about that. **

**But the good news is that i already know how to fix it. So the new chapters should be up by wednesday at the absolute latest.**

**Enjoy!**

**I dont own twilight.**

Bella POV

As I caught sight of the man I used to think of as a father I instantly stepped slightly in Front of Jasper. My instincts were screaming at me to slip into a crouch and show Carlisle how much I've changed.

"Carlisle. You're early." I said through my teeth and fought off the growl that was building in my chest.

Jasper came up close behind me and pulled my back to his chest and held me tightly. Peter came up on my side and held Charlotte much in the same way and reached over and took my hand. I glanced over at my brother and shot him a small smile before looking quickly back to the vampire in front of me.

"Yes, I probably should have called before I got here. Did I interrupt something?" Carlisle asked and looked between me and Jasper and the others repeatedly.

"Not really actually. We are just taking a break between training partners." I said stiffly and looked over at Esme. She was staring at her hands with a quizzical expression and she seemed oblivious to everything else.

"Training? Who is the leader of this coven?" Carlisle asked and I growled slightly at him.

"You know damn well that the Major is in charge here. Don't pretend otherwise." Peter growled out at my side and I squeezed his hand tighter. Carlisle took a starteled step back, but even to my eye it looked fake.

"Im sorry. I still see Jasper as a son, so it is different for me to think of him being in another coven." Carlisle apologized and I growled at him.

"Since you seem way off track Carlisle, let me introduce my new family and friends." I said as calmly as I could. Carlisle nodded and looked around at the others who were walking over to stand behind us.

"Jasper Whitlock is my mate. Peter and Charlotte are mates and are my brother and sister. Emmett and Rosalie are also mated and are also my brothers and sisters. Laurent is like a father or older brother to me. And then we have Garrett who is growing to be my family as well. Jane and Alec are very close to me and let me tell you now that they are not the Volturi and the Volturi cannot take them from me. Felix, just like Garrett is growing on me. And then Esme, my wonderful mother. No matter what coven she is in, she will always be a mother to me." I said and Esme's head snapped up and she smiled at me. "No matter what you thought of the memebers of this group before, this is what we are now."

"I think it would be best for the entire situation to be explained." Carlisle said after a short pause as he looked over the group.

"Jasper and I will walk with you. We will meet the rest of you at the house in a little while." I said and leaned around Jasper as much as he would let me to see if the others were ok with this.

Peter nodded and directed the others out of the clearing. Esme hesitated and shot us all a weary look before she disappeared with the others.

"What do you want to know Carlisle?" I asked after a minute when I was positive the the others were gone.

"What happened to you?" He asked and Jasper growled as Carlisle looked me over sadly.

"I was changed into a vampire. Maybe you should ask questions that aren't so painfully obvious." I suggested and Jasper quieted but continued growling.

"That is what I mean. I have never heard you talk like that to anyone." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh that! Well you see, I had this boyfriend, and he had this amazing family that I had become a part of. And this amazing family of mine just up and abandoned me. That tends to impact people." I spat and he had the decency to flinch.

"I deserve that. But you seem to have forgiven the others." He said and I growled at him and snapped my teeth in hi direction.

"The others aren't the leaders of the coven Carlisle. You were the one that made the decision. You were the one that took my family away. So don't give me that crap." I said angrily and his eyes darkened in what seemed to be sadness and slight guilt, and he lowered his head slightly.

"The next thing I would like to inquire about is your current relationship. I always thought that you would be changed by Edward if you were to choose this life." Carlisle said and I froze and Jasper let go of me and in an instant he had Carlisle by the throat.

"That filth will never touvh my Bella." Jasper growled and i relaxed slightly at the sound.

I growled at Jasper and he glanced at me out of the corner of his pitch black eyes.

"Not now Major." I said quietly and held my hand out towards him. He growled once more at Carlisle before releasing him and he ran around me and held me to his chest again.

"Jasper is my true mate. Edward is a stupid fucking prick who never should have been changed. I thought Esme explained this all to you." I said and his ees darkened and he shook his head.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't talk so harshly against my family Bella." Carlise said and I growled at him.

"I can talk about that fucker however I god damn well please. And if that is the reaction I am going to get from you after I finish talking to you, then you will have no choulce but to leave." I said and his eyes widened but remained dark in anger.

"Tell me what?" He asked and I leveled him with a glare before leaning back heavily against Jasper.

"Tell him." I sighed and he grwled his confirmation and nipped lightly at my mark before lifting his head and im guessing he was glaring at Carlisle.

"Victoria was hunting Bella in Forks. Laurent saved her at the last second, but left Victoria alive because of old bonds. Victoria has recruited several vampires, including Edward, to come and kill Bella. Edward is currently making a Newborn Army. It was his idea and he wants to kill Bella." Jasper summed up bluntly and Carlisle looked at us in disgust.

"I would understand that you do not get along with Edward anymore, but lying about something like that is sick." He said and I growled and wrenched myself from Jaspers arms and stood deathly still only a few inched from Carlisle.

"Watch your tongue! Edward left me in a fucking forest with the parting words of 'you should be glad im leaving you with your life.' He destroyed me, and you and your family abandoned me. I didn't want you here in the first place, but I let you be here for Esme's sake. But if I have to I will remove you from the state in pieces. Esme is fighting for me against your golden boy. And you have until tomorrow afternoon to choose where you stand." I growled and turned back to Jasper.

Jazz ran at me and I flung myself up onto his back as soon as he was close and we ran towards the house.

"Stupid fucking arrogant prick. Esme is going to be pissed." I whispered as we ran.

"She will sort him out." Jasper said with alarming calmness.

I reached out through our bond to feel his emotions and was immediately hit with a brick wall of fury and confusion.

"Why are you confused?" I asked and he huffed.

"I used to respect that man. And now I couldn't tell you why if I tried." He said and I stretched over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"We have a few ours to tink things over and be with the family. Use it to think about Carlisle." I suggested and he nodded.

We reached the house a few second later and I was mildly surprised to see everyone sitting in the front yard waiting.

"Esme, go talk to your mate. Mabybe you could make him see sense." Jasper said as soon as we were standing over them.

"What did he say?" Rosalie asked with the edge of a growl.

"He said that we were sick to make up a lie like this just because we don't get along with Edward. Oh, and I am pretty sure he is doubting the mate bond between me and the major." I told everyone and was immensely surprised that Esme was the first to growl and the frist to stand.

She ran over to me and stroked her fingers through my hair before blurring into the forest towards the clearing.

I slid off Jaspers back and he sat in the grass between Peter and Jane. I sat on his lap and help both of their hands as Japer held me.

"Do you think she will be able to talk sence into him, Major?" Charlotte asked and I felt Jasper shrug behind me.

"She might be able to get him to see it as the truth, but I am not sure of the chances of him siding against Edward." He said and the others nodded.

"Im not sure he will be of any use at all here. He was pissed at me for talking badly about Edwayr, and I honestly don't think he will be able to handle what is coming." I said and I saw Rose nod across from me.

"We just need to wait and let everything fall into place. Tomorrow afternoon when Chase and his mate get here is when our secisions need to be made." Peter said beside me and I huffed and looked at him.

"Is this one of your I know something you don't know, moments?" I asked and when he shot me a shit eating grin and nodded I stuck my tongue out at him before looking at the group.

"But we all have to realize, that even if he does decide to side with us that we will need to keep a close eye on him." Jasper said and I nodded.

"Do you think I should hide what I can do?" I asked and everyone dissolved into silent thought.

"I don't think that will be necessary. You will end up showing Chase and his mate in any case and we cant exactly keep that from Carlisle. Besides, I think he needs a good dose of fear." Char said and I smiled and nodded.

"So what do we do now? I have a feeling that they will be a while. Are we going to spend our time between now and Chase just chilling or are we going to train more?" I asked and the twins beside me shrugged.

"For now, I think we all need to cool it. But later, we should probably ttrain a bit more. We need to keep on our toes." Peter said and I sighed and relaxed back into Jasper more.

"Sounds perfect."

**Ahh the ever in denial Carlisle. Tell me what you think about what i had happen!**

**Surprises are in the making;)**

**Review please!**

**Love ya,**

**-R**


	39. Chapter 36

**SM owns the twilight saga.**

BPOV

"Bella?" Jane whispered next to me and squeezed my hand tightly to get my attention.

I turned towards her and was taken aback by the vulnerable look on both hers and Alec's face.

"What is it?" I whispered back and she looked down at our clasped hands.

"Did you mean what you said about us? When you were talking to Carlisle?" She whispered. Jaspers arm tightened around my stomach, no doubt at her emotions.

"Of course I did." I answered immediately and both her and Alec jerked their heads up and looked at me with hopeful expressions. "No one can take you from me unless you want to go." I said and they both gave weak smiles. They looked disbelieving. It was a look I was determined to have completely vanished from their faces before everything was over.

"_What are they feeling?"_ I asked Jasper through the bond.

"_Hope, doubt, love, and excitement." _

"Jasper, what do you think is going to happen with Carlisle?" Laurent asked from across the circle.

"If he carries on how he is currently, then we will have to find a way to keep him contained until the end of the fight. I have no doubt in my mind that even if he does choose to stay with us, he will be constantly trying to convince us not to hurt Edward." Jasper said thoughtfully even though I could feel his anger through the bond.

"But if he is still trying to convince us that Edward is harmless, then he will be a hazard to us during the fight." Laurent pointed out and I had to fight off the urge to scoff. Was it really necessary to talk about all this now? We already know Carlisle is being a douche.

"If we feel he is still a danger before the fight, we will have to… keep him from fighting." Jasper said in a way that left no doubt as to what he meant.

We wouldn't be able to just toss him out of the state. We would have to incapacitate him. It was probable that if he didn't want to fight against any of the newborns, that we would have to tear him apart and put him together later.

"If it comes to that, there is a chance that we will lose Esme. Even if she is against Edward and what he is doing, there is no chance that she will be OK with physical harm coming to her mate." Rosalie said and I scowled and nodded.

"Rose is right, but if it happens it happens, I will not hold that against her. Hell, if anyone even tried to hurt Jasper I would tear them apart." I said and Garrett and Felix grinned at me.

"Then for their sakes, I hope no one tries to hurt Jasper." Garrett said and as everyone laughed, the tension seemingly disappeared.

"So what else did he say?" Peter asked and Jasper and I both shrugged simultaneously.

"Not much, he seemed to be disappointed by the way I turned out. He said that he always thought that Edward would be the one to change me. Honestly, he said everything I thought he would." I said with an angry huff.

"You thought he would be like this? Disbelieving of you and Jasper?" Alec asked and I turned my head and nodded to him.

"Edward was his first companion. The first Vampire he ever sired. Honestly I would have been shocked if he had believed us right away. If he ever does decide to side with us, it will be at the very last minute. After all, it would be like you trying to consider Jane betraying you." I said and he and Jane both flinched and I could see them tighten their grips on eachothers hand.

"So you truly did only consider letting him come for Esme?" Emmett asked and I shrugged with a small smile.

"Yes and no. I would like to be close to Carlisle again as well. But yes, mainly I did do it for Esme. She has taken Edwards betrayal all in stride so far, and she needs the support of her mate. I am just hoping that Carlisle doesn't disappoint her." I said and Jasper held me tighter against him.

"So do we know where the whole fight is going to go down?" Felix asked, in blatant disregard of the emotionally heavy atmosphere.

"I was thinking we could tear down the trees separating the smallest clearing and the largest one. They are pretty close together and it would make the perfect sized field." Charlotte said and I could feel Jasper nod.

"I was thinking the same. I was thinking we should wait until Chase and his mate get here before we do it though." He said and I grinned.

"Am I the only one that feels excited about clearing away that bit of forest?" I asked and Felix and Emmett's faces immediately broke into identical wide grins.

"No you aren't sister O' mine. I personally think we should make a game out of it." Emmett said and I grinned.

"Sure, like some sort of Vampire tag." Peter pitched in and I spotted Garrett smirking widely across the circle.

"Good. We all need to loosen up anyway." Jasper said and that made my smile, if possible, wider.

"So what do we do now?" Jane asked next to us and I looked over to her with a shrug.

"Relax? Talk? You look like you could go for a hunt." I commented as I took in her dark eyes. They weren't black, but they were bordering on smoky maroon.

"Hunting would probably be a good idea." She sighed and looked at our clasped hands in thought. "Alec?" She asked him and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

"I'll stay here. I fed just before we got here." He said and she sighed again.

"I'll go with." Garrett and Felix chorused and I smiled gratefully over at them.

"Thank you." Alec said quietly and they both nodded.

"I'll be back then." Jane said quietly and she squeezed my hand and leaned over and kissed Alec on the cheek before letting go of both of us and standing.

All three of them left the yard and tore off into the trees. The rest of us stayed completely silent until their footfalls completely faded away.

"Well, then I suppose that Charlotte and I will head off to…. Talk." Peter said and before any of us could reply in any way, they both ran in the opposite direction to the others.

"And the rest of you?" Jasper asked and I looked over at the remaining Laurent, Rose, Emmett and Alec.

"I should contact Irina." Laurent said and pulled out his phone and walked off at a human pace around the side of the house.

"We'll uh, go too." Rose said bashfully before a giddy looking Emmett hopped to his feet and picked her up and flung her over his Shoulder. Her squeal of surprise and her giggles lingered in the air around us for a minute after they were out of sight.

I turned to Alec who was looking awkwardly at his hands. I cleared my throat unnecessarily so that he would look at me. His eyes immediately flashed to my face and I held my hand out to him.

I scooted off Jaspers lap and laid down with my head on his lap. I patted my stomach and grinned at Alec who smiled innocently and scooted over to us. When he reached my side he hesitantly leaned back until his head was restd on my stomach below my ribs. He stretched his leg out fully after a second and then folded his hands neatly on his stomach.

I lifted my hand and slowly started brushing my fingers through his hair. I both saw and felt the tension leave his body as he relaxed. He closed his eyes and sighed as I continued to comb his hair with my fingers.

I looked up at Jaspers face who was staring down at us with a small smile. There was a small twinkle deep in his eyes that I didn't recognize, but he looked happy.

We sat like that, for what could have been eternity, but what was more likely an hour. Jasper had laid back eventually and we had adjusted so that I had my head on his stomach just like Alec had his on mine. He ran his hands gently through my hair as well and I was constantly repressing shivers at his touch. Every time his fingers would dance across my scalp, tingles would spread like water over my skin and I would smile.

We were silent the entire time, and so utterly peaceful.

But all good moments have to come to an end, right?

**Short and mainly conversation, but i hope you liked it anyway. ;)**

**R&R**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	40. Chapter 37

**I dont own twilight.**

Bella POV

I paused mid stroke through Alec's hair as I felt an extremely hard pull in my chest. The pull was full of worry, fright, and anxiety. It was coming from Esme.

"What is it?" Jasper and Alec asked together.

"I need to go." I said and Alec sat up immediately and I was instantly on my feet. Jasper was at my side a second later.

"What is it?" He asked and I felt his calm slide over me even though it didn't affect me.

"Esme needs me." I said and I turned away from both of them and ran as fast as I could in the direction of the pull.

What did Carlisle do that would warrant me to be there? What has he done to Esme?

In just over a minute I ran into the clearing we had been in earlier and I spotted Carlisle and Esme on the far side. Esme seemed to be reaching for something he had in his hand and he was apparently not obliging.

I could hear Jasper and Alec coming up behind me and so I held up my hand for them to stay back as I ran forward and stood just behind Esme.

"Is there a problem here Carlisle?" I asked in a controlled voice. Both of them immediately stopped talking and straightened. Carlisle leveled me with a glare and Esme took a step back so that she was at my side.

"What my mate and I talk about is none of your concern Isabella." Carlisle said, his tone matching mine.

"Well its just too bad that I don't care. Esme, are you alright?" I asked and turned my head slightly towards her and looked her over in my peripheral vision.

"He refuses to see sense. He refuses to see that Edward isn't perfect." Esme hissed and I stayed silent. This conversation really was none of my business, but something that Carlisle was doing was making Esme scared and I needed to know.

"What were you doing before I interrupted?" I asked both of them and both of their demeanors changed instantaneously. Both glared angrily at each other and Esme was shooting panicky glances at his hand. A hand that was holding a familiar small silver cell phone.

"I am going to call my son." Carlisle said and I crouched and growled.

"Im afraid I cannot let you do that Carlisle. There is information that he cannot know and I don't trust you to keep to yourself." I hissed angrily and waved towards the trees.

In a flash that my vampire eyes could barely track, Jasper And Alec were at our sides.

"Give me the phone Carlisle." Jasper demanded and Carlisle stood straighter and tried to glare down at Jasper. Pretty hard thing to do seeing as Jasper is taller.

"Hello Carlisle." A familiar voice rang out from Carlisle's cell phone.

"Hang up the phone." Alec hissed and took a step foreword.

"Carlisle who is that? Are you alright?" the voice rang out again and I flinched. This was not a voice I wanted to hear.

"I am fine son. But I have Bella here and she is saying things about you. I need to know if they are true." Carlisle said without taking his eyes away from us.

"Hang up." Jasper hissed and reached out and pulled me behind him so that I was standing next to Alec. I could see his muscles tensing to crouch and I rested my hand on his lower back.

"_Don't attack. Not yet_." I told him and he relaxed slightly and I could feel his confusion.

I reached out to my side and pulled Alec to me.

"What is she saying?" Edward asked and I glared at the phone. " How has she been?" He asked in the most fake concerned voice I had ever heard.

"Alec, us your gift on Carlisle." I whispered so low into his ear that I could barely even hear myself.

"She isnt the girl you remember son. A lot has changed with her. She and…." Carlisle was abruptly cut off and he dropped his phone in a panic and looked around blindly.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked and Jasper immediately ran forward and snatched the phone from Carlisle's unfeeling hand.

Esme was at Carlisles side in a second and was holding him close to her.

"Cover his mouth so he cant make any noise." Jasper told her after covering the mouthpiece on the phone. She did so and Jazz turned to Alec.

"Let him go." He said and in the next second Carlisles eyes were focused on all of us in a deadly glare.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked again and this time he almost yelled it.

"Carlisle cannot hear you right now Eddie boy. He wasn't supposed to be calling you and we couldn't let him let our secrets slip." Jasper said into the phone nonchalantly and I smirked.

"Jasper my brother, it is very nice to hear from you. Tell me, how are you liking my leftovers. Is she still as annoying as I left her?" Edward asked and I watched as Carlisle's expression changed to one of shock and Jasper's changed to one of fury.

"_Don't let him get to you Jasper_." I said and ran my fingers up his spine. He sighed almost inaudibly and nodded.

"You think you are funny don't you? Why don't you answer one of my questions and I will think of answering one of yours, hmm? What the hell do you think you are playing at with making a newborn Army? And what the fuck are you doing going after Bella? She is a human for Christ's sake, what the hell did she do to deserve to die?" Jasper hissed out and I smirked as he called me a human.

"Why do I have to have a reason to want to kill her? She is my singer. She was born for me to kill. And if you play nice brother, I might ever share her with you when I drop by. Think about it." He said and hung up.

Jasper was absolutely vibrating with anger and everyone else seemed to have frozen solid.

A loud crunching crack radiated through the air and I immediately flinched at the loud noise before realizing that Jasper had just crushed Carlisle's cell phone.

I closed the space between us and walked around him until we were face to face. I reached up and put my hands on either side of his neck and stared into his pitch black eyes.

"M-Maybe he is being controlled." Carlisle stuttered out before I could say anything to Jasper and everyone but me rounded on him and growled.

"You are the thickest man I have ever met!" I growled angrily and turned around to glare at him. "You just heard Edward admit that he was setting out to kill me and that he is with Victoria making a newborn army and you still believe he's perfect! With you like this, you aren't worth my time, and I don't need your help if you are just going to get in everyone's way with your ridiculous denial." I growled out and then turned my back on him once again and buried my face in Jaspers chest.

Jasper wrapped his arms tightly around me and buried his head in my neck. But for once it wasn't really helping either of us because we were both too angry and we could feel the others anger.

"Bella?" Alec asked after a long minute of silence and I pulled away from Jasper and turned to him. He was holding Carlisle by the wrist and holding him away from me. "He was walking towards you." Alec said as I shot him a curious glance.

"What do you want?" I hissed and Carlisle had the good grace to flinch.

"Do I still have the choice to stay and help you?" He asked and I glared at him as my mind raced. Should I even give the twat a choice?

"Yes. I don't want to know until tomorrow at noon. And so you know, even if you choose to stay, if I think you are a danger to us I will force you to leave personally. If you want to stay then you had better make damn sure that everyone here trusts you. Not just me." I said and he nodded.

I turned back to Jasper and he studied my face with his black eyes for a minute before looking into my eyes with a determined glare.

"Show me how much you have learned." He growled.

**Carlisle is really dense, huh?**

**I have officially decided that i dont like school because it takes up to much damn time. Every time i start writing the new chapters i remember i have something else to do for class. College=GRR!**

**But i posted anyway! =]] I hope you liked it!**

**Review and tell me if you think i am writing Carlisle well.**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	41. Chapter 38

**Well shit... It sure has been a while hasn't it. I am so sorry it took me so long to update again. But to make it up to you a little bit, I will skip over the long apology for now and i will let you get on to the new chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the Twilight Saga.**

Jasper POV

"W- you want me to what?" Bella spluttered and I growled slightly as Alec took a small step towards us.

"Show me how much you have learned. Fight me." I growled out and she glanced worriedly around the clearing. Was she afraid of me?

"No! I am NOT afraid of you! I don't want to disappoint you." She finished with a mumble and hung her head slightly.

I growled and hooked my finger under her chin and tilted her head up so she would look at me. Edward would pay for hurting my mate. And I wanted her to be strong enough if she wanted to do it herself.

"Major!" Charlotte yelled from behind us and I growled and whirled around and held Bella behind me.

Charlotte and Peter had stopped mid-step and were looking at me with wide eyes.

"Jasper, they wont hurt me. I'm safe." Bella whispered behind me and she pulled her arm gently from my grasp and wrapped her arms around me and rested her forehead between my shoulder blades.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes as I used her scent to cage my anger. I felt my control slowly seep back and let out my breath in a huge gust.

"Sorry Peter, Char. You came at the wrong moment." I said and opened my eyes to see them nod. They came towards us at a pace barely faster than a human run and then stood in front of me with a slightly submissive posture. Their emotions were a jumbled mess of confusion, calm, protectiveness, worry, and pride.

Bella let go of me and walked around to my side and faced Peter and Charlotte who looked at her with small smiles before lowering their eyes.

"Carlisle called Edward and now knows that Edward wants me dead. He is reluctant to believe much else." Bella added with a hiss and I felt her anger peak before she seemingly forced it down. "But we have a slight advantage. Edward still thinks I am human." Bella said and Peter and Char looked wide eyed at each other.

"We thought that whoever had told him where we were would have told him that Bella is a vampire as well." Peter mumbled and Charlotte nodded.

"Maybe it was Alice?" Bella asked and everyone turned to look at her. "Maybe when Edward left with Victoria she told him. She may not have known why he would want to know at that point." She mused and I looked at the others whose faces and emotions were thoughtful.

"Its possible. But it isn't important how they know. What's important is that they will be here in 4 ½ days. We don't have much time to train, and Bella we need to be sure that you can control your cat." Peter said and Bella frowned and nodded.

"Which leads us back to what we were talking about when you two showed. Bella." I said and turned towards her. She looked up at me with calculating eyes and nodded.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked and looked between Bella and I.

"Jasper wants to fight Bella." Alec answered and I looked at him to see him looking protectively at Bella and then glancing at me warily. His emotions were nothing but protectiveness but my beast did not want ANY male to look at my mate. And she would never need someone to protect her from me.

"Do you not believe my mate to be ready to show me how much she has learned?" I asked Alec with a growl and he lowered his eyes from me and shook his head.

"No, I know that her talent is beyond what any of us expected, especially so soon." He said and I felt happiness from Bella.

"Thank you Alec." She said before taking my hand. "Alright guys. If you are going to watch, I recommend that you stay out of the way." She told the others. Every one of them, including Carlisle, instantly moved back to the tree line.

I turned towards her as she let go of my hand and jumped back. I sighed as I watched her slip into a crouch. She looked ready to take anyone on, but I could see through her façade. She was hesitant.

"You cannot afford to be hesitant, no matter who your opponent is. If you wish to fight along side me Isabella, then you need to show me that you can." I growled.

Bella's eyes immediately went black and she hissed.

"Are you threatening to keep me away from the fight, Major?" She asked and I could feel her anger rising rapidly.

"If you continue to be hesitant, I wont have a choice." I said simply and before I even finished the last word she lunged.

Char POV

Watching the Major and Bella fight was like nothing I had ever seen before. Both of them held so much power that it was like watching gods clash.

The Major caught hold of Bella's shoulders and she dropped to the ground and managed to push herself backwards between the Majors legs and kick the back of his knees. They were both standing again in an instant and in a move I couldn't even see, the Major flung Bella across the clearing. She twisted herself midair so that instead of slamming into a tree she landed deftly on one of the upper branches and then she flung herself off and landed in a smooth crouch nearly forty feet from the tree.

"Who taught her these techniques?" Carlisle asked us and I stiffened as I remembered that he was there.

"She did. This is all her." Peter answered and I could hear the pride in his voice.

"She is a Newborn is she not? She shouldn't be able to fight like this." Carlisle mumbled, seemingly to himself.

"When has Bella ever been like people assume her to be?" Esme hissed and I smiled. I glanced to my side at Esme and could see her proud expression as she watched Bella and the Major.

A loud crash sounded and I flicked my head forward just in time to see Bella flip backwards through the air and the Major stumble several feet back. Bella landed in another easy crouch and I couldn't help the quiet laughter that bubbled from me.

"Did she just flip backwards by using the Major to push herself off of?" I asked and Peter laughed behind me as well.

"That she did." He said and I leaned back into him.

Alec moved slightly forward as he watched, enraptured with the fight. I could see in his stance that the second he thought Bella needed him he would be out in that field.

"Alec, he wont hurt her. He cant." I said quietly and he tore his eyes away from the fight to look at me.

"Not intentionally." He said and I grinned.

"Have you ever seen a vampire get hurt unintentionally?" I asked and he scowled and shook his head. "Exactly. Now relax and watch." I said and he nodded and I was satisfied when his posture relaxed slightly.

I looked back at the fight and could tell that the Major was pleased at how well Bella was doing. Everyone was. She shouldn't even be coherent at this point! All she should care about is blood and her mate. But with the way that she truly lets herself melt into a fight just proves that she really is Jaspers mate. No one could learn as quickly as she did and not have a serious knack for fighting.

I felt my eyes widen as Jasper was thrown backwards. He landed on his feet and slid back several meters before growling loudly and lunging forward at a crouching Bella. She snarled and shot forward and they collided in midair and sprung apart again.

"Did the Major just get thrown?" Peter hissed and I nodded mutely.

"Have you ever seen-" I started but I could feel him shaking his head vehemently behind me.

"Never." He answered.

Those Newborns didn't stand a chance.

Rosalie POV

I heard a loud crash in the distance and immediately recognized the sound of colliding Vampires. I saw Emmett's head snap towards the sound in my peripheral vision. I quickly finished tugging on my clothes and he grabbed my hand and we began running back towards the clearing.

"You don't thing Carlisle would start a fight do you?" Emmett asked and I immediately shook my head.

"He wouldn't be able to in any case. With Alec with them he would be immobilized before he could even get close." I reminded him and he hummed in agreement but didn't look any less tense that before.

We got to the clearing faster than I thought we would and we were greeted by the sight of Bella and the Major colliding in mid air before flinging themselves away from each other and circling in crouches.

"Holy shit." Emmett and I said in unison but neither of us could laugh as we watched.

Bella ran straight for the Major and at the last second she diverted left. She twisted behind him then immediately launched herself into him and both went down. They didn't stay down for long and the Major immediately grasped her right arm and pulled her towards him. She growled and used his firm hold on her wrist as leverage as she twisted behind him once more and held onto his shoulder with one hand and bent over him. He hissed and flung her over his head and onto the ground in front of him.

As soon as his hand was off of her wrist she rolled and then bounced to her feet and then lunged backwards. The Major ran at her and she launched herself to the side at the last second and landed in a crouch. As soon as she had fully landed she sprung forward once more.

Their movements were both completely smooth and calculated as they fought and I was in awe.

"They're beautiful." I sighed and Emmett grumbled out a laugh at my side.

"They're lethal." He amended and I smiled and nodded as we watched Bella tackle the Major to the ground and pin him before she was tossed back again. The Major was on his feet and in a swift move he was sailing through the air and he crashed straight into Bella. They slammed to the ground and Emmett giggled at my side.

"I think they dented the ground." He said through his giggles and I grinned.

The Major flipped Bella beneath him so that she was laying on her stomach and he swiftly bent forward and from this angle I could see his lips press against the back of her neck.

**So did you like? I hope you did...**

**I posted another chapter so go check that one out if you wouldnt mind =]]**

**Love ya,**

**-R**


	42. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga is not mine.**

Bella POV

Jasper pulled away from my neck and got off of me and I sprang to my feet and then jumped on him and nipped at my mark on his neck. A low rumbling purr started in his chest and his arms wrapped around me tightly. I heard the trees moving and footsteps coming from almost every direction as my family walked out into the clearing.

"You did amazing, Kitten." Peter said from behind me and Jasper and I slowly pulled away from each other and turned to look at the others.

Charlotte, Peter, and Alec were standing a few feet away and were looking at me with such pride that I would have cried if I could. I grinned at them and in an instant I was squished between my siblings. I let loose a squeal and I heard the Major chuckle deeply.

"It almost seems unfair that you can fight this well. Fuckward, Vicky, and the newborns don't stand a chance!" Charlotte said excitedly into my shoulder and I laughed and wiggled myself free from their embrace.

"Lets not get to cocky. I did lose." I reminded them and I heard Emmett scoff off to the side where he was standing with Rosalie.

"You have been awake for what? Three days? Four? You shouldn't be able to speak coherent sentences let alone learn to fight like a freakin' warrior. You held your own against the fucking God of War Bells." Emmett said and I smiled happily at him as I let his words boost my confidence.

"You really did well Bella." Alec spoke up and I grinned at him and when he smiled innocently back at me I felt my grin become wider.

Jasper surprised me by moving to my side and holding his arm out towards Alec. Alec's eyes widened and he looked warily between me and Jasper quickly before walking slowly forward with a rather submissive stance. As soon as he was in reaching distance Jasper pulled him to his side and tucked him under his arm. He bent down and whispered something to Alec that I had to strain to hear.

"I apologize for my anger earlier. I know I can trust you with Bella, and I hope you realize that you can trust me with her as well." Alec's eyes widened almost comically at the words and he immediately was nodding so fast that his head was a blur.

"Of course I can. I was concerned anyway though. Just as you were when she was fighting with Esme." Alec whispered back and Jasper nodded and smiled. He used the arm that wasn't around Alec's shoulders to muss Alec's hair. Alec huffed indignantly and batted Jaspers hand away but grinned as Jasper tightened his hold on the boys shoulders.

As I looked away from them Esme caught my eyes and she ran away from her mate and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You truly are Jaspers mate. No one else could possible fight like you do." She murmured lowly into my ear and I hugged her tighter. When we pulled apart I stood on my tiptoes and kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Mom." I said and she smiled brightly at me and pulled me into another tight hug before we heard a quiet throat clearing behind her.

Everyone around us went dead silent as Esme and I pulled apart and we faced Carlisle. He was looking at the grass at our feet and seemed to me biting the inside of his cheek as he thought over what he wished to say. But after the silence became to thick to bear any longer he lifted his head and his gold eyes met my scarlet.

"You are a magnificent fighter Bella. Even if I had trouble believing it before, after watching you two fighting I can no longer deny that you and Jasper are truly Mates. I'm glad you have this happiness." He said stiffly and I stared at him in shock for a few seconds before nodding and offering him a tight smile.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said and he smiled and nodded and Esme flung her arms around his shoulders with a sigh of relief. I could tell that she was worried that he would say something that would set us off.

I turned back to the others to give them some time to themselves and shrugged as they shot me curious glances at the exchange.

"He's trying." I mumbled and Rose nodded in slightly surprised agreement.

I heard running footsteps and turned my head to the side to see Jane, Garrett, Felix, and Laurent break through the tree line and slow slightly before coming to a stop at our sides.

Jane danced over to her brother and kissed his cheek and she shot a smile at Jasper before she skipped to my side. I lowered myself into a crouch and she took the hint and hopped onto my back. I adjusted her quickly and she relaxed into my hold.

"You missed it. Jasper and Bella just faced off." Emmett said excitedly and Felix groaned.

"I missed that?" He asked incredulously and we all laughed and grinned at his pouted expression.

"It was amazing, you really missed out." Alec bragged and Jane huffed against my shoulder in disappointment.

"Who won?" Laurent asked and I shot him a look, which he didn't see because he was looking at Jasper.

"He did." I huffed and Felix let out a whoop of happiness and clapped. I shot his a venomous glare and he held up his hands in surrender but grinned at me anyway.

"What? It's about time someone beat you. We all know that Emmett and I didn't." He said and winked at me when I grinned at him.

"Speaking of me kicking your ass, have you and Emmett improved any?" I asked teasingly and they both glared at me and ii could hear small growls in their chest.

"Yes they have. Not much, but they are at least listening now." Peter said and I nodded with relief. They needed to pick up the pace in their training if they were going to be ready for a fight.

"So Bella, earlier you had mentioned through the bond that you managed to block Charlotte with your mental shield?" Rosalie asked and I nodded with a wide grin and I could feel Jane nodding as well.

"Neither Alec or I could do anything to her." Jane said and Peter stiffened slightly before shooting me a glare.

'_Relax brother. I would never hurt your mate. I had Alec try his mojo on her and when I was able to block it Char was the one that insisted that Jane try.'_ I sent him and he directed his glare to his oblivious mate.

"Do you think you could do it again?" Laurent asked and I nodded immediately.

"Who wants to be my lab rat?" I asked and almost all of them raised a hand. Jane and I giggled and I felt her bury her face in my neck.

"Emmett, how about you?" I asked him seeing as he was practically vibrating with excitement. He grinned broadly before stepping forward into our little circle. I looked to Alec and nodded to him. He turned to Emmett and I watched as a small fog trailed across the ground and as soon as it hit Emmett he went deadly still and a growl tore from his chest. His eyes flicked around and I immediately reached through our bond and pushed against the wall separating our minds. As soon as it gave his growl ceased and he let out a happy yell.

"You are a super hero Bells!" He crowed and I laughed.

"Can you do it someone who isn't bonded to you by venom?" Peter asked and I paused and thought it over.

"I think so. I think I just have to have a bond with the person. Esme! Can you come here for a moment?" I called and she was at my side in an instant. Carlisle was right on her heals and I did my best to ignore him. "Would you mind if Alec used his power on you for a moment to see if I can block you?" I asked her and she stiffened before nodding firmly even as Carlisle growled and gripped her arm.

"No. I wont allow any of you to harm my mate." He hissed and all of us growled at him, but before we could speak up Esme beat us to it. She roughly jerked her arm from his grip and hissed at him. She turned on him with black eyes.

"You are my mate, not my puppet master. You cannot just pull my strings and expect me to dance. I can make my own decisions and I expect you to respect that." She growled and I smiled proudly at Carlisle's shocked expression.

I reached through my bond and I pushed on the wall separating us and grunted as it held firm. I concentrated more on it and when I finally got through I was breathing slightly heavier.

"Now Alec." I hissed and his fog moved infuriatingly slow towards us. It washed over Esme's feet but her eyes never lost focus.

"Jane?" Esme asked the girl on my back and I heard Jane whisper 'Pain', but nothing happened.

As soon as they stopped their assault on Esme I relaxed and withdrew from my bond with Esme.

"It was harder to do with you, most likely because we do not have a venom bond." I said and everyone grinned anyway.

"But even without the bond, you were able to shield her!" Peter said excitedly and I let out a breathy laugh.

"But it took a toll on her. Bella if you did that while fighting it would take all your concentration and you would be left defenseless." Laurent said disapprovingly and I reluctantly nodded.

"That is true. But I have a feeling that we will not start fighting right away, and that Edward will want to try and negotiate with the Major first before he lets out his 'secret' army. While the talking happens, I can open up the bond between me and whoever is talking to Edward and he wont be able to read their minds." I said and everyone was silent as they absorbed my words.

Peter was smiling brightly in seconds and I saw Jaspers mouth twitch in a smile as he was bombarded with Peters emotions.

"That is perfect, Bella! We will need to practice with your blocking though. We need to make sure it's a sure thing before we get too excited." Peter said happily and I rolled my eyes at him.

"If how you are acting isn't too excited, then big brother… I'm not sure I'll want to see you once I have the blocking completely under control."

**And thats the end of that. What do you think of Bella's blocking?**

**Sorry it took me for freaking ever to update new chapters. School was murder! But i am only taking 2 classes this summer so i will have loads more time to write! And I will be updating a lot more frequently again. **

**I hope you all can forgive me!**

**Ohh, and review please and tell me if you think i have lost my touch.**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	43. Chapter 40

**Well what do you know, my sorry ass is finally updating!**

**Read and enjoy=]**

Jane POV

"So what are we doing now?" I asked and pulled my face away from Bella's neck so that I could look at the others.

Alec looked up at me with a small smile and my chest squeezed at how comfortable he looked tucked into the Majors side. We had never been close to others before.

"Should we start training again?" Garrett asked and most of the others shrugged.

"I think we should all train in a full group this time." Bella said and she squeezed my legs where she was holding me up. "I think the twins fight exceptionally well even without their gifts, and I don't think its necessary that I be trained away from the rest of you anymore." She explained and I nodded along with her. It would be nice to be around her while we all trained.

I looked across at Jasper to see what he would say, because no matter what anyone else said, he was the deciding factor.

"The sun should be rising soon, and so we have close to six hours left before Chase and his mate get here. And I'm all for having another training session with kitten." Peter said happily and I rolled my eyes but smiled. He has been talking about training with Bella again since he had finished their first training session.

"What about Carlisle? Will he train with us?" Esme asked and I glanced sideways at the blank faced Cullen leader. Everything about him sat wrong with me. He was too much in denial and that made him a huge hazard.

"Yes. He will train with us. If anything, it will make him see how seriously we take things." The Major growled and I flicked my eyes to him to see his black eyes fixed unblinkingly on Carlisle.

"What are our groups?" Charlotte asked and I watched as Jasper looked at us all for a small amount of time before he seemingly came to a decision.

"I will observe, and I want Bella and the twins to go against the rest of you." He said in a hard voice and Bella and I both jerked our heads towards him so that we faced him fully and I could see Alec doing the same.

"You want the nine of us to go against the three of them?" Felix questioned incredulously and Jasper nodded sharply.

"From what I can tell, the twins and Bella make a very good team and I want to see how they can do against the rest of you. And three to one odds are not that out of question. We might all be going against such numbers very soon." The Major said and I nodded and looked at Alec who was looking at me with wary eyes.

I smiled at him and I could see his eyes instantly lose their uncertainty and he smiled back. As long as we had each other we wouldn't lose. And now we had Bella as well. No matter what we were facing, we would win.

"Lets do this then." Bella said and everything was silent for a moment before Emmett let out a loud whoop.

"This should be fun." He said and he grinned at everyone with his wide dimpled smile.

Bella POV

Jane hopped down off my back and Alec moved away from Jasper and they both stood with their hands intertwined in front of me. The others moved away from us and they grouped on the other side of the clearing.

"Anything goes." Jasper called out and I looked at him to see his eyes sweep over me before locking on my own. Our love bounced back and forth between us as we stared at each other, and the ache in my chest lessened even though we weren't touching.

Jane grabbed my hand and I flicked my eyes away from Jasper and let her and Alec tow me to the far side of the clearing.

"Alright guys, just like our training with Charlotte. We moved like we were the same person even though we were fighting against each other. This will be nothing." I said lowly to them and they both turned to me and smiled brightly. Their smiled made my insides tighten and I breathed deeply.

I loved these two like my own.

We reached the edge of the clearing and they moved on either side of me and we waited and watched as we saw all the others spread out on the other side.

I caught Peters eye and he grinned devilishly at me and winked.

"_You're going down, brother."_

"In your dreams Kitten!" He laughed from across the field and I grinned at him and I could feel my demon rattling around inside my head.

"I call Peter." I mumbled to the twins and they both laughed.

"We get Felix and Emmett." They chorused and I grinned.

"GO!" Jasper yelled.

The entire group ran towards us and I grinned and all three of us sank into crouches. Alec was leaning slightly to the left and I knew that as soon as they reached us he would jump left. Jane was rather relaxed in her stance so I knew that she would be staying and I tensed my legs and got ready to spring.

Rosalie was heading off the attack and I could see her eyes flicking between the three of us to see which one had the biggest opening. When they were all within thirty feet Peter sprang forward and I laughed and launched myself into the air and over the entire group. I twisted and landed in a crouch right behind Garrett and I lunged into him before he even knew what was happening. I heard a growl and less than a second later Laurent's smell reached me and I could feel the air shift as he reached for me from behind. I gripped Garrett's arm and flipped over him and then kicked him in the stomach and he sailed back into Laurent. They both toppled backwards and I jumped into the fray and spotted Jane make the killing blow to Emmett who growled with a pout and ran to Jaspers side.

I spotted Carlisle about to grab Alec from behind and my protective instincts flared to live and I growled loudly and jumped around Felix and sprang in between Carlisle and Alec and gripped Carlisle's extended arm.

"No one touches the twins." I growled to him and twisted while still holding his arm and I knocked him to the ground and quickly snapped my teeth near his neck. "You're dead."

Without waiting for his reaction I jumped up and couldn't believe my luck when I accidently knocked into Peter. Behind him, both Laurent, and Garrett were advancing and I growled at the three of them and lunged over Peter and kicked Laurent in the chest and he went flying backwards. Garrett got hold of my shoulder and I grabbed his hand and flipped him over my shoulder and he slammed to the ground. I moved to make the killing blow when Peter tackled me from the side and we both went rolling. Before he could do any damage however, a large mass slammed into him and I looked to my side to see Jane and Alec grinning.

They had flung a 'dead' Felix into Peter.

I jumped up immediately and out of the corner of my eye I could see Esme and Rosalie both jumping for the twins. I sank into a crouch and sprang towards them and I managed to snag Rosalie from the air and slam her to the ground. She snarled and struggled under me but I successfully pinned her and snapped my teeth at her.

"Dead." I mumbled and she grinned and nodded.

I jumped off of her and turned just in time to see Peter make the killing blow to Jane while Garrett held her down. Alec was sparring with Esme and I could see his eyes turn flat black in anger.

My beast sprang free as I witnessed his panic and I quickly ran up behind Esme and snapped my teeth by her ear before she registered I was there.

"Dead." I snarled and then Alec and I launched ourselves at the remaining three.

Laurent lunged at us first and I jumped up and let him sail under me. Alec ran to where he landed and I could hear their growls and scuffling before I heard one last hiss and a snapping of teeth.

"Dead." Alec declared and then both him and me sprang simultaneously. He slammed into Garrett's midsection and they flew into the trees and I growled loudly and stalked around Peter who was looking at me with a wide smile and black eyes.

He bent into a crouch and we circled each other with loud snarls, and hisses. He coiled to spring and I watched and waited for his attack when Alec sailed through the air and slammed into his side. I grinned and jumped into their fight. I knocked Peters feet from under him as he tried to jump away from us and Alec pinned his arms. Before Peter could wriggle free I bent and snapped my teeth.

"Told you that you were going down Peter." I smirked and Alec and I both sprang away from him and landed side by side.

**Soo? Did you like my Jane POV or could it have been better? Im thinking I may do more of it if you like?**

**You have another chapter incoming! I just need to tune it up a bit. You should have it by tomorrow, the day after at the latest!**

**Love ya, **

**-R**


	44. Chapter 41

**So this one is uber short, but the next one is already in the works so you wont have to wait long.**

**Oh! By the way, I realized that I never really wrote out in the last chapter who 'killed' Char. In my head it was Alec and Jane together, but Bella was too bust kicking ass to see it happen. Just in case you were wondering!=]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Twilight Saga**

**Char POV**

They just beat us. The three of them just managed to 'kill' all nine of us, and we only managed to take out one of them.

Bella and Alec turned to each other and grinned before they both blurred to Jane. Bella ran her hands up and down Jane's arms as her black eyes took in the girls entire form. Alec was doing the same thing but it seemed that he was doing it to both of them as his eyes kept flicking back and forth between the two.

"Relax, you two! I'm alright!" Jane huffed irritably but I could tell by her happy eyes that she was enjoying the fact that they were so concerned about her.

As soon as Bella finished she smiled at the twins before running over to the Major and standing stock still in front of him. He immediately pulled her to his chest and all of us could feel the relief that he was projecting. The Major pulled his head away from Bella and they locked eyes. They must have been communicating through the mind link because every couple seconds one of them would nod or shake there head. Finally, Bella smiled triumphantly and took a couple steps back from the Major and watched him expectantly.

I turned my eyes from her and looked at the Major. I could see his eyes flicking around every single one of us. His eyes slid up and down Laurent, then Garrett, Felix, and so on. He was checking us all for our weakest spots and cataloging it in his military mind.

"Jane." The Major said suddenly and I could see the young girl flick her head in his direction in my peripherals.

"Yes, Major?" She asked quietly and she sounded cautious like she was expecting him to be angry.

"Since you were the only one to not make it through out of the three of you, I want you to pick two others to fight along with and we will do it again." The Major said and I could see Peter grinning. He always did like group trainings. "After that, we will do it again, and again and again, until none of the three in the group loses. Understood?" The major asked and looked at us and smiled slightly as we all nodded our assent.

"This is gonna be fun!" Peter whispered excitedly in my ear and I turned to him and grinned.

"I hope you know that after this fight with Victoria and Douche-ward, I expect this family to go at the very least a century before we have any major conflicts again." I said to him and he pouted.

"We can still train and fight with each other though, cant we?" He asked and I smiled and quickly moved forward and kissed his pouted lips.

"Of course."

**Bella POV**

We trained. And we trained, and we trained, and we trained. For six hours, the only thing I heard from Jasper was 'switch' and 'again'. We had all eventually been partnered up with every possible pairing you could get. And by the end of it, all of us could work seamlessly with each other, no matter who we were fighting with. But it also became harder and harder to beat everyone else, because as we fought they became better too.

Needless to say, I was drained, and thirsty. My last partners had been Carlisle and Felix. Carlisle had hesitated when Esme lunged for him and I had been forced to jumped between them. He needed to get it though his head that this was training, not a real fight. We weren't really killing eachother, just proving that we were capable of getting our opponent into a position where we would be able to make the killing blow.

"Lets head back to the house! Chase and his mate will be here soon!" Peter said and I turned to him and grinned. I guess it wasn't very convincing because he shot me a worried frown.

"_No worries. I'm just frustrated by a certain someone who cant for the life of him take any of this seriously." _I said and he cast a glare at Carlisle before running to mine and Jaspers side.

"Lets let this afternoon with Chase and his mate play out, and if he isnt serious by the end of it, then we will have to make him see all of this clearly some how." Peter whispered lowly and I could feel a wave of agreement pass over me and Peter smiled at Jasper and looked at me. "Well, Kitten?" He asked and I turned from him and briefly looked over Carlisle who was talking to Esme.

"Yeah. Alright." I agreed and Peter kissed me swiftly on the top of my head before dashing over to Char, lifting her off the ground and spinning her in a dizzying circle.

"Lets get to the house." Jasper said and twisted his fingers through mine. I turned my head up towards him and stood on my toes and kissed the tip of his nose.

"After Chase and his Mate settle in with the others, you and I are going to take a break in the woods. Alright?" I asked and his already black eyes seemed to darken even more and he growled out his yes before claiming my lips in a short, but heated kiss.

He pulled away and with one anticipatory smile shot my way, he tugged on my hand and together we ran towards the house. We made it there just after Charlotte and Peter and we walked into the living room and Jasper and I sat on the floor in front of the fire place. He reached over and placed his arms around my shoulders and held me into his side as the others filed in.

"So what do we do when Chase gets here?" Garrett asked and looked to Jasper.

"We train more. His Mate is a Newborn and she may be feral around all of us. Potentially that could lead to setbacks. But I am hoping that because she is from Forks, she will know Bella and that may help her a bit to keep calm. It should also help that she will probably recognize Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I. But seeing as we never really socialized with any of the humans in Washington other than Bella, I don't know what kind of effect our presence may give her." Jasper said thoughtfully and I tensed. I had never thought about the fact that Chase's mate is a Newborn.

"What if we cant keep her under control? That could be a hazard as we fight!" I said nervously and Jasper tightened his arm around me.

"Peter, Char, and I all have experience with Newborns. We fought alongside them and trained them for most of our immortal lives so far. One feisty Newborn will be no problem." He assured me and I let is words relax me for now.

"What do we know about his Mate anyway? I hope she isn't uber annoying or something! Most of the girls at Forks high were a pain in the ass!" Emmett boomed and I rolled my eyes stood up and raced across the room and lightly smacked him upside the head.

"Be nice! It will be no good if they get close enough to hear us talking and they hear us talking crap about them!" I scolded and he grinned before he looked thoughtful and he flinched.

"But what if its Lauren or Jessica?" He said in a horrified whisper and Rose, Jasper and I all groaned uncomfortably.

"Who are they?" Alec asked curiously and Emmett launched into his explanation of the two annoying humans.

"_We must be getting close. I can smell different Vampires."_ A female voice echoed into my head and I growled loudly and my entire body began to shake.

Someone was in my head. She was close!

I could hear my family shouting my name over my growls but my demon completely took over and I ran from the room faster than I had run since waking up. I crouched and immediately shot myself through the closed front door and the burn of my change took over me. My mind was consumed by it for a brief moment before I landed on the lawn on four paws.

**I believe I just left you all a cliff-hanger! I hope you enjoyed it! ;]**

**I will be updating again before saturday, so you wont have to wait too long to find out what the hell is going on.**

**Review please! =]**

**Love ya,**

**-R**


	45. Chapter 42

**SM owns all things twilight**

Bella POV

The fur on the back of my neck stood on end and my tail swept slowly from side to side as snarls ripped through my bared teeth. I could hear everyone running out onto the front porch behind me and growled at them in warning.

"_Stay behind me."_ I yelled at them in my head and I could feel it reverberate through them all as they fell still.

I could hear footsteps crashing through the woods and I was shocked at the thump, thump of paws hitting the floor and crouched low to the ground and waited. My entire body was tense and my thoughts were drowning out nearly everything else with a constant thrumming, _protect, protect, protect._

A cheetah roughly the size of a horse crashed onto the lawn and I sprang. I could hear her thoughts of _protect, protect, protect,_ echoing into my head as mine was surely being projected into hers. I crashed into her and she rolled onto her back and I pressed my back paw into her stomach and bit into her neck.

"_Who are you?" _I shouted as loud as I could with my thoughts but all I could hear coming from her was protect. _"Who are you?"_

"_Bella!"_ Jaspers voice reverberated into my head and I growled against the fur in my mouth. _"Let her go! Its Chase's mate, Bella."_ He continued talking and I hissed as the cheetah squirmed.

"_Threat."_ I projected to the family but the cheetah heard me as well and the thought echoed back to me.

"_No. Not a threat. Its chase's mate. She is here to help all of us Bella. She is going to help protect the family."_ Jasper said soothingly and the girl and I echoed back and forth to each other.

_Protect._

I let go of her neck and licked the wound before slowly moving off of her and standing at her side as she flipped over and stood with her head bowed.

"_No threat."_ The voice echoed into my head again and I pushed the thought back at her.

"_No threat. Protect."_ I whispered through our link and she purred and tilted her head and moved so our faces rubbed against each other.

"_We need clothes."_ I mumbled through the bond and I heard several relieved laughs.

A constant thread of protect was still resounding through my head from the girl and I shivered as it soothed every part of me.

"Bella. Are you ok?" Jane asked from behind me and I huffed and turned half away from the girl who let out a low whine. I glanced at Jane and nodded to her. She immediately stepped forward and Alec blurred forward to her side. The Girl growled and I whipped my head to the side and hissed at her.

"_No threat!" _I promised.

_No threat, no threat, no threat_.

I turned back to Alec and Jane and laid down on the ground and they immediately were on either side of me. They dug their small fingers into my fur and a purr rocked through my chest. It was echoed by the girl and I turned my head to see Chase running his hands through her bright fur. He checked her neck for injuries before burying his face in the back of her neck. She shut her eyes and her voice invaded my head once more.

"_Mine."_

I heard footsteps approaching and looked to the house to see Jasper walking towards us with a small bag.

"_Take it into the forest and you two can change. Will you be alright Bella?"_ He asked and though his face was still black eyes and hard his voice was saturated with worry. Even in Major mode he could show himself to me.

"_I'm fine Jasper. I will explain everything to you and the family as soon as I am wearing skin and not fur."_ I said lightly and his mouth quirked up at the corners. _"Can you tell the twins to let me stand up so I can go change?" _

He nodded and stepped a little closer to us I heard the girl growl again.

"_Mine."_ I growled through the bond and the strangest feeling flooded me. Understanding. But it wasn't coming from Jasper. This girl, whoever she was, was projecting to me.

"Alec, Jane, Bella has to get up to go change." The Major said stiffly and immediately, the twins and Chase were at his side. The Major held out the bag to me and I bit the handle with my teeth and turned away from them to face the girl.

"_Ready?"_ I asked and she bobbed her head and we both loped into the trees a good couple hundred yards before stopping. I dropped the bag on the ground and glanced at her cautiously. I believed that she was here to help us but I felt awkward and vulnerable shifting around someone I didn't know.

"_It hurts to change back. I'm not very good at it."_ She whispered and I locked my brown eyes on her hazel.

"_Think of it as a necessary pain. Think of the burn as part of you. Just imagine kissing chase, and what your scents mixed smell like."_ I said soothingly and tried pushing the images of her eyes to her and Chase smiling.

Her eyes widened drastically before she snapped them closed and I could faintly feel her pain as she froze. Her body shrank in on itself and faster than I could take it in she was on all fours on the ground shaking and gasping for breath. Her skin was a dark almost russet color and she had long heavy black waves falling all around her face.

She looked up at me with red eyes and I gasped as her angular features flashed through my mind.

"_Rachel?"_ I asked through the link and she nodded and looked at me curiously.

"You know me?" She asked and I nodded.

"_Chase didn't tell you who you were coming to help?"_ I questioned and she shook her head.

"Only that they were worth the risk." She said and I felt happiness surge through me. She regarded me cautiously and walked to the bag and snatched it from my feet.

I quickly closed my eyes and thought about getting back to Jasper and red eyes and I the pain went through me like a ripple before I was on all fours. It didn't hurt as much anymore.

I sprang to my feet and shook my hair out of my face and met the shocked face of Rachel Black.

"Bella Swan?" She asked incredulously. I nodded and she grinned widely and bent and grabbed the bag and tossed it to me as she jerked on her clothes. I quickly grabbed the black underwear and bra from the bag and pulled them on before snatching the dark jean shorts and baby blue t-shirt and pulling them on.

Oddly enough we finished at the same time before just standing and staring at each other.

"I thought you married someone and went to Hawaii or something?" I asked, breaking the silence and she shrugged.

"I rushed everything. I left the Jerk and went to visit Jacob and my dad when Chase found me." She smiled at the memory and her eyes unfocused for a brief moment before I coughed and she snapped her eyes to me and stuck her tongue out at my grinning smile.

"So you're a cheetah, huh?" I asked and she laughed loudly.

"And you? A panther?" She snorted and I stuck my tongue out at her which just made her laugh louder. She sobered quickly however and she looked at me cautiously.

"How did you make me turn back into a human? How did you put the images in my head?" She asked and I shrugged to which she growled.

"Look I didn't know that it would trigger the change like that. And earlier you had accidently made me feel your emotions through our link and so I figured if you could do that I could probably make you see something." I said and she nodded slowly and glanced away from me.

She shifted her footing and her hand twitched by her side as she stared into the forest.

"_Mate."_ Whispered into my mind and I sighed.

"Come on. I have to go explain myself to Chase as to why I attacked his mate." I grumbled and she immediately perked up and reached over to me and gripped my hand. I winced as she squeezed tightly.

"Watch the newborn grip!" I hissed and her fingers immediately loosened.

"Sorry. I'm working on it. I got the clothes on with ripping them!" She said proudly and I grinned at her.

We took off through the trees and back to the house. We kept the same pace and made it back to the house in under a minute to find nobody outside. We quickly shot through the front door and into the living room.

Before we could even take in our surroundings both of us were being held tightly against stone chests.

"_Don't scare me like that."_ Jaspers voice echoed into my head as I melted into him.

"I'm sorry." I breathed and his arms gripped me tighter and I felt relief and contentment roll through me and a purr began rumbling through both our chests.

"Can the rest of us get a shot at Belly too?" Emmett asked making me jump and Jasper to hold me tighter. He pressed his face into my hair and breathed in deeply before releasing me and moving to my side.

Alec and Jane both stepped forward and smiled at me hopefully and I held out my arms without even thinking. They both blurred forward and gripped me tightly. I held them both close and glanced to the side to see Chase and Rachel looking at us curiously.

"Jane, Alec, I want you to meet someone." I whispered to them even though everyone in the room could clearly hear us. They both pulled back and I nodded my head to Rachel. "This is an old friend of mine from when I was a little kid. Rachel this is my Jane and Alec." I said and Jane and Alec both beamed at me before nodding to Rachel who smiled sweetly back. I glanced to Chase and smiled at him to which he nodded back. Guess he was mad. "And this is Chase. He has helped me so much and now he is helping me even more by coming here." I told the twins and his mouth turned up slightly at the corners as he tried to fight a smile.

"Hello." He said quietly and both of the twins echoed the greeting back to him.

I glanced around the room and Peters eye caught mine and he looked at me in concern. I flashed him a grin.

"_I'm fine."_ I promised.

I looked over at Esme and Carlisle who were standing in the far corner of the room and Carlisle looked shocked.

"I suppose its time to start explaining everything?" I asked and turned to Japer to see him nod.

I let out a long sigh and squared my shoulders.

This should be interesting.

**Writing this chapter was exceptionally hard for me for some reason. At first I was thinking that I would have Chase's mate be Angela but then I realized that by doing that it would be expected! Everyone was guessing that it would be Angela but I wanted to shake things up a bit. I hope you dont mind! Oh, and I realize that I may have mixed up Rachels back story with his other sister but who cares, right?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	46. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters **

Bella pov

"Well Carlisle, as I'm sure you are wondering if what you saw is accurate I will enlighten you. I turn into a cat. A very large panther to be exact. Yes I still have venom in that form and my mind still works the same. So now that's all cleared up would you mind terribly closing your mouth and maybe blinking. The shock you are displaying is rather uncomfortable." I started and most of the others busted out laughing.

Peter ran around the room with Charlotte right behind him and he wrapped me tightly in a hug. He pressed a kiss into the top of my head and I could feel his chest expand as he took in my scent.

"Don't do that!" He said finally and I couldn't help but to laugh against him.

"Couldn't exactly help it Peter. My instincts took over completely when I heard her voice in my head and I couldn't even think!" I protested and he held me tighter before loosening his arms and holding me at arms length. He stared hard into my eyes and sighed before kissing my forehead.

"You are one hell of a vampire Bella. Did you shift in midair?" He asked finally and let me go.

"Hell yes I did! Did any of you see it?" I asked and looked around the room hopefully. Everyone shook their heads and I sighed and frowned to which Char snorted. She quickly shoved her mate to the side and hugged me tightly.

"I have never seen you more like Emmett than you where when you just said that." She mumbled against my shoulder before letting me go. I grinned at her and moved back to Jaspers side and looked at Rachel and Chase.

"Chase, I am so sorry. I heard her voice in my head and I freaked out. The only voice I ever have in here is mine and Jaspers so when I heard her talking about being able to smell us and that you guys were getting close I freaked and thought it might be the others come early." I said quickly and he let out a sigh before moving his arms from around Rachel and holding them out towards me. I quickly ran to him and hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Just don't attack her again. Yeah?" He said and I pulled away from him and nodded with a small smile before looking at Rachel. She smiled slightly at me.

"_Do you forgive me as well?"_ I asked through the link and she nodded immediately.

"_Protect."_ She whispered and I sighed and pulled her into a tight hug.

"_Protect._" I agreed.

"Now I know that most of you probably have some questions so ask away." I mumbled as I pulled away from Rachel and let Jasper pull me to his side.

Everyone began seating themselves in various places around the room before looking at us expectantly. I grinned as I saw Peter with his arm around Alec's shoulder and Rosalie was holding Jane's hand.

"When you say that you can hear Jasper and Rachel's voice in your mind, what do you mean exactly?" Carlisle asked and I squared my shoulders and met his eyes.

"I have a venom bond with Jasper, Peter, Char, Rose, Emmett, and Laurent. And I can project my thoughts to them through the bond. After marking each other, Jasper found out that he is able to project his thoughts to me just as I can now read his emotions. And I'm guessing that because Rachel can shift she and I have a special bond that we can project our thoughts to each other." I surmised and Carlisle nodded with a pensive expression.

"_I'm not sure I like this Carlisle person. Chase isn't sure either_." Rachel's voice invaded my head.

"_I'm not sure I do either. He is Esme's mate and his son is one of the people who is leading the vampires to kill me."_ I infirmed her and I could feel her confusion.

"_But then why is he here? And is his son biological?"_

"_He is here for Esme mainly. And we haven't decided if we are going to let him stay yet. He may cause more trouble than he is worth. And they aren't biologically related. Edward was Carlisle's first companion. He was the first vampire that Carlisle sired and they have a special bond. Carlisle believes that Edward can do nothing wrong." _

"_I am still confused about why he is here."_ She said but I could tell that she was more wary about Carlisle now.

"_So am I."_

"Bella?" Laurent asked and I flicked my eyes over the others to see them all looking at me.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought." I mumbled and Emmett and Felix snickered.

"I asked what you do to trigger your shift." Carlisle piped up and I growled in frustration.

"Now isn't the time for those kinds of questions. I am not a science experiment and I will not let you poke and prod me or Rachel to see how we tick. We shift into giant cats and we are able to keep our heads throughout and that is all you need to know. Now are there any questions about the upcoming fight?" I asked and Jasper pulled me back into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. The ache in my chest dulled nearly instantly and I rested my head back on his shoulder as his scent enveloped me.

"How many are we expecting to come?" Felix asked finally.

"Before I left she had only a few older vampires with her that were staying. Maybe five or six and that is including Edward Cullen. But then Edward mentioned the making of a Newborn army and that is what they were doing when I left. Victoria doesn't understand how Newborns act when there are more than one so she hopefully wont be successful in making too large a group. But there were a couple vampires that she had that said they had seen a newborn army before and one that had even been a part of one." Chase said and I looked to Peter and Char who were looking at each other intently.

"Other than you guys have you ever heard of a Newborn getting away from an army?" I asked and Peter flicked his eyes to me and shook his head slowly. Behind me I could feel that Jaspers emotions were slowly darkening. He didn't like that they had someone with experience.

"So we should be prepared to face a group possibly with numbers around thirty to forty. That leaves us fighting around two to one odds assuming the Denali's choose to fight with us and that Carlisle is still here." Jasper said and we all nodded except for Carlisle who looked irritated.

"I told you that I would fight with you." Carlisle said indignantly and there were growls around the room.

"But we have not decided if we want you here." Rachel spoke up beside me and I flicked my eyes to her and smiled as I saw how hard she was glaring at Carlisle.

"How dare you speak to me that way! You have been here not more than fifteen minutes. You know nothing about what has been going on here and you have no say." Carlisle hissed and a growl started low in my belly and tore its way up and out. I was surprised that I could make a noise that frightening and by the complete silence in the house I would say that the others were too.

"You forget Cullen," I spat, "That she is in my head. She knows what I am thinking! And she is right! You may say that you want to be here but I do not trust you! I don't trust you to stick by the decision on what kind of fuzzy animal you want to eat for lunch. And I definitely don't trust you to stick by my side when Edward decides to pull a pouty face over the fact that you are stopping him from getting at me." I hissed and I flicked my eyes around the room to see everyone glaring at Carlisle with black eyes. Including Esme.

"Chase is my friend Carlisle and he has risked his life to help me put my mind at ease and give Charlie closure. _Chase_ has risked his life and the life of his mate by coming here. I _trust_ Rachel and Chase with my _life_! I trust everyone in this room with my life! All except _you._ They mean something to me. They are important to me. You. Are. Not. So don't you dare talk to her like that. I hear you talk to any of the people in this room like that again and you will find yourself in pieces and across the state line before you can cry to Esme to save your sorry ass." During my rant I had moved out of Jaspers grip and across the room to stand toe to toe with the man I used to respect.

"We are _Jaspers _Coven. This is _his_ territory. This is my family. You are not in charge here and your opinion has no sway here unless we say it does. So I suggest you sit down and shut the fuck up so those of us with useful ideas can make a plan to keep us all from getting killed." I finished in a deceptively calm voice despite the fact that my beast was absolutely thrashing around inside me in pure rage.

I turned and walked away from him and back to Jasper who was staring at me with eyes that were like bottomless pits of black. The Major was in control. He pulled me to him with a small growl and I wrapped my arms around his torso as he buried his face into my neck so that he was hidden by my hair. I was surprised when he bit down and his teeth slid through my skin. It barely made a noise but by the shifting I could hear from the others, they had heard it. He growled very quietly against me and his venom in my skin tingled and burned but not in an unpleasant way. I could feel his pride and possessiveness pulsing through him and I sighed and projected calm and love to him.

"_Mine."_ Echoed into my head and I nearly melted in front of every one in the room. I was more than a little bit shocked at the Majors actions but I was in no way objecting.

"_Yours."_

He let go of my neck and slid his tongue over my new mark to seal it. I hugged him back tightly for a minute and then turned in his arms. He held my back against his chest and his face in my hair.

An impressed whistle rang through the room and I followed the noise to Emmett. Of course.

"That was hot."

**Now this chapter wasn't quite as long as I wanted it to be but hopefully it will appease you for a little while. The moment you have all been waiting for is coming up soon! Not so soon as in the next chapter... But you get my point.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter because I sure as hell enjoyed writing it! Review please and tell me what you think about Bella's verbal lashing at Carlisle and Jaspers reaction. =]**

**New Chapter coming up soon. Im working on it as we speak!**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	47. Chapter 44

**SM owns the twilight saga. **

BPOV

"That was hot."

It was tense and silent for nearly 26 seconds before Felix cracked and started guffawing and Rosalie smacked Emmett upside the head. And immediately after that everyone dissolved into laughter aside from Jasper, Me, Carlisle, and Esme. The last of whom was glaring hard a her mate who was in turn staring at the wall with an angry yet vacant expression.

"Always one to break the tension aren't you Emmett?" Garrett said through his laughter and I smiled slightly as I looked around at my happy family.

"Alright guys! Enough. We have things to talk about and then we can go play tag and clear away some trees." Peter called over the ruckus and slowly everyone calmed down and looked to Jasper and I.

"Before we talk about our plan for the fight we all have a decision to make." The Major Spoke clearly as he lifted his head from my hair. "Carlisle come with me while the others discuss wether or not you will be more of a liability than an asset." He unwound his arms from my waist and I glared hard at Carlisle who was making no move to leave the room.

"Why with you?" He asked and I growled as did every other person in the room.

"Do not question him Carlisle and just do as he says." Esme growled in exasperation and I looked at her proudly.

"Thank you Esme. And since I can tell that your incompetent Mate is incapable of following not only my orders but the wishes of his mate as well, I will answer his question and if he still proves difficult I will incapacitate him. Do you understand Esme?" The Major asked and Esme's face contorted in pain but she nodded silently. Carlisle looked at her aghast.

"I will be the one escorting you because I do not have to be here to know what is being said. Bella will let me know everyone's decision through the bond. And when I have all the information I will bring you back to the house and the decision will be made." The Major instructed Carlisle with a flat voice. But inside I could feel his fury and pride. Everyone knows that you don't make the Major explain himself.

Carlisle stood still and his face had gone blank again. I resisted the urge to drag him out by force and instead I sighed.

"Carlisle. I told you that you had until Chase and his mate get here. Its everyone's decision whether you stay or go and I will not have you sitting in here like a petulant child while we discuss this. But beyond that, you are in another covens territory and you are outright defying the coven leader and the wishes of the coven as a whole. And you are defying your mates wishes. Use your head." I said calmly and Carlisle looked at me and beyond his blank mask his eyes were strained and hurt but I could see the understanding he had for my words.

There was only a brief pause before he bowed his head and walked from the room without sparing any of us a second glance. The Major turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"_I will let you know when we are far enough away." _

He pulled away and I nodded at him and then he ran from the room after Carlisle.

"Everyone listens to you." Garrett blurted and I looked at him curiously as did everyone else in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Laurent asked and Garrett seemed to mull over something for a moment before looking around at all of us.

"Whenever Bella speaks everyone listens and they consider her words whether they want to or not. Carlisle wasn't even listening to the Major, but she spoke and he left. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you form such strong bonds so quickly." He paused again before smirking. "Even if they aren't all positive bonds." He added.

"But she has always been that way, hasn't she? When I was in Forks with Victoria and James, it was the sway she had over all the Cullens that drew James to her. That and the fact that they all jumped to protect her." Laurent mused and didn't seem to notice that several of the others had stiffened as he mentioned that he used to be with James and Victoria.

"_Isn't Victoria the one that is hunting you?"_ Rachel asked.

"_Yes. But Laurent saved me from her. He may have used to be with her but that is no longer an issue." _I promised.

"_We are at a far enough distance."_ Jaspers voice echoed into my head suddenly and maybe it was because I was expecting Rachel's voice, but I jumped and hissed in surprise causing everyone to look at me.

"Kitten, you alright?" Peter asked in concern and I nodded quickly as I was flooded with embarrassment. At least there was no blush now that I am a vampire.

"I'm fine. Jasper just surprised me." I explained and Emmett and Felix snickered while the others just smiled and nodded.

"Alright. Bella, I think you should be the one to lead this discussion seeing as this is about you anyway." Peter said and I nodded and rolled my shoulders before looking around at all the others.

"So, we have all seen Carlisle's attitude about all this so far and I am sure that we all have thought this over a hundred times since he got here yesterday." I said and everyone nodded. I looked at Esme who looked like she was close to her breaking point. This was gonna be hard. "I propose a vote. We'll go around and I want you to tell me if you think he should stay or go, and your reasoning." When everyone nodded I looked to my left and let my gaze rest on Rachel.

"You wanna start, Black?" I asked and she grinned and nodded.

"I think he should go. By the way he reacted to my words earlier and the way he was denying Jasper I can tell that he wont follow orders. And since he is biased when it comes to this Edward guy, I would say he is more of a liability than an asset." She said firmly and I admired her bravery at speaking so surely in front of a group as large as ours when she didn't know anyone.

She looked at Chase and he nodded to her before looking at me.

"He should go. My reasoning is the same as my mate." I nodded and looked at the others.

"One more thing guys. As we go around, say your names so Rachel and Chase know who you are."

Felix wanted Carlisle gone. Garrett wanted him gone. Laurent wanted him gone.

I stiffened when I saw who was next and I watched as Emmett shuffled for a moment before looking at Rose and then at me.

" I don't think he can go against the Newborns and I know that he can't face Edward. He has spent all of his time glorifying Edward ever since he changed him. I can't see him ever going against him. He should go." He said in a voice that was far too soft and quiet to belong to Emmett. "Oh, and I'm Emmett, Bella's brother." He added and as he said he was my brother he stood tall and puffed out his chest. I grinned at him and he winked at me before looking at Rosalie.

"He should go. His stance on all of this is too erratic and I don't trust him not to change sides once he sees Ed. And I'm Rosalie. I'm Emmett's mate and Bella's sister." Emmett wrapped his arms around her and she sort of melted against him. I couldn't even imagine what it was like for them. They were not only going against the man they had looked to as a leader and a father for the past several decades, they were going against their sire.

I could see Rosalie's hand squeeze Alec's and he looked at her then at me with a blank face.

"He needs to go. He will only hurt people and get them hurt if he stays." He said firmly and I nodded to him and smiled encouragingly and he relaxed. Did he think I would be mad at him for wanting Carlisle gone?

He didn't introduce himself seeing as we had done his and Jane's intro earlier.

Jane said much the same as her brother. Peter shared a long apologetic look with Esme before telling me that he wanted Carlisle gone. Charlotte did the same.

Finally my eyes landed on Esme who looked like she might scream. Her eyes were pitch black and her forehead was furrowed. Her hands were fisted into the stomach of her shirt and I could see that the material was crumbling in her grip.

"As my mate, I want him to stay. But I know that isn't realistic and I also know that having him stay would be a bad decision. Ever since he brought me into this life I have watched him disregard everybody else's opinions but Edwards. He has listened to that boy over me so many times that I know that he shouldn't be here. I want him to go." She finished in a strained hiss before she ran across the room. I reached out and grabbed her wrist as she made to run past me and she didn't look at me as she stopped at my side.

I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and whispered that I loved her in her ear before letting her go. She turned and looked at me and her expression was heartbreaking. She kissed my forehead before running from the house.

"I don't trust him. I want him gone. But I'm pretty sure everyone already knew that from my outburst." I said and the others smiled. "Are we ready for Jasper to bring him back?" I asked and everyone nodded.

"What happens if he refuses to go?" Jane asked and I frowned.

"He won't. But if he does… We remove him ourselves." I said and everybody in the room understood my meaning.

"_Jasper, come back. Everyone here wants him gone. Even Esme."_

"_See if Felix is willing to escort Carlisle to the border_." He replied instantly.

"Felix." I said briskly and he immediately stopped talking to Emmett and looked at me curiously. "The Major wants to know if you are willing to escort Carlisle to the border. Chances are Esme will go with you as well."

"I'll do it." He answered immediately and I told Jasper before sighing and sinking to the floor and sitting cross-legged and rubbed my face hard with my hands.

I barely heard the quiet footsteps before small familiar hands were rested on my shoulders. I removed my hands from my face and looked up at Alec and Jane who both smiled down at me. I patted the space on the floor on either side of me and instantly they were both sitting pressed into my side. They both wrapped an arm around my back and I did the same to them.

"Thanks guys." I mumbled and they squeezed my waist.

We listened to the quiet talking around the room as we waited for Jasper.

It wasn't even two minutes more before I could hear his footsteps and his mind was working in overdrive about what was about to happen.

I sighed and squeezed the twins before standing. They got up with me and stayed at my side as we turned and watched the door of the room. Less than 8 seconds later Jasper and Carlisle came through the door and into the room.

Carlisle quickly scanned our faces before he glared at me accusingly.

"Where is Esme?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I'm behind you." Esme said stiffly and I nearly jumped. I hadn't seen her there or heard her come in. Carlisle turned towards her and held his hand out. She looked at the hand and to his face and back again before she slowly took it.

"Carlisle. The decision has been made." She said almost brokenly and she quickly looked to Jasper pleadingly and he nodded to her. Guess that meant he would let her do the honors. "The vote was unanimous. We can't trust you to stay by our side when Edward is in front of you. We need you to go." She said and I could see his grip tighten on her hand.

"We? You don't trust me? You're my mate." He hissed angrily and I took a step forward but Esme shook her had at me.

"You have chosen what Edward wants over what I need since I was changed Carlisle. I love you and you are my mate, but I can't even ever imagine you going against him. You had us abandon our own daughter because it was Edward or her. I cant bare to see you choose Edward over her again so I want you gone so you don't have to make the decision." She said and I held the twins tighter to me as I listened to her voice crack.

"If I am leaving, then you are coming with me. I wont let you stay here." Carlisle said firmly. Esme glared at him and yanked her hand out of his tight grasp.

"I will go with you to the border, but I will not go any further. I am going to help my children and I don't give a damn what you say about it." She said firmly and I grinned. She was so strong.

"No. I will not leave unless you come with me." He growled and Esme just shook her head.

"Carlisle, I don't think you understand your situation." Peter said nonchalantly and stood from his seat on the couch and he ran forward to stand at Esme's side. "Esme has elected to stay here and we all want her here. And we have all decided it would be better if you were to go. Esme will go where she wants and she will do what she wants because she is her own person. And if you continue to treat her like a possession we will tear you to pieces and scatter you across the border. And then we will put you back together after the fight. However with the way you are acting some of us may neglect to return all your pieces." He drawled calmly as if he were talking about the weather, not about tearing someone apart.

Carlisle glared hard at Peter and growled low in his chest before reaching out and gripping tightly to Peters upper arm. He yanked him forward and I growled and tensed.

"You will not tell me how to speak or act around my mate." Carlisle spat and I moved forward faster than I knew I could and I gripped Carlisle's neck.

"If you know what's good for you, you will let my brother go Carlisle." I hissed and stared him dead in the eye. He growled and that set the others off and there was a chorus of growls and hisses filling the room. He continued to meet my stare but I could hear him let Peter go.

"You threaten my family again and I wont give you an option before I tear off your head. Do you understand me?" My voice dripped with venom and he nodded silently.

"Good. Now you are going to leave, and Esme and Felix will escort you to the border. Then both of them will be coming back here until they want to go. If I hear from them that you stepped out of line even once I will come after you and you will see just how much I have changed." I growled and squeezed his neck hard before yanking my hand away. Small cracks on his neck began to heal over and I held back my smug grin.

I turned to Esme and bowed my head.

"Sorry I harmed your mate." I said quietly and a second later she brushed her hands through my hair. I looked up at her and was relieved to see her smiling softly.

"Don't apologize." She whispered and I smiled at her. She looked to Felix and nodded her head to him and he walked forward at a human pace and stopped at her side.

We all looked at Carlisle and he didn't look at any of us as he turned and walked from the room. Esme and Felix silently followed after and I waited until their footsteps were no longer in the house before looking at my family.

Peter was grinning at me proudly and when I met his gaze he pulled me into a hug.

"That is the third time in the last hour that you have told that man what's what. I am so proud of you." He said loudly and I could hear mumbled agreements and chuckles from around the room.

As soon as he let me go, Jasper was at my side pulling me against him. I went willingly and both of us relaxed like magic.

"So how are we going to clear away those trees?" Jasper asked suddenly and I grinned up at him. His eyes were almost black but not quite and the Major was no where to be seen. He smiled down at me and kissed me quickly before we both turned our heads and smiled at the others who were all talking excitedly. Without even using his gift he had erased all the tension in the room.

I love this man.

**So Carlisle is an ass right? Poor Esme! **

**So, I hope you liked and that you review. Sorry it took me so long. I couldn't figure out how I wanted him to leave and I probably wrote four or five alternate endings to this chapter.**

**Love ya! **

**-R**


	48. Chapter 45

**Look! I updated! I apologize for the tardiness. Finals are done and I'm off work for a long weekend and I have nothing to do but update. So here it is. **

**Disclaimer: SM owns the Twilight saga**

EPOV.

"I cannot leave you here Esme." Carlisle said defiantly as we stopped at the border line.

"You can and you will. We are mates, half of a whole, equals. You have some input in what I do but you certainly don't dictate it." I snapped and quickly looked to the floor and took a deep breath before looking back up and meeting his eyes. "I don't want to fight you. I love you Carlisle."

"Then come home with me. Bella has plenty of people here to keep her safe, and it is my understanding that the Denali's are coming as well. Come with me and we can forget this ever even happened." Carlisle pleaded and took my hand.

I stared at him blankly and tried to take in what he said.

"Forget this happened? Forget this happened?!" I yelled and tore my hand away from him and took a step back. "Carlisle we cannot ever forget that this happened. Edward. Our son, you're first companion! Edward is making a Newborn Army. He is bringing innocent people into this world with the intent to use them as weapons to get what he wants. He is trying to kill the woman he claimed to love. He is trying to kill his brothers and sisters. He is threatening the life of Jaspers mate. None of that can be forgotten." I could see Felix nod in agreement from where he was standing a polite distance away. "There is no forgetting that. There is no pretending that it never happened and that Edward is just having a slight rebellion. This is happening and I have chosen to help make it right."

"Make it right? Esme, you are talking about killing our son!" He snarled at me and I shook my head.

"I will not take part in what happens to Edward. I am here to protect my family. Whatever happens to Edward is his own fault and nobody else's. He chose to do this and now he has to deal with the consequences." I nearly choked over the last words and turned my back on my glaring mate. "Go home Carlisle. You have no business here anymore. You cant look at this objectively or logically and that makes you a danger to us all."

"Esme-" He started to object and I growled.

"Leave, Carlisle." I forced out between clenched teeth. My hands balled into fists and I took in deep breaths but did not move.

Everything went silent. There was no breeze. No birds, no small animals in the under brush, no deer or wolves. No sound at all. Only the sound of my unnecessary breathing, Felix lightly rubbing two fingers together, and my fists tensing and releasing. No noise from Carlisle at all. No noise at all until I heard him shift slowly. He slid one foot backwards dragging it on the forest floor. Then another foot back. Then I listened as he turned and ran from us. I didn't move at all until I could no longer hear his footsteps.

"Lets get back." I mumbled and Felix grunted his agreement and we took off.

PPOV

We all sat around in the clearing talking about the best way to clear the trees. Emmett was set on playing tag and whatever gets destroyed gets destroyed. Jasper wanted it to be another group training. Bella just wanted to kick a tree and see if she could put her foot through it without knocking it down. And the rest of us were pretty much up for anything.

"Ok everybody stand up." I clapped and sprang to my feet. Bella looked up at me curiously and stood up with all the others. "We are going to have a free for all. Everyone is it. We will spread out into the trees and then call when you have your place and then I will yell go and everyone attacks. You can attack in an obvious way or you can go stealth and do the quiet attack. But in the end, the person who has knocked down the most trees with somebody else's body wins."

"The most trees knocked down with someone else's body? So if I threw Garrett into a tree and it fell down then that's one for me?" Emmett asked and I grinned.

"Precisely. Now should we wait for Felix and Esme or should we get started without them?" I glanced at Jasper and he looked back through the trees with a calculative look while Bells frowned.

"We wait. Nobody will need to knock down some trees more than Esme will." Jasper said and everyone mumbled their agreements.

"About that… How do we know that Carlisle isn't going to just run off to Edward and tell him about all of us? He knows what Bella can do. He knows about all of us gathering. He could ruin everything we are here to accomplish." Chase said and looked at Bella with a worried frown.

"He won't. Anything he tells Edward about us is something that could get Esme killed. He won't side with us but he won't side with them either." Jasper said and Put a reassuring hand on Chase's shoulder. They shared a heavy look before Jasper snapped his head to the side and looked at the woods.

I followed his gaze and after a second I heard the footsteps of two fast approaching. Esme broke through the trees and into the clearing right before Felix and her expression was clouded with anger and hurt but her eyes were set with determination. She was ready.

BPOV.

We quickly explained the idea of the game and I kissed Jasper quickly on the cheek before bolting into the forest. I ran in a twisted zigzag and made sure to touch random trees in every direction so that you couldn't tell where my scent trail surely led. Then I jumped up in the trees and jumped from branch to branch till I was far enough away.

"Ready!" I called and listened for two minutes as the others called in.

"Go!" Peter yelled and I smiled and began jumping from tree to tree once more. I made sure I was as silent as possible and stopped and listened frequently. I landed on a thick branch and balanced in a crouch as I paused to listen. I heard two sets of footsteps in different directions before the loud familiar sound of rocks crashing together reached my ears.

I used the racket to my advantage and silently leapt from tree to tree closer to the commotion. Growls were ringing loudly in my ears and I grinned as I picked out who they belonged to.

Rose and Garrett.

I jumped one tree closer and in the same instant that I landed the tree to my left buckled and crashed to the ground. I looked down and saw Rose emerge from the wreckage of splintered wood with a snarl. She was on Garrett in an instant and I grinned as they continued flinging each other into trees.

Garrett had just been thrown into another tree when I heard light footsteps heading towards us. I turned and searched through the woods and rolled my eyes as Emmett came into view. I should have known he would be close by.

I dropped from my perch and immediately settled into a crouch as I watched him run towards the grappling Garrett and Rose.

He jumped towards them and I sprang through the air and slammed into his side, knocking us both into a tree and that went down with a crunch.

I was off him and bolting into the forest as quickly as I could and smiled as I heard nobody following.

I barely caught a scent before a body dropped from the trees and landed on my back. I growled and flung her off and when she landed on her feet fifteen feet away I smiled at her. She flashed her teeth and the small body of Jane launched through the air at me and we began our dance.

I flattened myself to the ground as she flew overhead and then flipped myself back up and growled at the smiling girl. She lunged again and I moved half a foot to the left and as she soared past I slammed into her and we crashed through two trees before we landed in a roll. She shoved me off of her and we both faced each other in nearly identical crouches. We jumped at each other and collided midair in a snarling mass of limbs. We landed hard on the forest floor and she straddled my stomach and growled at me and I grinned before gripping her shoulders and flinging her over my head sending her straight into a tree trunk.

The second she was on her feet she shot through the air and with a solid kick to the stomach I flew backwards threw the air and was suddenly surrounded by loud cracks and crunches as I took out a large pine. The tree started falling and I winced from my place lying on the floor as it snapped off the branches of several surrounding trees as it fell heavily.

Jane came and laid next to me and I smiled over at her and she grinned before lacing our fingers together. We looked up into the sky and listened to the quiet world around us. All other wild life was silent in the aftermath of our fight and the falling of the trees.

I was first to hear the sound of two people running out way and I quickly stood and pulled Jane to her feet.

"You go right, I'll go straight." I pressed a kiss to her forehead and dropped her hand. "Have fun!"

I ran as fast as I could and used all my strength to propel me faster through the forest.

I caught Rachel's scent and trailed it back towards the clearing and I laughed as I heard her engaged in a fight with Laurent.

I stopped and quickly stripped out of my clothes and dropped down on my hands and knees and inhaled the scent of the forest around me and instantly felt fire engulf my body. I tensed as it burned behind my eyes and took in a deep breath of relief as the pain dissipated.

I stretched my new body and stalked towards the commotion of my friends.

This will be fun.

JPOV

I offered Peter a hand up and he took it with a grin and I pulled him to his feet and laughed at his disheveled appearance.

"Stop laughing man." Peter hissed and I grinned at him and clapped him on the back.

"Its your own damn fault man. Why the hell did you seek me out anyway?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time. We haven't sparred one on one in a while. Just like the old days. But better, now that we are fighting for our own reasons. Our own family." He said and he shot a smile at me and I nodded.

"It also makes it better that everyone here isn't trying to kill each other. And that everyone has control of their tempers." I added and he smirked.

"Have you actually thought about that man? We have two Newborns that are under a week old here and neither of them are anything like normal Newborns."

"Chase said that Rachel is a little touchy. She has a little trouble controlling her strength as well." HE shot me an incredulous look and I sighed. "I know man. She is nothing like a Newborn. Maybe its Forks. They are the first Vampires I have even met that are from Forks."

"Bumfuck nowhere Forks. Home of the super vamp. No troublesome Newborn years. No bipolar emotions. Oh, and they turn into giant vamp cats." Peter said sarcastically and then laughed. He looked at me in the eye with a smirk and shrugged. "Must be something in the water."

**Well its nothing too exciting but its an update, and there is more coming. Look for another update in a couple hours. Tomorrow morning at the latest. I just need to edit it a little and the next one is ready. **

**So review and let me know what you think.**

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	49. Chapter 46

**So maybe it wasnt this morning, but at least I am just a couple hours late, not a couple months like last time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight Saga.**

BPOV

In less than two hours we had demolished all the trees in between the small training field and the larger one. There were trees everywhere and every single one of us was covered in soil, splinters, and plant life. Not to mention that our clothes were all trashed. And now Emmett was insisting that we have a massive bonfire to get rid of all the demolished trees. He didn't seem to accept the concept that wood that hasn't been dried doesn't burn all that well.

"I don't care. Lets light it anyway!" He yelled and glanced at the huge piles of split trees that we made. His fingers were twitching as he looked at it and I grinned and shook my head.

"What is your fascination with fire anyway? You are a vampire, shouldn't you try and stay away from it?" Rachel asked and Emmett looked at her with a grin.

"Fires kill humans all the time and they don't stop lighting them." He said and the others chuckled.

"Well, we did a great job making a new field. And since cleanup is pretty much done, you don't need us here anymore." Jasper said and with a grin at the others he turned to me and held out his hand. I took it without hesitation and the feel of his skin mixed with his desire was intoxicating and I purred.

We turned away from the others and ran across the field and into the trees, the sound of their laughter and wolf whistles following us the entire way. As their voices faded I squeezed his hand.

"Are you sure now is a good time? The Denali's could come at any time." I reminded him reluctantly and I felt his emotions get a determined edge in them.

"No. Now." He said with a growl lacing his voice and he pulled me to a stop and looked down into my eyes. I met his gaze and literally felt like he was looking inside my head and sifting through everything that was me.

A small smile took over his lips seconds before he dipped down and gently pressed them to mine. I leaned into him and he placed his hands on my waist and walked me backwards without breaking away. Eventually my back hit a hard surface and it took me a second to figure out it was a boulder and not a tree trunk. He pressed into me and I sighed in delight as the ache in my chest vanished and I felt whole.

"I love you." I breathed as he kissed along my jaw. His mouth was back on mine in an instant and the passion I could feel from his kiss and from his emotions made my knees buckle. He lifted me and I wrapped my legs around him as he pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"I love you." He said and the way he said it had a grin spreading across my face. It was so final, so sure. It was a fact. He loved me. And I loved him. More and more every second.

I pressed one hand to his chest over his heart and the other I snaked up his torso, up his neck and into his hair and I pulled him forward. I kissed him with everything I had and tried to put across how I felt like I was bursting with emotion. But I guess he could feel that already.

No more talking was needed between us. We could feel everything the other person was feeling and we were enveloped in a ball of love and lust, and passion. The scraps that remained of my shirt went first, followed swiftly by my bra. I didn't even pause before tearing away the fabric of his shirt and pressing our skin together.

I ran my hands over the muscles of his back and his mouth pressed kissed along my jaw before he dipped down and licked my mark. I sighed out a moan and he thrust against me in response. I slid a hand up into his hair and pressed his mouth harder against me. He kissed the mark once more before kissing a trail over my collarbone and down my chest. He sucked on the skin of my breast and I dropped my head back on the rock behind me and tightened my grip in his hair. All I could hear and feel was Jasper.

One of his hands slid over my stomach and drifted down until he traced along the waistband of my jeans. I tightened my legs around him as he ever so slowly popped the button and slid down the zipper all while he nipped and sucked on each breast.

"Please." I breathed and he let out a small growl of frustration and unwrapped my legs from his waist. I slid down until my feet touched the ground and together we shimmied the torn denim down my legs. I toed them off and reached forward and popped the button and pulled down the zipper on his jeans. They dropped down his legs and I smiled at him with an eye roll as I saw that he had gone commando.

I slid my hand over his erection and he sucked in a sharp breath. He tore my underwear away from me and pressed me against the boulder once more. I hitched one leg up one his hip and guided him forward. He pushed into me in one thrust and both of us groaned.

His thrusts were slow and powerful and my insides coiled. I held onto the back of his neck and leaned my forehead against his shoulder and breathed in our scent. He held the thigh of the leg that I had wrapped around him and one hand buried into my hair.

"_Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella_." Jasper chanted into my mind and tingles raced up my spine. "Mine," He growled out log and low.

"Yes." I hissed and thrust against him as he sped up. He swiftly lifted my other leg and pushed me fully against the boulder. Our thrusts quickened and Jasper dug his fingers into my thighs.

"More. Jasper!" I moaned and the sound echoed around us.

He tilted his hips and suddenly he was hitting a spot that made lights flash behind my lids.

"Oh god." I breathed and raked my nails down his back. A loud groan tore from his throat and I tilted my head and pressed my lips hard to his. His tongue passed through my lips and teased my own.

I tore my mouth away and panted.

"Jazz, I'm so close. Jazz please." I whimpered and tilted my head back. I gripped his hair and nuzzled my face into his neck.

He kissed my mark and I licked his before sinking my teeth into his neck, marking him once more. I groaned as his teeth sank into my neck and my orgasm ripped through me, and his through him less than a second after. Both of us kept our teeth buried in the other as our ecstasy and euphoria swirled around us in a thick cloud.

I let go of his neck first and sealed the mark. He purred and clenched his teeth a little tighter, his venom making my skin tingle. After a moment more he let me go and gently sealed the mark before kissing up and down my neck gently.

"_I love you."_

RPOV

"When do you think they will get back?" I asked Peter and sat down on the swing next to his. I glanced down at the others sitting in a circle below us as I swayed back and forth.

"They have been gone several hours already, so it shouldn't be too long now. I'm not as sure about Bells but the Jasper was loosing it a little. The Major was getting pretty edgy not being able to be alone with his mate at all. Especially with all the fighting and training going on. Its good they are doing this before the Denali's get here. And Jasper and Bells will be back before they arrive." He said and I nodded.

"It's got to be weird." I mumbled and looked at him. He shot me a confused look and I gestured to all the others below us. "Having all these vampires in your territory."

"Its not so bad. I mean it puts me a little on edge, but this group is good. Everyone is close and nobody is trying to force authority. Everyone here knows that the Major is in charge, especially during bad times." Peter said and I couldn't help but to agree. Jasper was the only person I would go to in a crisis like this. Or Peter and Char.

"How many do you think will stay after the fighting's finished?"

"I don't know." Peter said thoughtfully before he snorted. "Our family has definitely expanded though."

"That's for sure." I grinned and looked down at everyone.

"Jane and Alec will stay, you and Emmett too. I don't know about Laurent though. I think he might go off with his mate. Unless he can convince her to stay here." Peter mused and I shook my head.

"No. She would never leave her sisters. But they will probably visit often. I think Chase and Rachel might stay. Or at the very least stay nearby." I said and Chase looked up at us with an expression that said he agreed.

"And what about me? Where am I gonna be?" Garrett called up to us with a grin and Peter and I chuckled.

"We haven't figured that out yet." Peter smirked.

"Well keep me in the loop when you decide." Garrett grinned.

"Will do."

IPOV

"Why are we hunting now? We can do it after we get there." I grumbled and Eleazar rolled his eyes in my direction.

"We need to hunt now. We aren't sure what is waiting for us with Jasper and the others. We need to be at full strength." Carmen answered me as she appeared at her mates side.

"I want to be with Laurent. I don't care about what is happening with Jasper and his mate. I will care once I have my mate with me. But until then, Laurent is my priority." I said and looked over my shoulder a Kate as she walked towards me through the trees.

"You miss him. We know that, and we are almost there. We will hunt and be there within the next hour. Relax sister." She said and ran her fingers through my hair. I took a deep breath and shut my eyes before nodding.

I opened my eyes and walked past the others.

"Fine. But hunt fast. I'm tired of waiting."

**A little preview for the next chapter which with any luck I will have it up by tomorrow or the next day. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I haven't done a lemon in a while so review and let me know if you liked it or if it needed a little something more. **

**Love ya!**

**-R**


	50. Chapter 47

**Hello everybody! It has been a very long time since I last updated and for that, I apologize. I had a house fire and my computer was unfortunately destroyed along with all my writings. I didnt have any back ups of them either. Losing all of my stories put me off as far as writing for a bit, but I am happy to say I am back! Here is a new chapter to hold you off for a day or two while I write the next one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight**

BPOV

Jasper grinned at me out of the corner of his eye as we walked up to the back of the house. I was wearing my torn jeans and was holding scraps of his shirt over my chest.

"Would you stop grinning at me? It's your damn fault. You killed my shirt!" I hissed and he rolled his eyes.

"Your shirt was already dead Darlin'. There was hardly any shirt to tear." He snickered and I lightly backhanded him in the stomach.

"Well hello there. I see you two had fun." Charlotte giggled as she walked around the side of the house.

"Shut it." I mumbled and she grinned at me with twinkling eyes.

"Go on in Sugar. Nobody is inside. And if you're fast, I'm thinking you will have enough time to wash the dirt out of your hair before the Denali's get here. You had better get your ass up there too Jazz." Char smirked and I skipped forward and kissed her cheek before running into the house and up the stairs.

I cranked on the water and nearly melted as it ran over my skin. I didn't bother looking at the water that was rushing down the drain, I knew it must be brown.

Jasper stepped in behind me and pressed up against my back so he was hit with the stream of water as well. I automatically wanted to remark that this wasn't the fastest way to shower, but I didn't want him going to use one of the others.

We took turns slowly washing each other off. It wasn't sexual, but the intimacy took my breath away. The way he was so careful as he ran his hands over me under the water made me feel so precious.

We dried each other off when we finished and then we quickly tossed on clothes. I ended up in a pair of black jean shorts, a white tank top and lowtop red converse. I looked over at Jasper to see him leaning against the wall watching me. I held my hand out to him and he was immediately at my side.

We jumped out the window together and ran around the side of the house to the others. I looked over the group sitting at the base of the tree in a large circle and flicked my gaze to the trees as I spotted Rosalie and Peter swinging.

"And the lovebirds return!" Garrett crowed and I laughed and stuck my tongue out at him as they all grinned at us.

"Hope you guys didn't have too much fun without us." I smiled and Jasper led me over to sit on his lap between Chase and Alec.

"Not too much fun to be had here without you Bella Bear. You're the life of the party." Emmett said with a huge dimpled grin and I laughed and relaxed back against Jasper.

We sat around and chatted aimlessly for a while before I heard the whisper of footsteps through the trees. Rachel heard it too and everyone backed away from her quickly as she fell forward and shifted.

"Chase, take Rachel to the clearing and calm her down, would you?" I asked and he nodded and began whispering to her soothingly.

"_Protect."_ Her voice echoed into my head and I walked over next to Chase and ran a hand through her fur.

"_I've got it covered. Go with Chase." _

She bobbed her head in a nod and then they ran off through the trees.

Everyone formed a group with Jasper, Laurent, and I at the front, with me standing between them as the footsteps got closer.

"_What if it isn't the Denali's?"_ I asked through the bond to my family.

"It is. I can feel Irina." Laurent said but I remained tense for a fight just the same.

About a minute later the group of vampires broke through the trees. Laurent ran forward and embraced a blonde woman who let out a loud laugh. I smiled at the interaction before looking over at the others. I flicked my gaze to a man and a woman with dark hair and slightly tinted olive skin. They held hands and I caught a glimpse of matching marks on their necks. Next to them was another blonde woman with impossibly straight hair and bold features. She was watching Laurent and Irina with an adoring smile.

The only man in their group stepped forward towards Jasper and they shook hands with grins and I immediately felt the tension leave me. If Jasper was smiling, then we were ok.

"Eleazar, thank you for coming. This is my mate, Bella. Bella this is Eleazar, the leader of the Denali Clan." Jasper said in his soothing voice and I held my hand out to Eleazar who shook it with a strong grip.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bella. This is my mate Carmen." He introduced the dark haired woman and she smiled brightly at me and shook my hand as well.

"Thank you so much for coming." I said earnestly and they both nodded and their expressions started morphing into something more somber.

"Why don't we move inside and we can tell you everything you need to know?" Jasper suggested and they nodded. Eleazar made to call them all over but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Actually, I was going to suggest that maybe Laurent could fill in Irina and that way they could go spend some time alone together." I said and looked over at the pair to see them both looking at me. Laurent had a soft smile on his face and he nodded to me and Irina was looking at me in surprised happiness. When I smiled at her she responded instantly with one of her own.

"I think that's a great idea." Eleazar agreed and I smiled at him and Jasper wrapped an arm around me.

"Jasper, why don't you take them inside, and I will go get Rachel and Chase. I want them here for this."

He looked down at me and nodded.

"I will meet you all inside in a moment. Jane, Alec, you two want to come with me to get Rachel and Chase?" I turned and they both immediately shot to my side with matching smiles.

"Race ya?" Jane challenged and I laughed.

"On three?" I asked and they nodded.

"Em! Count us off!" I called and they stood on either side of me.

"Three! Two! One! Go!" He boomed and we shot off.

We ran as fast as we could, winding our way through trees and jumping over streams until we reached the clearing where we spotted the other two. I got to them first and the other two frowned.

"Not fair, your legs are longer!" Alec protested and I laughed and turned to the others.

"The Denali's are here. There are only four of them. Carmen and Eleazar are a mated pair, there is a woman named Kate, and a woman named Irina who is Laurent's mate." I told them both and they nodded, though in Rachel's case is was more of a head bob as she was still in cat form. "I want you guys there for introductions so why don't you come back with us. Rachel you can jump through my window, its open, and grab any clothes you want. Alright?" I asked and scratched her behind her ears. She bobbed her head again.

"Are they the last people we are expecting?" Chase asked and I turned to him and nodded with a heavy sigh.

"Pretty soon this will all be over with." I said quietly. He reached forward to take my hand and I smiled halfheartedly at him.

"We are going to win Bella. No army can tear this group apart." He said assuredly and I met his gaze.

"Thank you again for everything you have done for me. And for coming here to fight even though it is dangerous for you and your mate." I told him earnestly and wished Jasper was here so that he show Chase how much gratitude I felt.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. Now come on, lets get this done." He said and I smiled and nodded. I turned to Jane and Alec who were watching us silently.

"Ready guys?" I asked and they nodded but I could feel something was off. "Chase, why don't you two go ahead? We'll be right behind you." I glanced at him and he nodded and squeezed my hand briefly before running off.

I walked forward to the twins and sat in front of them. They both sat down and each took one of my hands.

"What's going on guys?"

"We are afraid to face the Denali sisters." Alec admitted after a tense minute and I looked at them curiously.

"Why? What happened? You know the family wont let anyone hurt you." I said seriously and they both smiled at the mention of family before dissolving into seriousness again.

"When we were with the Volturi, the sire of the Denali sisters broke a very serious law. We were ordered to execute her and the sisters were forced to watch." Jane said quietly and I took in a sharp breath.

"I am so sorry you had to do that." I said quietly and they looked at me in surprise.

"You aren't mad?" They chorused and I looked at them curiously.

"Of course not. Why would I be mad?" I asked and they launched at me and suddenly I was flat on my back with two stressed vampires sprawled across me.

"Why wouldn't you? We have more blood on our hands than anyone else here." Jane protested and I shook my head.

"When you were turned you were all alone, and the Volturi were there to help you. They kept you well taken care of to an extent, but they were using you. You may not have always noticed, and you may have wanted to believe that even without your gifts the Volturi would care for you. You looked up to them and cared for them and you would do anything to keep them from hating you. I understand why you did the things you did. And I understand why you left." I said softly and they both smiled at me brightly. "That being said, I want to make it clear that none of us would hold it against you if you don't want to fight. I don't want to put you in the same position that they did."

"No. We want to be here fighting for you. Unlike the Volturi, you aren't using us as weapons or pets. You actually care for us. You aren't having us be your executioners. We want to protect you Bella. And we will." Alec said strongly and I smiled at them and hugged them tightly to me.

"Well, now that's all settled, I believe we should get back." I said and they both hopped to their feet and pulled me up. I smiled at them both and we ran back to the house together.

PPOV

I glanced nervously at the stairs as Chase and Rachel descended, hand in hand.

"Bella?" I asked and they shook their heads.

"She stopped to talk to the twins for a minute. They seemed worried about something." Rachel explained and I nodded and went back to watching the Denali's.

Carmen and Eleazar were seated on the love seat and Kate was leaning on the back of it.

"Where is Carlisle?" Carmen asked and Jasper was about to answer when three sets of familiar footsteps ran up to the house.

"Hey Kitten. Everything good?" I asked and she nodded and shot me a smirk.

"_We ready to explain what's going on?"_ Her voice shot into my mind and I smiled and nodded. I watched as she moved gracefully over and stood behind Jaspers chair and ran her hands through his hair. Then tension in his shoulders disappeared and it was apparent to everyone how large an effect they have on each other.

"Well I suppose you want the full story for why you are here." Bells started and the three nodded.

"Last I heard anything about you, you were human." Kate said bluntly and Bella nodded.

"My change ended a around a week ago." She explained and they all looked at her with wide eyes.

"How are you this controlled for only being a few days old? You should be rabid!" Carmen exclaimed in her thick accent.

"We are thinking it is part of her gift. She has extreme self-control. She has no trouble with human products. She has never had trouble with tearing clothing." I supplied and Eleazar nodded with a thoughtful expression.

"So there is a threat to you?" He asked and we all nodded.

"When Bella was human and she was close to the Cullen's in Forks, a tracker named James started hunting her. We killed him, but his mate escaped and she is taking revenge on us. Edward joined forces with them and together they are making a Newborn army." Jasper explained in an even tone and they nodded and looked around at all of us.

"And the Volturi have sent help?" Kate asked and eyed Felix and the twins. Bella instantly moved in front of the twins to block them.

"The twins and Felix left the Volturi. The brothers know nothing of this situation and we are hoping to keep it that way." Bella said and I could hear the growl behind her words.

"Why don't you want them to know?" Carmen asked and Jasper looked to Bella and she nodded.

"If you will follow me outside, I will show you." She said calmly and she walked passed me with tense shoulders.

"This is all going to work, Kitten." I said almost silently as she passed by me and she smiled.

"_Thanks Peter."_

The entire group followed her and gathered on the porch as she walked out into the middle of the yard.

"I wonder why showing the Denali's is so much harder for her than everyone else." Char whispered at my side as we watched her turn to look at all of us with a stern expression.

"She doesn't know if she can trust them yet. Especially when they brought up the Volturi." I took her hand and we waited.

"My change lasted for six days. When I woke up I wasn't afraid or skittish. My throat didn't burn with thirst. I have been completely coherent since the second I opened my eyes." She began with an even voice and I could see the Denali's watching her with rapt attention. "Two days into my change we found out that I can talk to my family through the venom bond. Laurent, Peter, Charlotte, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, can all hear me without me actually speaking. Through regular bonds I share with other vampires I can shield them from any mental attacks, like Edwards mind reading or Jane's pain. The stronger the bond, the easier it is. When Jasper marked me, I gained the ability to feel his emotions, and he gained the ability to speak into my mind. And on my first hunt when I was told to follow my instincts, this happened." She took a deep breath and shut her eyes and her entire body froze before she was standing in front of us as a sleek panther.

"And that is why we don't want the Volturi to know. They would either try and kill her, or take her."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I PROMISE not to keep you waiting too long for the next one. Promise, Promise. **

**Let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated.**

**Love ya,**

**-R**


End file.
